The Chronicles of Chris Winchester
by littlegemini1993
Summary: Hey, I'm Chris. Welcome to my screwed up reality. Over the years I have felt my sanity slipping further and further into the darkness. Trouble and evil follow me and family around like a shadow. Being a Hunter isn't easy, especially if you're from my bloodline. One thing is for sure, my family could run up a forture of therapy bills. If you wanna hear my story, then follow me.
1. Reunion

People always bitch about their families, how they drive them screaming to the padded room in a straitjacket. They don't have the right in my opinion. They have normal lives. I ein't got that option. I'm on the road all the time with my family you see. When I say family I mostly mean my older brothers, Sam and Dean.

My family don't do normal. We go all around the country searching and hunting the supernatural. Crazy much, you don't know the half of it. It has been this way since my Mom got killed by a creature when I was six months old. Dad took revenge and raised me and my brothers to be hunters. I was twelve years old when I first blasted something with a shotgun. Most kids my age, hell even some adults would pass out at the things I have seen.

Oh by the way my name is Christina Winchester. People call me Chris for short.

REUINION 

We were heading for California and the Impala pulled into the parking lot of a cheap motel. I observed my surroundings from the passenger seat and I let out a groan. My brother Dean looked at me as he turned off the car engine and climbed out. I pointed over to a building across the road from the motel.

"Really Dean?," I complained grabbing my rucksack as I got out the car, "Hooters!"

"Aw come on! ," he chuckled, "I'm hungry."

"Hungry for food?," I questioned with folded arms as we stood in the parking lot, "I know the real reason."

"Which is?"

"Hell I ain't saying nothing," I said giving him a shove then I smirked as I turned on my heels "Just don't bring no chick back."

Being alone gives me time to reflect on things. Mostly on family. Last month I was on a hunt with Dad and Dean in North Dakota. Then we got up and headed to Washington for a werewolf case. It was awesome! I shot the bastard clean in the gut. I swear I saw a look of pride in Dad's eyes when I did, even though he wanted me to stay back and let him and Dean to the job. Like hell was I staying behind for that! In the end I saved their asses from being chewed up. They gave a gruff thanks and a clap on the shoulder. That was the thanks I got. Sam would have been more thankful. I missed my brother Sam a lot. Him and Dad had a fight four years ago and Sam got up and left. He wanted to go to college but Dad hated the idea. Still he's gone. Living the life of a college boy. And I'm stuck in the back of the Impala with Dad and Dean.

Dad went on a hunting trip and hadn't come back. That was two weeks ago. I was worried and so was Dean. I tried calling him thousands of times but it kept going to voicemail which pissed me off. Where the hell was he? Why wasn't he answering me and Dean's calls? Dean assured me that he was fine and that we would find him in the long haul. Still two weeks was a long time. I collapsed onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. "Dad where are you" I whispered to myself.

I was literally drag out of bed the following morning. By the ankles! I'm telling ya growing up with Dean as a brother can be a real pain in the ass. He used to do that to Sam all the time. Least Sam was more gentle and he would shove me out of bed. What can I say I'm used getting wrestled to the floor. My escape method was usually a swift knee in the crotch then I would crawl out the way as fast as I could. Come to think of it. I still do that. I'm small for my age but what I lack in height I gain in strength and stamina. I reckon I could still beat Sam at a sprinting race.

The Impala roared down the highway and the trees and sky sped past like lighting. Put it this way Dean didn't drive like a grandma.

"You never said why were in California," I said to Dean , "Are we headed for Jericho to find Dad?"

Dean was silent. I scanned my brains until my eyes lit up and the penny dropped.

"It's Stanford ain't it," I said with a small hint of excitement in my voice, "Where going to see Sammy."

Dean was still silent. I sighed and a hunched down in the passenger seat, I was plucking up some courage. Then I said it to which I regretted in bringing it up. This was going to be awkward

"I know what your thinking Dean. You're hoping that Sam comes with us to find Dad."

I could see him grip the steering wheel tightly. I bit my lip. Crap. I was so busted for bringing up Sam. I wasn't allowed to bring him up in conversations. Not like we had many that didn't involve blowing things up with rock salt. Sam leaving home upset Dad and Dean warned me never to bring it up. I couldn't blame Sam though. I couldn't blame him for wanting a normal life. Shame Dad and Dean didn't see it that way. I just kept my mouth shut. Well this time I wasn't going to hold back. I wasn't ten anymore.

"I know that's what your thinking. Don't go and deny it. You're my brother and I can read you like a book."

At that point I noticed we had pulled into the side of the road. I was going to get lectured or yell at. By the pissed off expression on Dean's face, I knew he was going to yell at me.

"You listen to me," he growled, his eyes hard, "When Sam left he made it clear he didn't want to be part of this family."

"That's bull!" I cried out in Sam's defence, "He didn't abandon the family. He wanted to see want being normal was like. I don't blame him."

"You don't understand anything," retorted Dean, "You were only a kid when Sam left anyway."

"And by you and Dad's attitudes I still am a kid! I'm fourteen Dean! You know something?"

"What!"

"Sammy cares more about me than you and Dad. He doesn't hide anything from me. He doesn't lie about the truth. He talks about things with me. I ask him questions about Mom and he answers. Not like you and Dad. You act like I'm a liability."

"That's a lie!" hissed Dean, "You know it is!"

"Do I?" I responded unfastening my seatbelt and climbing out the car.

At that point I felt like running away and seeing if Dean would come after me. Instead I climbed into the back seat of the Impala. I huddled in the corner trying to avoid Dean's gaze. I hated arguing but I had to make my presence and point known. I wasn't going to sit back and be miserable. Thinking about again made my eyes sting.

I'm a sucker when it comes to arguments. I can never stay mad at someone for a long period of time. The only person I ever argued with was Dean. We have never rowed before. Not like him or Dad. Annoyingly Dean always seemed to win me round one way or another. We were pissed at each other for a good hour and a half then Dean started playing his Bon Jovi cassette tape. I smile and we were then singing along to _Living on a Prayer. _

I was woken up around 3.00am. I climbed out and I realised we had arrived at Stanford.

"Dude it's 3.00am," I yawned stretching "Wait till morning."

Yet as always he ignored me and walked right in the building. I huffed still half asleep.

"Dammit Dean" I groaned in annoyance as I followed him into the apartment building.

I was lagging behind a little but I was soon aware of a commotion so I rushed in to witness Dean tackle Sam to the floor.

"Whoa, easy, tiger" Dean laughed.

"Dean?" Sam said in shock, "You scared the crap out of me"

"That's cause you're out of practice" Dean smirked, Sam then flipped him over "Or not…Get off me."

At that point Sam noticed me, his eyes narrowed. I was ten when we last saw each other. That was four years ago and I had grown up since then.

"Chrissie?"

"Sammy" I beamed happily as we embraced, "Long time no see."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam said, turning back to Dean. "Well I was looking for a beer" he grinned to which I rolled my eyes.

Sam wasn't amused. "What the hell are you two doing here?"

Dean put his hands up to calm him down. "Okay, all right, we gotta talk"

"Uh, the phone?" Sam said, shaking his head.

"If I'd have called, would you have picked up?" Dean asked.

The lights flicked on. "Sam?" said a voice. It came from girl, who I assumed was Sam's girlfriend.

"Jess, hey" he smiled. "Dean, Chris, this is my girlfriend Jessica"

"Wait, your brother and sister?" she asked.

"I love the Smurfs" Dean smiled, pointing to her shirt. "You know I gotta tell you, you are completely out of my brother's league" I rolled my eyes again.

"You see what I have to put up with 24/7," I said "I can't go anyway with him."

"Just let me put something on" Jess smirked.

"No, no, no, I wouldn't dream of it…Seriously" he finished. I elbowed him in the ribs in an attempt to shut him up. "Anyway, me and Chris gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business, but, uh, nice meeting you"

"No. No. Whatever you wanna say you can say it in front of her" Sam insisted, putting an arm protectively around her waist.

"Okay. Um…dad hasn't been home in a few days" he replied to which I nodded to Sam.

Sam just shrugged. "So he's working over-time on a "Miller Time" shift; he'll stumble back in sooner or later"

"Dad's on a _hunting_ trip," I said simply ,"And he hasn't been home in a few days."

"Jess, excuse us" Sam said gravely. "We have to go outside"

Dean started as we trekked downstairs. "We need your help, Sammy"

"No," Sam chuckled. "I mean come on; you can't just break in, in the middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you."

"Why not?," I asked slightly disappointed. I knew he would say that.

"Because it would be stupid."

"You're not hearing me Sammy," Dean butted in. "Dad's _missing_; We need you to help us find him."

"You remember the poltergeist in Amherst, or the devil's gates in Clifton?" Sam said. "He was missing then too, he's always missing and he's always fine"

"I wish I had your optimism Sam" I mumbled.

"Not for this long. Now you gonna come with us or not?" Dean asked.

"I'm not" Sam sighed.

"Why not?" Dean asked, frustrated.

"I swore I was done hunting for good"

"Come on, it wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad" said Dean.

"Yeah? When I told dad when I was scared of the thing in my closet he gave me a .45" Sam said.

"Didn't he do the same with me?" I asked aloud to which I was ignored.

"What was he supposed to do?" replied Dean.

"I was nine years old" added Sam bluntly, "He was supposed to say don't be afraid of the dark"

"Don't be afraid of the dark!" said Dean "Of course you should be afraid of the dark you know what's out there!"

"He's got a point Sam" I added truthfully.

Sam looked at us both "Yeah I know but still the way we grew up after Mom was killed and Dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her, but we still haven't found the damn thing. So we kill everything we can find."

Sam was right on the money with that. Dad was obsessed. He never talked about that night or even about Mom. Sometimes I even felt that I somehow reminded him of her. I've seen photos of her and Sam told me stories about her in order to get me to sleep when I was little. I look nothing like her. I have the same dark wavy hair as Sam and I have green eyes like Dean. I don't feel anything when Mom is mentioned. Or at least I think I don't. I didn't even known her.

"Do you think Mom wanted this life for us?" I asked quietly awaiting and hoping for an answer.

Dean glared at me and marched away, Sam put a hand on my shoulder and came me a comforting smile which ease my tension a little then Sam went to follow Dean. They then started on how Dad raised us like soldiers and how Sam wanted to life a normal and as Dean would put it "apple pie life"

Then Dean stated "Yeah well Dad's in real trouble if he's not dead already, I can feel it."

He caught the worried look in my eyes and he whispered to Sam "I can't do this alone."

"Oh thanks," I said sarcastically "What have I been to you then huh?"

"A pain in the ass" responded Dean punching me in the arm.

Sam sighed and asked "What was he hunting?"

The trunk of the Impala was lifted up to reveal the Aladdin's cave of weapons. There was guns and knives galore. I remember being amazed as a kid the first time I saw all those weapons. I was always told to stay away from it and I was forbidden to touch them until I was trained.

"So when dad left, why didn't you go with him?" Sam asked as Dean rummaged through the trunk.

"We were down in New Orleans on a hunt," I said burrowing my hands in my jean pockets.

"You went on a hunt?" said a stunned Sam.

"Yup," I remarked "I'm fourteen. Man I even keep a gun under my pillow every night."

Dean emerged from the truck with a book stuffed with papers in his hand "All right, here we go. So dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago this guy" He pulled out the newspaper clipping. "- they found his car but he'd vanished, completely M.I.A."

"So maybe he was kidnapped" Sam shrugged.

"I doubt that Dude," I said with raised eyebrows "Dad wouldn't be gone this long over some bozo who got himself kidnapped."

"Yeah well, here's another one in April, another one in December '04, '03, '98, '92; Ten of them over the past 20 years, all men, all same 5-mile stretch of road. Started happening more and more so dad went to go dig around" He looked to me.

"That was about three weeks ago" I said in response.

"We hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough. Then I get this voicemail yesterday" said Dean handing Sam his cell phone.

"Voicemail!" I said diving for the cell "You never said you got a voicemail from Dad!"

Sam gave the cell to me to which we listened to the message. My brow furrowed in concentration.

"There's EVP on that?" I murmured thoughtfully to which Dean nodded.

"All right. I slowed the message down, and ran it through a Gold Wave took out the hiss," he said, "and this is what we got."

"Never go home" I said in confusion, repeating the message again to make sure that's what I heard.

Dean turned to Sam "You know in almost two years I've never bothered you. Never asked you for a thing…"

"All right. I'll go. I'll help you find him" Sam stated. "But I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here"

"What's first thing Monday?" I quizzed hugging Sam's arm giving him my trademark puppy dog eyes.

"I have this…I have an interview" Sam said nervously trying to make sure Dean hadn't heard.

Dean smirked. "What, a job interview? Skip it"

I gave Dean a small brisk kick as he passed by "Ignore him Sammy I do."

"It's a law-school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate" continued Sam

"Law school?" I smiled up at Sam but I was disheartened for Sam's sake by what Dean would say.

"So we got a deal or not?" Sam asked, going back inside. Dean nodded and motioned me to get in the car.

He jumped in and sat in silence until Sam came back with his bag which he dumped in the truck. Sam gave me a quick glance before he sat in the front passenger seat. I decided to lay back I try to catch up on the hours of sleep that I had missed. I was desperate as Dean starting prodding questions about Sam's sex life.

"Ew Dean!" I groaned sleepily rolling over "Tell him Sam."

I didn't catch the rest of the conversation as I was overwhelmed by exhaustion.

I woke with a start around five hours later. Daylight almost blinded me as I sat up. I looked and noticed we were at a gas station.

"Where's Dean?" I asked Sam leaning forward and rubbing my eyes "He in the station?"

Sam nodded and turned to face me " Chris what would you say if I went to law school?"

"It's your choice Sammy," I said simply laying my chin on his shoulder "You have my blessing."

"Thanks Chrissie" smiled Sam.

I saw Dean coming back to the Impala and I cleared my throat "Though I know what he'll say about it."

"Hey, you want breakfast?" Dean asked us.

"Yup, Gimme a soda and a breakfast bar," I answered to which I received "Thanks."

"No thanks," Sam said, glancing up. "So how'd you pay for that stuff? You and dad still running credit card scams?."

"Yeah well…hunting ain't exactly a pro-ball career" Dean smiled. "Besides, all we do is apply, it's not our fault they send us the cards."

"What are you and Dad called this time then?" I asked chewing the breakfast bar.

Dean got back in the driver's seat. "Uh…Bert Aframian and his son, Hector. Scored two cards out of the deal"

"Hector!" I laughed almost choking.

"Sounds about right" Sam smirked.

Sam was at this point showing an interest in Dean's music. Or should I say disgust.

""I swear man; you gotta update your cassette-tape collection" he said ruffling through the collection.

"Why?" asked Dean looking snubbed.

"Well for one they are cassette tapes, and two—"he said, pulling a few out. "Black Sabbath? Motor-head? Metallica? It's the greatest hits of mullet rock"

Dean grabbed a cassette out of his hands and put it in the player. "House rules, Sammy. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole"

Sam rolled his eyes. "You know Sammy is a chubby 12 year old. It's Sam, okay?"

Dean increased the volume of the player to which the music blared. "I'm sorry, I can't hear you" he remarked, pulling out of the gas station. "The music's too loud."

"Turn that crap off!" I howled cradling my ears "I can do Led Zeppelin and Bon Jovi but not this!"

Dean shot me a goofy grin in the rear view mirror to which I buried my head in my hands in irritation.

"Why me!" I moaned.

"All right, so there's no one matching dad at the hospital or morgue, so that's something, I guess" stated Sam as he hung up on his cell phone.

"That's good to hear at least" I replied.

"Check it out" Dean said.

Ahead, there was a bridge swamped with police.

"Uh oh looks like there's trouble" I said observing the situation from the back of the Impala. Dean pulled up and produced two fake IDs, giving on to Sam. "You're an intern" he said to me. I nodded. "Come on."

"Did you guys find anything?" a police officer asked, calling down to a guy off the bridge.

"No, nothing!" he yelled back.

Another officer came out of an abandoned car. "No sign of struggle, no footprints, no fingerprints. Spotless, it's almost too clean"

"So this kid Troy, he's dating your daughter isn't he?" one questioned.

"Yeah" another answered.

"How's Amy doing?" he asked.

"She's putting up missing posters downtown."

Dean approached the car. "You fella's had another one just like this last month, didn't ya?" he asked.

"Who are you?" the officer asked, narrowing his eyes.

Dean gave a smirk, and showed the officer his fake ID, "Federal Marshals"

"You two are a little young for Marshals, aren't you?" the officer asked.

Dean just smiled. "Thanks, that's awfully kind of you" he said. "You did have another one just likes this correct?"

"Yeah, about miles up the road" he pointed. "There have been others before that"

"So this victim, you knew him?" Sam asked.

The officer nodded. "In a town like this, everybody knows everybody"

Dean circled the car, trying to appear professional as possible. "Any connections between the victims besides that they're all men?" he asked, "No, not so far as we can tell" the officer said shaking his head.

"So what's the theory?" Sam asked, walking towards Dean. I followed, checking the car for signs of anything suspicious. I have a keen eye for that sort of thing.

"Honestly? We don't know" he replied. "Serial murder? Kidnapping ring?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Well that is exactly the kind of crack police work that I'd expect out of you guys"

Sam stomped down on Dean's foot. "Thank you for your time" he smiled at the officer. We headed back and Dean suddenly smacked Sam over the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Why do you have to step on my foot?" Dean asked.

"Why do you have to talk to police like that?"

"Come on. They don't really know what's going on. We're all alone on this. I mean if we're gonna find dad we've gotta get to the bottom of this thing ourselves," said Dean

I tugged on Dean's jacket as two officers and agent were approaching us. "Can I help you?" asked the sheriff.

"No sir, we were just leaving" Dean smiled as we went back to the Impala.

"Now what" sighed Sam looking a little defeated.

I said as I clambered into the back seat "We can go find the chick the cops were on about. They said she was downtown somewhere putting up posters. I heard some officer on a radio when I was checking out that car."

We arrived downtown were we met the girl Amy who gave us her story. Then a strange story about a girl on the Centennial Highway came up in the conversation which got us thinking. The library was our next destination. Dean typed up on the search engine "_Female murder hitchhiking"._ Nothing. Then he tried _"Female Murder Centennial Highway" _and once again no results were found.

Sam moved the mouse away from Dean. "Let me try"

Dean slapped with Sam's hand . "I got it"

Sam sighed and pushed Dean out of the way which obviously annoyed him. "Dude," Dean said, "You're such a control freak"

"So angry spirits are born out of violent death, right?" Sam asked to which I grinned and chuckled to which Dean shut me up with a death glare.

"Hey what if it isn't murder," I said standing between them looking at the computer to which they both looked at me.

"It could be a suicide victim," I added as I typed in _"Female Suicide Centennial Highway" _to which a result appeared on the screen "See."

I read out the result "This was 1981. Constance Welch, 24 years old; Jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river."

"Does it say why she did it?" asked Dean.

I continued to read "An hour before they found her, she calls 911. Her two little kids are in the bathtub, she leaves them alone for a minute, she comes back, and they aren't breathing. Both die."

Then Dean pointed at the screen "Does that bridge look familiar to you?". I noticed that Dean was smiling. I sighed.

"I known were this is going" I grumbled as we left the library.

There was a creepy feeling waiting on that bridge at night. It was the same bridge that was surrounded by the cops that same morning. It was second nature to me now, sneaking around in the dark. I would be ready with my gun and knife. Dad and Dean had taught me well.

"So this is where Constance took the swan dive" Dean said, as me and him peered over the edge of the bridge.

"So you think dad would have been here?" Sam asked, looking over at us.

"Well he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him" said Dean with a shrug of his shoulders.

He glanced at me for a second then returned to the present situation.

"Okay so now what?" Sam wondered aloud.

"Now we keep digging till we find him" explained Dean then he sighed "It might take a while"

"Dean, I told you, I've gotta get back by—"

"Monday." said Dean abruptly. "Right, the interview"

"Yeah" Sam sighed with a look of sadness in his eyes.

"Yeah, I forgot" Dean said. "You're really serious about this aren't you? You think you're just gonna become some lawyer? Marry your girl?"

"Maybe" said Sam shrugging his shoulders. "Why not?"

"Does Jessica know the truth about you?" asked Dean. "I mean, does she know about the things you've done?."

"Aw Jesus," I groaned moving away from them "I knew this would come up."

"No and she's not ever going to know" Sam stated coldly.

"Well that's healthy" said Dean scornfully. "You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are" He moved beside me.

Sam followed. "Who is that?"

"One of us" Dean said, indicating me and him.

"No, I'm not like you. This is not going to be my life" said Sam.

Dean gave a sigh. "Well you've got a responsibility".

"To dad and his crusade?" Sam asked in disbelief. "If it weren't for pictures Chris wouldn't even know what Mom looks like. What difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, Mom's gone, and she isn't coming back!"

I gasped in horror and both turned and faced me. Then Dean turned to face Sam. A look of fury flushed his face.

Dean grabbed Sam by the shirt and rammed him against a bridge rail. "Don't talk about her like that" he snarled.

"Stop it!" I whimpered as I wasn't keen on seeing Sammy get a busted nose, and I hated it when Mom was brought up in their stupid arguments.

Dean let go of Sam and turned to face me and I realised he wasn't looking at me. I turned my own head to see a woman with long dark hair dressed white standing on the side of the bridge. She suddenly turned and let go of the rail, plummeting into the water.

I leaned over the bridge to see if there was any moment. Nothing. Dean and Sam joined me.

"Where'd she go?" Dean asked.

"She's just gone" I said in disbelief gazing into the water.

Suddenly there was a roar of a car engine. I looked up and tapped on Dean's shoulder.

""Who's driving your car?" Sam asked.

Dean reached into his pocket and I stared in horror as he held his car keys in his hand. The Impala became animated was driving in our direction.

"Aw come on!" I cried as we charged along the bridge as the Impala was ready to plough us down.

Then I was aware of Sam and me vaulting over the bridge railing.

"SHIT!" I yelped.

I managed to grab hold of the side of the railing to prevent me falling down into the water. Sam pulled me up and over.

"Where's Dean?" I asked breathing heavily.

Sam leaned over and called out for him. We waited several seconds.

"What!" came a frustrated reply.

Dean had pulled himself onto the bank. He was dripping wet and cake in mud. For his sake I hope it was mud.

"Hey, are you all right?" Sam called back.

"I'm super" shouted Dean, collapsing on the bank.

"Hey man! Don't come near me" I warned Dean when he finally made it back up. "You're making my eyes water."

"Shut up" he said wiping a hand over my face with hell I don't even wanna know.

"You suck!" I shouted at him to which he just laughed which pissed me off.

"Car all right?" Sam asked him.

"Yeah whatever she did to it, it seems all right now," he sighed, then he yelled "That Constance chick—what a bitch!"

"Well she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure" Sam added sitting on the hood of the Impala beside me.

"So where's the trail go from here, genius?" asked Sam. Dean threw his hands up which signalled that he didn't have a plan. Great.

Sam thought for a minute then scowled at the stench that was coming from Dean.

"Dude, you smell like a toilet" he said making me laugh that resulted me in being shoved off the hood by Dean.

"Asshole" I hissed rubbing my bruised ass.

I waited by the Impala while Sam and Dean got us a motel room, I gazed around me as I always did with new surroundings. I also noticed another thing. A tear on my jeans at the knee.

"Bitch" I mumbled picking at it feebly "Stupid bridge."

"Chris" called Dean

"What?" I replied jogging over to were they both stood.

"Dad was here"

After I fiddled around picking at a lock with a near blunt bobby pin. That's usually my job. Lock picker. I have also gotten very good at staying behind in the Impala. Not. Anyway we entered a wreck of a room.

"I don't think he's been here for a couple days, at least" said Dean picking his way about.

"Salt, cats-eye shells" Sam sighed. "He was worried. Trying to keep something from coming."

In the long haul it turned out the Constance woman was a woman in white as always it was about finding the location of the remains in order to burn them. I was in the bathroom while Sam and Dean were talking yet I managed to catch the tale end of it.

"Hey Dean-What I said earlier, about mom and dad, I'm sorry" Sam said.. I rolled my eyes as I came out the bathroom.

Dean held his hand up. "No chick flick moments" he stated.

"All right, jerk" said Sam with a smile on his face.

"Bitch" replied Dean entering the bathroom.

I gave Sam a look which made him laugh.

"You guys say I'm the kid" I giggled flopping down on the bed. Sam did the same.

"Sammy?" I asked him curiously snuggling into him "Do still have nightmares?"

He tensed up but I didn't need a reply. I knew he did. He then asked me a question.

"Do you still support the Atlanta Braves?"

"Hell yeah," I said "I try and catch a game whenever I can. Dean and Dad took me to one of their games when we were in Atlanta for my last birthday."

That was a lie. Well we were in Atlanta. That was true but I spent my thirteenth birthday alone in a hotel room with a cupcake watching the game on TV while Dad and Dean were on a case. I didn't tell Sam that though.

Later me and Dean were venturing to the diner across the street for food until we stopped in our tracks. Cops. I was ushered into the bushes by Dean and after he warned Sam he was approached by two officers.

"Problem officers?" he asked smiling.

"Where's your partners?" one asked.

"Partners? What—what partners?" lied Dean.

"So. Fake US Marshal, fake credit cards" the officer listed. "You got anything that's real?"

"My boobs" smile Dean.

Crap. That dumbass had landed us in trouble. Again. Yet I skulked away and met up with Sam.

"Where's Dean?" he asked scanning about for cops.

"Would you be surprised if I told you that the cops booked him" I replied irritably to which Sam rolled his eyes.

Me and Sam visited Mr Welch in order to gain information about Dad's whereabouts and hopefully the location of Constance's remains. He said that Dad dropped by three or four days previous and we discovered where Constance was buried. In a plot behind his old house over on Breckenridge according to him. Then Sam got carried away and upset the him by bringing up the whole _woman in white _story and how they are victims of unfaithful husbands. Which was true in Welch's case. As we were driving back, Dean rang Sam on his cell phone. Somehow he gave the cops the slip and me and Sam used a fake 911 call as a diversion.

"Listen, we gotta talk" announced Dean from the other end.

"Tell me about it" Sam sighed. "So the husband was unfaithful, we are dealing with a woman in white. She's buried behind her old house. So that should have been dad's next stop."

"Sammy would you shut up for a second" said Dean trying to interrupt him.

"I just can't figure out why he hasn't destroyed the corpse yet" continued Sam.

"Well that's what I'm trying to tell you. He's gone" said Dean. "Dad left Jericho"

"What? How do you know?" Sam asked.

I was listening in on the conversation as best I could. Like hell was I being left out of family matters.

"I've got his journal" I heard Dean say.

"He doesn't go anywhere without that" I muttered.

"Yeah, well he did this time"

"What's it say?" Sam asked.

"Same old ex-marine crap when he wants to let us know where he's going" Dean replied.

"Coordinates?" Sam asked Dean. "Where to?"

"I'm not sure yet."

I sat back in the front passenger seat scratching my head trying to make sense of things myself. I was soon aware of a ghostly figure standing in the middle of the road.

"SAM!" I screamed

Sam slammed down on the brakes and the Impala halted .

"What was that!" panted Sam gripping the steering wheel with both hands.

"It was that crazy bitch Constance!" I gasped in shock "Dude we drove through her!"

"Take me home" said a chilling voice "Take me home."

I turned my head slowly only to recoil in fright as Constance Welch was in the back seat of the Impala.

By her own forceful control the Impala raced along the road no matter how hard me and Sam tried to stop her and the car itself. The Impala pulled up outside a derelict house. Constance was home. The car stopped.

"Don't do this" pleaded Sam.

"I can never go home" she said staring at the house.

"Sam?" I said my eyes wide and afraid "What are we going to do?"

Sam didn't have an answer and Constance advanced on him. I tried everything to help him. Then I could hear Dean shouting and then glass flying everywhere as Dean blasted the car window with his gun.

Sam was now able to move and so he turned the car on again.

"I'm taking you home" he winced.

"Sammy!" I roared in fear and outrage as Sam floored it and rammed the Impala right through the house.

Once we got inside Dean gave me a gun while he went to help Sam and me. I was first out and with a gun Dean gave me a watched Constance, with hawk eyes, who was examining a picture.

The house lights then flickered on without a warning. I followed Constance's gaze. At the top of the stairs were two kids staring down at her.

"You've come home to us mommy" they spoke in unison. They reminded me of those twins in The Shining in a way.

"Kay. That's just creepy" I said still holding the loaded gun in my hands.

All of a sudden they appeared behind her and embraced her in which she cried out in pain and melted into the floor.

"So this is where she drowned her kids" Dean spoke, indicating at the wet spot on the rug.

"That's why she could never go home" said Sam. "She was too scared to face them"

"You found her weak spot. Nice work Sammy" said Dean smiling, clapping him on the back.

Sam just laughed, "I wish I could say the same for you. What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak?"

"Hey, saved your ass" Dean smiled.

He walked to the car and inspected it. "I'll tell you another thing. If you screwed up my car, I'll kill you" He began to move wood off the Impala, and Sam and I helped him.

"Okay here's where dad went" Sam spoke reading the coordinates Dad had given us, under the guidance of my faithful flashlight since the Impala had a busted headlight. "It's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado"

"Sounds charming" Dean smirked. "How far?"

Sam calculated it mentally. "About 600 miles"

Dean nodded. "If we shag ass we can make it by morning."

I sat back in the back seat with my arms behind my head with closed eyes, I smirked "Suit's me"

Sam fidgeted in his seat. "Dean, um…"

"You're not going" he said sadly. My eyes were open, I was upright and the smile was gone.

"The interviews in 10 hours, I gotta be there" explained Sam.

"Yeah. Yeah, whatever" Dean said quickly trying hard to hide his disappointment. "I'll take you home."

A few hours later we arrived back in Stanford. I hated the fact that Sam was leaving again. I wanted him to stay, but he had a new life with a girlfriend, that had always been his dream. I sympathised with him, Dad and Dean gave him grief about him going to college, but I had also felt mad at him too, like he was abandoning me for a second time. Dean still dropped Sam off outside his apartment and I climbed in the front beside Dean. As we pulled away, Dean stopped around the corner unexpectedly.

"What is it?" I asked as Dean got out the car and headed back for the apartment.

By his behaviour it was clear he was ready for another argument with Sam. I followed him. He was so damn stubborn. Sam had made it clear.

"Face it Dean he's not coming with us. You heard him. He's done hunting," I said chasing him as he marched up the stairs "Let it go!"

Suddenly we heard the cries of Sam coming from inside and Dean shoved me back and ordered me to stay put as he booted down the door with a swift kick and charged in to find Sam.

"Sam!" I heard him shout as smoke billowed like clouds everywhere "We gotta get out of here!"

"Jess! No!" screamed Sam.

I wanted to help so badly and as always I disobeyed Dean and entered the room. I gasped, smoke entering my lungs. Poor Jess was pinned on the ceiling with a bloody gash along her stomach. So that is how my Mom died. Dean grabbed Sam shoved him out and into the street. He didn't know I followed him in and as I stared up at Jess and just before the fire raged the room. I was yanked to safety by Dean. I won't forget how pissed off he looked as he dragged me outside beside Sam. He looked ready to kill me. I wasn't caring about him, I hung onto Sam, comforting him as best I could until he helped me back into the Impala were I just sat in Dean like silence. Sam loaded a pistol. He sighed, threw it in the trunk. "We got work to do" he stated.

Then they both looked at me in the back seat then at each other.

Sam stole one last look up at the building and with a heavy heart climbed into the Impala with Dean.

"Guys" I asked leaning forward with an inquisitive look in my eyes "Where are we going now?"


	2. If You Go To The Woods Today

_**Here's the second chapter of the Chris Winchester saga. I'm going to follow the plotlines of season one obviously since there is no point in skipping to get to the good bits. I'd imagine it might take some time as I'm back at school now and time is limited. Do not fret as more WILL be written and completed as soon as possible. Please if you have the time, remember to review with your thoughts as I gladly accept people's opinions. P.S I don't own Supernatural apart from Chris.**_

If You Go To the Woods Today

There was me sitting in the back of the Impala like always, minding my own business, when Sam decides to suddenly wake up, near enough making me crap myself. Luckily Dean didn't noticed so I was spared from being ridiculed. Dean eyed Sam for a second and continued driving.

"You okay?" he asked Sam keeping his eye on the road.

"Yeah I'm fine" replied Sam.

He seemed spooked but I didn't say anything. Dean knew what I was thinking too. That's something me and Dean have in common. You can't hide squat from us. That and our fondness for rock music.

"Another nightmare?" Dean inquired glancing at Sam who only cleared his throat.

Dean then had an idea and said "Wanna drive for while?"

Now that was something. Sam was hardly ever allowed to drive, the Impala was Dean's baby. It was pathetic if you ask me the way he acted about the car. If I wasn't grounded, I'd have to wax the stupid thing.

"Dean your whole life you've never once asked me that" Sam said surprised.

"Just thought you might want to" replied Dean "Never mind."

"Can I drive?" I asked chancing my luck.

"Nope" Dean said looking at me in the rear view mirror.

I sulked and slouched in the back seat. One of these days I was gonna drive the Impala and it would be Dean in the back and not me.

Sam looked at Dean "Look man your worried about me. I get it. Thank you but I'm perfectly okay."

"Uh uh" said Dean and I in a spooky unison. Sam was lying obviously.

"Alright" said Sam grabbing the map to examine it, "Where are we?"

"We are just outside Grand Junction" responded Dean.

I leaned for and looked over Sam's shoulder. Dad's coordinates stated the code 35-111 and was marked by a red x.

"You know what" Sam sighed "Maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon."

"Sam we dug around there for a week and we cam up with nothin" said Dean "If you want to find the thing that killed Jessica then."

"We need to find Dad first" said Sam cutting Dean off.

Dean continued "Dad disappearing and this thing showing up again after fourteen years, it's no coincidence, Dad'll have answers. He'll know what to do."

Sam's brow furrowed "It's weird man. These coordinates he left. This Black Water Ridge."

"What about it?" questioned Dean.

"There nothin there" I said study them over again to make sure I was correct, "It's just woods."

Sam placed the map on his knees. I scratched my head and we both glanced at each other in confusion.

"Why would he send us to the middle of nowhere?" I wondered aloud as I noticed a sign stating _Welcome to Lost Creek Colorado National Forest._

We stopped outside the ranger station were we looked around.

"So Black Water Ridge is pretty remote" said Sam. I noticed he was surveying a map of the woods, "It's cut off by these canyons here. Rough terrain. Dense forest and abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place."

Dean had his eye on something else "Dude check out the size of the freakin bear?"

I wandered over to see the framed photograph myself. It was of a caught grizzly bear with the hunter peeking over it's massive carcase.

"Whoa! That ain't Yogi Bear!" I said in awe and shock.

Sam looked over his shoulder at us in annoyance. I was a bright kid most times. Like Sam. But my mind strayed occasionally. Like Dean.

Sam came over with folded arms "And a dozen or more grizzlies in the area. It's no nature hike that's for sure. "

We turned at the voice of a middle aged ranger behind us holding a mug in his hand "You kids aren't planning on going out near Black Water Ridge by any chance?"

"Ah no sir were Environmental study majors from UC Boulder" lied Sam.

I spun from the same web of lies "Just workin on a paper."

Dean joined in too "Recycle man."

The ranger looked at us "Bull, Your friends with that Hailey girl right."

"Yes" said Dean "Yes we are Ranger Wilkinson."

Ranger Wilkinson replied "Well I tell you exactly what I told her. Her brother filled out a back country permit saying he wouldn't be back from Black Water until the 24th. So it's not exactly a missing person now is it? Tell that girl to quit worryin. I'm sure her brother's just fine. "

"We will" said Dean then a grin appeared on his face "Oh that Hailey girl is quiet a pistol huh?"

I rolled my eyes and slapped him on the arm of his black leather jacket. Wilkinson turned around before he walked out "That is putting it mildly."

"Actually you know what would help" said Dean going into his jacket pockets "If could show her a copy of the back country permit, You know so she could see her brother's return day."

Dean's act of percussion comes in handy when we inquire information or to look for trouble mostly. We came outside again with Dean holding the permit in his hands chuckling to himself.

"You cruising for a hook up or somethin?" I asked with smirk.

"What do you mean?" asked Dean.

Sam sighed and answered for me "The coordinates point to Black Water Ridge so what are we waiting for, let's just go find Dad. I mean why go talk to this girl?"

Dean said "Er I don't know maybe we should know what were walking into before we walk into it."

Sam threw his arms out as Dean and I gave him an odd look "What?"

I looked up at Sam curiously with my hands on my hips "Since when were you all shoot first questions later anyway?"

Sam simply stated "Since now."

Dean seemed impressed as he climbed back into the Impala "Oh really."

We knocked on the door and a young girl with dark curly hair answered.

"Hi you must be Hailey Colins," said Dean before he introduced himself and Sam, "We're rangers with the park service. And this is Chris, she's a girl scout who helps run the Environmental awareness for the kids. She wants to be a ranger too, huh kiddo"

"Yup" I said through gritted teeth as Dean slapped me on the back.

Ugh he pulled the scout card again. I'm either an intern, an apprentice or a damn girl scout!

Dean continued " Anyway Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. We want to ask you some questions about your brother Tommy?"

Then as always we were forced to show ID. I had a scout badge that I've had since I was younger. As we were invited inside Hailey complimented on the Impala. Dean was taken aback but if I know him, he thought he was in there. The idjit. If there was one other thing he had a love for apart from the Impala and pie. It was women. I rolled my eyes at him in my usual manner.

Hailey explained that Tommy had been missing for three days and she also stated that it was just her and her two brothers. Heck maybe I could find a friend in her just by that fact. Sam then began searching through photos on Hailey's laptop. Nothin weird came up, well not from my point of view. Then Hailey announced that she had hired a guide and was heading for Black Water Ridge in the morning to look for her brother. We then left.

Sam phoned me later on my cell phone when I was alone in our motel room channel flicking on the TV. Him and Dean had found information surrounding "Grizzly" attacks and how they happened over a period every 23 years. They even questioned an old man over his attack. Sam told me of the man claw mark scar over his shoulder. It was something unknown. Maybe a skin walker but it was something we could hopefully kill. From what Sam told me, it weren't no grizzly bear.

The next morning we met up with Hailey, her brother and her guide called Roy.

"You guys got room of three more" announced Dean as we got out the Impala.

I knew this was going to happen. If it turned out it was a bear, I was gonna be pissed at Dean for dragging me around a damn forest for nothin. I grunted as I crawled out of the Impala, my hands deep in my jean pockets. I wish I had gum. Anything to take the taste of mint tooth paste.

"What you wanna come with us?" said Hailey looking slightly puzzled.

"Who are these guys?" asked Roy rudely.

"Apparently this is all the park service could muster up for search and rescue" replied Hailey with her hands on her hips.

"Your rangers?" Roy asked Sam and Dean questionably before looking down at me "Your too little to be a ranger kid."

"I'm a scout actually" I said curtly "I'm working for a merit badge."

Hailey looked at us at our appearance. We weren't dressed like hikers. I was kicked out in my old scuffed black high top sneakers, a navy ribbed vest and an old denim shirt I stole from Dean with the sleeves rolled up. I looked at Hailey in slight irritation. I ain't wearin nothin that makes me look stupid I thought to myself.

"And your hiking out in biker boots and jeans?" she said looking at Dean with an arched eyebrow.

Dean looked down at himself and replied "Oh sweetheart I don't do shorts."

Roy wasn't impressed by Dean's smirk as he passed him "What you think this is funny? It's dangerous back country out there, her brother might be hurt."

Dean faced Roy "Believe me I know how dangerous it could be. We just want to help her find her brother that's all. "

As we trekked though the forest Dean was enjoying winding Roy up. So much the idjit almost stood in a bear trap. Me and Sam just rolled our eyes and continued walking with the group. Hailey's brother wasn't very social so I didn't bother with him as he was listening to his Ipod thing or whatever its called. I dunno much about new technology apart from working on Sam's laptop but then again I only use it when it comes to research. So I only surf the net as far as Google. Hailey then figured us out when she questioned Dean about our lack of provisions and Dean explained to her that him, me and Sam were siblings looking for our father. We were now technically in the same boat.

We eventually arrived at Black Water Ridge and the coordinates matched too. Something wasn't right. I knew the guys felt it as we stood in a small clearing. There wasn't a single sound in the air. Not even crickets. Roy then said he was going off to check out the area himself.

"You shouldn't go off by yourself " warned Sam.

"That's sweet" sneered Roy loading his gun as he walked away in front of the group "Don't worry about me."

Dean then turned to the rest of us "Alright everybody stays together. Let's go."

As we picked our way through the greenery we heard Roy call out for Hailey to which we rushed to investigate. What we discovered was an abandoned campsite. The tents were all torn and ripped and bloodstained. It did look like the site of a grizzly attack. Hailey called out for Tommy as we surveyed the scene. Sam hushed Hailey.

"Why?" asked Hailey.

"Something might still be out there" said Sam his eyes shifting all around.

"Sam, Chris," Dean called to which me and Sam found Dean crouched down "There bodies were dragged from the campsite. But here the tracks just vanish. That's weird. I tell ya what it's no skin walker or black dog. "

Dean then stood at full height again and turned around and headed back to the group. Me and Sam followed him.

Hailey looked upset as she found her brother's cell phone. It looked like somethin had chewed on it as if it was taffy. Dean assured her that he was safe. Then we suddenly heard a shout for help. We sprung into action, Roy and Dean clutching their guns as we ran to find the voice that had called out. When stopped and looked around attentively.

"It seemed like it came from around here didn't it?" asked Hailey her hand resting on a tree.

Sam was poised like a cat and he looked worried "Everybody back to camp."

We made it back to camp to find the bag packs missing. I kinda laughed to myself as I was glad I didn't bring my bag and Hailey was the one fusing earlier to Dean about provisions.

"What the hell is going on?" she questioned looking slightly pissed.

"It's smart," said Sam thoughtfully with his hands his coat pockets "It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help."

Roy had his own theory and believed it was some loon who stole their stuff. I then began eavesdropping as Sam went over to Dean.

"I need to speak to you" whispered Sam "In private."

Heck if it was something regarding the situation I wasn't going to be left in the dark. I hadn't been shoved outta bed at daybreak in order to come out into this forest for nothin. If Sam knew what was out here then I wanted to be aware of it myself.

I sneaked cautiously to find Dean giving Dad's journal. I hide behind a tree as Dean almost spotted me.

"Aw come on," I heard Dean say "Wendigo's are in the Minnesota woods or northern Michigan. I've never heard of one this far west."

"A Wendigo?" I said making my appearance from behind the tree, they didn't look annoyed to my disappointment "You think a Wendigo is prowling about here Sam?"

Sam closed the journal "Think about it. The claws. The way it can make a human voice."

"Great" said Dean sarcastically holding up his pistol "I guess this is useless."

"We better get those folks to safety then if there's a Wendigo on the rampage" I said as Sam gave Dad's journal back to Dean "That would be the wisest plan I'd think."

Roy was pissed at Sam when he stated that we ought to leave the woods. Honestly I saw Roy as a bit of a dick. He thought he was badass and he'd protect everybody with his rifle. Who did he think he was? Rambo? Dean had to step in to calm Sam down as Roy was just being an asshole. Hailey then stated she wasn't leaving until she found Tommy. That was kinda stupid even though I know were she was coming from. There was a Wendigo somewhere out there. It was hardly teddy bears having a picnic.

"It's getting late," announced Dean looking round the group, "This thing is a good hunter during the day and an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never bet it. Not in the dark."

Dean and I circled protection symbols into the dirt with sticks. Symbols a Wendigo couldn't cross. Dickface, or should I say Roy just laughed at us.

"Wendigo likes a sceptic Roy" I said scornfully glancing up at him, "Better watch out man."

I wandered about and I let out a sigh. Dad wasn't here. That much surprised me. He could of left us somethin? I knew this because I was eavesdropping again on Sam and Dean's conversation. I knew they'd didn't want me to get my hopes up and be disappointed. I was fine I told myself but that was a lie. I was worried but I bottled it up to save being fussed over like some little kid. Sam was just as eager as me to hit the road again. We had to get those people back to town. Even though it was my first Wendigo, I heard stories and I wasn't that keen. Not like I was scared or nothin, I just wanted to get back to finding Dad. I could hear Dean insisting we picked up on where Dad left. The typical hunt the monster or creature and save lives. The "family business" as he put it. He also warned Sam not to bury his anger inside him. That was rich coming from Dean. He was the expert in bottling emotions. I'm one to talk, I do the same from time to time. I blame Dean, I caught one of his bad habits. That and talking with an open mouth and being bad tempered and cocky, which always landed me in trouble.

I was then startled by a sudden cry for help. It sounded like the call from earlier. Everybody was on their feet and I switched on my flashlight as I heard the click of Dean's pistol from behind me. Sam was at my side with his flashlight. We scanned about in the dark and we heard the voice again.

"It's tryin to draw us out" stated Dean, "Just stay cool, stay put."

Me and the guys were cool but everybody else was crappin it. I shivered with the cold. I wasn't freaked. Not even when the voice got louder and a cat like growl was heard behind it. I only moved closer to Dean because he had a gun, there wasn't any other reason.

"It's here" I breathed.

Roy fired from his gun as the bushes rustled with movement and then the ass leaped over the protection line much to Dean's alarm. If he got eaten by the Wendigo it would be his own fault.

"Don't move!" he commanded Hailey and brother.

He also gave me his famous don't follow face before he and Sam charged after Roy.

"Like hell I am" I murmured running after them much to Hailey's dismay.

I gasped for breathe as I caught up with the guys. Dean once again was pissed because I didn't listen to him. Roy was gone nevertheless.

The next morning we had to explain to Hailey and her brother what a Wendigo was. Basically a Wendigo was once a human that was forced to turn to cannibalism. Other cultures also believe that feasting on the flesh of humans grants certain abilities such as speed and soon after years of this behaviour the person is no longer human. Knives and guns are useless and the only way to kill the sucker is to torch it.

We walked through the forest with Dean leading the way. I suddenly tugged on Sam's arm and pointed up at a bloody claw mark scrapped into the bark of a tree. Then it occurred to us that the marks were everywhere. The suddenly we heard the Wendigo close by. The bushes shook with movement, Sam stood in front of me in an attempt to shield me from what was coming our way. Hailey then screamed as Roy's dead body fell from a tree and the growls of the Wendigo intensified. Dean ushered us to run and before I could make a break of it myself, Dean grabbed my wrist and sped through the woods near enough dragging me through the leaves and dirt. I couldn't see Sam when I turned my head. Then I skidded to a halt when I saw the Wendigo standing in front of me, Dean and Hailey. Hailey let out a shrill scream. The Wendigo went for her and it thwarted me with a swoop of it's arm, and I flew into a tree, I swear I heard something break though it might have been a twig. It was darkness from that point.

I was woke with a start. My head was pounding and I could feel blood trickle down my eyebrow. My arms were high above my head with my hands were bound together with rope. I swung, as I was dangling off the ground and I couldn't touch the ground with my feet. It was dark around me as the Wendigo must have brought us to an abandoned mine.

I groaned trying to focus then I craned my head around and Dean was next to me along with Hailey. Both were tied up like me but at least they were closer to the ground. Suddenly there was a crash and I then saw Sam and Hailey's brother appear from the shadows. They rushed over to us.

"Bout time Sammy" I joked with a grimace "I've been hanging here for God knows how long. My arms are killing me."

Dean then was woken by Sam who then help us both down. I dabbed at my forehead. I had a small gash on my hairline were I probably hit it when the Wendigo catapulted me into a tree. I've had worse.

Hailey became away of another body hanging up. It was Tommy. Sam, Hailey and her brother went to him while me and Dean recovered. My hand grazed something and I nudged Dean.

"Check it out" Dean said holding up the pair of guns I found.

"Flare guns" smiled Sam "Those'll work."

We carefully moved through the mine and we stopped when we heard the snarl of the Wendigo.

"Looks like someone's home for supper" I stated sarcastically rubbing my bruised ribcage.

"We'll never out run it" said Hailey supporting Tommy upright with her brother.

Dean looked at Sam "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Sam, poised with the flare gun replied "Yeah I think so."

Dean then turned to the rest of us "Alright listen to me. Stay with Sam. He's going to get you outta here."

"What are you gonna do?" I asked, gripping a hold of his arm to which he just winked at me and move down the mine.

"It's chow time you freakin bastard," he shouted as we inched along the direction of Dean, "Yeah that's right bring it on baby! I taste good!"

Good grief! That was one way to gain the attention of a Wendigo. It was safe so we shuffled over to the right and through the labyrinth of tunnels. The Wendigo was heard again and Sam instructed us to run for the exit. I was stubborn and refused to leave Sam's side. I stayed close to him though, keeping a watchful eye and followed his orders. I listened to Sam. He didn't bark at me. Unlike Dean.

I felt a heavy breathing noise and I turned my head to see the Wendigo. Sam and I leapt back in fright as it howled in our faces. Sam then shot the flare and it missed the Wendigo. We then both dashed down the mine tunnel then we met Hailey and her brothers again. The Wendigo was hot on our heels. As always we hit a dead end.

"Keep behind me" said Sam as the Wendigo appeared again.

It was an fugly looking thing with gangly arms but it was armed with razor sharp claws. It snarled menacingly as it moved towards us. It then threw it's head back and let out a roar.

"Hey!" came Dean's voice as he fired the flare gun.

He got it right in the gut and the Wendigo was then engulfed in fire and it crumpled to the ground in flames. Dead.

Dean lowered the gun "Not bad huh."

Everybody was patched up when we got back to the ranger station. I looked like a dork with a band aid face. Me and the guys sat on the hood of the Impala as we watched Hailey and her brothers disappear in the back of an ambulance.

"Man I hate camping" Dean frowned.

"Me too" replied Sam .

"Me three" I chuckled resting my head on Sam's arm.

"Sam you know were gonna find Dad right" said Dean.

"Yeah I know" nodded Sam he then turned to Dean with a smirk "But in the meantime. I'm drivin."

Dean threw the keys to Sam and we climbed back into the Impala once more. I gave a small giggle as I leaned forward towards Dean.

"What?" asked Dean turning his head to face me.

"You didn't get the girl this time pal" I laughed as we drove away Hopefully in Dad's direction .


	3. There's No Place Like Home

_**Hiya Folks. I'm skipping forward in series 1 to some of my favourite episodes in the series. I also want to get cracking on series 2 as soon as possible. This is my version of the episode "Home" Warning it can get mushy near the end. Also check out my two pre-series if you can. Sorry for the delay but you know school. Enjoy and please review.**_

There's No Place like Home

I turned a groggy head towards Sam who had woken with a start. He looked freaked.

"Another nightmare?" I mumbled still half asleep.

He nodded and before I knew it I was asleep again. I like sleep. I need it and nobody interrupts me when I'm sleeping, regardless if it's a nightmare. I'd get grouchy otherwise. I would ask in the morning. In the meantime it was back to my dream. Hitting a homerun for the Atlanta Braves.

I found myself nibbling on a piece of dry toast the following morning. I spat it out and disposed off it in the small trash can. Let's just say I'm not the number one fan of toast but that's all there was available which sucked. I sighed and propped my feet onto the table and gazed over at Sam who was busy sketching something. To be fair I was never a fan of asking people about their dreams. I always felt the fruit loop and besides that seemed to be Sam's thing anyway.

Dean then spoke "Alright I've been cruising some websites. Think I found a few candidates for our next gig."

He then started stating some of the candidates' but Sam was busy with the sketchbook and I wasn't paying attention.

Dean looked at us both with an annoyed expression "Hey I'm a boring you with this hunting evil stuff?"

Sam shook his head "No. I'm listening. Keep going."

Sam wasn't though and he then stated whilst flipping through the pages of paper "Wait. I've seen this."

I frowned, taking my feet off the table "Seen what?"

Sam then got up from the bed and travelled towards his bag where he began to rake through it.

"What are you doin?" asked Dean.

I then caught glimpse of what looked like a photograph. I raised my eyebrows and I scratched my head.

Sam then said "Guys I know where we have to go next"

Me and Dean exchanged a glance.

"Where?" said Dean.

"Back home," replied Sam, "Back to Kansas."

Dean gave a small and awkward chuckle "Okay random. Where did that come from?"

I was now standing next to him when Sam showed us the photograph in his hand. Dean took the photo and I examined it with my own eyes. It was of me, Mom, Dad and the boys in front of our old home in Lawrence, Kansas, and a tree with long branches in the far right hand corner of the picture. By the looks of it I was only a few months old in the photo. Everybody appeared happy. I found something haunting about it in a strange way. Then again that just might have been me.

Sam continued "This photo was taken in front of our old house right. The house that Mom died. And it didn't burn down, right. Not completely. They re-built it right?"

Dean looked as confused as me "Yeah I guess so. What the hell are ya talkin about?"

Sam sat down "Okay look this is gonna sound crazy, but the people that live in our old house, I think they might be in danger."

I blinked "That does sound crazy. Why would you think that?"

Sam's eyes shifted about and he got up and stated that we should just trust him on this one.

"Trust you?" said Dean getting up and walking over towards Sam who was packing his bag "Come on man, that's weak you gotta gives us more than that."

I joined them "He's right Sam."

"I just can't really explain it that's all" Sam replied.

"Well tough," was the answer Dean gave him, "Were going nowhere until you do."

Sam let out a heavy sigh and turned to face us "I have these nightmares."

"We noticed" I scoffed.

Sam continued "And sometimes they come true."

Me and Dean shot a look at each other in confusion.

He raised his eyebrows "Come again?"

Sam shook his head "Look guys, I dreamt of Jessica's death. For days before it happened."

God. I can't imagine that. Dreaming of a loved one's death then it coming true. Hell that's in my many ideas of a worst nightmare. Then again it might have been just a freaky coincidence like Dean suggested at that point. Shoot, I've even had my fair share of weird dreams but it never involved Death or anything. Then Sam said something about a woman screaming from our old house and how did he know that. The tree in the photo.

Dean looked dumbfounded "I dunno."

Sam said "What do you mean you don't know Dean. This woman might be in danger. I mean this thing might be what killed Mom and Jessica."

Dean turned away hastily "Alright just slow down would ya. I mean first you tell me you've got The Shining, and then you tell me I've to go back home. Especially when.."

Sam cut him off "When what?"

With a slight glazed look in his eyes, Dean replied "When I swore to myself I would never go back there."

I stared down at my feet. Personally I felt it was a stupid idea. I mean why would they want to return to the house of their childhood. It would only stir painful memories. I would be the dumb melon and be none the wiser to it all. Sam looked at me and then returned his glance to Dean who had his back turned to us both.

"Look Dean. We have to check this out," stated Sam, "Just to make sure."

Dean turned his head to us "I know we do."

So that was that. We were off to Kansas. Back home. This would be interesting.

I was lacing up my sneakers whilst sitting on the bed and I then glanced at the photograph that was laying next to me. I paused and held it in my hand. I traced Mom's face with my index finger gently and I felt tears stinging my eyes. I wish I knew her. I really did. I hated the fact that I could only rely on photographs and stories. I wish I knew her.

"Hey!" came Dean's voice, he was leaning on the bathroom door and he gave me a concerned look as he noticed the photo in my hand "You okay kiddo?"

"Yup" I replied giving him a small smile "I'm good."

Within five minutes we were off again.

The car pulled up outside our old house and the tension was unbelievable. I could sense that they were both nervous and uncertain about returning to our old home. Well _their _old home. I quickly gazed out the window and I then leaned forward.

"You guys going to be okay?" I asked them, I could tell that there was a hidden sorrow within them both.

Dean faced me "Let me get back to you on that."

I nodded and sat back. He knew the house better than anyone. He was eleven when Mom died. He would remember everything that happened that night. Sam would too, even though he was eight at the time. I couldn't question their feeling when it came to this. I didn't have the right I thought. I was too young. Far too young.

A young woman with blonde hair answered the door when we knocked. She looked surprised to see us standing before her. By the look on Sam's face it was clear this was the woman in his dream.

Sam started the introductions "I'm Sam Winchester. This is my brother Dean and my sister Chris."

I gave a small saluted in greetings "Hi. We used to live here."

Sam continued "We were just driving by and we were wondering if we could see the old place."

The woman replied "Winchester? It's so funny. You know I think I found some of your photos the other night."

Dean was curious "You did?"

We smiled at her and she eventually decided to let us in. I had a weird feeling as I entered what used to be my home. I don't know why because I only lived there for the first six months of my life. It felt like I was gaining memories. I swore I heard a voice calling my name.

"_Christina_" it hushed, "_It has been so long._"

I was startled but I didn't let the boys know and I followed them into the kitchen. I noticed a toddler bouncing up and down in his playpen. I would call them cages but that's my personally opinion. There was also a little girl sitting at the kitchen table.

"Sari," said her mother, "This is Sam, Dean and Chris. They used to live here."

Sari smiled "Hey."

"So you just moved in?" I asked.

"Yeah," replied Seri's Mom, "From Wichita."

"You got family here?" Dean questioned.

She replied "Uh no. I just needed a fresh start that's all. So new town. New job as soon as I find one. New house."

Yeah I thought but why did it have to be _our _house.

"So how are you liking it so far?" Sam asked the woman.

She turned away from the kitchen sink "Well all due respects to your childhood home. I mean I'm sure you have lots of happy memories here."

Yeah if you think having to witness the violent and gruesome death of your mother and your home being burnt down as a happy memory.

"But this place has it's issues."

"What do you mean?" queried Sam.

"Well it's just getting old. Like the wiring. We've got flickering lights almost hourly."

"That's too bad," said Dean, "What else?"

"The sinks backed up. There's rats in the basement."

Soon Sari piped up and said there was something in her closet. Like I haven't heard that before. I was certain there was something in the closet in my room at Bobby's when I was little. As a typical parent would say to their kid, that there was no such thing as a monster in their closet. Which by in far the biggest load of bullshit. Yet Seri was sure that there was something there. It came into her bedroom she said. What was more strange that according to her, it was in flames.

We left the house then and as soon as we got down the stairs leading to the front door and onto the path Sam spoke.

"You hear that!," he said, "A figure on fire!"

"And that woman Jenny was the woman in your dream?" probed Dean.

Sam was right. From what Jenny and Sari were saying it was clear that our old house had a spirit. Sam's visions were clearly coming true which was freaking Dean out big time. I blanked out as they both began to argue again about what kind of spirit it was. Sam was certain it was the thing at killed Mom and his girlfriend but Dean claimed it might be something different. I wasn't sure for once and I simply stared back at the house. I jumped when I thought I saw someone at the window. It was just a swift and sudden movement and I couldn't see what it was. It might have been Jenny. Who knows.

We had stopped at a gas station and I was laying in the backseat of the car, lost in my head. The voice I heard back at the house was still haunting me. I had always had a sixth sense if you wanna call it that. As a little kid I used to be able to see and speak to ghosts but that ability began to decline as I got older. On occasions it would happen. Looks like I was turning into Haley Joel Osment again. Great. This gig was going to be tough. We were going to have to dig into the history of the house and hopefully that would led us to an answer on what we were up against. The window was rolled down and I could hear the guys talking. About the night Mom died. I listened carefully.

"How much do you remember?" I heard Sam ask.

"About that night you mean?"

"Yeah"

"Not much. I remember the fire. The heat. And that I carried Chris out the front door."

I sat up. I never knew that. I was never told. Even at six months old, Dean had saved my ass. My brother had saved me from our burning house knowing our mother had been slaughtered and was engulfed by flames. Damn. I climbed out the car slowly and gazed up at him. They both then realised I had heard their conversation.

"You did?"

Dean looked at me "Yeah. You never knew that?"

I shook my head "No."

Dean continued "And you know Dad's story as well as we do. Mom was on the ceiling. Whatever put her there was long gone before Dad found her."

"And he never had a theory on what did it?" questioned Sam who was sitting on the car hood.

Dean joined him "If he did, he kept it to himself. God knows we asked him enough times."

That was true. Whenever I asked as a kid I was often blanked or worst, scolded from probing to deep into matters I didn't understand. Dean left for the bathroom and left me and Sam alone together.

"What do you remember of that night?" I asked him.

"The same really," was Sam's reply, "That Dad put you into Dean's arms and told him to take us both outside. Away from the flames. I never saw Mom on the ceiling though. But Dean did."

I glanced up at my brother and leaned my head against his arm.

I chuckled "He has a knack for saving our ass."

He smiled and put an arm around my shoulder "I guess you're right."

I grinned "Ain't I always."

We visited the garage Dad used to work at before the fire, and the guy who used to work with Dad mention something about Dad visiting a palm reader of some sort. This was worth digging.

Sam was soon riffling through the phone directory "Alright so there's a few psychics and palm readers in town. There's someone named El Divino. There's the mysterious Mr Fortinsky, Missouri Mosesly."

Dean suddenly cut Sam off "Wait Wait. Missouri Mossely?"

I was interested in this name too "What?"

"She a psychic?" asked Dean.

"Uh yeah I guess so" answered Sam as Dean went into the backseat and pulled out Dad's journal.

"Dad's journal. C'mere look at this."

Me and Sam obediently went to Dean side and we all glanced at the content of the journal.

He handed the journal to Sam "First page. First sentence. Read that."

Sam read and quoted the journal "_I went to Missouri and I learnt the truth._"

I peeked at it myself "Huh. When I first read it I thought he meant the state."

I then found myself waiting in the hallway for this psychic lady Missouri with the guys. She better be the real deal I said to myself. I can't be assed with some phoney. I ain't in the mood.

"Alright then," I heard a voice say, and soon an African American woman was in view with a male in tow, she was ushering him out the door, "Don't you worry about a thing. Your wife is crazy about you."

She closed the door and let out a heavy sigh of relief "Poor Bastard. His wife is cold bangin the gardener."

She was a woman of heavy build and her black wiry hair tied up and held back by an material hair band. Her eyes were dark and they seemed to be able to go into the very depths of your mind. This was Missouri.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Dean wondered aloud.

She turned around "People don't come here for the truth. They come for good news."

We looked at each other then she spoke again "Well come on already I ain't got all day."

We followed her and went behind a beaded doorway.

She smiled with her hands on her hips "Well let me look at you."

She then laughed "Oh you boys grew up handsome." Then pointing at Dean she stated "And you were one goofy looking kid."

I sniggered and suddenly silenced myself when Missouri's gaze fell on me. She cupped my face with one hand and brushed a loose strand of hair behind my ear with the other.

Missouri smiled at me gently "Christina. Your momma would be proud of you. You take after your brothers that's for sure. You're a true beauty."

She then turned to Sam and took his hand "Sam. Oh Honey. I'm sorry about your girlfriend. And you're father. He's missin."

We were all wide eyed at this. It was certain. She wasn't like the phoney like Whoopi Goldberg was in Ghost. Wait. Whoopi Goldberg was a true psychic in Ghost. My mistake. Anyway. Sam was the one who asked:

"How'd you know all that?"

Missouri replied truthfully "Well you were just thinking it just now."

Dean then queried "Where is he? Is he okay?"

Missouri then frowned "I dunno."

Dean looked annoyed "Don't know. Your supposed to be a psychic right?"

I smirked as Missouri gave Dean a stern scolding before we were told to sit down. I sat in between the guys on the couch. Facing Missouri directly.

Missouri cautioned Dean again "Boy, you put your foot on my coffee table, I'm gonna whack you with a spoon!"

"I didn't do anything" protested Dean who hadn't noticed that me and Sam were grinning, trying in vain not to laugh.

"Well you were thinking about it" was Missouri's reply.

I whispered to Sam in a half giggle "I like her."

"Okay, so our Dad," started Sam quickly removing the grin from his face, "When did you first meet him?"

Missouri answered "He came for a reading. A few days after the fire. I just told him what really was out there in the dark. I guess you can say I drew back the curtains for him."

Dean then inquired "What about the fire? Do you know what killed our Mom?"

Missouri said "A little. Your Daddy took me to your house. He was hoping I could sense the echoes, the finger prints of this thing."

I said leaning forward, my elbows resting on my knees "And could you? What was it?"

Missouri shook her head "I don't know. But it was evil."

We then explained the story to Missouri and she took note of it all mentally. She then nodded and sighed before she spoke again.

"So you think something's back in that house?"

Sam replied "Definitely."

Missouri shook her head again "I don't understand."

"What?" asked Sam.

Missouri added "I haven't been back inside but I've been keeping an eye on the place and it's been quiet. No sudden deaths. No freak accidents. Why is it acting up now?"

Sam said "I don't know. But Dad going missing and Jessica dying and now this house. All happening at once. It just feelings like something starting."

"That's a comforting thought" Dean added sarcastically to which I rapped him on the arm with the back of my hand.

We returned to the house and knocked on the door in which Jenny answered with little Ritchie in her arms, she looked slightly distressed.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Hey Jenny," said Sam, "This is our friend Missouri."

Missouri appeared behind Sam and smiled and gave Jenny a friendly nod.

Dean said "If it's not too much trouble, we were hoping to show her the old house. You know for old time sake."

Jenny gave us a strained smile "You know this isn't a good time. I'm kinda busy."

Dean then stepped forward "Listen Jenny its important.."

He was suddenly hit across the back of the head by Missouri which make me smirk again and to stifle a laugh.

"Give the poor girl a break. Can't you see she's upset."

She then faced Jenny and added "Forgive this boy, he means well but he's not the sharpest tool in the shed."

"Damn right there," I giggled before I was given daggers by Dean, "Sorry."

Missouri glared at us both and returned to Jenny "But hear me out."

Jenny looked uncertain "About what?"

"About this house."

"What are you talking about?"

"I think you know what I'm talking about. You think there's something in this house. Something that wants to hurt your family. Am I mistaken?"

"Who are you?"

"We're people who can help. Who can stop this thing. But your gonna have to trust us, just a little."

We entered Sari's bedroom and the voice returned again.

"_Christina_," it whispered, "_It's been so long_."

I blinked myself back into reality as I heard Missouri's voice.

"Now there's a dark energy around here, this room should be centre of it."

I scanned the room myself before I asked "Why?"

Missouri's back was still turned "This used to be your nursery Christina. This is were it all happened."

I swallowed and looked around again. I knew it. It had started in my room. It was my fault Mom was dead. It was my fault that we grew up without out her. Everything bad that had happened in my life. It was all my fault. Our eyes turned to the ceiling. What have I done to this family.

Missouri examined the room further then we discovered that the energy that Missouri felt all those years ago were different now. It was something else. Also there was more than one spirit cruising about. But there was one that stood out. My favourite. A poltergeist. A pretty evil poltergeist according to Missouri. Fantastic I thought. Missouri couldn't make out the second spirit however. Even better.

Back at Missouri's we gathered our supplies that would hopefully warn away the spirits. This was going to be a busy night for sure.

"So, what is all this stuff, anyway?" Dean inquired, looking at the herbs and various forms of roots.

"Angelica Root, Van Van oil, crossroad dirt, a few other odds and ends" Missouri explained.

"Yeah? What are we supposed to do with it?" asked Dean.

To which Missouri replied "We're gonna put them inside the walls in the north, south, east, west corners on each floor of the house" .

"We'll be punchin' holes in the dry wall. Jenny's gonna love that" mocked Dean.

Missouri simply said shooting him a shrewd expression "She'll live."

"And this'll destroy the spirits?" I asked curiously sniffing a funny smelling herb and putting it back hastily.

Missouri nodded "It should, it should purify the house completely. We'll each take a floor. But we work fast. Once the spirits realize what we're up to, things are gonna get bad."

"Fantastic" I grunted, sarcasm had over powered my speech, "Poltergeists are my favourite. I can't wait."

Jenny and the kids left the house under the guidance of Missouri and we were ready for the task ahead. If I know a Poltergeist, this was going to be eventful. As long as I wasn't locked in a closet or thrown down the stairs again, my part of the gig would be fine. But Poltergeists hate me, and boy do I hate them back.

After punchin a hole in the wall in my old nursery and stuffing a wad of Angelica Root into it, I was suddenly aware of the chair behind me moving. Inching closer and closer until it lunged at me.

"Aw hell no" I groaned diving out the way as it swung over my head. Any later and it would have knocked my block off.

"Son of a bitch!" I grunted as I found myself wrestling on the floor with a damn chair.

Then a flash of light exploded throughout the house. The chair soon became inanimate again and I was holding it above me. I tossed the chair aside and I ran out to find the guys. Sam had a run in with a plug and it almost strangled him but thankfully he was fine.

We gathered in the kitchen. I noticed that their was kitchen knives piecing the wooden table.

"Bet you went full blown Matrix to avoid them" I said to Dean with a chuckle.

"Better than getting attacked by a chair" he retaliated with a smirk.

"Shut it" I replied, going to shove him but missing and almost losing my balance in the process.

"You sure this is over?" Sam asked Missouri.

"I'm sure," was Missouri's answer, "Why? Why do you ask?"

Sam sighed "Never mind. It's nothin I guess."

The house lights came on. Jenny and the kids were back. Hopefully everything was back to normal. After we tidied up, we left the house.

Well when I said left, I mean we stayed in the car outside, keeping a watchful eye on the house. Just to be sure.

"Okay tell me what we're still doin here?" asked Dean.

"Yeah Sam. I mean if we got shot of it then what's the point in hangin around?" I interjected, my arms on the back of the front passenger seats and my head resting on them.

Sam explained that he just had a bad feeling to which I replied irritably:

"You always have a bad feeling."

Suddenly me and Sam caught sight of Jenny at her window, screaming for help. Just like Sam said about his dream. Sensing instant trouble we charged out the car and dashed back up to the house. Dean went to rescue Jenny while me and Sam went to get the kids. We managed to grab little Ritchie and we made our way to Sari's room. There we met the flaming figure. Sam quickly moved and got a hold of Sari and told her not to look at the fiery figure and he exited with the kids and me close behind. Sam placed the kids down and told them to get outside as fast as they could. Yet as he turned to me I was suddenly gripped by an unknown forced and dragged backwards.

"Sam!" I cried out clawing at the floor with my fingernails, Sari was screaming and Sam dived forward in an attempt to grab me but he failed. I was sent skidding into the dining table with a crash. I was then pulled up and swatted against the kitchen cabinets. I hit the ground with a thump. Man this Poltergeist was a bitch. I liked the one who threw me down the stairs better. Jesus my body was aching. I slowly got to my feet, grimacing and wincing with pain but once again I was sent flying but this time I was pinned to the wall. I couldn't move. No matter how much I wriggled. Where the hell was Sam! I thought in outrage.

"Chris!" I heard Dean yell.

My eyes widened as the flaming figure reappeared before my eyes.

"Shit!" I hissed.

I heard Dean calling for me again, closely followed by Sam's. I glanced over and Dean and Sam were soon in eyeshot. Dean was ready for blasting the thing.

"No! Don't! " I said urgently, halting him. Suddenly the strange voice and the figure at the window became clear to me.

"What! Why!" demanded Dean his glare on the figure approaching us.

"Because I know who it is," I whispered, "I can see her now."

The figure then manifested itself. It was Mom. We were all dumbfounded. Dean had a sudden glazed look in his eyes.

"Mom?" he uttered as Mom's gaze fell upon him.

"Dean" she smiled softly.

She turned to Sam and smiled gently at him too. Sorrow had filled their eyes. Her eyes then turned to me. Her youngest child. Her only daughter.

"Christina," she said, "I'm sorry."

"No" I stated sternly through gritted teeth, "I'm sorry. It's my fault!"

Mom gave me a mournful look and turned away and spoke aloud:

"You. Get out of my house. And let go off my daughter."

With that last word she erupted into flames again and I was realised and I slid down the wall. I panted for breath and I glanced up to see my brothers looking down at me. Dammit I knew it wasn't wise to voice my feelings aloud. They weren't gonna let this drop. I had clearly stated that the Mom's death was my fault. Idiot! I sighed:

"Now it's over."

The motel we found was surprisingly decent. For once anyway. I was silent the car journey there, and the guys were keeping a constant watch over me before I snapped at them to quit gawking at me, as if I was some animal in a zoo. I threw my bag down onto the bed and I immediately occupied the bathroom. I crawled into a corner next to the shower and hugged my knees to my chest. Tears began to spill down my cheeks and sobs began to rack my body. My fingers curled the denim of my jeans and I buried my head into my arms, shoulders convulsing.

"I'm sorry" I wept "I'm sorry."

Idiot that I am I forgot to lock the door this time and I hadn't noticed Sam and Dean at the doorway.


	4. Jeepers Creepers

_**The first little part concludes from the last story and the rest kicks off from the end of the "Asylum" episode and onto my version of "Scarecrow." Movie references will be made also. I own only Chris. Enjoy!**_

_**Then **_

_The motel we found was surprisingly decent. For once anyway. I was silent the car journey there, and the guys were keeping a constant watch over me before I snapped at them to quit gawking at me, as if I was some animal in a zoo. I threw my bag down onto the bed and I immediately occupied the bathroom. I crawled into a corner next to the shower and hugged my knees to my chest. Tears began to spill down my cheeks and sobs began to rack my body. My fingers curled the denim of my jeans and I buried my head into my arms, shoulders convulsing._

"_I'm sorry" I wept "I'm sorry."_

_Idiot that I am I forgot to lock the door this time and I hadn't noticed Sam and Dean at the doorway. _

_**Now**_

I didn't get much sleep that night and I was grouchy the following morning, big time. I scraped my hair into a messy ponytail and threw on my jeans. I huffed and scowled as I laced my boots and I was then aware of Sam staring at me from the kitchenette table.

"What! Have I morphed into a mirror or something!" I snapped glaring at him.

"Chris," Sam stared, "About last night."

I paused and let out an heavy sigh "Just drop it Sam. There's nothin more to say."

Sam kept persisting none the less "Don't lie Chris. I know you too well to realise when something is on your mind."

I rolled my eyes and buried my head in my hands for several minutes before I spoke again.

" Dean sent you to give me the third degree huh?"

"He's worried about you. We both are. You're our baby sister and if something is botherin you, we want to know."

"Jesus! How many damn times! There is nothin wrong!"

"Chris."

"Alright! You wanna know the truth do you? Well here it is!," I stated getting up and throwing my arms out wildly like some demented puppet "Mom is dead because of me! You happy with your answer there Sammy boy!"

I then marched across the room and flung the door open only for Dean to stumble forward. He had been eavesdropping and by my best guess, heard everything. I barged past him and I parked my ass on the dusty ground and rested my back against the Impala door. I had just let off a lot of steam and this was my way of time out.

**Two weeks Later**

We came back from our latest gig that found me venturing inside an old and abandoned asylum. Once again I had saved Dean's ass and we managed to torch the thing we were hunting. It wasn't until we were all sleeping when I heard the faint sound of a cell phone ringing.

"Chris" I heard Sam murmur as the cell phone continued ringing.

"You can go to hell if you think I'm moving" was the grunt I answered him back with, rolling onto my back and peeking through my drooping eyes at Dean. I hated having to share a bed with him. He stole half of the covers and he either kicked or snored most of the time.

"Get him to answer it then, he's closer " I grumbled.

Sam gave up quickly and answered the phone himself.

"Hello."

He sat upright, fully awake when he heard the voice at the other end.

"Dad?"

That got my attention too and I rose and carefully crawled across the bed, trying not to wake Dean.

Sam began firing Dad questions, he was frantic.

"Are you hurt? We've been looking for you everywhere. We didn't know where you where. If you were okay."

I gazed dumbly at Sam and I felt movement beside me. Dean was awake.

Sam continued "We're fine. Dad where are you?"

Dean sat up and glanced at me and I simply shrugged. We could only hear one half of the conversation. I was desperate for a moment on the phone with Dad. I knew that wasn't going to be an opinion though.

Sam looked confused "What why not?"

"Is that Dad?" asked Dean, a glimpse of hope and relief in his eyes.

Sam only replied to Dad "Your after it aren't you? The thing that killed Mom."

I bit my lip when Sam added "A demon! You know for sure?"

"A demon? What's he sayin?" Dean asked as I tossed him his t-shirt.

A wave of sadness and hidden distress washed over Sam's face "Do you know where it is? Let us help."

I knew that Dad dismissed that statement by Sam's next reply "Why not?"

Dean was now impatient "Give me the phone."

Sam ignored him again "Names? What names? Dad talk to me, tell me what's going on."

Dean then reached over and snatched the cell phone out of Sam's hands "Dad. It's me. Where are you? Yes sir. Yeah I've got a pen. What are the names?"

I sat there like some little kid being left out of all the action. What was going on? Baby of the family or not, I had a right to know. If there was something big going down and we were smack bang in the middle of it, I wanted to be at least aware of an up and coming threat to myself and my family. Then my childish side became in evidence as my eyes went wide and begging and I was soon reaching out like an infant whose teddy was out of reach. As always my acting skills rewarded me and finally I had the cell phone in my hands.

"Dad!" I said with glee riddled in my voice.

"_Hey sweetheart," _replied Dad, hearing his gruff voice again made me smile, "_It's good to hear your voice again."_

"You too Dad"

"_Listen no matter what happens, you stick by your brothers okay. Use your instincts and keep your nose clean."_

I swallowed. I had heard this speech many times in the past and each time it still made me nervous. I was quickly keyed into the situation and that made me feel uneasy yet I still had to stay strong. Physically and mentally. No matter what. We said our quick goodbyes and then the line went dead. I was worried. This demon must be one scary son of a bitch if Dad was ordering us to stay away. It wasn't that though that had me geeking out. What if the demon that killed Mom and Sam's girlfriend found us first before Dad found _it_. Within an hour we were on the road again.

I glanced at the time on my cell phone and groaned. It was four thirty in the morning. I swear I'm slowly turning nocturnal because my sleep pattern is so out of whack. I was lying full stretched on the back seat with my arms crossed behind my head for support and I let out a lion like yawn. The was no chance of me getting a proper sleep. Again.

Sam was driving "Alright so the names Dad gave us, there all couples?"

Dean replied "Three different couples. All went missing."

Sam answered "And their all from different towns, different states?"

Dean said "That's right. Washington. New York. Colorado. Each couple took a trip cross country. None of them arrived in their destination. None of them ever heard from again."

I sighed rubbing my eyes and sitting up "Well it's a big country Dean, they could have disappeared anywhere."

"Yeah could've, but each ones route took them through the same part of Indiana. Always on the second week of April, one year after another after another."

"This is the second week of April" I said, it's hard keeping track of dates when your on the road a lot but I was shocked to discover that it was April. In a month and two days, I would be fourteen years old. I say I'm already fourteen because it seems easier, and it also sounds better than dopey old thirteen.

Dean nodded "Yup."

Sam sounded a little annoyed "So Dad is sending us to Indiana to go hunting for something before another couple vanishes."

Dean replied "Yahtzee. Can you imagine putting together a pattern like this. All the different obits Dad had to go through? The man's a master."

I frowned as Sam pulled over "What are you doin? Why have we stopped?"

"We're not going to Indiana" Sam said, yanking the handbrake up.

"We're not?" I asked, the tension was rising in the car, trouble was brewing.

"No. We're going to California," he replied, "Dad called from a payphone. Sacramento area code."

"Sam" cautioned Dean. Yup. There was gonna to be an argument.

Sam turned to face us both "Guys, if this demon killed Mom and Jess and Dad's closing in, we gotta be there. We gotta help."

True but Dad had given us an order. We were to stop following him, it was for our own protection. If Dad gave you an order or command, you would not want to go against it. Otherwise you would land yourself in deep shit. Believe me, I speak of experience. The early stages of a fight was stirring.

"Dad doesn't want our help" stated Dean.

Sam stood his ground "Well I don't care."

I smirked to myself. Folks always comment on how I look like my brothers, it's the hair, eyes and facial structure I guess but also in attitude. I have always thought I'm more like Dean but at this moment I could see were I get my rebellious streak from.

Dean was starting to get pissed "He's given us an order."

Sam repeated "I don't care. We don't always have to do what he says."

Okay despite my rebellious side I have been drilled from infancy to obey orders. That's what I have been programmed to do. Even since my near death encounter with vampires when I was eleven, I never want to go against orders again. Like I said. If you don't, it can led to danger.

"Sam, Dad is asking us to work jobs, to save lives, it's important" answered Dean irritably.

"Alright I understand. Believe me I understand but I'm talking one week here man. To get answers. To get revenge."

"That's what Hamlet said. Look what happened to him" I added sarcastically but my witty remark had fell on deaf ears, much to my annoyance as it was my best one yet. I then sighed and leaned further forward.

"Alright look, I know how you feel" I said.

"Do you?," snapped Sam, "How old were you when Mom died? Six months? Jess died six months ago. How the hell would you know how I feel."

That remark was hurtful and I gave him my infamous daggers expression to show him that I was offended. Was there a need to be such a dick. I hoped to hell he would regret saying that to me.

Dean gave me a reassuring glance and returned his gaze at Sam.

"Dad said it wasn't safe. For any of us. I mean he obviously knows something we don't. So if he says we have to stay away. We stay away."

Sam shook his head "I don't understand the blind faith you two have in the man. I mean its like you don't even question him."

Dean retorted "Yeah its called being a good son."

Sam suddenly became animated and climbed out the car.

I rolled my eyes "Where the hell are you going?"

We followed him out the car. He was grabbing his stuff from the truck. I saw this coming. It was only a matter of time before happy families became dungeons and dragons again.

"You're a selfish bastard you know that," said Dean, "You just do whatever you want. You don't care about what anybody thinks."

"That's what you really think" remarked Sam which his rucksack on his back.

"Yes it is"

"Well this selfish bastard is going to California."

He turned his back and started making his way down the dark and empty highway. I had a flashback at that point. It wasn't a happy one if my memory serves me right. It was of the night Sam left for Stanford. I was ten years old.

_Dean was pissed._

"_When did you apply for Stanford?" he hissed angrily._

_Sam gulped but was ready to stand his ground. Then Dad entered the room. He looked at us and the letter in Dean's hand._

"_What's this?" he asked taking it from Dean, after he read the first few lines his face had hardened and he glowered at Sam._

"_Your not going" he stated firmly, his dark eyes light with a burning anger._

"_I am Dad" replied Sam calmly "I'm going to Stanford."_

_Then it kicked off. Dad started yelling at Sam while Dean just stood there with his arms folded. I swear I saw a hint of jealously in his eyes at that one brief moment. Then Sam gained his courage and started answering back in an equally pissed off tone. Dad looked like he was ready to sock him in the face. I was scared of Dad when he got mad and at the heat of _

the argument I scurried over to Sam.

"_Chrissie stay back" growled Dad to which Dean came and held me back in case it got violent._

_Sam gave me a small sad smile and turned on his heels grabbing his bags as he headed for the door. _

"_You walk out that door," Dad warned him "Don't you ever come back!"_

_Sam looked at me and Dean and then slammed the door behind him. I wretched myself away from Dean and avoided Dad as I dived outside and raced towards Sam as he was passing by the parking lot._

"_Sammy!" I cried out "Sammy don't go!"_

_Sam turned, tears falling down his face "Go back Chrissie."_

"_No!" I replied defiantly going after him again but then I was caught in Dean's arms. Sam turned back and continued walking along the street._

I blinked myself out of my memory and back into reality.

I followed my stare to Sam "Come on your not being serious?"

Sam replied in a cold tone "I am serious."

"It's the middle of the night!," Dean called after him, "Hey I'm takin off, I will leave your ass, you hear me!"

Sam turned around "That's what I want you to do."

He looked at me and gave me the same sad smile from three years ago. I shook my head and turned my head away, biting my lip furiously to stop me bursting into the waterworks like some kid.

"Goodbye Sam," said Dean slamming down the trunk, "Chrissie get your ass in the car."

Without hesitation I obeyed and plonked myself in the front passenger seat and the Impala came to life once again and we drove off into the night, leaving Sam alone on the roadside.

Man was I pissed. I needed something to take my mind of the current situation. Then I came up with an ice breaker which I hoped would lighten the very dark mood that was resting within the car.

"I watched this movie the other night," I began, hoping my moody brother was listening, "It was about some dude who started playing this thing called The Pathway and it turned out he was the sprog of the Devil or something. It was a weird movie. Not like House of Wax though."

I paused for a second. I smirked. I had caught his attention, much to my surprise.

I continued "I felt sorry for the first guy to get killed though."

I shuddered "Made into a waxwork, that is a pretty shit way to die wouldn't ya say. Hey wasn't Paris Hilton in that movie too?."

"Yeah she was. She got impaled through the head by the killer" responded Dean.

"Oh yeah," I giggled, "That was funny. Not like your face when we watched The Ring though. Talk about priceless."

"I dunno what your talking about?"

"Oh dude come on," I laughed facing him, "You so laid an egg when she crawled out that TV."

"Shut up" chuckled Dean, "I tell you a movie that sucked ass was that movie Cabin Fever. You know the one with the flesh eating virus thing in the woods."

"Yeah that did suck," I replied truthfully, "It was gross. I mean that part when the chick is shaving her legs and her skin starts peeling off. Then she runs outside and gets chomped on by a badass Alsatian."

He smiled "She was hot though."

I rolled my eyes and slapped his arm playfully "I liked that movie with Justin Long when it was him and his sister going cross country then they come across this creature thing. I think it turns up every twenty five years and it eats folk. Shame he got killed by it at the end."

"Didn't that thing eat a cop's tongue by making out with his head?" he asked with a grimace.

"I think so," I then paused and frowned, "What was the name of that movie? Damn that's gonna bug me now."

Dean shrugged and the Impala continued down the highway. Indiana here we come.

It was raining when we arrived in our location. I actually managed to grab myself at least two hours sleep on the journey there. I woke to find Dean staring at his cell phone.

"You gonna call him?" I questioned flicking my fringe out of my eyes.

I was then told to stay like some troublesome puppy but when I noticed the rain I was glad I stayed in the car. Dean came back several minutes later and we were off again to search for more clues. The silence was broken by the whirring of the EMF meter.

"What the hell" remarked Dean.

"I got it," I said reaching over and grabbing it as the car pulled over onto the roadside, "Whoa this thing is going gaga. We should check out that orchard. That's were its pointing at."

We climbed out the car and walked into the orchard that we had parked

next to, the smell of apples was strong and sweet, the temptation was too

much and I grabbed two from the leaf strewn ground. I bit into it as I

followed my brother further into the orchard. I love apples with a passion

but they are even better in pie if I'm honest. We scanned about the area

carefully in case we spotted anything. That's when I spotted the

scarecrow.

"Check it out," I said nudging Dean with my elbow, a playful grin on my

face, "Hey, think we should take him to the Emerald City with us."

Dean rolled his eyes and we moved towards the scarecrow. It was a

creepy looking thing with a stitched face, a hat and it was clutching a

hand held sickle in on of its hands. We halted and gazed up at the

scarecrow.

"Dude you fugly" commented Dean.

I racked my brains in thought, it was chilly and I was feeling the

pinch of the cold hitting me in the back of the neck.

"Kinda reminds me of the creature from that movie," I contemplated, still

crunching on my apple, "What _was _the name of that movie?"

I was ignored and I noticed Dean was up a step ladder examining the

scarecrow up close. It was then clear to me on what happened to the

missing couples. They had fell victim to the scarecrow. The gig had just

got weird.

I waited for Dean in the diner whilst he went to get gas for the car. I

dunno what it was but I was sensing something wasn't right. The whole

town was kinda creepy if I had to be honest. Everything was perfect and

sugary, and for some reason I didn't like it. I musta looked shifty as my

eyes darted about everywhere, scanning every little detail, the owner kept

a hawk's eye on me the whole time, as if I was ready to do a sprint with

the salt shaker. There was a couple at the table next to me, their car had

broke down and the townsfolk were in their element in pampering them

whilst their car was in the garage.

"We're famous for our apples," said the owner proudly, placing two plates of apple pie in front of the couple, "So, you gotta try this pie."

Dammit! I could kill for a piece of that pie I thought to myself as my mouth watered.

The woman shook her head politely and tried to refuse. The owner insisted nonetheless.

"No. It's on the house."

He turned his head in the direction of the entrance, I followed his gaze. It was Dean. Finally. I was starving, my stomach musta thought my throat was slit or somethin'.

"Hiya Scotty," he said, "Can I get a coffee. Black."

He smirked and sat down at our table. We both watched the couple devour the apple pie blissfully. I licked my lips hungrily. Dean's expression mirrored my own.

We turned our heads and said in a freaky unison "Oh and some of that pie too while your at it."

I blinked suddenly. Oh good God. I was beginning to sound more and more like Dean. That wasn't a good thing. I just hoped that I would have the chance to eat something before Dean started annoying the townspeople.

He faced the couple "How you doin', just passin' through?"

The woman replied with an awkward smile "Road trip."

Dean nodded "Same here."

I pinched the bridge of my nose and I looked up to notice Scotty with his beady eyes on us. Scotty then ventured across to the couple with a pitcher of apple juice. He poured the content into their waiting glasses. His glare once again fix on Dean, it made me feel very uncomfortable that's for sure. I fidgeted in my seat, trying to keep cool, but I could feel my foot twitching which was a clear sign that I was nervous.

Scotty sounded irritated "I'm sure these people wanna eat in peace."

I retorted with a mumble "Just a little friendly conversation."

Dean quickly reminded Scotty about his coffee. To hell with coffee I thought, I wanted some of that pie!

He returned his glance to the woman again "So what brings you to town?"

"We're just out for gas," answered the woman, "and guy at the gas station saved our lives."

I raised a quizzical eyebrow "Is that right."

The dude spoke up then "Yeah, one of our brake lines was leaking, we had no idea, he's fixing it for us."

I pulled a strained smile "Nice people."

Yeah right. This town had a creepy Stephen King vibe about it. I could tell that Dean had the same feeling as me and we shared a quick glance.

"So how long till your up and runnin'?" Dean asked the dude.

"Sundown." was the answer.

"Really?," said Dean with a curious expression on his face, he leaned forward, "To fix a brake line?"

The dude nodded and looked slightly puzzled. I don't know that much about cars apart from the old thing or two, Dean was the resident car mechanic in the family.

Dean then added "I mean, I know a thing or two about cars, I could probably have you up and runnin' about an hour, I wouldn't charge you anything."

The couple smiled politely but the offer was rejected. Dean shot me a glare to which I shrugged a reply.

Dean was starting to probe further "You know, it's just that these roads. There not that safe at night."

The couple exchanged a bemused expression. Oh boy! This is gonna be awkward I told myself mentally.

"I'm sorry?" asked the baffled woman.

"I know it sounds strange but you might be in danger."

Talk about major face palm moment. What a perfect and delicate way to break it somebody that their life was in pearl. Wait. Hang on. I'd probably say it the exact same way.

The dude turned to Dean "We're tryin' to eat. Okay."

Dean nodded. I gave him a shift, sharp kick on the shin from under the table.

"Ow," he hissed, "What was that for?"

"For being a moron," I growled back, "That's why."

Dean still was letting the matter drop. He returned his attention back to the couple, who were clearly spooked.

He smirked "You know our brother could give you his puppy dog look and you'd buy right into it."

I smiled to myself. I use the same method, a pout and large eyes, in order to get my own way. Then again the effect was wearin' thin as I was getting older. You couldn't say no to my puppy eyes when I was five. It would be like kicking Elmo.

Scotty returned from the kitchen. To my disappointment and hidden wrath, there was still no sign of the pie.

"Thanks for coming sheriff" said Scotty wandering towards him.

They began whispering. Crap. This was a signal that we had out stayed our welcome in town and surprise, surprise, Sheriff "Woody" approached our table.

"Like a word please." he said.

"Aw come on, I'm having a bad day already" moaned Dean.

I snorted and shot him a dagger. _He_ was havin' a bad day. First of all I get dragged outta bed in the middle of the night after Dad's mysterious phone call. Then Sam marches away in a strop after an argument with Dean. Now were stuck in Stephen King land. I haven't had anything to eat in hours. I'm sleep deprived and I have a movie playing in my head that I can't even remember it's God damn name! If anybody was havin' a bad day, then it was me.

Sheriff "Woody" leaned against the chequered table cloth "You don't wanna make it worse."

Once again we were run outta town, which is typical Winchester style.

I slouched in the passenger seat, my stomach was still gnawing away like some hungry creature. It rumbled angrily which echoed throughout the car.

"Is that your stomach or mine?" asked Dean.

"Mine," I muttered rubbing my tired eyes, "What's the plan now Edison?"

"We're goin' back tonight" was my reply.

I nodded and rested my head against the window. I watched nature fly past me before I drifted into a brief slumber.

**Later that Night**

We drove back into Burkitsville several hours later. Night had fallen and the moonlight pooled onto the highway in an attempt to lift the fog that was being cast over. A freight train ploughed above us as we passed a bridge. After all those hours, I still couldn't figure out that Justin Long movie. It was makin' me grouchy as I usually have a photographic and sharp memory.

The fog had clouded over the orchard that me and Dean visited hours earlier. I stuck close to my brother as I wasn't that keen or getting lost in some freaky apple orchard with a murderous scarecrow. I was relieved when I was allowed to have a shotgun. Normally it was either a small handheld pistol or my silver knife that I was allowed to handle. Dad and Dean were never really that confident yet in giving me anything bigger as I was still technically training. I had proved myself on my first werewolf case when I was twelve when I ganked the sucker with a shotgun, that I grabbed in a panic. I didn't kill it but I did give Dad enough time to get up and kill it himself with a silver bullet.

We cautiously picked our way around the orchard, armed each with our own shotgun. I suddenly heard shrieking coming from our left.

"Come on let's go!" I said charging of in the direction of the screams.

"Wait! Chris! Dammit girl, wait for me!" came Dean's annoyed grunt as I ran out of his sight.

I paused for a second to make sure Dean caught up with me. I have to admit, out of everybody in my family, I come top trumps when it comes to running. I'm kinda like Road Runner, Speedy Gonzalez and the Gingerbread Man rolled into one when it comes to stamina and speed. We rushed off again when the screams continued. They grew closer until we skidded right in front of the owners of the cries. It was the couple from the diner. They looked relieved yet shockingly surprised to see us. The woman gawped at me in shock when she saw me with a shotgun in my arms. I shrugged at her and stood like a poised cat, ready to spring at any sudden movement, with my gun at the ready.

"Get back to your car." Dean told them firmly, as the scarecrow came into view.

"Go! Go!" I yelled at them as me and Dean aimed our guns at the scarecrow.

Dean was the first to fire, then me, but the son of a bitch kept coming at us. Dean shoved me ahead of him as we ran from the scarecrow, he whipped round the odd time to shoot at the ugly bitch, but damn was it persistent. The couple's car appeared and we dashed towards it. I scanned about the area with my gun cocked and ready to fire, Dean doing the same. Nevertheless, the scarecrow had vanished.

"What the hell was that!" gasped the dude.

"Don't ask!" replied me and Dean.

**The Next Day**

I cracked my neck from side to side as I woke in the car. It's better sleeping in the backseat, that way I have the opportunity to sprawl out. I also hadn't noticed that Dean had been talking away to Sam on his cell phone the whole time, filling him in with the details of the case. Me and Dean had come to the conclusion, after a long debate, about what we were dealing with. It was a Pagan God of some sort. The whole thing involving couples within a cycle, all pointed towards that answer. Also the fact that the townspeople liked to fatten up the couples before their slaughter at the hands of the blood thirsty scarecrow. To think this was all done so that the town's crops wouldn't die. I never really understood human sacrifice anyway. The Impala was headed for a local community college in which Dean had an appointment with a professor. We still needed to figure out which Pagan God we were dealing with. That way, we could find a way to kill it. I blinked myself outta my post slumber daze just in time to catch a chick flick moment.

"Sam you were right. You gotta do your own thing. You gotta live your own life."

I tilted my head and raised my eyebrows. Uh oh I smirked to myself, Big Brother Monologue Moment. I continued to do so as Dean added more onto his Noble Peace Prize speech.

"You've always known what you want. And you go after it. Stand up to Dad and you always have. Well I wish I.."

He noticed me beaming at him. He cleared his throat and straightened up.

"Anyway I admire that about you. I'm proud of you Sammy."

My grin widened and I was mentally making vomit sounds in my head. Still I was happy as Larry that those two mutton heads had patched things up. Dean was still on the cell to Sam.

"Say you'll take care of yourself. Call me when you find Dad."

The conversation ended then.

"Oh Dean," I said dramatically wiping away imaginary tears, "That was beautiful. I'm I gonna get the same speech when I fly the nest?"

Dean rolled his eyes at me and rapped me playfully on the arm. He smirked.

"You ain't flyin' the nest. Your stuck with me till your forty."

I chuckled and slapped him back "Bitch."

I sat on the stairs of the college as Dean questioned the college professor. I tapped my high top sneakers together and I puffed out raspberries with my pursed lips. I flicked up the collar of my bomber jacket as the chilly air was attacking the back of my neck. Then I noticed a police car pull up at the entrance. I used my quick instincts and found a hiding spot within the bushes. Little did I know that Sherriff "Woody" was an expert at hide and seek and found me without even looking.

I tried to scuttle away but I was grabbed by the scruff of the neck.

"Where do you think your going missy?" I was questioned with a leer.

"By my guessing," I pointed to the open car door, "In there."

The Artful Dodger had been foiled and I was bundled into the back of the police car. Shit. Other copper was heading inside the college. Damn I hope Dean would be smart enough to kick his ass. How wrong I was. Several minutes later my brother was dragged out, the copper musta smacked him on the head with his rifle or something as he was out cold. He was thrown into the back beside me. I had to slap him numerous times before he came to again. I rolled my eyes at him as he stared at me groggily.

"Your losing your touch, old man" I sniggered.

We were taken back to the orchard in which we soon realised the townspeople's plans. Since we screwed with their last ritual, we were on the menu now as punishment.

"Listen you don't have to do this!" I pleaded urgently to an middle aged woman and her husband, but they still shoved me into an underground shelter beside Dean.

I looked up at them, widening my eyes, puppy dog style. Normally Pagan sacrifices are a man and a woman. I was still a kid though. Would it still work. Somehow the middle aged woman looked guilty as hell when she returned my gaze. She'd be murdering a thirteen year old girl for the sake of the survival of the town's _crops_. Yeah. That would go down like a spoonful of honey with the police outside of town.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked her.

"For the common good" she replied before closing the doors of the shelter.

My God! What a bitch! If I ever got outta this alive, she'd better watch out. I kicked the air in outrage, I felt so tempted to let out a Godzilla roar.

"I can't believe this!" I said.

Dean cut me off "Well you better start believing because I'm gonna need your help."

"Yup." I murmured a reply, my hands deep within my bomber jacket pockets. Dean continued.

"We can kill this God but we need to find a tree first."

I frowned "A tree? What like a sacred tree?"

Dean nodded "Yeah. The immigrants brought it over with them to this town and the effigy of the God…"

I finished for him "Is the scarecrow. That explains it. So we have to find this tree and I guess the only way to kill the God is to torch the tree."

Dean nodded once more "Bingo."

Just then the doors reopened and the townspeople stood before us. Scotty and several other males poised with shotguns. I sighed. This was gonna be a real barrel of laughs.

The middle aged woman uttered "It's time."

I dunno how many times I've been tied up. Either by a creature of some sort or just plain humans. But I gotta say this was the first time I had been tied up in the great outdoors. My arms were yanked above my head and were bided together by rope. I was parked on my ass the whole time which was kind of them. The rope bit into my wrists, making them itch like crazy, I hoped I wouldn't get rope burn.

"I'm so sorry," said the middle aged woman's husband, "This has to be done."

I grunted whilst hanging my head "Whatever."

As everybody departed from the orchard, Dean called out to them in a pissed of manner:

"I hope your apple pie is freakin' worth it."

He craned his neck round so he could see me "Y'all right there Chrissie?"

I lifted my head and gave a weak smile "We're gonna be fed to Dorothy's best buddy. I'm super."

I sighed and hung my head again, my bangs hanging over my eyes. I brought my knees to my chest.

"So what's the plan?" I asked.

"I'm workin' on it" was the answer I received.

God! That wasn't a good thing. Dammit I thought to myself, why didn't I run away with Sam. Hell I've done it before. He was the geek. He would figure a way outta this mess. I was wishing that he had a change of heart and was on his way here. We hadn't called in a while and if I know Sam, his spidey senses would be tingling, he has a knack of knowing when troubles brewing.

"This is your fault" I stated irritably to Dean, balling my tied hands into fists.

"My fault!"

"Yeah!"

"Why?"

"You pissed off the locals. You always do!"

I rammed my head against the bark and let out an annoyed groan. Time was ticking.

**Later**

Darkness had fallen upon the orchard and the crickets began playing their night time orchestra. It was chilly and for several hours it was an awkward silence between me and my brother. It was damn certain that he didn't have a plan. I had something else on my mind the whole time though. What was the name of that Justin Long movie? Then a light bulb flashed in my head.

"Jeepers Creepers!" I cried out in triumph.

"Jesus Chris!" I heard Dean gasp, "You gave me a freakin' heart attack. What the hell are you talkin' about anyway."

"That Justin Long movie," I replied, "It was called Jeepers Creepers."

Dean sighed. My mood suddenly changed, I could see a serious expression wash over my brother's features. I held my breathe. A monologue was coming.

"Chris, when we went back to Lawrence…"

"Don't"

"You said it was your fault that Mom died. Don't deny it. Me and Sam heard you. We heard you crying."

"What! I dunno what you mean."

"Oh I think you do."

Ah shit. I could always seem to sneak past moments like this with Sam but I could never do so with Dean. Which on my behalf is really annoying. Especially if it's on a matter I don't wanna talk about.

"How could it have been your fault. You were just a baby. What makes you think it was your fault?"

I bit my lip "Because it happened in my nursery."

The fuzzy moment ended there. Several minutes pasted before Dean spoke up again.

"Can you see?" he asked me.

"What?"

"Is he movin' yet?"

I tried to look but the trunk of the tree blocked half of my view.

"I can't see."

Suddenly a sound of footsteps rustling amongst the leaves was heard. This was it. I was gonna die. Death by scarecrow. What a joke!

"Shit!" I hissed which alerted Dean, "Shit! Shit!"

"Guys?" came a familiar voice, then a giant figure appeared. It was Sam.

Thank God! I was so relieved to see the site of him. I let out a fake whimper of pain so he could untie my first. Whilst I cracked my wrists and fingers to regain circulation, Sam dashed over to help Dean.

"I take back everything I said" said Dean, sighing a huge breathe of relief as Sam untied him, "I'm so happy to see you."

"How'd you get here?" I quizzed wandering over to them, rubbing my hands against the cold air.

Sam answered with an uncomfortable look on his face "I eh…stole a car."

Dean laughed "That's my boy!"

He then faced me "Keep an eye on that scarecrow. It can come alive at any minute."

Sam turned his head "What scarecrow?"

Shit! Then we noticed it. The scarecrow was gone. We started running through the orchard, eyes sharp in case we came across it. That was the last thing we needed, to be ambushed by Stitch-Face without any weapons.

"Alright," panted Sam as we rushed through the trees, "Now this sacred tree you were talkin' about."

"It's the source of it's power" I said jogging alongside him.

"So let's find it and burn it."

Dean then said "In the morning. We should shag ass before Leather Face shows up."

We skidded to a sudden halt as it came to our attention that we had be caught. Not by Mr Scarecrow. But by the locals, armed with guns and flash lights. My brothers switched to protective mode and guarded me as if I was the Crown Jewels of Great Britain. I was pulled by the arm by Dean as the townspeople encircled us. A monstrous growl echoed throughout the orchard. I gulped. It was here.

"Please," I implored to the middle aged married couple, "Let us go."

The man said with his gun aimed directly at me "It'll be over quick I promise"

From nowhere, a rusty sickle pierced through his chest, making him gurgle in sudden pain. I let out a girly yelp of surprise. What a wuss! His wife screamed as the scarecrow advanced onto her. It grabbed her and started dragging her away along with the husband. The townspeople lost their courage all of a sudden and began to flee for their lives. Me and the boys followed suit and eventually found the exit to the orchard. When it was morning, we would search for the tree.

**The Following Morning**

We had scanned about the area several times. The tree we were lookin' for was said to be centuries old, it's origins from Scandinavia like the immigrants themselves. I then noticed a tree with strange carvings on it's crumbling bark. This had to be the tree. I pointed it out to the guys and we took a closer inspection on it. Yup. It was. Sam then carefully started soaking it in petrol before I was allowed to set it alight. I was surprised. Dean doesn't even let me touch a box of matches, that's how Mother Goose he is. I say Sam is more Mother Hen. The tree fizzed and scorched, smoke began to fill my nostrils as it burned.

"Let's hope that's done the job" I said, as we arrived back at the car.

Dean turned to Sam.

"So," he started, "Do I drop you off somewhere."

Don't say yes. Don't say yes. I repeated this phrase in my head before Sam answered.

"Nah."

Yes! I was pleased. I don't think I could bare being separated from him again. Once was enough. Sam slung a long arm around my shoulders.

He added with a smile "I think you guys are stuck with me."

I gazed up at him "What made you change your mind?"

He responded with "I didn't. I still wanna find Dad."

Aiming his next remark at Dean he said "And your still a pain in the ass."

I shot Sam a goofy beam "What 'bot me."

Dean jumped in this time, nudging me with his elbow "The annoying runt of the litter."

I attempted to hit him back but missed which he laughed. I couldn't help it if I drew the short straw when it comes to height. It doesn't help that their like giants compared to my Hobbit size. Sam shook his head at us. He continued his monologue. Like I haven't heard enough.

"Jess and Mom. Their both gone. Dad is God knows where. Us three, we're all that's left. So, uh, if were gonna see this through, we're gonna do it together."

Dean had a placid look on his face, he had been nodding the whole time. I knew he was coming up with some smart ass comical line to wind Sam up.

"Hold me Sam, that was beautiful" he said pretending he was on the verge of tears, he placed a hand on Sam's shoulder.

Me and Sam both sighed and rolled our eyes in unison. Sam slapped Dean's hand away. He glanced at us both.

"You guys should be kissin' my ass," he stated with a grin "You were both dead meat."

"Yeah right," retorted Dean opening the car door, "I had a plan, I would have gotten us out."

I scoffed as I climbed into the back "Like hell you did."

My brothers laughed. Things seemed to be back to normal. I couldn't hold onto that fact for too long though. Something was definitely gonna come along to screw our lives up again. Like I've said before. Nothing is normal in my family.

_**PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW!**_


	5. How To Save A Life

_**Thank you so much to those who have reviewed these stories so far. This is my take on one of my favourite episodes, "Faith" It may seem cruel but I plan to tug on the heartstrings with this one in some of the tender "chick flick moments." Muwhahaha!**_

It was dark. There was a low but heavy mist descending around the house that the Impala was pulling up to. We were at the final stages of a hunt we were on. Now was the moment to confront the sucker. Hopefully it would be smooth sailing. Though I had my doubts that we would come away without cuts and bruises.

Sam hoisted the lid of the trunk so that Dean could rake around.

"What you got those amped up to?" Sam asked as Dean held a taser gun in his hand.

"A hundred thousand volts" Dean replied with a smile.

"Damn" remarked Sam with raised eyebrows

"Yeah, I want this Rawhead extra frickin' crispy" Dean said, passing him one of the three tasers, "And remember, you only get one shot with these things. So make it count."

He turned his head and tossed me one. Heck, I was being trusted with a taser! Must be my luck day I thought to myself with a smirk. Dean slammed the lid of the truck down and we entered the abandoned house.

I scouted ahead, armed with my trusty flashlight and taser. I darted the flashlight about constantly, checking for any sign of moment. I reckoned if I could do it any faster I could write my full name. Cautiously, we attentively crept down into the basement. Rawheads are attracted to damp places, and from what I observed, this basement was beginning to swim. A loud rattle came from the old wooden closet nearby. We approached it, unsure of what might be inside. I hoped to God nothin would jump out and scare the livin' crap outta me. In fact it was kinda an anti climax, when we discovered two kids huddled together in fear.

"Is it still here?" Sam asked in a quiet whisper.

The poor lil' tykes just nodded. They'll be having nightmares for a while. Yet at their age, I'd seen and experienced worse things than a Rawhead. I was seven when I came across my first group of demons.

Dean looked at the little boy "Okay grab your sister's hand. We're gonna get you outta here. Come on let's go."

The kids didn't need a second telling. They grasped each others hand and clambered out the closet, Sam and I then began to usher them out the basement. Without warning, a hand shot out and grabbed Sam by the ankle, taking him by complete surprise. The little girl let out a frightened scream as Sam bumped down the stairs on his rear. I helped him onto his feet again.

"Ya didn't break your ass did you?" I sniggered to which he rolled his eyes at me.

"Sam get em outta here!" ordered Dean as he fired the taser at Sam's ankle grabber attacker, "Chris. Stay with me."

I hopped down the stairs and stood by my brother, my own taser still in my hands. I prayed I wouldn't have to fire it. I didn't trust myself that well with it. Sam disappeared with the kids, and me and Dean were left to face the Rawhead. I was in charge of the flashlight, scanning the area closely. We edged our way around the crates and boxes, the Rawhead was around for sure. I could feel it.

"Come on" hissed Dean impatiently.

Suddenly the Rawhead leapt out and smacked Dean in the face, sending him recoiling backwards into the wall, splashing into puddles of water. The Rawhead, who I must say resembled Bettlejuice, began to advance towards me. I froze on the spot, my feet rooted to the ground. From where I was standing I could see Dean scrambling for his gun which had skidded away from his reach. I gulped and aimed my gun at the Rawhead, my hand shaking uncontrollably, my heart pounding.

"Chris stand back!" I heard my brother yell.

I leapt back just as electric currents zapped into the body of the Rawhead. It gurgled and shivered as it froze on the spot in the middle of a puddle. To my horror that wasn't the only thing getting electrocuted. Dean was convulsing and spasms jerked his body as the electricity travelled throughout him. Being in the middle of a conductor, the water, didn't help matters at all. He lay motionless once the currents had passed.

"Dean!" I yelled in panic and alarm, dashing over to his unconscious figure.

I shook him roughly by the shoulders "Dean your scarin' me now. Wake up!"

Sam must have heard the commotion I was making and came to investigate. His eyes widened with fear and dread as he saw me beside Dean's unmoving body. He rushed over beside me. I was shaking with worry. This was all my fault. If I hadn't delayed with shooting the damn thing then maybe this wouldn't have happened. I swallowed as Sam checked Dean's pulse.

"He's alive," he sighed in relief, he whipped his head to me, "Come on we gotta get him to the hospital."

I nodded and fished out the car keys from Dean's jacket "I'll get the car ready."

I raced towards the car and swung the door open just as Sam came into view with Dean in his arms. I must say even though I was in red alert mode, a sight like that was pretty funny, I would be sworn to secrecy never to tell Dean. Dean was laid gently onto the backseat, I climbed in beside him as Sam started the car. The car sped away, shrieking down the back roads. We had to get Dean to the hospital. Pronto. Sam was forever glancing in the rear view mirror. Dean head rested on my lap, giving me the change to check his pulse now and again. I pressed my hand against his forehead. His temperature was dropping and his skin was getting pale. I gasped when I notice his lips were turning blue. Shit!

"Sam hurry!" I urged, anxiety riddling my voice, the car shot down the road.

I swear I could feel the car turn into the sharp corner on two wheels.

Whilst Sam was doing Grand Theft Auto, I could only cradle Dean's head. It was my fault he was like this. If I wasn't such a damn coward. The hospital zoomed into view and I dived out once the car stopped. I charged into the emergency room, blinded by worry and fear.

"Help!" I squawked, getting the staff's attention instantly, "I need help!"

Sam stumbled in behind me, carrying Dean. The doctors and nurses swarmed around him as he was taken away from us. My gaze followed him until he vanished from my vision. I felt two hands squeezing my shoulders, I glanced up, my eyes pricking with tears, Sam gave a very weak smile. His face bore the same expression as mine. Yet he knew he had to suck it up and be strong for my sake. This was all my fault.

**Later**

I sat in the ER reception, hands clasped together, head down and my right foot tapping impatiently on the floor. Sam was busy filling out insurance details last time I checked. It had been a several long hours and we still had no news on Dean condition. Stubborn as always, I refused to eat and sleep. I had to know if my brother was okay first. Otherwise, I'll remain a thorn in the ass. I groaned. How much longer would this torture end. The cops, who arrived minutes ago were talking to Sam over the incident. I lifted my head just to see them leave and the doctor to appear. I walked over to Sam, who placed a reassuring arm around my shoulders. By the look on the doctor's face, I knew the answer, the news I had been dreading. Bad news. It was one of the worst moments of my thirteen year old life. I held my breathe, my heart in my mouth.

"He's resting," said the doctor.

"And?" asked Sam and I in unison.

The doctor sighed "The electrocution triggered a heart attack. Pretty massive. His heart is damaged."

Oh God! What have I done!

"How damaged?" questioned Sam.

The doctor replied "We've done all we can. We can try and keep him comfortable at this point, but I'd give him a couple of weeks at most, maybe a month."

At that last statement, I felt my heart drop, the lump in my throat bloated. Sam's fingers curled around the material of my denim shirt, he was trembling. No. This was bullshit. Dean wasn't dying. He couldn't be. He was invincible. Like Dad. He couldn't die. He couldn't leave me alone in this crappy world. I wasn't gonna to let him.

Sam was trying to keep his own emotions under control "No, No. There gotta be something you can do, some kind of treatment."

The doctor said sadly "We can't work miracles. I really am sorry."

My life was crumbling before me. This wasn't happening. What hurt the most was knowing that my own lack of guts caused this. In a way, I had killed my own brother. I didn't know whether I could face him, knowing what I have done. With heavy hearts we went to find Dean.

He was sitting up in bed, flicking through the channels on the TV that was at the foot of his bed. I felt even worse when I saw his appearance. Under his eyes were dark circles and his face was gaunt and sickly white. I could almost sense myself switching on my Defensive Mute mode. It was a tactic I used whenever something bad happened that was the result of my carelessness . I would stop speaking, sometimes for hours, I could probably go longer if I tried hard enough. Yet I was so weak mentally that it failed to take effect. At first I refused to go in, but with encouragement from Sam, I was coaxed in.

Dean said "You ever actually watched Daytime TV. It's terrible."

Sam sighed heavily "I talked to your doctor."

Dean's attention was still on the TV "That fabric softener teddy bear. Oh, I'm gonna hunt that little bitch down."

"Dean."

He put down the remote "Yeah. Alright. Looks like your gonna leave town without me."

I could see the tears welling in Sam eyes when he spoke up.

"What are you talkin about. We're not gonna leave you here."

Dean rested his head back on the pillow "Hey. Better take care of that car. Or I swear I'll haunt your ass."

Trust Dean to inject humour into a serious situation. Only me and Sam weren't in the mood for laughing.

Sam shook his head "I don't think that's funny."

Dean gave a small smirk "Ah come on it's a little funny."

He then said "Sam what can I say man, it's a dangerous gig. I drew the short straw. That's it, end of story."

No. No it wasn't end of story! The doctor said he couldn't perform miracles, that wouldn't stop me and Sam from trying. Letting Dean die wasn't an option by any means. We had to save Dean. We were gonna save Dean.

Sam voice was threatening to break "Don't talk like that alright. We still have options.

Dean responded "What options? Burial or cremation?"

Okay that was not funny. I tried to shove the image of a headstone bearing his name on it or the sight of him burning to ashes. Dean looked at our appalled reactions to his last statement.

"I know it's not easy. But I'm gonna die. And you can't stop it"

Sam replied defiantly "Watch me."

I prayed that he wouldn't leave me in the room alone with Dean. But what did he do. He left me alone in the room with Dean. I felt like a frightened four year old again. Rock. Hard Place. Huge pile of crap. Then there was me. I dragged a chair behind me, and placed it at his bedside. I plonked myself down and continued to stare at my hands. I wanted to avoid eye contact or else I knew I'd break. I heard him sigh and I then felt his fingers lift my chin up so he could see my face. I couldn't break. I couldn't. I refused.

"Don't be scared," he said gently, "I'm not."

That was a lie. He was trying to build a wall, like me, to block his emotions. Deep down, this situation was scaring the shit outta him. He didn't want to die. There was unfinished business to do, checking out earlier wasn't an option. Besides, Frodo and Goliath needed him.

He continued "Like I said. Hunting is a risky game, this was bound to happen sooner or later, you and Sam's safety always comes first before mine."

This wasn't the right time though. We still needed to find Dad. Oh God. Who was gonna tell Dad. My chest tightened even more. No. This was not happening. The Great Wall of Me was weakening as I could feel the tickle of a teardrop glide down my face. I swatted it away with a trembling hand before Dean could see but another escaped, that one he saw.

"I'm proud of you, you know that," he said as he caught the tear with his thumb, "Mom would be too."

His kind words made me feel even worse. Bringing up Mom didn't help either.

"I'm sorry" I croaked.

"For what?"

"For being a coward."

I knew once I said that, I would be scolded. I was going to witness , once again, a 'Big Brother Monologue Moment'. He gave a small chuckle and raised an eyebrow.

"Chris, you are by far the bravest kid in the country. You defy anything that comes our way. You ain't a coward. You're a Winchester."

"But I wussed out with that damn Rawhead," I responded in an unhappy tone, "Now look what's happened."

"Ah don't worry 'bot it. It happens. Nobody's perfect," he said, he then paused and smirked, " Except for me of course."

I giggled half-heartedly only for several more tears to fall from my jade green eyes. I sniffed and rubbed my eyes. I felt exhausted. I hadn't had the chance to rest because I was so worried, and the fact that I refused.

"When was the last time you slept?" asked my brother.

"Dunno, I can't remember" I replied.

Dean rolled his eyes "It ain't your job to worry 'bot me. It's mine."

I shrugged moodily "Whatever."

Later I was eventually dragged away from the hospital by Sam despite my protests. I wanted to stay, I could leave Dean alone in the hospital. Yet I knew that there was work to be done. Finding a way to save Dean.

**Three Days Later**

The motel room was littered with books and articles. All on heart care and conditions. I felt like some medical student preparing for some test. With all that jargon I knew I could never be a doctor. My back rested on the pillow that I propped up against the bed frame, I grunted and threw down a medical encyclopaedia. I compressed my fingers to my temples and sighed. I looked over at Sam who was sitting with his back facing me, hopefully he was having more luck than me. He brought out his cell phone. I knew who he was gonna call. Dad. His face dropped suddenly. It had went straight to voicemail. I sat up.

"Hey Dad, it's Sam, uh, you probably won't even get this but, uh, it's Dean."

He took a deep breathe and continued, not aware of the fact that I was watching him intently. He continued:

"He's sick and, uh, the doctor says there nothin' they can do, um, but they don't know the things we know right. So, um, don't worry cos me and Chris are gonna do whatever it takes to make him better. Alright. Just wanted you to know."

I had moved from the bed at this point as Sam tossed down his cell. He was biting his lips furiously, to stop himself from cracking under the pressure. I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He gazed up at me with a sad glint in his eyes. Suddenly a knock on the door interrupted us.

I walked to the door and opened it. It was Dean. My jaw dropped, how the heck did he get outta that hospital. Sam was just as shocked as I was.

"What the hell are you doin' here?" I asked as Dean entered in room.

"I checked myself out" he replied breathlessly leaning on the cabinet next to the door.

"Are you crazy?" remarked Sam in astonishment.

"I'm not gonna die in a hospital," responded Dean, "The nurses aren't even hot."

Sam rolled his eyes as he closed the door "You know this whole I laugh in the face of death thing. It's crap I can see right through it."

I nodded in agreement. He was right, Dean then looked at us both.

"Have you guys slept? You look worse than me."

I felt crap. Last time I looked in the mirror I had dark circles under my eyes, it made me appear older than thirteen.

"We've been scouring the internet for the last three days" I said helping him to a chair, "And calling every contact in Dad's journal."

"For what?" puffed Dean.

"For a way to help you" responded Sam, "One of Dad's friends, Joshua, he called me back, told me about a guy in Nebraska. A specialist."

Huh. This was new to me.

Dean shook his head at us "You guys aren't gonna let me die in peace are ya?"

"We're not gonna let you die period" I remarked with a small smirk,

"We're goin'".

**Nebraska**

Stupid pothole! I near enough cracked my skull open when the car drove over the damn thing. I glanced out the window, grimacing whilst massaging my throbbing forehead. I should really quit leaning on the windows when going over bumpy terrain, or else I'll get brain damage one day. We had arrived in a muddy field, crowded with vehicles and make shift shelters. In the centre of the field was a large white tent, people seemed to be flocking inside. Then it dawned on me. It wasn't a doctor we were gonna see. No, it was a _faith healer_. Yeah you heard. A faith healer. I'd need to see it to believe it. Part from that, it's garbage. This was serious. Screwing around with a faith healer was wasting time, time in which we could be spending finding _real _help. I sighed as Sam climbed out the driver's seat and rushed round to help Dean outta the car. I swung my own door open and slid out, my boots sinking into the deep mud. Ugh. Perfect. Now I was in an even worse mood than before. I buried my hands deep into the pockets of my leather bomb jacket. I scanned the area and noticed a sign outside the tent. It read, _The Church of Roy Le Grange, Faith Healer, Sundays 11am and 2pm. _I smirked when I saw the captions _Witness the Miracle. _Miracles. I was wishing for one but, heck God hates me so I'm sure as hell he ain't gonna grant me three wishes. I turned back to my brothers. Once again Sam was Mother Hen and Dean as always, was stubborn.

"I gotcha" said Sam who seemed almost ready to carry Dean inside.

"I got it!" snapped Dean swatting him away, "Man you are a lyin' bastard. Thought you said we were goin' to see a doctor ."

"I concur" I commented as Dean slammed the door shut.

"I believe I said a specialist. Look Dean this guy's supposed to be the real deal" replied Sam taking no notice of my remark.

Dean wasn't convinced "I can't believe you brought me here to see some guy who heals people out of a tent."

Then some old brod with an umbrella walking past us said "Revered Le Grange is a great man."

"Yeah that's nice" retorted Dean sarcastically just as we pasted a protester and a cop.

"I have a right to protest. This man is a fraud," stated the man, "And he building all these people out of their hard earned money!"

"Sir, this is a place of worship," replied the cop ushering the protester away, "Let's go, move it."

"I take it he isn't part of the flock" I said.

"Well when people see something they can't explain there's controversy" answered Sam.

"But I mean come on Sam a faith healer!" whined Dean.

"Maybe it's time to have a little faith Dean," replied Sam, he then glanced at me, "You too Chris."

Fat chance. I lost my faith years ago, along with my childhood. It kinda hard to have faith when you have grown up surrounded by tragedy and pain. Come to think of it. I dunno what faith is. God never listens to me.

Dean argued back "You know what I've got faith in? Reality. What's really goin' on."

Sam gave a small chuckle and examined our expressions "How can you guys be sceptic with the things we see every day?"

"Exactly we see them, we know their real" said Dean.

Sam rolled his eyes "But if you know evil is out there, how can you not believe good is out there too?"

"Because I've seen what evil does to good people."

Another voice interrupted us.

"Maybe God works in mysterious ways."

It was young girl, with blond hair tied up in a ponytail, wearing a light blue jacket and clutching a gray umbrella. She was smiling at us. In typical style, Dean slapped on the old charm.

"Maybe he does," he said, "I think he just turned me around on the subject."

In typical style, Sam and I rolled our eyes. It was our custom whenever an attractive female came within yards of Dean.

"Yeah, I'm sure" replied the blond chick.

"I'm Dean, this is Sam and my runt sister Chris."

Dying or not I still nudged him in the ribs. It ain't my fault that I'm short and skinny as a matchstick.

"Layla. So if your not a believer then why are you here?"

"Well apparently my brother and sister here believes enough for the three of us."

Whoa! I ain't a believer. I need to see it first and if this dude is the real deal and not some phoney, then I'll believe.

Layla's mother, I'm assuming, appeared "Come on Layla it's about to start."

She departed into the tent with her mother. Dean had a familiar smirk on his face.

"Well I'll bet she could work in some mysterious ways" he said.

Ugh! Even now he could keep _it _in his pants. We entered the tent. Sam then ushered Dean and I towards the front, ignoring Dean protests. I sat between them and noticed that we were behind Layla and her mother. I've never been one for sitting up front. I prefer to blend into the shadows in the background, that way I can avoid people.

"This better work" I murmured under my breathe as an middle aged man with dark glasses approached to podium, Roy Le Grange.

I looked around me, the place was swamped with the infirm. Le Grange, with a southern accent, began his daily sermon:

"Each morning my wife Sue-Anne reads me the news. Never seems good does it?"

The mass shook their heads. Le Grange continued:

"Seems like there's always someone committing some immoral, unspeakable act. But I say to you God is watching. God rewards the good and he punishes the corrupt. It is the Lord who does the healing here friends. The Lord who guides me in choosing who to heal by seeing into people's hearts."

Oh please. This had got to be the biggest pile of crap I've ever heard. Sure God's watching but the way I see it, God is a mean kid on an ant hill with a magnifying glass, and I'm the ant, he could fix my life in five minutes but he'd rather burn off my feelers and watch me squirm. Hang on, I just quoted _Bruce Almighty_. Still I agree with that statement.

"Yeah or into their wallets" grumbled Dean, making me chuckle.

Le Grange heard "You think so young man?"

Oops busted.

"Sorry"

"No no don't be, just watch what you say around a blind man, we got real sharp ears. What's your name son?"

"Dean"

"Dean, I want you to come up here with me"

The crowd applauded but Dean hadn't budged.

"No it's okay."

"What are you doing?" said Sam.

"You've come here to be healed haven't you?" asked Le Grange.

This kinda reminded me of a time when I was maybe five years old and I got invited to some kid's birthday party, there was a clown and he was crap. He wanted me to come up beside him, but since Sam has a phobia of clowns he warned me that clowns were evil. I was getting pissed off with this bozo and I ended up booting him in the nuts, making the other kids cry.

"Well yeah but uh, maybe you should just pick someone else."

Le Grange grinned "I didn't pick you Dean, the Lord did."

"Get up there" urged Sam, almost shoving him.

Awkwardly Dean rose and made his way up onto the stage. I have always hated being put on the spot like that, at this point I'm glad it wasn't me.

"For all our sakes," I whispered to Sam, "I hope this works."

"Me too honey," he replied gripping a hold of my hand, "Me too."

The doubt within me seemed to disappear at that point and was replaced with desperate hope. It had to work. My eyes remained on my eldest brother as he stood before Le Grange.

"You ready?" questioned Le Grange.

"Yeah look no disrespect but uh, I'm not exactly a believer" responded Dean.

Le Grange just smiled "You will be son. You will be. Pray with me friends."

The mass raised their arms, several joined hands in prayer. Sam and I waited, our faces etched with anxiety and optimism. If there was a God, he wouldn't take my brother from me. Le Grange's hands extended outwards. Dean appeared confused when Le Grange's right hand compressed itself on his head. His eyes began to droop and soon he fell to his knees. My chest tightened with my ever increasing heartbeat. Suddenly he collapsed into the stage. I shot up.

"Dean!" I said in alarm, dashing over to him, with Sam behind me.

He let out a gasp as his eyes snapped open.

"Say somethin'!" I implored, kneeling at his side with his upper body in my arms.

He only stared ahead, a look of disbelief and hidden terror. I know it too well for I speak of years of experience. He'd seen something from the other side.

After a short visit to the hospital it was confirmed by the doctor that Dean was in the all clear. Tests had shown no signs of any heart problems past or present. Damn. Le Grange _was _for real. Yet Dean still felt strange. He claimed that he saw some old dude in a suit, a spirit he said. If it was a spirit, then how come I didn't see it, I mean I am psychic. For years I've seen things I couldn't explain, things nobody else could see. The weirdest one had to be when I was four years old and I met a man in a trench coat. Anyway I'm getting' of the subject. Whilst Sam was checking out a heart attack victim, Dean and I were heading out to visit Le Grange.

I slouched in the front seat of the car, I blew air through pursed lips. I smirked as I knew it was pissing Dean off. I then started smacking my lips together, that really pissed him off. Normally I do this in order for him to talk, or else there is the never ending awkward silence.

"Chris!" he snarled, "If you make that goddamn noise again I swear to God you'll be walkin'"

I paused and grinned innocently "Dunno what you mean?"

He rolled his eyes "You know that stopped being cute years ago."

I laughed. A heavy weight had lifted from my back and my life was somewhat normal again. My laughter triggered something within Dean. He smiled.

"See your smiling'," I beamed, "I'm off the hook."

"I'll just kick your ass later" replied Dean.

"Yeah. Right," I giggled, "More like me kickin' your ass old man. You'll probably throw your back in or break a hip."

The silence returned for several minutes. I was twisting a strand of my hair around my index finger when Dean spoke again.

"It was my fault you know" he said, "I got in the way."

I was perplexed "What do you mean?"

"That Rawhead was coming right at you. I had to do something to stop it from hurting you."

I blinked "You nearly killed yourself! You shouldn't have to risk your life for me all the time."

"Uh yeah I do. Your my baby sister, I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you."

I rolled my eyes dramatically "Oh now your just getting sentimental."

Dean chuckled "No I mean it. It's my job to protect you, always has been, always will be. Live with it."

I folded my arms across my chest and stated defiantly "No! I ain't gonna watch you get hurt or killed from sidelines! No way. Somebody has gotta look out for you, save your ass once in a while. That's my job. Live with _that._"

"I don't want you to."

"Tough. I can do whatever the hell I want, it's my choice."

I faced away from him, hunched over moodily with my famous scowl.

"Teenagers" scoffed Dean with a shake of his head.

"Brothers" I muttered grumpily.

I sat on the couch beside Dean, chewing the inside of my mouth whilst twitching my foot absent-mindedly. I wanted to make sure I wasn't gonna say anything blasphemous in front of the Le Grange's. That would be my ticket for my soul to be condemned to the fires of hell for eternity.

"Would you like some lemonade dear?" Mrs Le Grange asked me kindly with a sweet smile.

"No thanks ma'am" I replied politely.

Mrs Le Grange poured ice tea into glasses "And how are you feeling Dean?"

"I feel great, just trying to you know make sense of what happened."

Huh. Ain't we all.

Mrs Le Grange grinned "A miracle is what happened. Miracles come so often around Roy."

"When did they start? The miracles?" Dean questioned Le Grange.

I leaned forward as Le Grange began his story:

"Woke up one mornin' stone blind. Doctors figured I had cancer, told me I had maybe a month. So we prayed for a miracle. I was weak but I told Sue-Anne you just keep right on prayin'. I went into a coma, doctors said I wouldn't wake up but I did and the cancer was gone."

He took over his dark glasses and added "If it wasn't for these eyes, no one would believe I ever had it."

"And suddenly you could heal people" I said with a quizzical expression.

Le Grange nodded placing back his dark glasses "I discovered it afterwards, yes. God has blessed me in many ways."

Mrs Le Grange said brightly "And his flock just swelled overnight and this is just the beginning."

Dean and I nodded simultaneously.

"Can I ask you one more question?" asked Dean.

"Course you can" said Le Grange with a smile.

"Why? Why me? Out of all the sick people why save me?"

Le Grange answered with "Well like I said before, the Lord guides me. I looked into your heart and you just stood out from all the rest."

"What did you see in my heart?"

"A young man with an important purpose. A job to do and it isn't finished."

Dean was no longer in the mood for pleasantries and we headed for the door after saying or thanks and goodbyes. Well, I said it for the both of us. We met Layla on the steps.

"Dean, how you feeling?"

Oh fine, just ignore me then, I'll just remain the invisible cellophane runt.

"I feel good, cured I guess."

I butted in, civilly as possible "What are you doing here?"

"You know my mom, she wanted to talk to the Reverend."

Layla's mother joined her on the steps as Mrs Le Grange appeared.

"Layla. I'm sorry but Roy's resting, he won't be seeing anyone else right now."

Her mother was adamant "Sue-Anne please, this is our sixth time, he's got to see us."

"Roy's well aware of Layla's situation and he very well wants to help just as soon as the Lord allows. Have faith Mrs Rouke."

Mrs Le Grange went back inside the house as Mrs Rouke and Layla turned away dejected. Mrs Rouke spun round to face Dean. She was pissed.

"Why you still even here? You got what you wanted."

"Mom! Stop! "

"No Layla this is too much, we've been to ever single service, if Roy would stop choosing these strangers over you. Strangers who don't even believe. I just can't pray any harder."

Layla sighed. It was then revealed that she had a brain tumour, the terminal kind and the doctors estimated she had six months to live. Man, that's gotta suck. That has got to be of hell of a nasty waiting game.

With shame in his eyes Dean gazed at Layla. I knew what he was thinking at that point. It was obvious. He wanted to know why he was getting a second chance and she wasn't.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"It's okay" replied Layla, as bravely as she could.

"No, it isn't," responded Mrs Rouke before confronting my brother once again, "Why do you deserve to live more than my daughter?"

Whoa, whoa. That was harsh. I understand she was going through a very rough patch but takin' out on my family wasn't gonna solve anything. Being a bitch wasn't gonna help. They left, leaving me with a mentally wounded Dean.

I placed a hand on his arm "Don't listen to her. She's mad at the world, not you."

We arrived back at the motel room, Dean's mood hadn't improved despite my words. I was irritated at myself for not trying hard enough. I slumped onto the couch, propping my feet onto the arm and crossing my arms behind my head, closing my eyes whilst doing so. Sighing heavily I reopened my eyes. Sam was on his laptop, he looked just about as miserable as Dean and I.

"What did you find out?" he asked Sam.

"I'm sorry" whispered Sam, like a scolded puppy .

"Sorry 'bot what?"

"Marshall Hall died 4:17."

Oh no. I knew what that meant, it wasn't good.

"The exact time I was healed."

Sam nodded.

"Yeah. So I put together a list, everyone that Roy's healed, six people over the past year and I crossed checked them with the local obits. Every time someone was healed, someone else died, and each time the victim died of the same symptom Le Grange was healing at the time."

This was interesting, very interesting. It was as if Le Grange was trading a life for another life. I sat up, the mental cogs and wheels in my head were turning. I frowned.

"So someone healed of cancer, someone else _dies _of cancer?" I quizzed curiously, wandering over to my brothers.

"Somehow, Le Grange is trading a life for another" answered Sam.

"That's what I think," I said thoughtfully, "But how is he doing it?"

Before Sam could remark on what I stated, Dean butted in.

"Wait, wait, wait, so Marshall Hall died to save me."

"Dean, the guy probably would have died anyway" remarked Sam in a vain attempt to raise spirits, "And someone else would've been healed."

"He's right you know" I commented only to receive an angry glower.

"You two never should've brought me here" Dean growled sullenly.

Hey, I was sceptical 'bot this whole thing in the first place so I don't know why he was being grouchy with me. It's not like I drove us to Nebraska. Not that I was blaming Sam. We were only trying to help, Dean should have at least shown us some gratitude. Yet with his moodiness I doubt we'd get it anytime soon.

"Dean," I stated in a slightly annoyed manner, "We were just trying to save your life."

He spun around "But Chris some guy is dead now because of me!"

I held my hands up in defence, maybe I shouldn't have said anything but then again I was speaking the truth.

Sam gave me a reassuring glance, which eased my tension.

"We didn't know" he said sadly.

I felt like a firework ready to explode. How would we have know that this faith healer, who we found out of desperate despair, was trading lives. I clenched my hands into fists, I bit down on my lip furiously to stop me from erupting. I returned to the couch and hunched over, my fists still shaking with a secret and burning rage. I breathed through my nose in a way to calm myself down. The last thing the guys needed was to experience the wrath of Mount Vesuvius, aka me.

"What I don't understand is how Roy's doing it," I heard Sam say, "How is he trading a life for a life?"

"Oh he's not doin' it," replied Dean, "Something else is doin' it for him."

I furrowed my brow, what could be doing it then? Then the penny dropped, could it be? Nah surely not but was I thinking the same as Dean. I dunno.

"What do you mean?" queried Sam.

"The old man I saw on stage, I didn't want to believe it but deep down I knew."

"You knew what? What are you talkin' about?"

"There's only one thing that can give and take life like that."

Wonder if I've got my calculations right.

"We're dealing with a reaper."

Yahtzee!

I've never been I whiz with computers. They baffle me which at my age is something most kids in my generation would find odd. Yet after surfing the internet I found information on Reapers. My thinking cap was on and I had unleashed my inner geek.

"You really think it's _the _Grim Reaper?," Sam wondered aloud as he riffled through a book he was researching in, "Like, angel of death, collect your soul, the whole deal?"

"No, no, no. Not _the_ Reaper, _a_ reaper," said Dean, "There's reaper lore in pretty much every culture on Earth. Go by a hundred different names. It's possible that there's more than one of 'em."

"But you said you saw a dude in a suit" I pointed out, scratching the back of my neck were an itch was growing.

"Well, what, do you think he should've been workin' the whole black robe thing?" Dean said sarcastically.

I smirked sweetly "Dunno, you tell me."

Dean added, ignoring me "You said it yourself that the clock stopped, right?"

He produced a sheet of paper with a creepy picture of a Reaper as he continued.

"Reapers stop time. And you can only see 'em when they're comin' at you, which is why I could see it and you guys couldn't."

"Dean, maybe it's not a reaper" suggested Sam.

"There's nothing else it could be, Sam," squabbled Dean, "The question is how's Roy controllin' the damn thing?"

Sam paused for a second "That cross"

"What?" Dean and I said in unison.

I blinked. I hate it when we do that, it's freaky.

"There was this cross," Sam started, raiding his bag, "I noticed it in the church tent, I knew I had seen it before."

He showed us a tarot card that he pulled from the content of his rucksack. The tarot image was of a skeleton wearing a crown upon it's skull with the cross in the far corner.

"Here" he said handing it over to me, I flipped the card over in my hand once or twice.

On further inspection I recognised it. I had seen it myself when we were in the tent. I just remember thinking about how unusual it was and almost mistaking it for the crucifix.

"A tarot?" said Dean scornfully.

"It makes sense. I mean, tarot dates back to the early Christian era, right?," Sam explained, "When some priests were still using magic? And a few of them veered into the dark stuff. Necromancy, and how to push death away, how to cause it."

I nodded pensively "So, Roy is using black magic to bind the reaper?"

"If he is, he's riding the whirlwind. It's like putting a dog leash on a Great White" said Sam, resulting in me giggling at the image of a Great White on a leash.

"Ok, then we stop Roy" said Dean after a moment of pondering.

"How?" Sam inquired.

"You know how" responded Dean sinisterly.

My eyebrows raised "Whoa, hang on a sec! I ain't being an accessory to the murder of a blind man, no way."

"She's right," admitted Sam, "We can't kill Roy."

"Sam, Chris, the guy's playing God, he's deciding who lives and who dies, that's a monster in my book" remarked Dean.

"No, we're not gonna kill a human being, Dean," Sam said adamantly, with me nodding in agreement "We do that, we're no better than he is."

"Okay, so we can't kill Roy, we can't kill death. Any bright ideas, college boy?" Dean questioned with a hint of irony.

I shot him a warning glance and cleared my throat before anything escalated. An argument was not on my agenda at this moment in time.

"Okay, uh, if Roy is using some kind of black spell on the reaper, we've gotta figure out what it is," Sam said, "And how to break it."

**Later**

This was a first for me. I've never had to deal with a Reaper so this was gonna be interesting and awkward as I could not see it since I ain't on death's door. We arrived at the Le Grange's church tent once again in order to search for clues into how a Reaper was being controlled. Turns out, when Sam and I investigated once the service had began, that Le Grange was choosing victims that were deemed immoral. How we found this out, well let's just say Le Grange should be more careful on were he stores his books on Christian History, or else somebody like me can come along and read something that they wouldn't want me to. After a mad yet an eventual success to save the life of the next victim, the protestor in the parking lot, a conclusion was reached. As Dean discovered, Le Grange wasn't controlling the Reaper. It was his wife. Hrmph, it's always the person you least suspect ain't it. The sad part was that Roy was none the wiser on what his wife was doing.

"Must be a hell of a spell" Dean said, examining the book Sam and I unearthed in the Le Grange's library.

"Yeah," said Sam nodding, "You've got to build a black altar, with seriously dark stuff. Bones, human blood. To cross the line like that, that preacher's wife. Black magic, murder. Evil."

"Desperate" Dean pointed out, "Her husband was dying, she'd have done anything to save him. She was using the binding spell to keep the reaper away from Roy."

"Cheating death," I added pinching the bridge of my nose. "Literally."

"Yeah, but Roy's alive, so why's she still using the spell?" Dean pondered.

"Right. To force the reaper to kill people she thinks are immoral." Sam continued.

"May God save us from half the people who think they're doing God's work" exhaled Dean.

I was sitting cross legged on the bed, lost within my mind, my elbows balancing on my knee caps.

"We've gotta break that binding spell, guys" I stated finally, clasping my hands together and resting my chin on top.

"You know, Sue Ann had a Coptic cross like this. And when she dropped it, the reaper backed off " said Dean returning his gazed to the book.

"So, you think we've gotta find the cross or destroy the altar?" I asked the guys.

"Maybe both?," advised Dean, "Whatever we do, we better do it soon. Roy's healing Layla tonight."

"Well we ain't gonna get far if we're just gonna sit then," I pointed out, sliding off the bed, "Let's go."

**That Night**

The moon was glaring down by the time the car pulled up outside the church. It was now or never. We sat for several minutes, waiting for the right moment to strike action.

"That's Layla's car. She's already here" noted Sam to which Dean nodded his head woefully.

"Dean" sighed Sam.

"You know, if Roy would have picked Layla instead of me, she'd be healed right now" said Dean miserably.

I closed my eyes slowly, shaking my head, leaning forward. It was time for me to play the voice of reason once again, I guess it's a trait I share with Sam.

"Dean, don't" I started before I was cut off.

"And if she's not healed tonight, she's gonna die in a couple months" Dean stated, guilt riddling his voice.

"What's happening to her is horrible. But, what are you gonna do?" Sam quizzed, "Let somebody else die to save her?"

I added "You said it yourself, Dean. You can't play God."

Dean ignored us and climb outta the car to which we followed. The service had just started when we reached the tent entrance. Layla had made her way onto the stage.

"Where's Sue-Anne?" questioned Dean in a silent alarm.

Sam turned his head before replying "House."

Cautiously we edged away from the tent and wandered to the parking lot.

"You guys go find Sue-Anne, I'll catch up" said Dean.

"What are you—?" blurted Sam going to follow him until I yanked him back when I realised what Dean was up to.

"Huh," I mumbled "I'm surprised, I'm usually the decoy."

Dean stood before the cops that approached him, for the record I'm guessing he musta an encounter with them earlier.

"Hey!" he announced with a grin, "You gonna put that fear of God in me?"

It was Sam and I's cue to move once Dean had the cops chasing after him. Swiftly and slyly, Sam and I dashed up the stairs to the Le Grange's house. We scanned about for an entrance to the house and then I noticed a hatch under the porch, it looked like it led to a storm shelter or a basement of some sort. Whatever it was, I'm guessing it was hiding something.

"Look!" I said, nudging Sam, "Let's check it out."

I vaulted over the porch fence with Sam close behind, making a notable squelch in the thick mud with my boots on landing, thankfully it had been my most successful vault to date, that hadn't resulted in me twisting my ankle violently, as I've done in the past. Carefully Sam prized open the doors to the cellar, and we went inside, the doors slamming behind us.

The only source of light for us came from the flickering flames of candles. Nah. Something was definitely goin' on down here. I felt a sharp tug on my jacket, it was Sam, he had spotted something in the far corner. It was the altar. The altar was splattered with dried blood, and decorated with several Coptic crosses and candles. At the centre of the altar was a skull and most worryingly of all, a crowd shot of Dean. A bloody cross etched over his face.

I picked the photo up "Ah crap"

Suddenly a voice sounded from behind us.

"I gave your brother life and I can take it away."

Startled, Sam and I spun round only to meet Mrs Le Grange.

Sam glanced at me and in a quick simultaneous action, we grabbed either end of the alter and overturned it. I'd think Sam did most of the work there since I'm still trying to develop my muscle tone. What can I say, I'm still only training. Yet what was more infuriating was that the bitch locked us in the damn shelter.

"Oh no she didn't!," I exclaimed in outrage as Sam attempted to push to cellar doors open, "Dammit!"

"Sam, Chris, can't you see?," Mrs Le Grange stated as we pounded on the doors, "The Lord chose me to reward the just and punish the wicked. And your brother is wicked. And he deserves to die just as Layla deserves to live. It's God's will."

Screw that!

"Goodbye, Sam, Chris" she uttered before departing.

Shit! Now what!

Then a light bulb moment struck me, I noticed a small window in the cellar, I indicated to Sam who followed. I grabbed a hold of a large bar, that technically was the length of me, and I smashed the window open. It's a wonder I didn't fall over with the weight of the damn thing.

"Gimme a boost" I commanded Sam.

He hoisted me up to I could start to crawl through the gap I had made. Even though I'm skinny, it was still a tight squeeze but I had to feel more sympathy for Sam. Since he's nearly the size of a giraffe it would be more challenging for him. As he was scrambling through, he looked at me.

"Go find Dean!," he ordered, "Now! Go!"

I nodded and dashed off, my boots smacking in the mud, I could feel the rim of my jeans soaking it up too. I darted and skidded around the parking lot, scrutinizing the area for my brother. I gasped for breathe before charging off again. I grounded to a halt when I finally found him, but I wasn't the only one who found him. The Reaper had bet me to it. I narrowed my eyes, I could see it. A old man in a black suit with a wrinkled, dishevelled face. Don't ask me how I could see it. I don't myself. All I know that at that moment I could. I gritted my teeth.

"Leave my brother alone you son of a bitch!" I yelled as the Reaper caused Dean to fall to his knees, a hand pressed against his head.

I spirited over, ready to tackle the bastard. Dean's life was hanging in the balance once again, his skin ashen grey, eyes going cloudy, heavy and laboured breathes escaping his lips. Suddenly the Reaper stopped, making Dean gasp for air, and it began to move away. I hurried over to Dean who was wincing with pain.

"Admit it," I said helping Dean to his feet, "You need me to save your ass once in a while."

"Whatever you say" he grunted as I escorted him back to the car.

Sam wasn't that long behind us.

"You okay?" he asked Dean.

"A little bit weak" was Dean's reply.

"Yeah. Alright, come on, we should get going" advised Sam, getting in the car.

Within minutes, we were gone.

**The Next Day**

Dean continued to be moody throughout the next day. Guilt was still clouding his conscience.

"What is it?" queried Sam.

"Nothing"

I rolled my eyes. For a second I could see myself, which was disturbing in some way.

"What is it?" I pressed before shrugging as Dean hesitated with his upcoming answer. I couldn't wait any longer, I had to pee.

When I was doing my, you know, business I could hear a knock on the door. I freshened myself up flushed the toilet as quietly as possible. I could hear Layla's voice and the sound of the door closing behind her. "Sam you sly dog!" I muttered, a smirk spreading across my face as I washed my hands.

I cracked the door open just so I could peep through. I was right it was Layla. She was talking to Dean. I inched away from the door slightly so I couldn't be detected and sat with my back to the wall. I folded my arms and crossed my left leg, making it rest on my right thigh.

"So where are you going?" I heard Layla ask.

"Dunno yet," came Dean's voice, "Our work kinda takes us all over."

"You know I went back to see Roy"

"What happened?"

"Nothing. He lay his hand on my forehead but nothing happened"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry it didn't work"

"And Sue-Anne she's dead you know. A stroke."

Pfft a stroke! Nah more like she got her comeuppance for trapping a Reaper.

"Yeah I heard. You know Roy's a good man, he doesn't deserve what's happened. Must be rough. To believe in something that much and to have it disappoint you like that."

That's true, Le Grange wasn't evil. He was just caught up in his wife's attempt to save him from death.

"You wanna hear something weird. I'm okay. Really. I guess if your gonna have faith you can't just have it when the miracles happen, you have to have it when they don't."

What a brave woman. I smile sadly.

"So what now?" Dean asked.

"God works in mysterious ways" answered Layla.

There was a small silence before I could hear their voices again.

"Goodbye Dean"

"Hey, um, I'm not much of a prayin' type but I'm gonna pray for you."

I tilted my head in curiosity. Did I hear that right? I unfolded my arms and slowly got to my feet, still hiding behind the door.

"Well there's a miracle right there."

The door closed just as I push the door I was hiding behind open with my foot. Dean stood in sorrowful silence for a minute or two, not noticing me leaning casually in the doorway. He sighed.

"Eavesdropping is wrong you know" he said, without turning round.

He knew I was there that whole time. Damn! I gotta learn to become more invisible next time.

"You heard everything then"

"Yup," I replied walking up to him, I could see unshed tears in his eyes.

He slumped down onto the bed unhappily. I sighed and climbed up behind him, slinging my arms around his neck, resting my chin on his broad shoulder, my stomach against his back.

"You know, a wise man once told me that everything happens for a reason. You can't change it no matter how hard you try. It teaches us lessons we need to learn. He also said life's a bitch."

I saw the corners of Dean's mouth crack into a small smile.

"Who told you that?" he quizzed me.

I slapped his chest lightly with one of my hands dangling around his neck.

"Idiot," I chuckled, "It's was you."

He sniggered quietly, taking hold of my wrists. This was the biggest chick flick moment I've had since that horrible day in the hospital.

"What would I do without you Jiminy?" said Dean.

"Dunno. Turn into a jackass probably" I remarked with a shrug.

_**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	6. Mother Hen, Mother Goose and Me

_**Time for an original chapter, conjured up in the workshop of my own imagination. This explores sibling bonds as Chris is struck down with a violent case of the flu. Expect some fluff and fuzz.**_

_**Set just one day after the events of the episode "Nightmare."**_

_**P.S My introduction to the characters Milo and Anna-Louise Singer can be found in my pre-teen Chris stories, Memories of a Broken Kid. It gives an insight to who they are.**_

The TV droned as I sprawled on the couch, a miserable, tired expression painted on my face. This headache was a bitch. My teeth chattered as I hugged the cushion close to my chest. Beads of sweat gathered on my brow and I could feel a small trickle slid down my left temple. Fatigue had slowed me down for the past day or so and I prayed that I wasn't giving any hint that I was falling ill. I've been sick before but this was somehow different, it was unlike any cold I've ever had in the past. I wiped my running nose elegantly with the back of my hand, sniffing noisily. A harsh dry cough gave me away instantly and Mother Hen, aka Sam, was ready to interrogate.

"Chris?" he queried with a raised eyebrow, closing his laptop, "You feeling okay?"

"Terrific" I replied hoarsely.

I sounded like Batman, and I didn't recall gargling nails at any point. I winced as my aching muscles twinged as I slowly sat up, continuing to shiver didn't help either.

"I need water" I croaked, in a childlike manner, shuffling barefoot towards the kitchenette sink.

Sam in the meantime, kept a vigilant eye upon me as I held myself up right by gripping the counter. The room started to spin. Oh God! I tried to manoeuvre myself back to the couch, I stumbled slightly. My knees and ankles buckled and I collapsed to the floor. Mother Hen almost overturned the table as he leapt up from his chair in panic.

"Chris!" he yelped falling to his knees beside me, "Chris!"

"Quit yelling'!" I groaned trying to sit up only for the painful muscle spasms to return, "I ain't deaf ya know."

Mother Hen carried me back to the couch ignoring my objections and laid me down gently, placing a hand on my forehead.

"Your burning up kiddo" he said in a worried tone.

"Oh really?," I replied sarcastically slapping his hand away. "I hadn't noticed."

My hearing picked up the creak of the bathroom door opening, I peeked over the couch. Uh oh. Here we go. For standing in the doorway, fresh from the shower and clad in a towel was the mother of all mothers. Mother Goose, aka Dean. I flopped my head back and sighed.

"What's wrong? What happened?" clucked Mother Goose scuttling over.

"She fainted" stated Mother Hen.

"I did not!" I protested. "He's exaggerating."

"What!" gabbled Mother Goose, he then carefully got down on his haunches, thankfully I was spared from my eyes being burned out.

For now, hoping nothing bad would happen.

That would make matters worse, I was suffering from a bitch of a cold and the last thing I would want to see is my brother's manhood. God could at least spare me that. The towel stayed. Phew!

My vision was swimming again and I had to blinked several times. Damn it was hot in this crappy little room, my trembling hands and chattering teeth said otherwise. Mother Goose compressed a calloused hand on my forehead, shaking his head as he did so.

"Dammit Chrissie!" he hissed, "Why didn't you tell us you were sick?"

I moaned with a sneer "Put some clothes on. It's embarrassing."

I barked out a chesty cough, the sweat continued to collect on my brow, the jackhammer burrowing deeper and deeper into my skull. My toes curled and I cowered into a tight ball on the couch, eyes focusing groggily on my brothers, who exchanged anxious glances at me and each other. A thermometer came into view. I clamped my mouth shut and turned my head way stubbornly.

"Christina," warned Dean sternly. "Let me take your temperature. Don't be a baby."

I turned my nose on it and stuck my chin in the air. Why were they makin' such a damn fuss? It was only a chest cold and it ain't the first. I knew what was coming next.

"You asked for it" cautioned Dean as he suddenly jabbed me in the side.

I released a yelp of surprise and pain, dropping my jaw slightly allowing Sam to shove the thermometer into my mouth. It's a tactic they always use whenever I refuse to cooperate. With a thermometer jutting out of my mouth, like Popeye's pipe, I scowled furiously at them. My revenge would come and boy would they know it.

"Leave it!" threatened Dean as I attempted to take it out.

The mercury rose within the glass and after a minute of me laying there on the couch like an idiot, Dean plucked it from my mouth.

"Satisfied," I remarked as he and Sam inspected the reading with apprehensive expressions. "I'm tellin' ya I'm alright. I ain't sick."

It was just a headache and heck the cough would go away eventually. Dean held the thermometer in front of me and raised his eyebrows.

"I hate to break it to you sweetheart," he said. "But at 102 degrees Fahrenheit, I'd say your sick."

I rolled my eyes "Well ain't this just peachy."

With a huff I closed my eyes. Sleep was on my mind, and hopefully I could grab myself a couple of hours. As I began to drift I was aware of being transferred over to a bed, hands smoothing down my hair and tucking me underneath the thin bed sheets.

_I was alone in the dark. Apple trees surround me, my bare feet swimming in foliage, an icy breeze gushes past me making me shiver. I hug myself as I nervously pick my way through the orchard, that somehow seems familiar. Birds flutter past as I creep further and further. A voice calls out to me. I pause._

"_Chris!" it shouts._

_Sam? I start to run, my feet kicking up leaves, the padded flesh sensitive as the cool vegetation hit against my skin. _

"_Sam!," I call out as I continue to sprint. "Where are you?"_

"_Over here" he yells back in reply._

_I can see him. He leaning against an ancient looking apple tree. Shit. No! We burned that tree! A dark shadowy figure suddenly looms behind my brother. _

"_Sam look out!" I cry dashing over to him as something glints in the figure's hand. _

_It's the Pagan scarecrow! It's sickle poised above Sam's head, ready to strike. Sam snaps his head around just as the sickle sinks deep into his skull. Blood spurts everywhere and Sam topples to the ground in a giant heap. I scream. _

"NO!" I cried, shooting up like a rocket.

I gasped and panted, heart racing like a freight train. Stains of sweat soaked my gray oversized t-shirt. Even my dreams suck!

Sam was at my side in a flash. His eyes full of concern as he held my face in his hands.

"Chrissie? What happened sweetie?"

My bottom lip trembled. The water works were starting up again, as custom to the aftermaths of most of my nightmares. I hate being such a baby. Tears pooled in my eyes and began to spill down my cheeks.

"I'm s-s-orry c-c-couldn't s-s-s-ave you," I wept childishly as Sam pulled me into a tight embrace. "I-I-I can't d-d-d-do anything r-r-r-ight."

"It was only a dream baby," hushed Sam rocking me back and forth as if I had aged into a four year old . "Everything is alright. You're safe and I'm safe."

"For how l-l-ong," I sobbed. "Trouble a-a-lways finds u-us. Finds m-me. Why?"

Geez when I look back, I just think one thing. What a pathetic mess I was. It was just a stupid dream but since I was suffering flu symptoms and a high fever, it was inflated into something bigger. I dunno why but that seemed to be the case. It was far to girly for my liking but for the life of me I couldn't build a strong enough dam to keep the tears back. I'm an expert in holding back emotions but there is always a fault in the construction and when the levee burst, I become a wailing wuss. Two reasons why I hate crying: one it makes me feel and look foolish, and two I hate the pained expression on my brothers faces whenever they see me in a state of despair like this. If they can be strong for me, I should be strong for them. I hate the fact that I have the ability to break my brothers hearts.

Sam rested his chin on my head "I dunno Chrissie. I just dunno."

I blubbered like a brook for several minutes before I began to calm myself down. My nose had blocked and my throat was raw.

"Where's Dean?" I sniffed. Or at least tried to.

"He went to the pharmacy to get some Dayquil and Niquil"

I wriggled out of Sam's embrace and wandered over to the window, wiping the remaining tears from my face. I gazed out mournfully, like a gosling waiting for Mother Goose to return. To be frank, I felt worse than before, the headache was gone for now but I knew it would be back. The motel room suddenly became very chilly and I stood by the window shivering like an electric toothbrush. Stubborn as I am, I refused to budge. I had to be sure Dean was coming back. Once again, I mirrored my child persona humming the theme tune to _Spongebob Squarepants. _Fifteen minutes later the Impala rolled back into the parking lot. If I was a puppy I could tell my tail would be wagging. As I waved madly at Dean I could feel a icy shower rain over me, I flicked my damp bangs out of my eyes as my elder brother climbed out of his precious car. Suddenly another dizzy spell washed over me and I could sense my knees giving way once Dean entered. I gasped and crumpled to the floor only to crack my head on the corner of the bed as I did my imitation of a falling tree. It was lights out. Again.

Voice were echoing in my head. Now there's something I can relate to. I could sense pain and I manoeuvred my hand and grazed it over the sensitive area. I withdrew sharply. Ouch. How hard did I smack the floor?

"Rough landing" I mumbled.

Mother Hen and Mother Goose's feathers had been ruffled and were fluttering their wings in my face. Blinking myself out of the darkness I was greeted with the anxious expressions of my brothers and the sensation of small stinging slaps on my cheeks. I grimaced. This was gonna be fun. I could feel the texture of the doughy bed underneath me

"Next time you go timber," warned Mother Goose. "Give us a heads up."

"Whateber" I grunted sliding underneath the bed sheets once again. My blocked nose was making me sound weird. "I'm dust gonna try to sleeb some of it off. Dat normbally works."

I swear I could've fried the bed sheets as my skin stroked against them as I snuggled up in a foetal position. I closed my eyes. After a minute or so, sighing heavily, I cracked open my right eye.

"I'd appreciate it you don't watch me sleeb. It gibs me da hebbie jeebies."

Let's hope I wouldn't encounter any more disruptions to my beauty sleep. Ha. Beauty Sleep. I feel and look like a zombie most days and I laugh whenever the guys use the terms pretty and beautiful in describing me. If they think a 5''1 runt like me with pale skin, freckles, matchstick limbs and crazy waves is beautiful then they are just crossing wires with somebody else. Even Bobby Singer's nephew Milo has said I'm pretty on occasions and he blushes ever time I go near him. He's cute but I ain't. I thought of Milo as I drifted off to sleep. As a kid he was podgy and had sandy hair to match his twin sister Anna-Louise. He shares the same corn blue eyes. Oh those eyes. I could stare at them forever. Anna-Louise mocks us whenever we talk about things like Pokemon and horror movies. Last time I saw him his voice was in the midst of cracking and he had shed the puppy fat and his hair was darkening. I wouldn't say I have a crush on him because let's face it I wouldn't want him to get mauled by my Rottweilers, aka Sam and Dean. Milo isn't the most courageous person I've met and heck even the sequence in Michael Jackson's _Thriller _video, when he transforms into a werewolf, scares him. I smirk slightly as sleep finally engulfs me completely.

**Later **

Ugh! My gut was contracting and turning somersaults. It gurgled and rumbled nosily. Oh boy. I was waiting for the sickness part to arise. The room was in total darkness and I climbed out of bed attentively, trying to avoid arousing Mother Hen. I crept past a snoring Mother Goose and stumbled blindly into the bathroom. I flicked the light switch and after my eyes adjusted to the light I hung my head over the toilet bowl. I waited. Then the torrent of vomit splashed into the toilet. How nice. Gripping tightly to the rim of the toilet I continued to puke up my guts. The bathroom door creaked open and my bleary eyed brothers entered, woken by my gagging and retching. Was I really that loud?

"I think I barfed up my liver" I groaned with a weak smile.

I retched and threw up again with an almighty heave of my stomach. The guys waited patiently at my side, holding back my hair and rubbing soothing circles on my back. This purge had drawn all color from my face, leaving me white as a sheet of paper.

"You gonna hurl again?" asked Dean.

"Probably" I nodded.

**Two Days Later**

"Will you guys knock it off!," I growled. "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm okay."

"We just have to be sure," replied Sam with the thermometer in his hands. "No harm in checking."

Nevertheless the thermometer was rammed into my mouth. My fever had subdued within the past twenty four hours, the headaches returned now and again and I wasn't complaining from muscle aches. Thank God!

I smirked triumphantly at him "See! I told you."

The reading proved normal. Maybe this will give me the peace I needed. Three days of being cooped up inside had made me stir crazy. By this time I was grouchy as hell.

"Now can I go outside," I begged donning my puppy dog eyes in the process. "Pleasssseee."

"Alright fine," sighed Sam rolling his eyes. He added. "I'm coming with you though."

"What! Aw come on!"

"You have the flu Chris"

"_Had _the flu. _Had_. Past tense."

Fresh air zoomed up my cleared nostrils on stepping outside. A wide grin spread across my face. I could soar I was that relieved to get outside. It faded on hearing the squawk of the Goose.

The Goose threw his arms out in outrage "Who said you can go outside?"

I confronted the Goose with hands on my hips "Me. I let myself outside."

"Your sick dammit! This is the last thing that you need!"

"I've be stuck in that room for three days with you two clucks. I need air!"

"Open a window then"

"Very funny smartass"

"I don't want you to get sick again"

"Ditto"

I huffed and marched back inside. Two hours later it was decided that we best move on, probably to keep me from whining. Worked for me anyway. With the flu behind me it was just a question of what we would encounter next. That's the beauty of hunting, you never know what your next gig is, but could also bring trouble. Little did I know that was the case.

_**Alright, I know it's not my best so far but give me some credit as it was my first attempt at an original chapter and I have been suffering from a bit writer's block.**_

_**Please Review, requests and ideas are welcome.**_


	7. Huckleberry Hillbilly and Company

**Here's my vision on the episode "The Benders", expect sibling fluff and typical smart mouthed Chris. To those who read and review my stories, you guys rock! **

**Mòran taing! **

**(that's Scottish Gaelic for thank you-I don't speak Gaelic and I had to Google to find it, random I know)**

_My ears drums were under assault from an awful barrage of abuse. Infuriated that the shrieking noise had disturbed my sleep, I buried my head under the pillow in order to block the unholy racket. What the hell? I peeked out and discovered what had woken me._

"_Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Chrissie! Happy Birthday to you!"_

The guys loomed over me like a shadow, tugging at the bed sheets almost bouncing on the bed like overgrown children. I grunted as Sam tossed away the pillow, I curled into a tight ball whilst compressing my hands over my ears. Every year it's the same ritual. Suddenly I was attacked in the form of "The Tickle Monsters", my eyes bulged out and I squealed and yelped as fingers tickled and probed my sides. A burst of laughter erupted from my lips as I vainly attempted to flee from my brothers. 

"Get off me you morons!" I yowled swatting my hands at them before they stopped. I glared menacingly at Sam, an evil smirk spreading across my face.

"It's not just my birthday so I reckon the torture should be shared" I added.

"Don't even think about it!" cautioned Sam as I crawled closer to him, like a prowling cat.

I pounced at him, winding an arm around his neck and rubbing my knuckles across his scalp with my free hand. Even though I'm skinny, I am fortunately granted with surprising strength and a vice like grip. This made it harder for Sam to escape but I didn't count on him falling back onto the bed, technically crushing me underneath his muscular bulk.

"Ow!" I groaned, muffled by Sam's shoulder blade.

The guys laughed heartily as I continued to struggle. I scowled at them both as I finally slithered to freedom.

"One of theses days Goliath," I grumbled pointing an accusing finger at Sam, "Your gonna break something."

I leaned over the bed and fished about the content of my ancient rucksack. Where was it? The rough texture of newspaper brushed against my fingertips. Gotcha! Smiling I eased the wrapped object out of my bag and handed it to Sam.

"Happy birthday Sasquatch" I said sitting back whilst crossing my legs.

Who knew finding a book was so difficult. Thankfully I managed to ultimately come across a copy of George Orwell's "_1984_". I had saved up some dollars so I could get him a first edition. The last copy Sam had of the book was when he was a freshman in High School and I accidentally spilled my chocolate milk on the only copy he had for his English Studies. I was only around five or six years old at the time.

"Remember, don't let me go near it with chocolate milk" I chuckled, watching my now twenty three year old brother examine the book.

"Where did you get the money for this?" he asked almost dumbfounded, I don't know why as it only cost be ten dollars.

I tapped the tip of my nose. Hell I wasn't giving away my money stash's hiding place. I can be thrifty when I wanna be. If I'm desperate though I find other ways to get money, either pick pocketing or busking. I ain't older enough yet to walk into a bar and just recently Dean had been teaching me how to play Poker. So I belted out some tunes and the crowd flocked around me. Viola! Ten dollars and fifty cents in my pocket. 

"Well? Do you like it?," I inquired "If you don't, I give you permission to hit me with it."

"I'll hit you with it," piped in Dean. "You've just made him a bigger nerd than he already is."

"Honestly I love it, thank you," said Sam ignoring Dean. "I'm just glad you didn't get me _Animal Farm._"

He slung a long arm around my shoulders and pulled me into a one armed hug. 

"Wasn't _Animal Farm _the book you read to me when I was little?" I quizzed furrowing my brow.

"Yeah. I wish I didn't though. It made you cry. Not like when I read _Charlotte's Web _to you, that was a mistake."

I giggled at the memory. I can remember capturing a spider and calling it Charlotte only for the stupid thing to die on me like it did to the pig in the book. Suddenly it dawned on me.

"Hey what about me?," I declared with a smirk, shaking Sam's arm off. "Where's my present?"

The guys exchanged a glance at each other before returning their gaze to me. Fourteen or not my childish instinct was kicking in again, but I knew I would have to be patient and wait.

"Freshen up first," said Dean. "And if you use up all the hot water I'll make sure you don't live to see your next birthday."

I stuck my tongue out at him, adding more to my cheeky yet lovable rogue side. I grabbed my things and scuffled into the bathroom.

The hot water plummeted on my spine, trickling like teardrops down my slender frame. Since I didn't need to wash my hair, a task I had done the previous evening, my time in the shower was shorter than normal. Besides on the other side of the door was my birthday present and I couldn't wait any longer. Why I was so excited was odd at first but I guess it was because Sam was back with us and birthdays were somewhat normal again. When he was in college, birthdays and the holiday seasons were forgotten and that was a very lonely time in my life. After drying myself off I shoved on my jeans and oversized t-shirt. I was eager to find out my birthday present. On exiting the bathroom I was confronted with the guys. They smiled at me and produced a small, wrapped package. 

"Happy birthday sweetheart" said Dean planting a kiss on my forehead.

I held the thin object in my hands for a second before tearing off the paper. Inside was a beautifully carved amulet no bigger than a milk bottle cap. I traced the designs etched into the silver with my index finger lost for words. The amulet was attached to a delicate yet strong looking chain, as I swung it gently from side to side the early morning sunlight made it shimmer and glisten.

"It's for luck and protection from evil" Sam explained, fastening the charm around my neck.

"Thank you" I whispered hugging them warmly to show my gratitude.

Hopefully this amulet would keep me out of trouble and grant me some luck for a change.

**Two Days Later**

Alright being fourteen sucks! Its no different from thirteen, sure it sounds better but at the end of the day I still have to wait another seven years before I can walk into a bar. Hell I've sneaked into plenty of them but it always results in be getting caught and thrown out. Tonight I pushed my luck once again and in typical style I was told to scram. We had just arrived in a new town and since we hadn't checked into a motel I was left to wander the parking lot.

"This blows" I grumbled scuffing my high tops as I continued to pace around the Impala.

Pausing for a second, I frowned and wrinkled my forehead as a shooting pain entered my head. My fingers massaged my throbbing temples as I resumed my pacing. I perched myself on the trunk of the car inhaling the cool night air, maybe that would ease my abrupt headache. Nope. I grimaced again as the headache escalated, gritting my teeth as I buried my head in my hands.

"Son of a bitch!" I cursed.

_Bright orbs blind me, I swear they resemble headlights of some sort. A crash and crunch sound in my ears, ringing loudly. The sensation of my head smacking against something solid, another skull I dread to think. A new sounds echoes in my ears, a steady yet monotonous bleeping. It becomes more rapid and urgent. A whir and shock of electricity zaps me in the chest. Next comes the sight of a man in a trench coat. Who he is I don' t know but something about him makes me think otherwise. Hauntingly ancient blue eyes stare at me before a white light dazzles me._

"What the fuck was that?" I muttered, completely spooked by what seemed to be a freakin' vision.

No I couldn't be. I know I can rival the kid from _Sixth Sense _when it comes to seeing ghosts and stuff but visions! No way. I blinked several times as the pain subsided and eventually disappeared. Seriously though, I have enough weird psychic abilities, I don't need another one. I have already witnessed the discomfort and confusion it causes Sam. I sighed and clunked the heels of my rubber soled sneakers together just as a hand ruffled my hair and brought me back into reality. I looked up and was met by Sam's concern eyes.

"You okay there kiddo?" he asked placing Dad's journal next to me.

I nodded and shuffled over to allow him to sit on the trunk beside me. My legs dangled freely whilst he could still touch the ground with his giant feet. Some bikers had just pulled into the parking lot.

"So this kid you and Dean interviewed today claimed he saw some dude getting dragged underneath a car by something that growled?" I asked, absentmindedly twiddling with the amulet around my neck. "We diggin' any deeper into this or are we just gonna drop it like a hot potato?"

Before Sam could reply our hearing picked up a strange noise. Sounded like the static you get from a radio but with a hint of something scrapping against metal. We hopped from the trunk and Sam turned on his flashlight. Cautiously Sam got down on his haunches to investigate underneath a neighbouring car with me at his heel. He recoiled back in fright as a disturbed cat hissed and swiped a paw at him.

"Aw did Whiskers scare you Samantha?" I laughed. "Be thankful it's me standing here and not Dean."

He chuckled and rose to his full height again.

"Mention that to Dean and you will rue the day you ever did" joked Sam squaring me up.

"Is that a threat or a personal challenge?" I mocked in return, staring up at him.

At this point the noise returned, glancing about us we noted that the parking lot was now empty of people. Mentally we switched back into alert mode. It was my turn to scan for life underneath the car. I squinted my eyes as I detected a slight glimpse of movement. To get a better look I got down on my hands and knees. Zilch life forms found.

I said to Sam "I've got diddlysquat"

Suddenly I was grabbed by the ankles. My knees and hands grated against the rough gritty asphalt as I was dragged under the random car.

"Sam!" I cried out vainly attempting to crawl away from my mysterious ambusher.

"Grab my hands!" responded Sam urgently reaching out for me.

Whatever had a hold of me was too smart and too quick. Sam vanished from sight. I kicked and struggled furiously calling out for him to help me. Nothing. I heard a thud and I could see Sam's giant frame topple to the ground.

Crack! I was struck on the back of the head by an unseen object once I emerged from the other side. Darkness fell.

**Some Hours Later**

_Bright orbs blind me, I swear they resemble headlights of some sort. A crash and crunch sound in my ears, ringing loudly. The sensation of my head smacking against something solid, another skull I dread to think. A new sounds echoes in my ears, a steady yet monotonous bleeping. It becomes more rapid and urgent. A whir and shock of electricity zaps me in the chest. Next comes the sight of a man in a trench coat. Who he is I don' t know but something about him makes me think otherwise. Hauntingly ancient blue eyes stare at me before a white light dazzles me._

My eyes snapped open. What the hell just happened? The last thing I could remember was being pulled underneath a car. Ah shit. I've been kidnapped again. I hate being a damsel in distress, I ain't Princess Peach. I gingerly got to my feet and scanned about. A large metal cage was encased around me and the biggest bitch was the automatic lock system so that rules out escaping via lock picking. Great! I peeked through the barricade, narrowing my gaze in the gloom, fingers curled around the bars as I realised I wasn't alone. Two more cages were stationed close to mine. Hitching my breathe I recognised one of the unconscious figures inside.

"Sammy?" I hissed loudly beating my palms against the steel construction making it rattle.

One hearing my call, my brother became animated and sprung to life, skimming the area in search of the voice that had woken him.

"Chris?," he responded, eyes filled with concern and confusion as he leaned into his cage. "Is that you? Where are you?"

Our gaze meet and he sighed in relief. Poor guy had to stoop whilst my hobbit size was at an advantage to me as it was perfect size and far less cramped.

"Are you hurt?" queried my brother frantically in typical protective guard dog style.

"I'm okay," I replied truthfully. "Besides the fact that I have no skin left on my knee caps."

Dammit, my favourite jeans were ripped at my knees. I could feel the blood swelling and sticking to the worn fabric and causing it to sting like a bitch. The palms on my hands and elbows were badly grazed too from the asphalt when I was taken. From were the mystery ambusher struck me on the side of the head I could sense the texture of dried blood on my right temple. Son of a bitch had my hooded sweater. Not only that but also my amulet! Stupid thing was a dud anyway. Protection against evil and bringer of good luck. Ha. Bullshit.

I sniffed the stale air "Where do you think we are?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders "Outskirts of town maybe."

I groaned hanging my head "It better not be a vampire nest or a group of demons again. I swear to God if it is, I'm takin' early retirement."

Being the smallest and youngest member of my family has it downsides. It makes me a prone target against our enemies, which sucks ass. Sometimes I wonder why I had to be born a girl. Then again if I was a boy I'd be called Gregory which makes me glad that I'm female after all.

"Now what?" I stated in an annoyed tone.

"Just hang tight," responded Sam, "There's gotta be a way out."

I raised a quizzical eyebrow as I watched him grip the bars above his head and began swinging his weight before he brought his feet in contact with the part of the cage. Probably the entrance, I dunno I couldn't see that well from my angle. His futile attempts triggered a grunt from the third cage. Sam noticed this too.

"Your alive?" he said to the man.

"Huh?"

"Hey!, you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm doing okay?" snapped the unknown male.

"Where are we?" I questioned, hoping this dude had an answer.

"I dunno," he replied. "The country I think. It smells like the country."

Sam frowned "Your Alvin Jenkins aren't you?"

Some kid had witnessed his disappearance and looks like we had found him. I wasn't present at the kid's interview, instead I had to suffer by washing my brothers clothes.

"Yeah" nodded Jenkins.

My brother chuckled "Wow. I was lookin' for ya."

Jenkins wasn't impressed to say the least. He blinked and narrowed his eyes at my sibling, unaware of my presence.

"Oh yeah?," retorted Jenkins scornfully. "Well no offence but this is a piss poor rescue."

"Hey!," I interrupted. Jenkins finally noted that there was a pissed off fourteen year old glaring at him. "In case you haven't noticed, we are all in the same boat here. If we're gonna get outta this alive and in one piece, some of us have to drop the douche bag attitude. I don't mean my brother, I mean you!"

Jenkins was taken aback by my sharp tongued remark. Sam shot me a warning glance telling me to bite my tongue. He turned to Jenkins.

"Well our brother is out there too, he's lookin' for us."

I can see it now, the old man running around frantic looking for us just like the time when I ran away with Sam when I was five. A missing person poster also comes into mind, I just hope it's a descent photograph. He'll find us. He will. Jenkins thought otherwise.

"So. He's not gonna find us. We're in the middle of nowhere, waiting for them to come back and do God knows what to us!

"What are they?," I gulped nervously. "Have you seen them?"

"What are you talkin' about ?"

"Whatever grabbed us. What did they look like?"

Suddenly the door opened and footsteps approached us.

"See for yourselves " remarked Jenkins.

Sam and I exchanged a curious yet anxious expression before we were confronted with our captors. Hooded figures rattled the cages with metal crowbars. They tossed plates of food at us before locking us back in our metal prison boxes.

"I'll be damned" I whispered.

It was Humans. That's right. Humans.

"There just people" I added with a tone disbelief in my voice.

"Yeah what do you expect?" scoffed Jenkins, his mouth crammed with the scraps the hooded males threw at us.

Gee I dunno maybe a freakin' demon, perhaps a mob of blood thirsty vampires or even a skin walker. Seriously I wanted to kick this Jenkins dude in the family jewels, he was beginning to piss me off. However I had to maintain my manners and as the saying goes, respect your elders. Pfft. This guy wasn't showing me any, to him I was just some brat stuck in the cage next to him. Anyways, Sam could tell I was getting agitated by the whole situation and from that point on I let him do the talking.

"How often do they feed you?" he asked Jenkins.

"Once a day," replied Jenkins. He pointed over to a pillar in which I could make out a box, I'd assume it contained a device that could unlock the doors to our cages. "They use that thing over there to open the cage."

"And that's the only time you see them?"

"So far but I'm waitin'"

"Waitin' for what?"

Jenkins came out with some smart ass joke that I didn't understand. I was slouched in the far corner of my own cage and had began to play with the laces of my sneakers. I hadn't realised the fact that I had outgrown the navy blue t-shirt I was wearing as my navel was exposed. It hugged a little too tightly against my skin too which made it appear somewhat skimpy. Still I was glad that my chest hadn't fully evolved yet so I was spared that embarrassment. My gaze swivelled back to my brother who was yanking at a cable above him, optimistic that it was linked to the automatic lock system. I observed intently through the bars, cheering him on in silence as I did not want to break his focus. He tugged and pulled at the cable with all his might over and over again, the veins in his arms popping due to the stress. Guilt washed over me, I would help him if I could but that option was out the window since we were in separate pens.

Jenkins interrupted "What's your name again?"

My brother replied "It's Sam"

Huh. Fine ignore the kid rotting in the corner with a shrinking t-shirt.

"And I'm Chris" I murmured to myself.

Jenkins sighed "Why don't you give it up Sammy, there's no way out."

Oops. He had just crossed the line with that last comment.

"Don't. Call me. Sammy!"

With the burning Hulk rage inside of him, Sam finally detached the cable from the ceiling with one almighty heave which sent him crashing back onto the floor. I smiled in relief.

"What is it?" quizzed Jenkins.

"It's a bracket" I heard Sam say.

"Oh thank God a bracket! Now we got them" said Jenkins sarcastically.

A buzz filled the shadowed cellar and the door suddenly opened before our very eyes. For a second I was tempted to leap out and dash outside for freedom and fresh air. But something told me otherwise. That was too easy, there had to be a catch. Jenkins hurried over to the opened door and stepped out vigilantly.

Sam was clearly thinking the same as me. It was obvious by his expression.

"I think you should get back in there Jenkins" he warned.

"He's right" I quipped in agreement.

"What!" said Jenkins in outrage.

"This isn't right."

"Do you guys want to get outta here?"

"Yeah but that was too easy."

"Look I'm gonna get outta here. I'm gonna send help okay. Don't worry"

"No. I'm serious. Jenkins this might be a trap!"

Nevertheless Jenkins ignored our warnings of danger and fled, leaving Sam and I alone in the dark. If he runs into trouble it would be the perfect time to say 'I told you so' .

"Shit!" swore Sam.

"What are we gonna do?" I wondered aloud sitting on my bloody knees and pressing my forehead against the steel frame.

**The Following Day**

Stale bread and a rancid half raw sausage was all I had eaten within the past few hours and I was becoming more and more ravenous as my appetite increased. I would have committed murder for a double cheeseburger. Thick juicy beef with sticky melted cheese on top with a side of salty golden fries. Damn. I reckon I'm gonna die either of exhaustion or starvation by the time I'm sixteen with the life I lead. Jenkins was never seen again since the previous night's great escape and I'm pretty sure I heard screaming in the night belonging to him. Suddenly I heard the door to the barn open with an echoing creek and Sam and I froze as the leader of the Hillbilly Brigade appeared in the dim light. This dude was one fugly bastard, with a tatty red trucker's cap, grey bread and rotting teeth. He stood there for several minutes as if he was admiring us, taking in every little detail.

"You'll be a challenge," he said to my brother, his southern accent heavy. "But that's what makes it fun."

He wheezed a laugh before averting his eyes to me. Smirking he walked over towards my cage. I recoiled in disgust as his fingers reached for me behind my metal prison.

"Well look at you, ain't you the sweetest lil' thing" he leered baring his teeth.

I growled at him menacingly "Fuck you!"

The man's expression changed and he rapped the cage with a heavy metal pole making me jump slightly. He looked ready to jump in beside me and beat me with the thing. My guard dog barked and snarled.

"You lay one finger on her and I swear to God it'll be the last thing you do!" threatened Sam coldly.

Huckleberry Hillbilly laughed again through his withered teeth, the stench of his breathe and body odour powerful and offending my nostrils as he leaned closer to be, defying my brother's warnings. I could feel his dark eyes upon me, making me squirm uneasily as I was aware of him gawping at my developing chest. I didn't back away as that would state that I was afraid of him, which I wasn't.

"You never heard of personal space?," I stated with a playful smirk. "Or are hicks like you that dumb and inbred?"

If I wasn't behind the bars I know for a fact I would have got smacked around the face at that point but thankfully I didn't.

"I just want to see that pretty lil' body of yours covered in blood and guts. But I wouldn't worry bot that darlin' cos you'll be dead."

Right. This dude is seriously screwed in the head and from what I've gathered so far so was his minions. We needed to get out now. The question was how? Time was running out. Another question was where the hell was Dean?

**Twenty five minutes Later (I think?)**

Hooray! We had a new roomie. It was a female, possibly in her mid or early thirties. There was a certain look about her that led me to believe that she was a cop from town. Fantastic. Another botched rescue. She sat slumped in the corner of Jenkins's old cell, out cold before she started to come around.

"You alright?" Sam asked her.

Surprised and startled the woman focused on us groggily.

"Your Sam and Chris Winchester?," she replied. "Aren't you?"

"Yeah" we responded.

"Your cousin is looking for the two of you."

"Thank God" said Sam revealed at the news.

I shuffled my ass closer to the frame. If she was with Dean, where was he now if she's now stuck with us?

"Where is he?" I enquired curiously, curling my abraded fingers around the rusty bars.

An image of my head conjured up in my head of Dean chained to a door of a squad car. Hell I've been a victim of being locked in a handcuff to a car door, that was when I just started tagging alongside Dad and Dean on hunts after Sam left for Stanford. I was eager to help out but it somehow always resulted me in being left behind in the motel room or locked either in the car or _to _the car.

"I..uh?" recalled the female. She then groaned. "I cuffed him to my car."

That is scary. How did I know that? On further study I can see why. It was to keep him out of trouble and I know my brother I can tell he with go through two great lengths to get out of it. No wonder I'm disobedient when I'm told to stay behind and not to follow. I mean look who my role model is.

The door leading to our dungeon creaked open once more. I was expecting Huckleberry Hillbilly and company to walk in. I recognised the sound of the footsteps belonging to a pair clunky boots. Holding my breathe in hope and dread to see who was behind the door, as if it was Jason Voorhees. Silly of me to think that when it was only Dean.

"Sam? Chris?"

Hallelujah! I let out a sigh as I was greeted with a familiar face.

"Are you hurt?" he asked us.

"No"

"Damn it's good to see you guys again"

The cop frowned "How did you get out of the cuffs?"

Dean replied "I know a trick or two"

His gaze led him to the automatic lock system and he examined it carefully.

"Oh," he commented. "These locks look like there gonna be a bitch."

Sam then filled Dean in on the automatic lock system and the fact that our captors were in fact human. According to my brother, people are just crazy which I would agree on one hundred percent. Dean also said something about abandoned cars outside which caught the cop's attention. Turns out a ten year old Mustang belonged to her brother who went missing, this only clarified her worst thoughts.

"Let's get you guys outta here and then we'll take care of those bastards" announced Dean.

Brilliant plan but there was one tiny problem. A key was needed and from our current location it was nowhere to be found. Perfect.

"Looks like your gonna have to go on a scavenger hunt" I said.

"I guess so" he responded with a heavy sigh.

"Hey. Be careful alright," I added warily. "Don't let them catch you."

"Don't worry kiddo, I'm Batman" my brother remarked with a wink.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled and with that he was gone again. I prayed that it would be a smooth operation and nothing bad would happened. Then again my whole life consists of bad things happening so I knew not to pray too hard.

**Minutes Later**

Huckleberry Hillbilly's minion appeared in the dungeon. My cage door opened and he dived in and advanced towards me. I had my guard down as he caught me by surprise. I backed up in the corner and attempted to fight of Bucktooth Bill.

"Don't touch her!" screamed Sam as I threw punches at my attacker.

Bucktooth Bill just gave me a toothy grin and socked me in the jaw which sent me reeling backwards. A blow to the gut sent me on my knees. I wheezed heavily, holding my now bruised stomach.

"Chris!"

"I'm okay. I'm okay" I assured Sam breathlessly.

Suddenly Bucktooth Bill yanked me up by the hair and twisted my arm behind my back. He then frogmarched me out of the cage ignoring the yells of my brother.

I shot Sam a quick glance of reassurance and comfort before I was led away. Little did they realised that the other cages were still open.

It was so good to feel fresh air and moonlight. Hours cooped up in a cage ain't healthy. What was going on? Why was I being led into a rundown dump of a house? I heard a cry of pain and then it hit me. Dean was in trouble. Shit!

"What the hell are you doing to my brother you sick bastards!" I thundered, making my entrance into the house very present.

Huckleberry Hillbilly was armed with a red hot poker in his hands and my eyes fell upon a fierce burn on Dean's collarbone. Ouch! Another one of Huckleberry Hillbilly's cronies was holding Dean's head still to stop him from moving. My brother's eyes widened in fear and outrage on seeing me. He was bound to a chair.

"Bring the lil' one over here boy" commanded Huckleberry Hillbilly.

Bucktooth Bill obeyed and brought me to a chair opposite my brother. Ropes were tied around my scuffed wrists, but in such a haste that Bucktooth Bill didn't tie them tight enough. It dawned on me that they must be a family. A family of freaks if you ask me.

"This is for cussing at me earlier" stated Huckleberry Hillbilly hovering the poker above me.

"Leave her alone!" yelled Dean before Forrest Gump punched him in the face.

I swallowed "Whatcha gonna do with that?"

The poker stopped and without warning pressed against my bloody right knee. A searing white hot sensation shot throughout my body making me scream in agony a the burning metal came into contact with my broken skin.

"Sonofabitch!" I roared, throwing my head back.

They laughed and the poker was placed back in the fire stove. My eyes watered as I bit down on my lip furiously. Jesus Christ that hurt! I grunted to show my brother that I was okay.

"Your gonna pay for that!" growled Dean.

Huckleberry Hillbilly loomed over him "You think this is funny? You brought this down on my family, alright, you wanna play games, we'll play some games."

This didn't sound good. I just hoped he wasn't like Jigsaw.

"Oh God your not gonna make him squeal like a pig are ya?," I groaned in sarcastic disgust. "I've seen _Deliverance _and that it one disturbing moment."

A slap put me in my place. The father looked at his two sons.

"Look's like we're gonna have a hunt tonight after all boys," he said. He turned back to my brother. "And you get to pick the animal. The boy or the cop."

Then he stroked his greasy fingers across my face and licked his capped lips. "Or how about the kid. Pick one and the lil' one lives. If not, she dies tonight and you have to watch us hunt her down."

Panic flashed in both our eyes. Now what?

"Alright! Alright! Take the guy!" gabbled my brother.

What was going on? My eyes swivelled around the room. My mouth dropped as I could see human bones hung up like wind chimes and even a jar containing various assortments of teeth. Oh my God! These freaks hunted humans and Sam was next!

Huckleberry Hillbilly sent Bucktooth Bill away to get Sam. Crap! This was wrong beyond all reason. It was his next statement that sent us into panic mode.

"Don't let him out though. You shoot him in the cage."

"What!" I yelped.

"I thought you said you were gonna hunt him. That you'd give him a chance!" Dean said in shock.

Huckleberry Hillbilly called back to his son "When your done with the boy, shoot the bitch too."

Ah shit! This was the stickiest situation I've ever been in so far in my short years of hunting. We needed to find a way outta this and fast otherwise we'd be mounted on the wall like a moose head.

Dean's eyes burned with anger and hatred "If you hurt my brother I'll kill you I swear. I'll kill you all. I will kill you all!"

Sensing trouble outside Huckleberry Hillbilly and Forrest Gump disappeared leaving us with a babysitter. A girl around my age wearing a long dress, boots. Her eyes were demented and her hair was just as crazy as her family. She went by the name of Missy. Missy watched us cautiously, a small knife glinting in her hand as she switched between holding it in front of mine and Dean's faces. Yet Missy failed to notice me wriggling free from my restraints. Victory was mine! Nobody dicks with my family. This was war. My time to prove I could defend my family was now.

I got up slowly making sure I could catch Missy by surprise, grimacing at the pain in my right knee. Dean was watching me, amusement in his eyes as I tiptoed behind Missy. Once I was ready to strike I signalled to Dean.

"I wouldn't turn around if I was you" smirked Dean.

A confused Missy pivoted round just in time for my fist to pound into her jaw. Her knife skidded across the floorboards and after a quick glance at each other we launched ourselves at it. She pinned me down on the floor, her bony hands reaching round my throat but she didn't count on my next move. I brought my left knee up and it came into contact with her stomach which gave me the upper hand quickly and I rolled away from her. As she lay winded for several seconds I noticed a closet. I dashed over and unlatched it before returning to Missy. She squealed as I dragged her along the floor by the hair, I punched her again before shoving her into the closet and locking it. I pushed a table in front of it to be on the safe side, I didn't want the little psycho bitch getting out. The knife was still on the floor by the time I done so. I picked it up as I limped my way over to free Dean.

"That's my girl" he said proudly as I cut him free.

"I spar with the best" I returned with a grin.

My knee was killing me and Dean held me up as we made our way outside where we met with Sam who appeared to be unhurt. Before we left the house I found my hooded sweater and amulet that they took from me. Maybe it did give me luck after all, whatever the luck was and I guess it did protect me from harm despite the blistering scald on my knee joint. Rain had began to drizzle down as my brothers and I departed after the cop lady, Kathleen (I finally learned), advised us to move on before the cops and federal agents arrived. Kathleen had killed Huckleberry Hillbilly over the murder of her brother and his two sons would be arrested and put on trial no doubt. Couldn't care less what happened to Missy. Justice had been served. I was lagging behind my brothers as we trekked along the mud on our way back, limping due to my knee injury.

They kept stopping and waited until I caught up with them. The next time they stopped Sam got down on his haunches.

"Hop up kiddo" he smiled softly.

I nodded and climbed onto his back. I rested my chin on the nap of his neck and supported myself my winding my arms tight around him. My amulet clattered and glistened in the moonlight. The amulet itself was to protect me from harm and evil. Little did I know that evil was starting to brew like a storm and my dreams would soon become nightmares.

_**I might be a while with my next update as I start my final exams this week and I have two holidays (Vacations) right after them. I might have time to write some one shots on my Years of Innocence stories**_ _**so stay tuned.**_

_**Please review. It means the world to me.**_


	8. My Dreams Suck!

_**Hey folks! I really must apologize for making you all wait for this new chapter but I have been suffering from a bad case of writer's block for this section of Chris's story.**_

_**I hope to update this story more often but it will take my time as I want to get it right. **_

_Sobbing is the first sound I hear. Devastated cries that come from the very soul. Suddenly it dawns on me, I'm the one weeping an emotional fountain. Also I'm aware of being held in a tight embrace, long arms are wrapped around my torso. The feeling of another body pressed against my back causes me to gaze up over my shoulder. Sam, who appears to be as equally distraught as myself, is hugging me. Tears are streaming down his face, jaw trembling as he tries in vain to remain composed. Gulping for breathe I glance around. A large fire is the next thing I see, it resembles a pyre. Wait. It __**is **__a pyre. Somebody is dead and we are burning the remains. Who is it? Whose dead? A sickly feeling soon squirms and squelches inside my stomach._

_Scanning about once more, my eyes finally trace Dean. He turns his head towards me with a forlorn expression. A single, solitary tear drips down his tired face. My eyes fall onto my amulet that is around my neck. So much for a good luck charm I say to myself bitterly. A cold, cool sensation soothes the skin on my right palm. I inspect and my heart stops. Dog tags? I don't know anybody that has dog tags except…no…no. it couldn't be. Curling my white knuckled fingers into a fierce fist, I begin to wriggle in my brother's embrace._

"_It's okay Chrissie," Sam repeats as his face crumples. "It's okay."_

_I screw my eyes shut in an attempt to block out the orange flames. Tears flow from them nevertheless. _

"_I don't wanna watch anymore" I sob, my knees giving way to which my brother joins me on the ground._

_The heartbroken wail that rips out of my throat echoes into the night._

"_NOOOOOOOO!"_

Sunlight beamed into my cornea, almost blinding me as my eyes snapped wide open which caused me to shield them as I sat up from the recumbent position I was in. the upholstery was now warm due to the internal heat I had radiated during my slumber in the back seat of my brother's beloved car. I whipped my head around, making my neck crack in the process. Fumbling for the familiar surface of my amulet around my neck, my rapid heartbeat began to subside. That was some freaky ass dream. Still I've had many dreams that sorta resembled the one I had just experienced. Then again, they were more like hellish nightmares than cutesy pie, Carebear and rainbow like dreams.

Building and houses flashed by as the car cruised into Cleveland, Ohio, AC/DC blaring on the radio.

"Hey Sasquatch," came Dean's voice from the driver's seat. "Check and see if the runt is awake yet."

Sitting forward I smacked him across the back of his head.

"Shut up asswipe" I scowled with a grunt.

My brothers laughed, a far different comparison to my nightmare. Lounging back onto the leather seat, I cracked my knuckles, a habit that forever grossed out Sam. My perplexed glazed eyes focused on the early morning sky, and the absentmindedly way I played with the amulet triggered Sam's spidey senses.

"You okay kiddo?" enquired Sam with a frown.

I gave him a small smile in attempt to clear myself of his radar, though I doubt that it did any good.

"Never better" I said.

After finding a reasonable motel room we started unpacking our things. As I rifled through my belongings I notice one that the room was spinning out of control. I leaned on the bed, breathing slowly through my nose with my eyes closed.

_**NOOOOOOO!**_

My head pounded as if it was being attacked with a friggin' sledge hammer, an annoying humming buzzed in my ear drums.

_**Beep. Beep. Beep.**_

A zap shuddered into my chest, causing me to clutch my heart as my knees buckled . I gritted my teeth, waiting and praying for the pain to pass. Then it stopped, just as there was a knock on my door and Sam entered.

"Hey," he said brightly. "We're gonna grab some breakfast."

I cautiously got to my feet, Sam watching me with concern.

"Chris?," my brother started, wandering over to me and placing a hand on my shoulder. "What's wrong. I know that there's something wrong. Tell me."

A shooting agony rumbled throughout my body, I tried to answer but nothing came out. Everything was spinning again, my limbs went rigid at first but as soon as I collapsed to the floor, the convulsions started. The only thing that followed me into unconsciousness was two bright lights and an almighty crash.

_**Yeah I know it's far too short but trust me it's a start of the story arc. **_

_**You can also PM me if you have any questions or ideas about the story.**_

_**Please review.**_


	9. Out of all the People in the World

_Bones crunched and ached as my body and limbs jerked violently. For a moment I swore the seizure had caused me to go blind as a murky cloud washed over my vision. The bright orbs entered my mind once again followed by the haunting beeping sound and thunderous crash. Seemed to me that whatever the hell was happening to me was reaching some sorta major climax. What I find strange was the blue eyes glaring at me through the fog. Funny. I swear I had seen eyes like that before, though I can't put my finger on it when._

_Low guttural gurgles escaped my cracked lips as my back arched, fingers curled around a familiar material. The sounds I was creating was as if I was impersonating Chewbacca from Star Wars_, and _very_ badly I have to add. Even though I couldn't see them at this given time, I could still hear the panic stricken voices of my brothers, dumbfounded and terrified at what was happening before them.

Calloused hands pressed against my glistening face, nervous fingers flicked my bangs out of my now milky white eyes. Another pair battled with my thrashing arms. One of the hands on my face moved and positioned itself on the back of my neck. The images were strengthening and the pain was burning right into my brain, so much that I could sense the veins at my temples pulsing and throbbing. What in the name of Donkey Kong was goin' on? My hands jerked up and came into contact with a face and with shaking fingers I could trace the stubbly jaw line. Right away I knew the identity of that face.

"Dean," I wheezed. "Make it stop. Please. It hurts."

For several more second I trembled until finally it stopped and everything went black.

**(Chris)**

**Alrighty folks Sammy's gonna take over at this point of the chapter as I…well if you read the section above then you'll know that I just passed out. For obvious reasons I wasn't awake for this part. He'll fill you guys on the things I missed. Hit it Sammy.**

**(Sam)**

**Don't call me that. You don't like Chrissie. **

**(Chris)**

**Get on with the story Samwise. Frodo's readers don't like waiting.**

**(Sam)**

**Fine. **

Time had stood still within the past minute and a half. I could only watch my sister endure a violent fit, feeling helpless I tried my best to comfort her until it surpassed. Her vibrant green eyes had turned a foggy white color as if she was under some sorta trance. On contact I received a shock, images and sounds zoomed into my head. Two bright lights and a very loud crash, followed by orange flames and a distressed howl. Recoiling slightly I realised what was wrong with my baby sister. Apparently I wasn't the only one in the family to be suffering from horrifying visions, Chris was a victim of the same agony I was going through every night. Poor kid should've been spared that at least. Once her seizure ended, Dean and I just stared blankly at each other for a second before returning our attention onto Chris. 

"This kid goes through too much trauma" murmured Dean scooping her up into his arms and carrying her to her bed. 

Chris appeared peaceful as she was gently eased onto the mattress. Her heart shaped face highlighted by the early morning sunlight. It reminded me when she was very little in fact. Though that was years before she was introduced into our hellish family business. If it was up to me, I'd wish she never found out about what's really out there in the dark. I had always been curious to find out what goes on in that bizarre mind but now I have. Out all the people in the world, why did it have to be my sister.

_**I needed to post this guys. It may be short but I needed to take my mind of my exam results.**_

_**If you can PLEASE review this chapter, it would make my gloomy bad day a little brighter.**_

_**Also if you have any ideas or thoughts just PM me.**_


	10. Confession of a Teenage Psychic

Christ! What the hell happened! Frankly I don't recall hitting my head that hard during my past mishaps. I'm no doctor but ain't that the cause of seizures. Maybe now my thoughts of keeping my nightmares to myself wasn't a good idea. Well it would be kinda hard to after I did my imitation of an electric toothbrush, Mulder and Scully were ready to interrogate me once again.

Creaking my eyes open I was aware of Mother Goose, who was inches away from my nose which in turn startled me at first. Then the fussing began. Was I okay? Was I hot or cold? How many fingers were being held up? I scowled as hands were compressed against my face. The Mother Hen appeared beside the frantic Goose, equally as worried. Though there was something about the Hen's eyes that caused me to wonder.

"Jesus!," I grunted trying to sit up. "That was something completely different."

The Goose ordered me to lay down until he checked me over. A routine I had grown accustomed to over the years.

"Geddoff me Dean," I snapped, swatting him away and cautiously swinging my short legs over the edge of the bed. "Else you'll go gray sooner."

I massaged my temples and let out a weary groan. My brothers panicked, fearing I might have another fit any second. Glancing and inspecting their expressions I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Guys I'm fine" I assured them.

They looked at each other before joining me on the bed, Sam on my left and the Goose on the right. I bit my lip.

"Okay that statement I just made about being fine," I said with a slump of the shoulders. "It was bullshit."

The noises and images that had been haunting me for the past two weeks had been driving me freakin insane. Normally I bottle my issues to avoid worrying my brothers, but this was something else. Something different. Running my fingers along the healing scald mark on my knee cap, I took a deep breathe.

"It's…uh..it's just," I started shakily, aware of my brothers watching and observing every little thing about me. I paused. "Forget it. It's me just being weird again."

I am weird, in many ways. I'm a part time ghost whisperer, and the fact I've survived countless near death experiences through some freaky goings on involving a hand and a pair of blue eyes. Eyes I swear seem familiar to me. Now these dreams could be added to the list of 100 Things that Makes Chris Winchester a Freak.

"It's just," I said quietly. Before I continued I gazed up at them with a shameful look upon my face. "You'll think I'm being crazy again."

As a little girl I was known for talking to myself and to imaginary friends, forever in my own world. Socializing with other children was difficult as it was something I wasn't used to. Then again this was before I entered elementary school and gained the reputation of nerd bodyguard and bully beater extraordinaire.

"Ain't you always" joked Dean to which Sam and I shot him identical dirty looks.

Our twin bitch faces shut the Goose up at that point.

"Something's wrong with me," I confessed whilst clasping my hands. "And I mean some seriously fucked up shit." my head fell forward and I held it in my hands. Twitching my left foot nervously I continued.

"I've been having these dreams" my voice murmured.

Sam gasped and gazed at me intently, clearly my confession had clarified whatever was currently running through his mind. Was it just a wild guess or was it a freakish mind reading trick he had conjured up suddenly. The shock in his eyes made me question his reaction.

"How long have you been having these dreams?," he asked gripping my shoulders. "When did they start?"

"Uh…I dunno," I said stumbling over my words. "Two weeks I think. Ever since our birthday."

Right. What the hell was goin' on? He knew something, that much I knew. I needed to find out.

"What are they about?" queried Dean.

"I'm not sure really," I replied honestly. "It's mostly flashes of random images and sounds. They make no sense."

I reckon the guys felt real dumb for not noticing anything sooner, either that or I'm getting better at building mental walls.

"I'm beginning to think I'm having premonitions," I chuckled weakly. "It's certainly going down that road, the seizure merely confirmed it."

The expression on their faces tensed up even more before finally falling.

"Shit," groaned Dean. "Not again."

Around the time after my sixth birthday I was aware of Sam being disturbed by night terrors. Through those dreams he witnessed himself confronting his first Banshee to him getting ambushed by bullies behind the bleaches at a high school in Denver. He predicted these events days or even weeks before they actually happened, and they came true. Heck his abilities even brought us back to Lawrence for that poltergeist case in our old house. Wait a second. There is an eight year gap between Sam and I, so if I was six then he would have been fourteen. Balls! Guess it isn't just eye color that runs in the family then.

After more questions and a quick medical check, the Goose flapped away to grab us breakfast. A bagel with cream cheese was on my mind for breakfast that odd morning. Finally I was alone in the chicken coop with the Hen.

"Okay," I said folding my arms. "Spill."

The Hen was surprised by my demand. I know for a fact he wanted to avoid the topic.

"when you were having that seizure," he said steadily, studying my face. "The instant I touched you, I could see, hear and feel what you were going through. I don't know how but I also knew in a way about your nightmares."

My arms unfolded as my brother proceeded:

"I could hear you move around in the dark after you had been freaked by one. An instinct told me that something wasn't right. I was too afraid to confront it"

By this time I was cuddled up next to him on the motel room couch. Cue mushy pixie pop music and a studio audience going _awww_.

"Look's like we share something common Samwise" I said with a smirk and a quirky raise of an eyebrow.

The Hen swooped a feathery wing around the tiny ugly duckling and said:

"I guess we do Mr Frodo."

**Things are certainly kicking off down in England. I just hope all the chaotic riots don't come up to Scotland. Not a nice thing to see on the news, hell London is hosting the Olympics next year. **

**If any readers are English, your neighbour Scotland is thinking of you. Hopefully the violence will end tonight. Stay safe if you live in the areas affected by the riots.**

**Please review.**

**p.s You can find me on twitter at littlegemini93. Follow me. :D **


	11. The Hen Clucks Out A Monologue

Strange is my middle name, if you wanna be sarcastic. I had always been a tad on the bizarre side but now I had officially hit the home run in freaky behaviour. This was the start of a screw loose. These…visions scare me. God I sound the total wuss now. Hunters are never scared, they can't afford to be. At least that's what Dad told me. Would it be wise to announce to him that there was a second psychic in the family? Probably not, I have a terrible habit of making people worry about me. Still, like always I had to shove my problems into the shadows to avoid trouble. Whether that is a healthy thing to do is another question yet to be investigated.

The distressed wail echoed throughout my mind, erupting through my ear canal. Panting and gasping in fright I shot up, eyes wide with horror. My sleep pattern had been disturbed once again, cold sweat gathered on my brow. Shivering, I slowly climbed out of the bed I was sharing with the Sasquatch. Cautiously I padded barefoot towards the bathroom, when suddenly a giant hand tapped me on the shoulder causing me to spin round. My first reaction was to yelp in surprise but another large hand hushed me by compressing against my mouth. The light in the bathroom had already been flicked on so I could see the culprit's face. It was Sam.

"Nightmare?" he questioned, removing his hand from my mouth.

I nodded, embarrassed that I had woken him. Scratching the back of my neck I looked down at my feet. Aware of my mental suffering, my brother escorted me into the bathroom. The toilet seat became the therapist's couch. Hanging my head in shame I continued to stare despondently at the tiled floor as my big brother studied me with concern, balancing on his haunches. Pressing my hands together I gazed up at him through my heavy bangs.

"What was it like? Being normal?" I asked simply.

Kids at school would call me names all the damn time during recess but then they would end up brawling with me at the side of the swings. Bullying was a pain during my time at elementary school but stubborn as I am, I never expressed any sign that I was giving me grief. The name calling had obviously buried into my memories. Freak. Weirdo. Loony Tunes. Even the teachers regarded me as an odd ball, hell bent on creating chaos during class. I was the kid with no Mom and lived in a crappy motel room. Gym class was a nightmare, especially when we were playing Dodge ball. Mainly because I was being pelted by the other kids, that was until I inherited my strong throwing arm which resulted in me getting my revenge on those little bastards. Apart from that it was like ethnic cleansing, me and the fat kids were always last to be picked for teams. Then again my growing cat like reflexes and powerful right arm gained me a reputation in basketball (excusing my height) and baseball. At the end of the school day I would watch everybody being collected by their mothers. The hole in my soul would grow bigger as it was something I would never feel and experience. What was it like to have a Mom that would sooth your angst, to wash away all your fears. I wouldn't know.

"It was safe and you had the freedom to live," said Sam. "Yet during my time at Stanford.."

"I'm not asking about Stanford," I interrupted. "I'm asking before I was born."

Sam seemed perplexed by my sudden request but he knew the angle of it. It was a constant question I had asked during my childhood. His answer was always the same. Externally it would put a tiny smile on my face but internally it would make me feel worse.

"Life was different," he started. "Mom would be baking while Dad would be washing the car with Dean. I would make snow angels and snowmen during the winter. Matching sweaters were a theme during Christmas and Mom would make tomato rice soup whenever one of us got sick. We would go to the pizza parlour if my soccer team won a game and one summer we even travelled to Yellowstone National Park."

My heart was breaking at the thought of having a peaceful life in Kansas in the perfect house. Then the wailing new addition came along and jinxed everything. Mom and Dad should've stopped at two kids. Why bother with a third. It would only bring them bad luck and misery.

"In fact each birthday I'm reminded of one thing. It was the day you came into my life," he said with a caring smile. "I wouldn't have it any other way. My little shadow keeps me alive."

Ah geez!, the yeti was tugging at my snapping heart strings. True, he's entitled to his opinion but I think differently.

"Sorry I ruined everything for you Sammy," I said in a broken whisper. "I'm so sorry."

Sam cupped my face with his hands as tears began welling in my green eyes. Dammit! The Great Wall of Me was tumbling down again. I should really fire the minions who construct the thing for they do a pretty crap job.

"Oh sweetheart," he said softly with a hint of sadness at witnessing my dismay. "Don't think like that. Ever."

I gazed at him miserably as he continued his Big Brother Monologue Moment:

"Listen to me, if you need to talk I'll be hear for you. I'm travelling down the same road as you. Whatever life throws at you, remember one thing and one thing only. Your not alone and you never will be. "

I was too young when Sam first experienced visions though I do remember them vividly. Dad was never around to help him cope. Thinking I might be heading down the same route, I was mistaken. My dopey big brothers never let me outta their sights and as sure as hell if I was suffering by any means, they would be there to support and comfort me every step of the way down the long dark highway of life. As much as I thought I was alone in the universe a vast majority of the time, deep down I knew otherwise.

My face crumpled as tears leaked from my eyes. Vainly I tried turning away to save myself from embarrassment but Sam had seen the tears escaping.

"I wanna be normal Sammy," I said as the tears streamed down my face. "I wanna be normal so bad."

"You are normal," my brother insisted, catching the tear drops with his thumbs. "You're my gorgeous baby sister whose gonna become a heart breaker when you reach my age. Take it from me, there is nothing wrong with being slightly weird. There's time that you remind me of myself."

Come to think of it he was kinda right. Apart from the identical wild brown hair, dimples and sharing May 2nd as a birthday, Sam and I share similar personality traits. Sensitivity, inquisitiveness and a slight rebellious streak.

My breathe began hitching as I could feel more repressed emotions emerging.

"Help me Sammy," I uttered brokenheartedly. "Please."

Sobs then racked my body, shoulders trembling as I wept openly. I coved my face with my hands. So much for _not _breaking down. Pulling me into an embrace, Sam turned into the protective Mother Hen again. My fingers curled around the material of his flannel t-shirt, head buried in his collar bone. He rubbed my back, in an attempt to ease my anguish, muttering words and phrases of security as I cried in his arms.

"I'm here baby," he kept repeating. "I'm always here."

In all honesty, I do still have a Mom. It's always been Sam. Just don't tell him I think of him as a mother figure. I think he would be pissed if he thought I pictured him in a bra and apron like some house wife.

**Well what did you folks think of this chapter? Was it mushy enough or is more mush and fluff required? Did you read this chapter with a box of tissues?**

**Heck I'm blowing my own trumpet here ain't I. Trust me you will be in for a possible weep fest in future chapters to come. That is if I write them good enough to make you feel like that.**

**Anyway I'm rambling.**

**Please review.**

**(p.s. If you have any ideas or queries just PM me. You can also find me on Twitter under the name of littlegemini93, coincidence that I've used the same name again, what can I say, I just like the name) **


	12. Surrending the Slumber Train Ticket

I never knew I could cry so much. It was like I had literally sprung a leak. Big fat tears spurted down face reddening face, dripping off my chin and soaking my brother's flannel t-shirt. Something upstairs in my noggin had snapped, the mini minions residing inside panicking as their home went into meltdown. I resembled a distraught toddler, weeping in the arms of an overgrown Sasquatch. This action was completely out of character. Since I was a little girl I had began to master the stiff upper lip and stone jaw technique of holding back certain emotions. Strangely enough it felt a relief to let out all out, even though it embarrassed me terribly. The bathroom door creaked open, I didn't even need to turn my head from Sam's collar bone to investigate who had just walked in. It was the one person I had always avoided crying in front of. My stupid breakdown had woken the Goose. How wonderful.

A calloused hand rested on the back of my neck, forcing me to confront my eldest brother. He exchanged a puzzled yet concerned expression with Sam. His attention then returned to me.

"Chrissie?," said Dean, gazing at me with a hint of sadness. "Why are you crying?"

Dammit! The Great Wall of Me had been demolished completely by this moment. Ashamed of my vulnerability, I smothered my face into Sam's shoulder again, my koala bear grip tightening. Why can't I be strong? My shoulders trembled as I pushed myself to look at my brothers. Words failed to pass my lips.

"If you need help, all you have to do is ask" stated Sam.

My glazed eyes confirmed my pleading request for help. The Goose nodded in agreement.

"It's settled then," remarked Dean, catching my tears with his thumb. "We won't let you down."

I smiled brokenly, squeezing his hand in gratitude. Several hiccups jerked out my throat. I was then carefully prized away from the Sasquatch and scooped up in the Goose's wings. The bed loomed into view as I was carried back through, eyes drooping with exhaustion. This was gonna be a long restless night, regardless of being sandwiched between the Goose and the Hen. I had come to the conclusion, I was giving up my nightly ticket for the slumber train. From now on, I, Christina Mary Winchester was never going to sleep again. Which in all honest is by far the World's dumbest solution to dealing with nightmares. Failure was definitely an option.

**Alrighty folks this chapter might suck in quality. Then again your all entitled to your own opinions. **

**Be honest and tell me if there is need for improvement as constructive criticism is healthy for writing.**

**I know my recent chapters have been far too short. My next chapter is based on the episode titled "Shadow" in which Chris confronts a demon from her past and is reunited with her father.**

**Just give me time to write it, but be patient as I start my local college tomorrow and it might take a while. **

**Also a quick request: What method should Chris use to avoid sleep? Should it be healthy or dangerously unhealthy? Does it go horribly wrong for her resulting in a locked horn argument or accident?**

**Please review.**


	13. Featuring Peter Pan's Rogue Shadow

Ah Chicago, the Windy City. Full of nightlife and skyscrapers that light up the dark sky. What delights could a 5"1 fourteen year old see? I tell you what, the back alleyways after slinking outta the motel room. If my memory served me right I could recall the name of the bar my big brothers were hanging out in.

Cockily confident, I strode past dumpsters and trash cans, warm steam belching atmospherically outta air vents. I plunged my hand deep into my pockets of my hooded sweater, my scuffed rubber soles of my high tops smacked on the ground with each step, causing various puddles to ripple.

"Hey kid," croaked a homeless man from a dark corner. I paused and glanced over. "You shouldn't be wanderin' the streets at night. Especially in this city. Lotta danger here."

I raised an eyebrow and with a smirk, I continued my venture until I came across a familiar object. My eldest brother's beloved car was parked on the roadside, scanning about I noticed the bar on the opposite side of the road. As I entered the bar, I was determined _not _to get busted again. I squeezed and ducked my way around the bustling bar, carefully staying out of the radar of the employees. The Sasquatch was then detected by my binocular like vision. He was sitting alone, hunched over Dad's journal. Slyly I crept up behind him before simply tapping on his shoulder. Startled, Sam snapped his head around and on coming into contact with my mischievous grin, he rolled his eyes.

"Explain your method of escape this time" he added with a sigh.

"Out the window," I rejoined. "Though technically I climbed down the drainpipe. I reckon I'm getting pretty good at Parkour."

Sam sighed in exasperation and pinched the bridge of his nose. Sniggering, perched myself on a high bar stool beside him.

"Did you find anything on that symbol we found at Meredith's house?" Sam asked.

A young woman, named Meredith, was found in her apartment, mauled to death by something violent. One thing caused us to gain interest on the matter was that her heart was missing. Then Dean founded a strange symbol at the crime scene. So far neither of us had found any idea on what the symbol meant or did.

"Jesus, Sammy, you expect me to be reading books on a Friday night?" I remarked with a smirk before shaking my head. "But in answer to your question, no, I found squat."

My brother then produced a clipping from the headliner of the _Illinois State Chronicle. Man hunt continues for Stealth Killer_, it read, with a sub heading stating, _second murder in two months_.

"Lemme guess," came the sarcastic tone of Dean as he appeared at our table. I grinned sheepishly at him. "Out the window and down the drainpipe? Little girl, I'm gonna go gray before I reach thirty the way you behave."

"But you are goin' gray," I added in a serious tone, indicating the area at the temple. "Right there."

I laughed as my brother scowled at me, jostling my stool in the process, in an attempt to knock me off it. He then returned to Sam's attention.

"I talked to the bartender" he said.

"You get anything?" asked Sam.

"Besides her number" I quipped, twiddling with my amulet.

"Guys," retorted Dean, acting all hurt. "I'm a professional. I'm offended that you would even think that."

Sam and I exchanged a glance, with an identical expression on our faces. Our big brother then showed us the napkin with the bartender's number on it. In unison we both nodded knowingly before rolling our eyes.

"You mind doing a little bit of thinking with your upstairs brain, Dean?" said Sam.

"If he had one" I snorted.

Luckily I was spared a punch on the arm for my witty statement.

"There's nothing," replied Dean. "Meredith worked here. She waited tables. Everybody here is her friend. They say she's normal. She didn't do anything do or say anything weird before she died. So…What about that symbol? Anything?"

We shook our heads.

"Nothing," returned Sam. "It wasn't in Dad's journal or any of the usual books. So I'll just have to dig a little deeper, I guess."

I wriggled my nose in contemplation before asking, out of curiosity "There was a victim before Meredith?"

Sam rifled through various newspaper articles before finding the right one.

"Yeah," he answered, holding the article in his hand. "His name was Ben Swardstrom."

My eyes danced over the article clipping as I quickly read it. It was entitled, _Chicago man murdered inside home_. Two things suck about that guy. One, being murdered in your own home by some unknown creature. Two, was having the surname Swardstrom. Sam continued:

"Last month he was founded mutilated in his townhouse. Same deal, the door was locked, the alarm was on."

Dean took the clipping from me and studied it himself.

"Is there any connection between them?" queried Dean.

"Nothing," replied Sam with a sigh. "I mean, not yet. Ben was a banker. Meredith was a waitress. They never met, never knew anyone in common. From completely different worlds."

I twirled my amulet, eyes tracing the detailed design on the cool silver.

"So to recap," said the Goose. "The only successful intel we've scored so far is the bartender's phone number."

I tilted my head slightly to the right, my own private sign language that stated, _yes_. Sam's focus suddenly travelled across the bar.

"What?" I probed questioningly, following his gaze.

He then got up and began wandering across, with a sense of wonder and surprise. A young girl with short blonde hair smiled up at him as she turned around from were she was sitting. It appeared as if they knew each other. They hugged, which only intrigued Dean and I further, to the point in which we wandered over ourselves. We approached them in the middle of their conversation.

"I thought you were going to California?" Sam said to the chick.

"I did. I came, I saw, I conquered," she smiled. "Oh, and I met that what's-his-name, something Michael Murray, at a bar."

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter," said the girl. "Anyway, the whole scene got old. So I'm living here for a while."

Dean cleared his throat but went unnoticed.

"You're from Chicago?" asked Sam.

"No, Massachusetts. Andover," corrected the pixie haired girl. "Gosh, Sam, what are the odds we'd run into each other?"

"Yeah, I know," remarked Sam. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Well, I'm glad you were wrong" beamed the female.

Dean cleared his throat once again. The girl glanced at Dean, acknowledging him for the first time.

"Dude," she said. "Cover your mouth."

I tried vainly to hold back some of my stifled laughter as my brother's face fell. It wasn't the reaction he was wanting. He would have preferred a more head over heels, dumbstruck and lustful expression of _hello_. Nevertheless to see him getting instantly rejected seemed funny to me. Sam then remembered his manners and introduced us to his lady friend, called Meg. Her friendliness melted away and became a bit more sour as she confronted the Goose again.

"I've heard of you," she began. "Nice, the way you treat your brother and sister like luggage."

Yikes! Her tongue was almost as sharp as mine. Still her attitude appeared kind at first, but now I was beginning to think otherwise.

"Sorry?" said Dean, taken aback by Meg's statement.

"Let them do what they want to do," said Meg crossly. "Stop dragging them over God's green earth."

Sam interrupted Meg before she could offend the Goose further:

"Meg. It's alright."

I raised my eyebrows and swayed on my heels, glancing at my so called elders. I whistled, breaking the tension.

"Okay," I murmured. "Awkward."

Suddenly a meaty hand planted itself on my shoulder, peering over I was greeted by a heavily built bartender with a tattooed arm.

"Shit!" I cursed under my breathe.

"Your not twenty-one," he growled. "Out!"

Dean spun around, confronting the huge gorilla that was harassing the small monkey.

"Word to the wise lard ass, she's with me" he retorted, with a threatening glint in his eyes.

The barman glanced at me. Taking my small, skinny developing frame into account.

"You some kinda sicko?," the barman grimaced in disgust. "The kid isn't even legal."

"I'm his little sister, you dumb prick!," I spat back, glowering dangerously at the sweaty bald man. Wrenching his hand off my shoulder and declared loudly and dramatically. "To hell with this crap shack, I'm outta here!"

Marching off angrily I was soon joined back my brothers. On travelling to the car, the guys started bickering about what Meg said. Thankfully it didn't blow up like an atomic bomb. Still, meeting Meg again seemed to arouse Sam's suspicions. Probably not the only thing that was aroused. Ew! No! Mind outta that department Winchester!

Anyway, he said he thought it was strange. I rubbed the back of my neck and wrinkled my nose.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"I met Meg weeks ago," answered my 6"4 brother. "Literally on the side of the road. Now I run into her in some random Chicago bar? The same bar where a waitress was slaughtered by something supernatural. Think that's weird?"

A valid point but I'm not so sure. Though I have to say there was a slight energy about her, dunno what it was though but it was dark and murky nonetheless.

"Coincidence. It happens" I commented with a shrug.

"Well, yeah, it happens. But not to us," remarked Sam. "I could be wrong, but there's something about her that I cant quiet put my finger on."

The innuendo was too good to ignore.

"I bet you'd like to," added Dean. "Maybe she's not a suspect. Maybe you've got a thing for her, huh?"

"Course he does," I quipped, arms folded. "Maybe he's thinking too much with his upstairs brain."

"Do me a favour?," Sam asked Dean, ignoring my remark. "Check if there's really a Meg Masters from Andover, Massachusetts. See if you can dig anything up on that symbol on Meredith's floor."

How fun. An extra load on a mysterious case in which we were clearly struggling with.

"What are you gonna do?" I questioned Sam, one eyebrow raised.

"I'm gonna watch Meg" he replied.

That was the cue for Dean and I to cackle. Slightly miffed that we were laughing at him, Sam tried to explain his reason to us:

"I wanna see what's what. Better safe."

"Alright, you little pervert" smirked Dean.

"Guys"

"Alright, we're goin', we're goin'"

**Later **

Study break. It was getting darker as the night progressed, perfect time to practice solo sparring. The alleyway connecting the motel to several apartment buildings, seemed the right place to practice my budding skills. I needed stimulation, I had to be alert. Becoming drowsy wasn't my target. In my mind, I was up against a pug ugly malevolent spirit. Quick as lighting, I darted back and forth, delivering fierce uppercuts. Ducking from attack, I swept my leg under it's clubbed feet, causing it to buckle. As my imaginary creature rose and came at me once again, I got more creative. I bounded up the brick wall, before flipping over the enemy and landing on the ground safely on touching down. The dumb thing had knocked itself out cold on colliding with the wall. I had won the fight. If I wasn't destined to be a hunter, I would wanna be a Parkour martial arts ninja. A girl can dream. Dammit! My adrenaline was now fading, feared losing it and succumbing to exhaustion. For the time being I returned to our room at the motel.

More probing was needed involving the case. Turns out that the symbol was Zoroastrian, which was a sigil for a Daeva. Basically a Daeva was a shadow demon dating back two thousand years before Christ, a pretty savage sucker as I was told. These Daevas had to be summoned, therefore stating that somebody was controlling the thing.

I entered the room, just as Dean finished talking to Sam on his cell phone. Most likely he had filled him in on the information we had found. Normally I hate coffee, the smell usually makes me wanna hurl. Still I needed the caffeine and there is only so much Red Bull a person can take. Coffee appeared to be more discrete.

"Hey old man? Wanna cup of java?" I asked my eldest brother, pouring my own.

"Nah, I'm good kiddo," he answered back. He paused then faced me, raising an eyebrow at seeing me slurping the liquid I had hated for years. "Since when do you drink coffee? You hate the stuff."

"Well, I like it now" I replied, draining the mug.

The Goose continued to watch me as I flopped onto the couch with a heavy book in my lap. I began tracing every detail on every page as I flicked through, brain buzzing and regenerated due to the caffeine rush. Several minutes later my silent reading was disrupted.

"Chris you look beat," I heard my brother say. "I think you should hit the hay and grab a few hours."

I glanced across at him, taking my focus from the book.

"I ain't tired," I retorted, giving him a small smile. "I can survive a couple more hours."

Pfft! If that was the case, it meant that I would be needing an hourly fix of coffee. No. This was stupid, I couldn't keep this act up surely, but how else was I gonna combat my nightmares. The instant I closed my eyes, the visions were guaranteed to be there to greet me. Suddenly Sam charged into the room.

According to Sam, this Meg character was conjuring up the Daeva, even using a black altar to control it. He also said that she talked into a bowl, kinda like how witches use to scry into crystal balls, communicating with someone. There was speculation on who she was talking to. Who ever it was, they were giving Meg orders to a certain degree. The warehouse in which Sam followed her to, was the meeting place. The victims of the Daeva were discovered to have one thing in common, they were both born in the same place. Lawrence, Kansas. Was she tied with the demon that killed my Mom fourteen years ago? What was the significance with Lawrence?

**Later**

Caffeine continued to charge through my active brain cells. Still, if I was gonna avoid sleep, I had to at least pretend to avoid being caught and yelled at. I was curled up like a kitten on the couch, purring softly. From my fake sleeping technique I could hear my brothers talking, mixed with the sounds of guns locking. Dad had been notified but as always it had went to voice mail.

"Big night" I heard the old man say.

"Yeah," returned the Sasquatch. "Nervous?"

"No. No. Are you?"

"No. No way."

Liars. By the tone of their voices, there was a hint of anxiety. Sam then said:

"Could you imagine if we actually found that damn thing? That demon?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves"

"I know im just saying what if we did? What if this whole thing was over tonight? Man, I'd sleep for a month. Go back to school. Just be a person again."

Wait? What? He still wanted to go back? Would he really leave us again? He couldn't do that to me. He couldn't.

"You wanna go back to school?"

"Yeah, once we're done hunting it."

"Huh"

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"No. No. It's great, good for you."

"I mean, what are you gonna do when its over?"

The Goose then spouted about how it's never over and how there will always be something to hunt. Sam seemed surprised:

"There must be something you want for yourself "

I've always wondered about myself. Would I ever attend college or even graduate from High School if I decided to return to mainstream schooling again? Would I ever get the chance to see the world outside America? Marriage? Children and grandchildren? These were the rewards in life that seemed to be forever barred. Like a closed window, locked with a lost key. Dean was getting annoyed again:

"Yeah, I don't want you to leave the second this thing's over, Sam"

"Dude, what's your problem?"

I shifted slightly as Dean let out a small chuckle:

"Why do you think I drag you about everywhere? Huh? Why do you think I came and got you at Stanford?"

"Because Dad was in trouble," replied Sam. "Because you wanted to find what killed Mom."

I was eager to hear the outcome of this.

"Yes, that, but it's more than that, man. You, me, Chris and Dad. I mean, I want us to be together again. I want us to be a family again."

Alert the media! Alert the Congress! Alert the President! My eldest brother's personal feeling have been discovered after going missing for some time.

"Dean, we are family."

A pretty dysfunctional one if you ask me. We have never been the Walton's or the Brady Bunch. Sam continued his Younger Sibling Monologue Moment:

"I'd do anything for you. But things will never be the way they were before."

"Could be."

"I don't want them to be. I'm not gonna live this life forever. Dean, when this is all over, you're gonna have to let me go my own way."

Not if he clips your wings before you can fly away, Big Bird. Minutes later, I felt a nudge on my thigh. Acting all blearing eyed, I craned my neck around. It was time for action.

**The Warehouse**

As we climbed up an old, unused elevator shaft, chanting could be heard. Being the smallest , I crept past Meg first, a .45 in my grip. One of few weapons I was fully trained to use. Cautiously, whilst keeping our focus on Meg, we hid behind come crates that were stacked up like a tower. My brothers made sure I was completely hidden from sight. The chanting stopped.

"Guys," sighed Meg, not bothering to turn around. "Hiding's a little bit childish don't you think?"

Ah fuck! So much for _not _getting caught within the first two minutes.

"Well, that didn't work out like I'd planned" mumbled the old man.

Meg turned around, grinning menacingly. The energy I had felt was back again. Frowning I realised something, I had felt that energy before. It was evil that's for sure. The hunch about Meg wasn't moving.

"Why don't you come out."

Still huddled beside the crates, I felt a shiver. Something was wrong. Very wrong. I watched as my brothers exchanged sour pleasantries with Meg, the sense of danger was growing stronger.

"So who is it, Meg?," asked Sam. "Who's coming? Who are you waiting for?"

"You"

I knew she was gonna say that. So damned clichéd! An eerie snarl sounded in my ear before I was clawed violently on the shoulder blade. My screams of pain caused my brothers to charge towards me. The Daeva then sent me flying across the room like a boomerang, ploughing into the wall, cracking my head against the brick work. Darkness.

**Minutes Later **

Jesus! My face was burning and I could sense hands holding my face, brushing my bangs outta my eyes as my head lolled. Groggily I creaked my eyes open. Was that blood I could feel running down my hairline? Where my hands tied behind my back? My head was killing me! Ouch!

I squeezed my eyes shut again as I winced with pain.

"Chris, honey, look at me," came Dean's voice. "Open your eyes again for me."

Slowly, I obeyed, and was met by the bloody faces for my big brothers. The Daeva had tossed and scratched them good too I guess.

"What happened? Where's that bitch Meg?" I asked with a mumble, trying to regain focus.

"Dead. The Daeva sorted her out," returned my eldest brother, examining my open head wound. I grimaced "Sorry. Looks like your gonna need a stitch or two."

I couldn't care really about the physical pain. It was merely a tiny flesh wound.

"Ugh! I can't believe I got my ass kicked by Peter Pan's rogue shadow," I groaned, twitching my facial features with a sense of discomfort. "I could've stayed home, but noooo, I insisted on tagging along."

I was realised from my binding against a beam, and we limped back to the motel. I doubt Meg was dead. Finally I realised what she was. The bitch was a demon!

I needed sleep. No! Idiot! No! Sleep isn't worth the pain of visions. Some stitching and a mouthful of coffee and I'll be fine. However, on returning to our room, my brothers and I were taken by surprise by a figure standing at the window. The figure turned around on Dean's reaction. My heart swelled, a broad smile spread across my blood streaked face. I found myself travelling across the room and almost tackling the figure to the ground. Tears sprang into my eyes as I utter one word:

"Dad"

**I had this chapter written out about a week ago but a sudden trip to the hospital caused me to delay this update. But after a few days of recovery, I'm now fighting fit once more.**

**What do you think of this chapter, honesty is the best policy. Should there be more drama? More sibling fluff? More action? **

**PM me with your thoughts and opinions. **

**(Also I'm gonna be writing up the Hell House episode next, and if anybody has any great prank ideas they would like to share then I would be happy to hear from you)**

**Thanks again folks.**

**Please review.**


	14. Papa Winchester

_**THEN**_

_I needed sleep. No! Idiot! No! Sleep isn't worth the pain of visions. Some stitching and a mouthful of coffee and I'll be fine. However, on returning to our room, my brothers and I were taken by surprise by a figure standing at the window. The figure turned around on Dean's reaction. My heart swelled, a broad smile spread across my blood streaked face. I found myself travelling across the room and almost tackling the figure to the ground. Tears sprang into my eyes as I utter one word:_

"_Dad"_

**NOW**

Months had passed since we last saw each other. I can't quite remember what the last thing I said to him was, before he disappeared. Smoothing down my hair, Dad gazed into my eyes, with an expression of guilt and gladness.

"I've missed you so much" I said, beaming up at him tearfully.

Even though my bond with my Dad is somewhat weaker compared to the relationships I have with my brothers, I still care about him deeply. With a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, Dad returned the embrace. I ignored my aching muscles, this moment was sacred.

"I've missed you too, sweetheart " he said, planting a kiss on the top of my head.

After Dean exchanged a hug with Dad, there was a pause between Sam and Dad.

"Hi, Sam"

"Hey, Dad"

Another pause. My eyes shifted between them. That was it? After three years and all that was said was _hey_?

"Dad, it was a trap," explained Dean. "I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"It's all right," said Dad. "I thought it might have been."

"Were you there?" I asked.

Dad was one of the smartest hunters around. He wouldn't have walked right into something like that. He knew better than that.

"I got there just in time to see the girl take the swan dive," he replied. With a slight smirk he added. "she was the bad guy, right?"

"Yes, sir" my siblings and I chorused in unison.

Dad continued:

"Well, it doesn't surprise me. It's tried to stop me before."

"The demon has?" commented Sam.

"It knows I'm close. It's knows I'm gonna kill it. Not just exorcise it or send it back to hell. Actually kill it."

Is that even possible? Can you really _kill _a demon? If so, what would you kill it with?

"How?" I queried curiously.

"I'm working on that" returned Dad with a small smile.

Sam leapt right:

"Well, let us come with you. We'll help."

Dad shook his head:

"No, Sam. Not yet. Listen, try to understand, this demon is a scary son of a bitch. I don't want any of you kids in the crossfire. I don't want to see my children get hurt."

Huh, I'd almost forgotten how protective Dad was. Especially over me. One of the downsides of being the youngest and only female within a male dominant family of hunters, is that there is a tendency to getting smothered. Regardless to Dad words, Sam was sticking to his script.

"Dad, you don't have to worry about us" he said.

"Of course I do," remarked Dad. "I'm your father. Listen, Sammy, last time we were together we had one hell of a fight."

"Yes, sir"

Understatement! Dammit, just hug each other already. It was building up to it though, as I could feel part of the tension in their estranged relationship wash away.

"It's good to see you again," Dad said, emotions I never knew existed were glazed in his dark eyes. "It's been a long time."

"Too long" returned my brother, tears glistening in his eyes.

Both of them hugged warmly, after three years of silence between them. Finally! I couldn't help but smile, my own eyes shining with glee at seeing the reunion.

Suddenly, Dad was launched backwards and was sent flying into the cabinets in the kitchenette. Holy hell! Shit! The Daeva musta followed us. How was that possible? Sam said he destroyed the altar. As I scrambled towards my siblings as the invisible enemy unleashed it's attack, I could hear the screams ripping out of my Dad's throat. The Daeva lashed out at me once again and chucked me across the room. I let out a pained grunt as I smacked into the dry wall. Ouch! Squinting my eyes, I could see Sam produce something from the duffle bag containing the arsenal. A flare was soon clutched in his grip.

"Shut your eyes," he cried out in warning. "These things are shadow demons. So let's light them up."

The flare was tossed across the floor and as it skidded to a halt, it erupted into a blinding burst of white light. The flare illuminated everything and even under screwed up eyelids, I could even see it.

I began to cough as smoke from the flare billowed into the room. As I fumbled about unseeingly, the smoke obscuring my vision, I was aware of being steered outside

"Come on," I heard my middle sibling say. "We gotta get outta here."

Fresh air cleared my chocked lungs as we dashed outside towards the Impala. Catching my wheezing breathe, I leaned against the hood.

"Alright, come on, we don't have much time," panted Sam, his face bloody. "Soon as the flare's out, they'll be back."

"No, wait. Wait. Sam wait," halted Dean, breathlessly. He then turned to Dad who was equally as battered and cut up. "Dad, you can't come with us."

Huh? I pushed myself of the hood and limped towards my family. Sam seem just as bemused.

"What? What are you talking about?" said Sam, stumbling over his words.

"You kids. You're beat to hell" stated Dad, blood dripping down his face.

I winced slightly as I shuffled my stance, the cut on my hairline stinging irritably.

"We'll be all right" assured Dean.

My shirt won't be though. The Daeva had torn it on the shoulder and as a result my khaki colored t-shirt underneath had been stained with my blood. Still it was an old shirt, so I didn't bitch about it too much.

"Dean, we should stick together," pressed Sam, completely adamant that we shouldn't separate. "We'll go after it together."

I was thinking the same way, but I knew it was best for me to shut up and to avoid speaking out against my eldest brother's orders. I wasn't even going to object Dad's plan to go it alone. At least that's what the minions in my head were trying to make me believe. I watched my brothers attentively as Dean broadcasted his explanation:

"We almost got Dad killed in there. Don't you understand? They're not gonna stop. They're gonna try again. They're gonna use us to get to him. Hell, demons have done it before, just ask Chris how she got that scar on her pelvis. I mean, Meg was right. Dad's vulnerable when he's with us. He's stronger without us around."

I slipped my fingers underneath my t-shirt, and just below the waist-line of my jeans I traced the scar that a demon named Kira carved out for me. Sam was still persistent. My fingers then travelled to my amulet, and finding a somewhat soothing comfort against the silver. I gazed sadly as my middle sibling gripped a hand on our Dad's shoulder.

"Dad," he begged. "No. After everything. After all this time we've spent looking for you. Please. I gotta be part of this fight."

I curled my fingers around my amulet, emotions channelled throughout my mind. The sense of wanting revenge and justice mixed with guilt, sorrow and angst. These feelings enhanced as I continued to gaze at Sam, making me believe that I was experiencing all his repressed emotions. Could it be possible?

"This fight is just starting. And we are all gonna have a part to play," expressed Dad. "For now, you gotta trust me, son. Okay? You gotta let me go."

I could feel Sam's heart sink in unison with my own. Tears welled in my eyes I watched my father wander to his truck. I coiled an arm around Sam's and squeezed in an act of solace. He gazed down at me, eyes glassy with unshed tears. Goliath needed consolation from Frodo once in a while. Dad paused and turned to us and said:

"Be careful, kids."

With that statement, he climbed into his truck, with my brothers and I following his actions with our mournful eyes. My grasp on Sam's arm tightened as I could feel a lone tear sliding down my face. Then, in a matter of minutes, he was gone. Again.

**And so concludes my version of the season one episode of "Shadow"**

**Now for my next chapter, my take on the version "Hell House". **

**Chris meets an old acquaintance whom she met in a third grade class in Texas. A boy who taught her the very best of pranks, his name is Jared.**

**If you guys have any humorous pranks then I will be more than happy to hear them.**

**Please review.**


	15. Boys Have Mind Tricks I'm Positive

**A shout out to my new international cyber buddy, brittpage21. Thanks for your help and advice. I'm glad we now communicate**

* * *

Sunlight beamed through the car window, causing my amulet to sparkle as it dangled freely around my neck. I stroked the cool silver with the pad of my thumb absentmindedly, gazing at the passing landscape on the Interstate 35. Since infancy, I have had moments of placidity, in which my mind wanders and my gaze always focuses on the sky and clouds above. Dunno why, as I've never thought about it in great detail.

I was lounging in the backseat, one leg stretched out on the upholstery whilst the other was bent so that my sharp elbow could rest on my now healed knee cap, my other arm cushioned the back of my head. My eyes swivelled around and was met by an identical pair. I nodded, assuring my eldest brother I was okay, regardless to the fact I hadn't slept in around seven days. Yet neither Sam or Dean knew about my theory on battling nightmares. Speaking of Sam, our eyes fell upon his giant sleeping frame. An exchange of eyebrow waggles enabled my brother and I to take action. I leaned forward towards the front passenger seat, carefully trying not to rouse my sleeping sibling, a grin spreading across my lips. Dean placed a plastic spoon in our brother's gaping mouth.

Dean smirked with satisfaction and retrieved his cell phone, whilst maintaining control of the car. Pulling a ridiculous face, the Blue Steel as Dean calls it, I pointed at Sam as if to say _'Check it out, it's a comatose yeti'. _My brothertried not to crack up as he took the comical photo. Once doing so, I sank back into my usual position as Dean turned up the volume on the car stereo full blast. Sam woke with a start, spitting out the spoon and glared at both of us for an explanation. I simply giggled childishly whilst Dean drummed on the steering wheel, jamming along with the music.

"Ha ha. Very funny" sulked Sam.

"Sorry," chuckled Dean. "Not a lot of scenery here in east Texas. Kinda gotta make it your own."

Sam was still unimpressed by our joke.

"We're not kids anymore," he remarked. "We're not gonna start that crap up again."

"Start what up?" I asked innocently, the grin on my face refusing to disappear.

Sam was still annoyed that we took a laughable photo of him sleeping. Again.

"That prank stuff," replied Sam, exasperated. "It's stupid and it always escalates."

"Aw, what's the matter, Sammy?," quizzed Dean with a playful smirk. "You afraid you're gonna get a little Nair in your shampoo again, huh?"

I snickered at the memory of hearing Sam, aged fifteen years old at the time of the crime, discovering his shampoo had been switched with ladies hair removal cream. At seven years old, it was the first prank I ever pulled, though it eventually drove me to tears as Sam avoided talking to me for several hours afterwards. I thought it was some brand of sun screen. I had been fully integrated into their games from that moment onwards. Seven years later, Dean still claims that was my best prank.

"Alright," said Sam. "Just remember, you guys started it."

_Me_! Humph. I always get the blame for starting prank wars, though usually it is.

The conversation turned serious seconds later.

"Where are we, anyway?" asked Sam.

"Few hours outside Richardson," replied Dean. "Gimme the low down again."

"About a month or two ago, this group of kids go poking around this local haunted house," narrated Sam, scanning over a sheet of paper he had grabbed from the dashboard.

"Haunted by what?" I interrupted.

"Apparently, a pretty misogynistic spirit," my brother continued. "Legend goes, it takes girls and strings them up on the rafters. Anyways, these kids see this dead girl hanging in the cellar."

"Anybody ID the corpse?" questioned Dean.

"Well, that's the thing," resumed Sam. "By the time the cops got there, the body was gone. So the cops are saying the kids were just yanking chains."

Wrinkling my nose thoughtfully and as I scratched the back of my neck, I pondered:

"The cops might be right though. Maybe it is just a hoax."

I've come up with some crazy stories in my time. In first grade I told my classmates that I knew a man with raven like wings and could teleport. My creativeness triggered a chorus of immature name calling and a quizzical look from the teacher.

"Maybe," considered Sam. "But I've read a couple of the kids firsthand accounts. They seem sincere."

"Where did you read these accounts?" asked Dean with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I knew we'd be passing through Texas," Sam said. "So last night, I surfed some local paranormal websites. And I found one."

A chortle parted my lips as I rolled my eyes mordantly. My eldest brother's reaction mirrored my own.

"And what's it called?" probed Dean.

"" answered Sam, embarrassed at himself for looking up such things.

"Lemme guess," added Dean. "Streaming live outta Mom's basement."

Tracing my tetragrammaton amulet with my fingers, I scoffed. I could just imagine those nerds who thought they knew the paranormal. Ha. Gimme a break.

"Pfft, most of those websites wouldn't know a ghost if it ripped their balls off," I quipped. "Probably watch _way too _Buffy and X Files."

My brothers grinned, clearly agreeing with my statement.

"Look, we let Dad take off, which was a mistake, by the way," Sam pointed out. "And now we don't know where the hell he is. So in the meantime, we gotta find something to hunt. There is no harm in checking this out."

With Sam's words, we had out next case.

* * *

The following day I found myself wandering up and down the sidewalk outside a record store, whilst the guys went to question some kid called Craig. While humming a random tune under my breathe, high tops striding in rhythm to the beat, I paused for a moment. A grin stretched across my lips as I noticed I was approaching a local joke store.

Before we left the motel, I had made the boys coffee, but I had laced it with salt and pepper. It soon became a spitting contest. I wasn't as brutal with the content this time around. Not like the last prank war me and the old man had when Sam was in college, in which I had slipped a liquid laxative into Dean's beer. Man, it was hilarious as he was in the bathroom for near enough a whole hour. Maybe I can try Viagra next time.

A bell chimed as I entered the store. For a prankster it was like a treasure trove of items that had the ability to unleash chaos. I only had seven dollars, so I had to be thrifty as always. My eyes scanned the stock items that were stashed on shelves, there was gap in the shelving and before I knew it I was locked onto another pair of eyes. Intensely dark eyes that caused my heart to flutter. Clearing my throat, mortified that I had been caught off guard, I moved away from the boy on the other side.

Once purchasing my chosen items, I turned to leave but collided with a figure.

"Sorry" I apologised, glancing up as I did so.

It was that boy again. He was wearing an earth colored hoody that complimented his tanned complexion, his dark hair matched his eyes. On occasion I enjoy spying out cute guys with my radar and I had definitely caught something on it. Hitching my backpack onto my shoulders I continued to gaze at the eye candy bashfully. God, it was only a matter of time before I started battering my eyelashes at him whilst giggling like a schoolgirl.

"Nah, it's no worry," remarked the boy with a thick Texan accent. "I'm the idiot who got in your way."

My cheeks were beginning to flush scarlet, I could literally feel the heat radiating from them. I flicked a strand of loose hair behind my ear.

"Dude, it's fine," I murmured, praying I wouldn't do something foolish. "It was my fault."

"No," the boy insisted. "In fact, let me buy you a soda. My way of saying sorry to a pretty girl, like yourself."

Oh God, he wasn't gonna start spouting that romantic kinda crap. Seriously, that stuff is the reason why I hate chick flicks. Whenever I look in the mirror and stare at my reflection, I just see some kid with medium length wavy hair and freckles across the nose and under the eyes. I never have regarded myself as _pretty_, to me, pretty is having a good developed figure and a certain level of height. So far, I have no curves and I have a washboard stomach as a result of being slightly underweight. My chest is still a work in progress, in the meantime it resembles two oranges fused onto my ribcage. Though I have to say, I don't mind my legs, which are toned and shaped like a ballerina's. Guess I have to that all the working out I do for that.

I focused on the boy again and after a second or two, I nodded, accepting his offer.

"I'm Jared, by the way," introduced the brown eyed boy. "Jared Thompkins."

"I'm Chris Winchester" I returned, shaking his outstretched hand in a polite gesture.

As we ventured outside, my vision became alert as I scanned about to make sure my brothers were nowhere in sight. Thankfully, they weren't, so I continued my trek with the boy that had weakened my defences. The minions in my head were probably confused and demanding an explanation on why their idiot host was behaving this way. _Guys must have some sorta mind trick _I assumed. We walked side by side heading

towards a small diner across the road.

Jared noticed my wary expression and chuckled.

"Why so worried?," he asked, his eyes falling upon me once again. "I ain't gonna harm you."

"It's not that," I replied, gazing up at him. "I just don't wanna see you getting beaten to a bloody pulp by my big brothers. Their in the record store, talking to some kid about the Hell House."

"The Hell House," Jared scoffed slightly. "My brother says it's just some story."

I smiled back, at least I was focusing on the case and not just his dreamy eyes. Jesus Christ! Snap out of it, girl! We crossed the street and entered the small diner, the record store in clear view from our booth. Oh great, if the old man and Sasquatch catch me, this poor kid is toast.

Once we ordered our drinks, I continued to fiddle with my amulet before my courage returned.

"So," I swallowed before continuing with my questions. "This Hell House is haunted, huh. Have you ever been inside?"

"Nah," Jared replied with a shake of the head. "I've got better things to do than poke around some old house." He added after taking a swig of his soda. "The house has been empty for decades anyway. It's a hoax. All that paranormal and supernatural stuff is bogus."

I shrugged slightly, shooting him a flirtatious smirk in the process. Well, I got news for you buddy, it ain't bogus. Nevertheless, despite my superior knowledge on the subject matter, I played it simple.

"Oh yeah, course it is," I agreed. "Complete bullshit."

It was getting harder to look at him, as he was making me feel giddy . Not ever several gulps of soda could quench my parched throat. Ah, I wish he would stop staring at me like that.

"You new in town then?" asked Jared, inquisitively.

Stifling a burp, I shook my head, making my ponytail swing with the movement.

"No," I returned. "My family and I move around a lot. You could say this town is our current expedition."

Small talk was exchanged soon after. His Mom was a pre-school teacher and his Dad a lawyer. Turns out my new found acquaintance was quiet the prankster himself, his favourite gag was placing mannequin hands in the toilet bowl in order to scare his Mom.

What was even more surprising was that they were due to move to South Dakota in two weeks.

"A friend of the family lives in South Dakota, my brothers visit him whenever we get the chance," I commented. "He lives in Sioux Falls."

Jared paused for a moment, his eyes lit up and his broad smile widened even more, to the point I thought his face would separate.

"No way," he said in disbelief. "That's where we're moving to. Aw that is so cool. We should totally hang out next time your in the area."

I nodded shyly when he asked:

"Can I get your number?"

This was the first time a guy had asked for my number. Secretly I was thrilled, I agreed and we swapped numbers. I was blushing outrageously, completely overwhelmed that someone was interested in me. As I began to stuff my cell phone into my backpack, beside my cans of Red Bull and prank items, my dewy eyed expression vanished and was replaced by horror. My glance had travelled towards the record store, eyes like saucers as I watched my brothers step outside.

"Ah shit!" I hissed, hastily zipping my backpack.

Jared seemed bewildered as I ducked for cover under the table. Yet it was too late. I had been spotted. With a pained wince I could only watch as my eldest brother marched across the street in my direction, Sam close behind him like a shadow.

"You ever had a black eye, Jared?" I quizzed from my crouched and cramped position.

"No," he returned, confused. "Why?"

My brothers were now standing in front of the window, I grinned sheepishly at them and gave a small nervous wave. Dean glowered at my teenage _male_ companion. Even though he was behind glass, I could hear him growl, the throbbing veins at his temples indicated the outrage he felt against a boy having conversation with his little sister.

"Cos, your gonna get one" I replied.

* * *

**This is part 1 of my version of Hell House. Part 2 will conclude the chapter, following the case, pranks, introduction of the Ghost Facers and Chris's new found friendship with a **_**boy.**_

**I was gonna introduce my O/C Jared in a different way by this seemed to work better for me.**

**I assure you the next chapter will be longer.**

**What do you think of Chris's new friend so far? Do you like him? What direction can you see it drifting to? **

**Stay tuned!**

**Please review**


	16. Rules Can Be Easily Rebelled Against

**Hiya folks! It's been a while since I've updated this story, and I'm sorry about that.**

**I know I said I'd been doing my version of Hellhouse, yes I am, but it comes later as some events happen before it.**

**Anyways, I'd like to give a shout of to brittpage21 for helping me write this chapter and several others after this.**

**Warning this chapter contains swearing and sibling bickering**

* * *

My brain was working overtime. Thankfully, volumes of caffeine were being pulsed throughout my mind, granting me the ability to create various explanations on why I was having a conversation with a boy. From my cramped position under the table, I merely offered my eldest brother a nervous smile. Yet his attention wasn't focused on me, his angry glower had landed on a bemused Jared.

"Don't make eye contact with him," I cautioned. Rising quickly, I forgot I was under the table and cracked my head causing me to wince in sudden pain. I grunted, clutching at my rattled skull. "Owww! Sonofabitch!"

"You okay?," asked Jared, peering under the table, studying my grimace. "That sounded painful."

"Ah, I'll live," I replied, sitting upright and glancing timidly at the window, my two giant guard dogs were still there. I sighed. "It's the least of my concerns just now."

My shoulders sagged as I observed the facial expressions of my older brothers'. Sam just stared at Jared, his posture seemed relatively calm. Then there was Dean. The old man looked as if he was gonna bust through the window and beat Jared to a bloody pulp.

"Jared, let me have a minute or two alone with my brothers, okay" I said, attention now focused on him, to which I was given an understanding nod.

I slipped out the booth and exited the diner, shuffling awkwardly towards my brothers'.

"Chrissie, who is that?," demanded Dean, his arms now folded. "I don't want you messing around with guys. I know you'll just get your heart broken. I mean look at that guy!"

He glowered at the brunette boy waiting for me in the diner.

"I just met him!," I snapped, sizing up my eldest brother. "Am I not allowed to take part in conversation with the opposite sex? Huh?"

One of the main reasons growing up being female in an all male environment and being the youngest in the sibling ranking: taking to boys is a difficult challenge. It's a pain in the ass if you ask me.

"Yes," he replied. "I would prefer if you talk to that of the opposite sex, if they are around your age. Then I would prefer Sam or I or us both to be with you."

I rolled my eyes with exasperation, running my hands through my brown wavy hair. The old man liked to twist things in order to get his own way.

"You wanna be my chaperon?" I said sarcastically. "Sorry, but no thanks."

Sighing, I glanced back at Jared, still waiting in the diner.

"Can I at least go say goodbye before we go back to the motel?" I asked, my tone was laced with irritation.

He gave a me a small nod, Sam did the same. Before I could do so, I pivoted on my heels with my hands on my hips.

"What do you mean by messing around with guys?," I glared. "What are you trying to say?"

Dean then glared at me, clearly irritated. Sam then jumped in with a "before you get in trouble" look.

"Just go say your goodbyes," said Sam. "We'll talk about this more when we get back to the motel."

I growled with annoyance, shooting them both a dirty looks.

"Go say goodbye or it's gonna be nothing," added Dean. "I will just drag you back to the motel and you'll wish you would have listened by the time I get through with you."

The old man was overreacting. Again.

"I'd go if I were you, Chris" said Sam, giving me a sympathetic smile.

"Whatever" I grumbled as I turned my back on them, then walking back inside the diner.

Jared was curious by my sudden change in mood once I returned to the booth.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I guess they just don't like me around guys my age right now," I explained. With a cheeky waggle of my eyebrows I added. "That won't stop us now will it. I hope we can still be friends."

The smile he gave me made the butterflies in my stomach flutter with excitement. I tried so hard not to blush. He nodded.

"Well, I've gotta go. It was nice meeting you," I beamed, sliding out the booth again, my new acquaintance followed. "I guess I'll see you around sometime then."

"Damn straight," he smirked, his eyes shining. He added "I'll call you later."

"You bet" I grinned back, giving him a sly wink as we shook hands. Excitement tingled within me as we did so. My smile turned sour once I exited the diner and was confronted by my brothers'.

"What was that all about?," demanded Dean. "I swear girl, if you weren't my sister, I'd knock you upside the head."

Huh, I think the same way, though most the time I don't need to. Sizing up against his 6"1ft frame, I folded my arms over my developing chest.

"Do I bitch when you hook up with random whores?," I said, shooting him an angry glare. "No! I wouldn't screw somebody on the first date! Unlike you!"

"You're fourteen years old, for Christ sake!," declared my eldest brother, now royally pissed with me. "You really think you are old enough to start dating yet?"

Pfft! He could talk. For as long as I can remember he's been a major promiscuous flirt. Hell, I even caught him mid humping a girl in the backseat of the Impala when I was four years old. That image still haunts me to this day.

"You think I wanna screw him," I said, narrowing my eyes. "Don't you?"

My statement caught my brother off guard, probably because I gave him the mental image of intercourse.

"No, he said, annoyed at my attitude towards him, since he regards himself as a high authority figure. "I just think you're too young right now to start dating."

I rolled my eyes at him and scoffed. I was approaching my boundary line. The devil minions in my mind were encouraging me to step over it, whilst the good minions were trying to stop me from doing anything stupid.

My twenty seven year old brother loomed over me like a shadow, his temples pulsing with rage.

"Now get in the car, before you really piss me off !" he barked, his face turning a shade of purple.

I spun around on my heels and began marching in the direction of the car, my high tops smacking on the ground with each furious step.

"Asshole" I growled through gritted teeth.

Suddenly a large hand planted itself onto my shoulder and with such force, yanked me backwards and spun me around.

"What did you just say to me, young lady?" questioned my eldest brother, his tone dangerously strict.

Sure, I know my boundaries but now and again I had to leapt across. It was the only way I could express myself and to make my voice heard.

"You heard" I retorted with an unwise smirk.

There was always a certain level of thrilling stimulation whenever I sharpened my tongue, though my attitude always landed me in more trouble.

"Yes I did, and I don't ever want that kinda language coming out of your mouth!," my brother scolded, rattling my shoulders in an attempt to bring me back to my rational senses. "You here me! I mean it Christina!"

Scowling up at him, I shoved him away before I started charging down the sidewalk.

"Christina Mary Winchester!," thundered Dean. "You get back here this minute!"

Since early childhood I had always tried to run away whenever I was in trouble, or feeling an emotion I didn't want my brothers' to be aware of. I halted in my tracks, my lungs heaving for air as I stood fuming on the spot, my balled up fists trembling. The heavy footsteps of my brother's boots echoed in my ears. I knew what he was gonna say next, as he had said it many times in the past.

"What has gotten into you?," demanded Dean. "You know better than to run off like that!"

"I guess I'm not allowed friends then," I answered back, glaring up at him. "That's what your saying. Don't twist my words because I know it's the truth."

I then wandered over to the Impala, to which I hopped onto the hood. With folded arms, I sat there sullenly. My brothers' were talking amongst themselves, probably complaining about my poor behaviour and sulky attitude. Sam then climbed into the car, his expression was calm as he sat in the front passenger seat. Dean approached me again, I rolled my eyes at him.

"What now?," I grumped, glowering at him. "You just want to bitch at me more."

"No! I was only going to tell you that, yes you can have friends but Sam and I would like to know where you are all the time," he said. "But now, young lady, you will not be going anywhere anytime soon."

I opened my mouth to protest but was silenced when he held his hand up at me:

"Thanks to that mouth of yours, you are now going to be punished. I'll decide your punishment when we get back to the motel. Now get in the car and I meant it!"

Sliding off the hood, I climbed into the backseat of the car, still fuming. I slouched lazily, eyes focusing on my shaking white knuckled hands.

The car journey to the motel was in the typical silent fashion, and I shot my famous scowl whenever my eldest brother glanced at me in the rear view mirror. If he could give me the silent treatment, then I could do the very same to him.

* * *

I was the first one out the car when we arrived at the motel, I marched over to the door, only to find it locked.

"Don't have a key, huh?," came the old man's voice from behind me. I turned around. "Well, move and I'll unlock the door."

Once the door clicked open, I barged passed him, nearly knocking him over. I instantly made my way to the bathroom for refuge, locking the door behind me. A few seconds later, there was a loud rap on the door, the wood trembled.

"Chris, come on! I know your in there!," shouted Dean from the other side of the door. "Don't make me kick this door down! You know you're in trouble! Know, get your ass out here and we can discuss your punishment!"

I didn't move, I just sat on the cold floor with my back against the door with my knees up against my chest. My brother banged on the door again, this time with more force.

"I mean it!," he threatened. "Do you want a bigger punishment than your already gonna get?"

"Dean, calm down," Sam interrupted. "Your only going to make her not want to come out."

"Sam, she's in trouble and she knows it! She only went into the bathroom to avoid being punished," replied Dean. He thumped on the door again. "But that's not going to work, young lady! Your still gonna be punished, no matter what!"

A painful surge washed across my mind, not once but multiple times. Shit! Not again! Not now! Pinching the bridge of my nose, I begged for the pain to go away. I got up slowly and unlocked the door, yet as soon as I made an attempt to walk forward, my knees buckled causing me to crash to the floor.

The seizures were getting worse now, to the point they were happening almost daily. My spine arched as my limbs thrashed out, the haunting noises and images of my visions flashed and screamed inside my head. I've now learned not to make a sound whenever I was enduring these seizures, as I mainly suffered them in private now, to avoid worrying my brothers'. Even though my eyes had clouded over, I could still hear the outside world, yet it was half muted and slurred. Strong arms scooped me up and began carrying me to one of the beds, hands then pressed against my forehead.

Suddenly the vision was over. As my eyes returned to normal, I gasped out. Blinking I glanced up to see my brothers' looming over me.

"You alright?" asked Dean.

I nodded, moving to sit up, only to get pushed back down again, and ordered to lay still for a few minutes.

"What did you see?" he added.

Laying back, I held my head in my hands. If only I knew what I was seeing and hearing, then it would make sense.

"I don't know," I said, my eyes closed as I gripped my hair. "I really don't know."

"Chris, don't try to put off not telling us your vision just because you know your in trouble," said Dean, now sitting beside me. "You're still getting punished. Now, tell us what you saw."

My eyes snapped open. Looks like I had to spell it out for them.

"I don't know!," I hissed, expressing my frustration. "What part of that don't you understand! Jesus!"

I could tell Dean was trying to say calm even though I was pressing all the wrongs buttons.

"Chrissie, please," begged Dean. "Just try to remember what you saw, even if it's jumbled in pieces."

Closing my eyes again, I massaged my temples. Breathing slowly, I recalled my vision.

"There's two white lights coming towards me," I answered. "Then all I hear next is this beeping." I chuckled. "I'm officially a freak."

I grunted as I sat up.

"No, sweetheart, no your not," Dean sighed, observing my behaviour with concern. "Even if you were you mine and Sammy's little freak, but we still love you."

I scoffed at his statement. This wasn't gonna get dropped that was certain, neither was my impending punishment.

"Just because we are busy right now doesn't mean your off the hook," the old man added. "I'll get back to you on your punishment after we figure this out. For now I want your cell phone. Hand it over."

My eyes widened, and using my gift of speed, I darted over to my bag in an attempt to shield my cell phone.

"Hell no!" I snarled.

"I'm serious! Now!," Dean growled. "I'll let you have it back when we go on hunts. For emergencies only. Now hand it over!"

Fuming, I stormed over to him and slapped my cell phone into his open palm, giving him a death glare in the process.

"Alright, young lady, you're really pushing it!" he snapped, grabbing a hold of my wrist.

This was almost like a flashback, when I was a kid getting scolded for fighting a school.

"Now, Sam, you start looking up stuff you think could relate to white lights and beeping. I don't want Chrissie in danger" instructed Dean, briefly turning his attention to the Sasquatch.

The grip on my wrist tightened as I was pushed onto the bed by my brother.

"And you," Dean added, pointing a finger at me. "You sit on this bed and start cleaning the weapons. That's another part of your punishment. You're on weapon cleaning duty for the next month, but I'm still not finished with you."

I glanced up at him, noticing he was shoving my cell phone into his pocket.

"I'll be back later," he grunted irritably, making his way over towards the door. "I need a drink, otherwise my head is gonna explode!"

He then left the room, slamming the door to vent his manliness. Screaming into a cushion is always a good way to express anger.

"You heard him. You better get started on cleaning the weapons," said Sam, peering over his laptop at me. "He'll want them clean by the time he gets back. He'll probably go over all of them and check to see if they are clean."

The only response I gave him was an annoyance sigh of frustration.

"Chris, I'm serious," he said, with raised eyebrows. "He's gonna be even more pissed if you don't get those weapons clean."

Great. Now Sam was annoyed with me. God dammit, I can win in this family.

"Alright!" I snapped, beginning to clean the barrel of a sawn-off shotgun, my brow creased into a frown.

"Don't you use that tone with me, young lady or you'll be getting punishment from both me and Dean," said Sam. "Now sit and clean while I see what I can find on what you told us about your vision."

Scrubbing the barrel, I sulked. My brother returned to his internet browsing.

"You won't find anything" I said.

"Why is that?" Sam asked, peeking over the laptop once again.

I paused for a moment, hanging my head before returning my glance at my brother.

"Cos I've already looked" I replied, wielding one of the cleaning instruments in my hand.

"Is there something your not telling us?" my brother questioned.

Just ignore the question and it'll go away. Then again, I said that about my visions. I didn't respond.

"Chris, look at me," he persisted. "I know there is something you're keeping from me and Dean. Now what is it? Are your nightmares getting worse?"

"Nah, having constant seizures and headaches, it's just fine," I quipped sarcastically, before adding with a tired sigh. "Just ignore it."

Sam then got up and traveled over and sat on the bed beside me. He then moved my head to make me look at him.

"This is no time to be funny," he said. "Now tell me how bad have your nightmares been getting."

I looked at him, I sighed wearily as I stopped cleaning.

"I don't know what do anymore. The nightmares I can deal with but these _visions_," I confessed, before covering my mouth with the back of my trembling hand. "Why is this happening to me?"

Taking the sawn-off out of my hands, Sam confronted me face to face, observing my expression.

"I know exactly how your feeling," he said. "I started having them right around the time I was your age as well."

"I remember" I replied with a small nod.

"Good, then you know that I can relate to what your going through," he added. "Also Dean and I want to help you in any way we can through this."

I simply shrug.

"Chris, I'm serious," Sam continued. "We just want to help. We are just doing this out of love because we don't want you to get hurt. Just think on it, okay?"

I shrug again, eager to move away from the subject.

"I better get back to work," I stated with a murmur. "Else I'm gonna piss the old man off even more."

Sam rolled his eyes and ventured back to his laptop. It took me four hours to clean all the guns and an extra hour in sharpening all the knives. Once I finished, I flopped backwards onto the bed.

"Now what do I do?," I declared loudly. "I've finished the weapon cleaning."

"Good job. Now just watch some TV or just rest," came Sam's voice. "You may wanna take advantage of the TV while you got it. Dean may also take that away from you."

I sniffed and got up from the bed, I cracked my knuckles.

"Nah, I think I'll go and get some air" I stated, making my way swiftly towards the door, only for Sam to block my passage.

"Nice try, but your not leaving this room," he said. "Your basically grounded."

Huh. Like I haven't heard that phrase before.

"Outside counts" I remarked, a smirk curving on my lips.

"No, it doesn't," replied Sam. "I know Dean didn't say anything about you being grounded to the room, but I'm sure he meant to say it. He was just too mad."

Suddenly there is a bang on the door, making us both jump. Sam grabs a gun from under one of the pillows, instructing me to hide in the bathroom. Yeah, very heroic on my behalf. There was a lot of mumbling before I was allowed to come out. On opening the door, I saw a sight that made me roll my eyes. It was Dean, and if his posture told me anything, it told me one thing only. He was drunk.

"Hey kiddo!," he greeted, his voice slurred. His gaze landed on the cleaned arsenal laying out on the bed, and gave me a thumbs up. "Nice job."

He then slopped sideways but caught himself on the bathroom door frame. Using my initiative I stored the weapons away whilst Sam guided our brother to one of the beds. Sam then gave himself an excuse to leave the room, some crap about getting sodas from the vending machine outside. Scowling at my drunk role model, whilst perched on the arm of the couch with folded arms.

"Chris, c'mere for a minute" said Dean, groggily.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"You can go screw yourself sideways if you think I'm going anywhere near you in that state" I spat scornfully.

"You know your still in trouble," he replied, choosing to ignore my last statement. "Going out tonight helped me think of your punishment."

Ooh, he was going for the scare tactic. Hell, I've lost count how many times I've heard that very statement.

"Cleaning up you're barf ?" I remarked sarcastically, my expression deadpan.

"Funny, but no," he replied, now sitting up. "Besides cell phone revocation and weapon cleaning duty for a month, the next time we stop and rest for a few days, you will clean the Impala inside and out. _Then _give her a good washing then a good waxing. You also will study up on demonology and then Sam will quiz you. If _you fail _you are to do me a favor. I will ask Sam if you've passed or failed. You will also pay for gas until I say so, and you are to stay with us at all times."

What! Oh no! He ain't pullin' that crap on me!

"That is complete bullshit!," I protested in outrage, leaping from the arm of the couch with my arms thrown out. Poised with my hands on my hips, I cocked my head and narrowed my eyes at my brother. "And what are you guys gonna do? Watch Oprah with your thumbs up your asses?"

Boy, was I pissed.

"No!" retorted Dean. "We're gonna do our jobs and that is to watch out for you and hunt monsters and saving the world."

I rolled my eyes, trying vainly to maintain my irritation.

"I will remember this in the morning," my eldest brother continued. "You may think just because I'm a little woozy right now I will forget, but oh I soo will remember this."

Sadly, I knew this was true. Dean then turned to lay on his side when he realized he was still in his jacket. He then took it off and held it out to me.

"Here, hang this up" he said, tossing me his jacket, to which I caught in my arms.

As I slung it over the side of one of the kitchenette chairs I could feel the lump in one of the pockets where my cell phone was hidden.

"And don't even think about getting your phone out of the pocket, because I _will _look in the morning" he added, his voice groggy.

Hmm, that's a pretty dumb thing to say to a teenager whose cell phone has been confiscated. Of course I was gonna take my phone, I'd be an idiot if I didn't. Waiting patiently, I hovered beside the jacket. Within a few minutes, my brother had passed out. Alcohol works wonders.

Smirking mischievously, I fished my cell phone out and stuffed it into the pocket of my leather bomber-jacket. A voice sounded from behind me, causing me to whip my head around. It was Sam. He had returned with the sodas.

"Alright what's going on?" questioned Sam, his eyes narrowed at me accusingly.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"You got that mischievous look on your face" he replied, storing the sodas in the refrigerator.

"This is my normal expression" I shrugged.

He shook his head at me and traveled over to the bed that wasn't occupied by a 6"1ft drunk, on sitting down he indicated the space next to him.

"C'mere and sit down" he said.

I was hesitant at first before I wandered over to the bed. I was getting so sick of this. Sitting on the bed, I balanced my elbows on my knees and nested my chin within my hands. I sighed.

"Is this round two in reprimanding Chris Winchester, huh?" I grumbled moodily.

"What do you mean? All I was gonna ask, was what did Dean say to you while I was gone?" Sam commented. "Now I'm even more curious, because now I know he must have said something."

God, why won't he just drop it!

"Just a big ass lecture," I grunted. "Again."

My whole life has consisted of strict rules and guideline, military like routines, followed by criticism from my Dad and brothers. I needed excitement, it would relieve all this authority.

"So, tell me what he said then" said Sam.

Oh, the usual. I never get anything right. Everything I do is wrong. My attitude sucks. Seriously, it is one huge migraine.

"He gave me every single chore under the God damn sun" I said, frowning.

Sam glanced at me.

"Oh, so he finally gave you your punishment sentence. Well don't worry he may lighten up a little bit," he said. "He was drunk, don't forget, while telling you all this."

My hands fell onto my knees as I looked back at him. I wish it was that easy.

"Dude, I was stuck with him for three years whilst you were Mr. Nerd at Stanford," I scoffed. "He never forgets, he's like a freakin' elephant."

Sam chuckled. Next, I drawled out my punishment sentence, my tone laced with annoyance. Another lecture was delivered after I told Sam that I called Dean an asshole. Well, it's true. He is.

Sam then confessed that he was ready for bed and instructed that I should go to bed after I changed into my pajamas. I gathered my things as I waited for him outside the bathroom. One thing was clear. I had to get outta here.

Once I was granted access to the bathroom I quickly pulled my clothes off only to replace my jeans with an old pair of denim shorts, which were covered up by my baggy grey sweatpants I wore for sleeping. My oversized t-shirt disguised my black t-shirt underneath. Everything else I own, clothing wise, was scruffy and boyish. For once I looked feminine, as the shorts clearly exposed my bare legs and the t-shirt clung to my skin, maybe just a little too much. I scrapped my hair back into a messy ponytail. Afterwards I hid my converses in the small space beside the toilet.

I had to wait a full fifteen minutes for the Sasquatch to finally pass out. Cautiously I climbed out of bed and crept over to grab my bomber-jacket. Holding back a snigger I stuffed a note in Dean's jacket pocket. It read:

_**Lock the bathroom window next time, douche bag! **_

Quietly, I sneaked into the bathroom. I yanked my jacket on and slipped my feet into my high tops. Judging the size and width of the bathroom window, that was placed above the toilet, it wasn't that much of an obstacle. In fact, it looked quiet easy. I hopped onto the toilet and eased the window open. Thankfully I'm small enough to squeeze through.

I dropped to the ground, landing perfectly on my feet.

Smirking in triumph, I let out a small laugh. As I maneuvered myself away from the motel, I felt my cell phone vibrate, signaling a text message. A name came up when I went to investigate. Jared.

A mischievous grin curled on the corners of my lips as my thumb stabbed the call button.

* * *

**What do you think's gonna happen next? Either way, Chris is digging herself into a deeper hole. **

**Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	17. Forgive Me Father For I Have Sinned

**Thanks to all who have reviewed and favourited this story. It means so much to me, knowing that people like this story. A****lso to brittpage21, whom some of the dialogue was created by.**

**Warning: This chapter contains swearing and sexual themes.**

* * *

This by far, was the most reckless stunt I've ever pulled to date. Also the most daring. I was gonna be in so much shit whenever my brothers' discovered I had sneaked out.

I waited as the phone dialed, brushing down my denim shorts. It was taking forever, then finally there was a crackle on the other end of the line and a voice filtered through. It was Jared.

"_Hello?_"he said.

I smiled at the sound of his voice. His accent made him all the more appealing.

"Hey, it's Chris" I replied.

I couldn't believe I was doing this. Sneaking out was one thing, but sneaking out to meet up with a boy. I was breaking every single rule in the book, the one written by my brothers'.

"_Hey, I was hoping I'd hear from you tonight_," he returned. I smiled when he said that. "_So I am just leaving my house, was waiting for you to call before I left. So now that you have called, how'd you like to meet at the same place we first met_."

My grin widened, butterflies fluttered around in my stomach.

"Sure, don't see why not," I said. "I just needed to get away from my brothers'. I just need some peace from them, their driving me insane."

Understatement of the year. Last time I checked, it was 11.15pm.

"It's 11.17pm right now," I added. "I would need to be back probably by say 4 to 5 am."

Please don't let that be a problem. Please.

"_Works for me_" responded Jared.

"Okay, see ya there" I smiled, rubbing the back of my neck nervously.

The line went dead, allowing me to venture off into the night.

As I made my way to the diner, I became self conscious about my clothing choice. The black t-shirt I was wearing under my jacket clung at little too much against my skin. It was old and hadn't been worn in a while resulting in me outgrowing it. The shorts exposed my legs, something I tend to avoid displaying. Then again, I just wanted to look nice and at least presentable.

I arrived outside the now closed diner, and leaned casually against the wall as I waiting patiently on Jared. When he showed up, I found myself rushing towards him and tackling him into a hug. I broke away from him, blushing furiously. What the hell was wrong with me!

"Sorry if I look a mess," I said with a small chuckle. "I had to climb out of a bathroom window."

"It's okay, same goes for me," he laughed. "I had to climb out my bedroom window. But no matter what, I was determined to see you."

I blushed again. Seriously, what the hell was wrong with me! My cheeks continued to flush as he eyed me up and down, a smile spreading across his face.

"So, what exactly would you like to do?" he asked, his eyes focusing on me.

His stare was intense, burning right into me and sparking something deep within me. It caused the butterflies in my stomach to go insane.

"I'm cool with whatever" I shrugged, still blushing.

The butterflies became startled as my stomach squeezed, as I held my breathe. Jared slipped his hand into mine and began guiding me along the sidewalk. This was an interesting development. We strolled down several streets, his eyes constantly returning to me.

"You're very beautiful," he commented. "I don't know if I've ever seen a more beautiful girl like you."

I scoffed. Oh please, that line is so corny. Besides, what's attractive in a 5"1ft girl with a developing bust, a washboard stomach and unruly wavy brown hair? I laughed.

"I'm serious," he remarked, gazing down at me as we walked hand in hand. "You are beautiful."

A bench came into view, it invited us to sit down which we did. I slumped onto the bench in a very 'ladylike' manner, then I remembered a cute boy was in my company and I straightened up as I cleared my throat.

I dunno how long we sat there, an hour maybe. We exchanged small talk, gazing into each others eyes now and again. I discovered more information about him. He had an older brother named Misha, who was two years older and was described as an eccentric stoner. The stories he told me about his brother made me laugh. After story telling, my focus ventured up to the night sky.

The sky was jet black, decorated with tiny twinkling stars. My mind and soul always becomes tranquil whenever I gaze at the sky, regardless of it being day or night.

"I love looking at the sky at night," I remarked in a pensive manner. "It's so peaceful. It makes me forget all my problems."

I glanced briefly at Jared, his facial structure highlighted by the moon light. God, he was so cute. He caught me looking at him, causing me to blush and turn my head away in embarrassment.

"I know what you mean," he said with a smile. "It makes me feel the same way."

_Hmm, I bet it does _I said to himself as I gazed up at him again. My God, I was becoming a mushy mess of hormones. A shiver of excitement trembled up my spine as his arm curled around my shoulder, pulling me into a one armed embrace. It took me by such surprise that I flinched slightly.

"I'm sorry" apologized Jared, withdrawing his arm a fraction.

I smiled up at him, my cheeks scarlet red. Dammit hormones! Slowly I leaned into him, allowing him to sling his arm over my shoulder.

"Don't be," I said, glancing up him. "I like it."

He seemed flustered with excitement and shyness, his brown eyes glared right into my soul, the spark flickering inside me.

"Okay, that's good. I like it too," he replied, blushing also whilst staring at me "I really like you Chris. I really do."

_Oh God, me too _I said to myself. We resembled two people battling it out on a staring contest. There was a warm fuzzy feeling inside me, squirming and wriggling about like an alien creature ready to burst out my chest. I'll say it again, dammit hormones!

"I really hope we could maybe get to know each other" he said, gazing at me, his arm still around my shoulder.

"What?" I said, bemused.

"Oh, you want to get going further right now?," Jared replied. "I was just saying that maybe you would want to go slower. But if you want to go faster, that's fine with me."

What was he getting at? Oh, wait. I cocked my head as I shifted in my position.

"Are you askin' me out?" I asked with a smirk, an eyebrow raised.

Jared blushed, bowing his head slightly before returning his gaze to me. I beamed at him.

"Guilty," he confessed bashfully, lifting his head. "Is that a bad thing?"

Me? Out of all the girls in the universe, and he wanted to ask _me _out?

Sure, I'd ask him out in a heartbeat but I'd never thought it would be the other way round. Yet, to be perfectly honest, I was thrilled. I could only stare into his brown eyes, and study his handsome face. I bite my lip and shook my head. The butterflies swarmed inside my stomach. Making out with him was on the top of my list. Also I'm sure, by the look on Jared's face, it was his wish too.

"I like you," he uttered, leaning towards me. "I _really _like you."

His arm, still around my shoulder pulled me into a closer embrace. Normally, I would retreat from this much invasion of personal space, but not this time. I welcomed it. His hand suddenly cupped the side of my face, drawing my face closer to his. My heart hammered inside chest as I held my breath. It was torture, waiting for that one single moment.

"I like you too," I replied, my voice a whisper. "I really.."

My confession was interrupted when our lips slowly connected. Taken by surprise I pulled back slightly.

"What?," questioned Jared, his forehead touching mine. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" I replied with a small grin.

He beamed with delight and our lips locked again, his hand still cupping the side of my face. Holy hell, he was a good kisser. Seriously, I'm not kidding. The butterflies had now exploded into a flash of fireworks as I experienced my first kiss. His lips began trialing down on the nape of my neck, making me giggle slightly. My eyes discovered something across the street. A boarded up Laundromat. Our lips separated for a moment, and Jared's gaze followed mine.

"Let's go somewhere a little more private" I suggested with an eyebrow waggle.

After breaking into the unused Laundromat, we picked our way around the machines until we wandered upstairs, which I'm guessing is were everything was stored. Upstairs was littered with sheets of material, ranging from velvet to silk. There was a large mound of material in the corner near the window, I wandered over and peered through the gaps in the barred up window. Suddenly I felt arms around my waist and a body behind me. Kisses tingled down the nape of my neck again, making me smile.

I turned around to face Jared, his hand caressed my face yet again as his lips met mine. As he did so, his other hand rested on my chest, his fingers found the zip of my bomber-jacket. The zip was dragged down slowly until it broke away, allowing the jacket to be shrugged from my shoulders. He paused and gazed down at me.

"I didn't ask you to stop" I replied, my hands resting on his chest.

Although unsure at first, Jared continued with what he was doing. The kiss deepened as I helped him remove his t-shirt. He pressed me against the dry wall, his hands slid underneath my black t-shirt, peeling it off my skin and eventually over my head. It was hastily tossed at the side as he continued to kiss me. I released my hair from my ponytail, causing my waves to bounce on my shoulders.

"You were right," I said between kisses. "I'm glad we started the faster way."

"You need a breather for a few minutes?" he asked, gazing into my eyes, keenly.

I shook my head, granting him the right to continue. Hell, I wasn't stopping now, I was enjoying this. My hands rubbed his tense stomach muscles, clearly he was trying to develop some abs. I was then carried bridal style over to the material mound were I was placed down gently. Peering down, I saw my high tops being removed. A wonderful tickly feeling traveled up my legs as he planted kisses on them, throwing my shoes away, his hands then began tugging at my shorts. Another thud landed nearby as my lower garment was flung away. Our lips joined again, his hands cupping my face. Damn, he was awesome.

My fingers found the fly of his jeans, and soon I was admiring him in his boxer shorts. Kissing him, I wrapped my arms around his neck as he lifted me slightly of the bed of materials. It took him several attempts but he successfully unclipped my bra. At first I was like, _yikes, this is really gonna happen_, yet there was something inside me that didn't really care, the only thing it wanted was to get laid. Within seconds, we were both naked.

A heat of intense desire followed. From my position underneath, I was able to fondle at Jared's chest as we made out passionately. One hand holding the side of my face whilst the other gripped onto my right thigh.

"Oh my God!" I breathed, biting onto his shoulder with each thrust.

Sex is bizarre and strange for a first timer, for me it was both wonderful and awkward at the same time. Okay, I take back everything I said about not screwing on the first date. Being fourteen, it was definitely irrational but lust had overpowered my logic. Then it dawned on me, I was actually having sex. The realization almost made me cackle with laughter due to disbelief.

"This is wonderful," he groaned. "We can keep going at this all night."

Oh God, if only. He then began biting down on my neck, causing me to wince further. I buried my face into his collar, muffling my gasps as the heat between my legs erupted. The sensation was breathtaking but at the same time uncomfortable. We both cried out, spouting out the odd profanity. Afterwards, we sat against the dry wall with a sheets of red silk covering our exposed bodies. If it was an old fashion movie setting, Jared would be puffing away on a fat cigar during this moment. A chuckle escaped from my swollen lips.

"What?," quizzed Jared with a smile, his arm around my shoulder. "What's so funny?"

"I ain't a virgin anymore" I smirked in reply.

The silk material felt good against my skin as the smooth surface made me feel relaxed.

"That's true," he laughed. "Same goes for me too."

My gaze fell upon him. With his good looks, that seemed almost impossible.

"What?," I exclaimed in shock. "No way. _You_."

C'mon, with those killer eyes and cute ass, he had to be twisting my arm. I gazes at him with a raised eyebrow and giggled.

"Yeah, laugh it up," he joked. "But it's the honest truth."

The grin remained on my face. I shook my head in utter disbelief, surely this was only a dream. Nothing this good ever happens to someone like me.

"I just can't believe it" I stated, leaning into him, my cheek resting on his chest.

"Well, it's the honest truth, you're my first one," he replied. "I'm hoping we can stay together for a while. What do you think?"

My grin grew wider as we gazed intently into each others eyes. My vision traced over his facial structure before returning to his eyes. I looked up at him and leaned closer.

"Bring it on" I beamed.

Looks like it was raining men for me, which wasn't really a bad thing. If it can rain bitches for Dean, then I can surely have fun too. Oh God. Ha. The old man is gonna have a stroke when he finds out about this.

"Sounds good to me," grinned Jared, leaning down and kissing me gently on the lips. "I was hoping you'd say something like that. I guess that makes it official then. I guess we are now officially boyfriend and girlfriend."

I kissed him back in response, my hand resting on his bare chest as he held me in a one arm embrace.

"Oooh, I so wish this moment could last forever," he said. "We only got a few more hours till we gotta split. I so wish that we didn't have too."

I gazed into his brown eyes, my hand positioned itself on his cheek. My heart racing with desire.

"How about we just forget about the time for now" I whispered.

We kissed hungrily, holding each others faces as our tongues went exploring inside each others mouths. He then started nibbling and biting at my neck like some horny vampire. It was definitely gonna leave a mark. I then got concerned with my own performance. Did I do something wrong? Was I so bad, and his kind words are just bogus? He was probably thinking the same way, as he raised concern whenever I let out a gasp or a moan.

Later, Jared asked me about my brothers' relationships. Yeah, just kill the mood. I told him the odd story, yet I was very eager in getting off the subject as it was awkward. My method of doing so was to kiss him again, in order to shut him up. It worked.

"We are gonna be together for a long while to come," he mumbled as we kissed. "You just watch and see."

Taking hold of my head, his fingers began running through my brown waves, his tongue probing inside my mouth. Forgive me Father, for I have sinned.

"You are so beautiful," he added.

Uh huh. Keep telling me that and regardless to how many times you say it, I'll still find it hard to believe.

"You're one horny rabbit" I remarked with a giggle, as he tried to peel away the material covering my naked body.

He grinned, gazing deeply into my eyes, his hands trialing along my body. The sensation of his touch almost made me giddy with excitement.

"Well, your one piece of a sweet pie, fresh out of the oven," he replied with a smirk. "I would have been an idiot not to notice."

Huh, I've been called lots of things over fourteen years but this was the first time I was called a piece of pie. Our kissing session was disturbed by a buzzing sound. My cell phone.

I ventured over, clad in the silk sheet and fished my cell phone from the pocket of my bomber-jacket. My eyes widened with horror as I was confronted with the caller ID. It was Dean.

"Aw fuck!" I cursed.

* * *

**Ohhhhh, bad Chris. The brothers' are gonna go apeshit, that's for sure.**

**Stay tuned for more.**

**Any ideas/request then you can simply PM me.**

**Please review**


	18. Without a Paddle

**Once again, a huge thanks to brittpage21 :)**

* * *

I gawped at my cell phone as it rung a second time in my hand. Ooh, I was so dead. I might as well have shot myself in the face at that moment, it would save my brother the honor of doing so later. I quickly shoved my cell phone back into my bomber-jacket pocket, before hastily pulling my discarded clothes on.

My barrage of profanities whilst hopping around, in order to push my feet into my high tops, brought a bemused Jared over to my side. Punching my arms through the sleeves of my bomber-jacket, I glanced over my shoulder at him. He was holding one of the silk sheets around his waist, leaving the rest of his body on clear display.

"What? What is it?," he asked, resting his hands on my shoulders in an attempt to calm me down. "What's wrong?"

C'mon, don't get distracted by the cute boy in front of you. Shit is about to hit the fan and it's time to run, not ogle.

"My brother," I replied, zipping my bomber-jacket. "He knows I've snuck out. Man, I'm in so much trouble."

A wave of horror washed over his face as I hissed out more curse words, whilst traveling across the room, heading for the exit.

"Wait, please," Jared called after me, following me. "Just one more kiss for the road."

He caught my arm and turned me around to face him, his fingers curling round the leather lapels of my bomber-jacket. Our lips connected and for several short seconds, we kissed. I craved more but I forced myself away from his touch.

Like a cat, I skulked about the dark alleyways and side streets. My wonderful night had been now rudely interrupted by my eldest brother. I had a feeling that things were about to get worse. Boy, was I right.

As I darted across the road, I was stopped dead by a dazzling pair of headlights, the horn screamed at me.

"Aw, fuck!" I swore. "I'm so dead."

It was the Impala. Freaking out, I turned away and just as I was about to run for it, a voice from behind me halted me. It was Dean.

"Turn around very slowly" he said, his tone dangerously strict.

Oh crap. My brain was pulsing with activity, and the adrenaline allowed me to make my next escape move. Yet, it only pissed my brother off, big time.

As I began to dash down the road, a recognizable figure appeared. The silhouette of his lean frame gave his identity away instantly.

"Run for it, Jared!" I called as I raced towards him.

After noticing me and the current situation, Jared was fleeing the scene alongside me. I could hear the car starting up again as we did so. I pushed Jared into an alleyway.

"What's going on?" he asked, catching his breath.

Man, I was outta air supply. I leaned up against the wall, my chest heaving in and out, trying to gain some fresh oxygen into my exhausted lungs.

"My brothers" I panted, holding my hammering heart.

I was in so much trouble, that I could safely say that I was definitely up Shit Creek without a paddle. In fact, that would be an understatement. Oh no, now what was gonna happen?

"Your brothers?" said Jared, his eyes wide with horror. "Oh, shit. We gotta get out of here. We gotta find somewhere to hide."

If only that was possible.

"No," I replied, regretfully. "You can never hide from them."

His hands rested on my shoulders, his brown eyes gazing deep into my soul, our foreheads touched.

"I don't care how far we have to go," he said. "We'll run for as long as we have to, but we gotta get away from them for now at least?"

A nice image, but I knew it would never work. Suddenly, a figure manifested through the shadows of the alleyway, it was Sam, sent on foot patrol in order to catch the wayward teenager. We broke into a run, Jared leading the way. Our attempt was in vain as my brother's car blocked our exit route. Dammit!

We were completely cornered. My brothers loomed over us, causing me to quiver. The tension in the air was very evident, you could literally hear a pin drop since it was that quiet. That wasn't a good thing.

"Christina Mary Winchester," growled Dean. "I have never be more mad at you than I am right now."

God, he was royally pissed. I could even see the veins in his temples throbbing with rage. He was gonna butcher me.

"We've been looking everywhere for you, Chris," Sam joined in, he then indicated Jared. "What are you doing sneaking out with this guy, huh?"

Lots of things, but I ain't being graphic about it.

"Christina, what do you have to say for yourself," my eldest brother demanded. "Go right ahead, I'm waiting."

I swallowed nervously, confronting my brother. Standing in front of a firing squad would've been easier than standing in front of an angry Dean.

"I had to get out, just for a couple of hours," I explained, earnestly. "Aren't I allowed freedom, at least a tiny amount."

No, of course not. You're the baby of the family, therefore your to be locked away for your own safety and well being. Least, that what the minions in my head were calculating.

"Oh, Just a couple of hours to see a _boy_," Dean replied. "I'm not really buying that, compared to the note you left in my pocket that was supposed to be where your phone was. That you deliberately took without my permission! You're supposed to stay with us at all times, that was part of your punishment. You know that!"

What the hell! Was I some rowdy puppy, who was permanently attached to an unbreakable leash? No!

"That's totally unfair!" I protested in outrage.

Not the wisest choice in words I have to say. It only angered the old man further.

"Oh no, young lady! Don't try to pull that on me!" he thundered. "You were grounded and you knew you that! Still you deliberately disobeyed me! You're gonna be so sorry you did this, your first punishment is going to look like a break considered to what I've got in store. Right now, Chris, you're lucky I don't spank you or slap you in the face."

I was shocked by his outburst, sure I knew he'd be mega pissed at me but this was beginning to scare me now. My brother's eyes narrowed dangerously at Jared, then his expression suddenly changed. This time he looked as if he was gonna puke. I investigated. Jared had failed to zip up the fly of his jeans, also his over-shirt was inside out. Ah shit!

"Oh, you didn't!" my eldest brother groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Please say you didn't!"

I glanced up at him, my expression painted with shame. Sam looked stunned, completely lost for words at the new development in the situation. When I didn't reply, Dean exploded.

"Oh God, I don't believe this!" he exclaimed. You're _fourteen_! Chris, how could you!"

He was ashamed of me, disgusted that I had become some slut who allowed some boy into her pants. I knew that's what he was thinking, he didn't need to tell me.

"I can't even look at you right now," he spat cruelly, taking his attention away from me. "Sam, please take her to the car while I deal with lover boy here."

"Dean, please," I begged him. "Lemme explain."

Yet again, dumb word choice on my behalf. I should really think before I speak when it comes to situations like this.

"Oh no, not right now Chris. I'll deal with you later," Dean snarled. "Sam, take her to the car _now._"

I exchanged a desperate glance with Jared before Sam dragged me towards the car. I knew this would happen. Yet I didn't follow my logic, oh no, I gave into lust.

"Please Dean, don't hurt him" I called out, concerned about Jared's health.

Once I was placed in the backseat of the car, Sam stood guard outside, making sure I couldn't get out.

"Sam, please, lemme out!" I implored, thumping on the window with flat palms. He ignored me. "Please!"

Even though I couldn't hear the threats being delivered, I knew it was the whole 'you are forbidden from seeing my little sister' speech. I continued to bang on the window as I yelled at my brothers. Jared then made a mistake by trying to run away, with Dean charging after him. It resembled a scene out of a nature documentary, a swift cheetah versus a young antelope. Sam climbed into the car and started it up, ready to pursuit the punk kid who stole his sister's virginity.

"Stop it!" I shouted, literally kicking and screaming in the backseat like a toddler having a tantrum.

"No Chris, You deliberately disobeyed us and now your gonna be punished!" returned Sam, eyes focused on the road and the fleeing antelope in front of him. "But first we gotta catch lover boy and take him home. Then you're in a car load of trouble, young lady."

Why couldn't they be civil about the situation, did they really need to overreact like this.

"Fuck you!" I swore, foolishly.

The devil minions in my head were pressing all the wrong buttons, hell bent on causing chaos. I leaned over towards the driver's seat, ready to grab hold of the Sasquatch's hair.

"Shut your mouth right now!" yelled Sam, his eyes blaring at me through the rear view mirror. "I mean it, Chris. I don't want to hear another word out of your mouth unless you are spoken to."

Throwing myself into the backseat, I let out an angry squawk, expressing my annoyance. The car suddenly skidded to a halt, and Sam clambered out. I peered over the front seat. Jared was several inches away from the hood of the car, his face resembled a rabbit caught in headlights. My brothers loomed over him like shadows. No, this had gone too far.

My vision detected something in front of me. The car keys were still in the ignition and the engine was still humming. Without a second thought I vaulted over and slid into the driver's seat. My limited abilities allowed me to animate the car, causing it to roll towards my brothers and my boyfriend. My brothers noticed as I poked my head out the window.

"Fuck you both!" I spat at them. My gaze landed on Jared. "Quick, get in the car!"

"You left the keys in the car!" Dean exclaimed, his focus on Sam. "How much more of an idiot could you be!"

While the Goose and the Hen argued about each others stupidities, Jared broke free and dashed towards the car, which was gaining more and more speed. He dodged my brothers and clambered into the moving car, slumping down in the front passenger seat. I could hear the screams of my brothers as we sped away down the lonely road. The devil minions had totally occupied the control room in my brain, storing my rationale and good morals in the closet. After several minutes, I stomped on the brakes and the car skidded to a stop.

"Wow," I panted, resting my forehead on the steering wheel. "I never thought we would get away from them."

Taking a deep breath, I climbed out the car and leaned against it's side. Jared followed close behind me and wrapped his arms around me as he pulled me into a hug.

"You should be thankful," I chuckled as I returned the hug. "I just saved you ass."

"You were great, babe," he grinned, pressing his forehead against mine, his eyes almost hypnotizing. "I love you so much."

Oh, his eyes. Gazing into them made me feel all tingly inside, the intensity could almost reduce me to a puddle of mush.

"I hope we never have to be separated again," I uttered, my focus on Jared's eyes. Pausing for a second, I chuckled due to my previous statement. "Boy, do I sound dramatic."

"Yeah but, neither do I," smiled Jared, his eyes almost sending me into a dream realm. "I'd miss you way too much!"

His hand cupped the side of my face, causing me to lean into his gentle touch, my eyes closed. He then planted a kiss on my forehead.

"Do you know anywhere we could go?" he asked, his tone soft. "So that your brothers can't find us?"

"We can't hide," I replied, still leaning into his hand. "I have to face them."

"At the expense of maybe never seeing each other again," said Jared. "You saw how your brother was. He told me I was forbidden from ever seeing you again."

"We will find a way" I assured him, our lingering gaze filled with deep desire.

"I'm sure we will," he smiled as he tilted my head up, his lips then caressed my own. "I love you so much. I'll most definitely find a way to see your beautiful face again."

I kissed him back, winding my arms around his neck. Our eyes still focused on each other.

"Well, we'd better get this over with. They're not gonna stop looking till they find me," I said. "Dean will die if he lost his beloved Impala."

Jared laughed at my statement, yet his expression hinted sadness, the realization that we would have to confront my brothers eventually. The gleaming twinkle in his eyes nevertheless caused strange feelings inside, making me even more attracted him.

"Then let them find us," he said. "We can stay hidden out for a while. It'll give us a good few hours alone."

Was he deliberately trying to seduce me? Like a fool I was under his charm, I simply grinned up at him before he started guiding me away from the side of the car.

"Come on," he hushed. "Let's get in the back of the car and just relax for a while."

Yup, he was seducing me. Hell, I was all for it. Bring it on I say. God, his eyes. I couldn't stop staring at him. It seemed ridiculous that someone could be that attractive. We both climbed into the backseat, locking the doors behind us. I felt at ease as I lay in his arms, the strange feeling washing over me like jets of cold water. He use our jackets as blanket, in order to keep us warm as we snuggled. With my head resting against his chest, my leg coiled around one of his, my hand slipping underneath his t-shirt. The jackets shrugged off our shoulders as we shifted position. Jared leaned forward to grab his jacket, causing his t-shirt to ride up therefore exposing part of his developing washboard stomach. I blushed furiously.

"Never mind with the jacket," I stated with a mischievous smirk. "Let's just make the best of the time we have alone."

He paused and studied my expression. A grin slowly spread across his face. My mind flashed dirty thoughts, but one stood out before the rest. I would get into even more trouble, but lust was overwhelming me.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked, to which I could only grin in reply. "I'll take that as a yes."

Our lips instantly locked, succumbing to romantic hunger. In the heat of passion, we stripped and yanked each others clothes off until we were naked in each others embrace. Between each thrust came a series of kisses and nibbles on the neck. The fiery sensation burned between my legs. There was something about Jared's eyes as we performed intercourse, yet I couldn't put my finger on it. Afterwards, we lay in each others arms and soon we drifted into a slumber. I'm not sure how long we lay there but we were eventually interrupted by a loud thump on the window. Startled, whilst holding our clothes to our exposed bodies, we could only stare in horror at the sight that was before us. It was Dean.

"What the fuck!" I could hear him roar from behind the glass.

* * *

**Chris is really acting out ain't she. With all the suspicions about Jared, I've finally gave in and have came up with something. Just what could it be? That is the mystery. **

**You'll just have to stay tuned to find out.**

**Please review :) **


	19. When Shit Hits the Fan

"Hurry the hell up and get out here!" bellowed my eldest brother, his voice riddled with fury.

I smirked. Not nice catching your sibling in act now is it? Thankfully, the windows were steamed up, so I saved my brother getting his eyes burned out. Holding my leather bomber-jacket to my chest, I peer over my shoulder at Jared, who was looking at me in a very seducing manner.

"We better hurry," he said. "Looks like your brother will smash the window in otherwise."

"He would never smash his precious baby," I replied. "Yes, I said baby. He thinks of the Impala as his baby. It's really sad."

Jared chuckled, sliding up behind me, resting his hands on my bare shoulders, massaging them with his wonderful touch.

"Don't worry," he added, whispering in my ear. "You'll get some more of this later. I can assure you that."

A loud thump rattled off the window as he kissed me tenderly. My eldest brother was not liking this at all.

"Christina Mary Winchester!," thundered Dean. "Quit gawking and get dressed and get out here, now!"

With a heavy sigh, we both began to pull on our discarded clothes and underwear.

After exiting the car, I knew what was gonna happen next. My furious brother began to drag me away from the car and down the dark road. Shit had hit the fan for sure this time.

"Owww, your hurting my arm!" I complained, trying to break free from my brother's vice like grip.

"Oh, your gonna be hurting far more than just your arm when I get finished with you, young lady" the Goose threatened.

Using all the strength I could muster, I wrenched my arm from my brother's hold, pushing myself away from him in the process. Probably not the best thing to do.

"What the hell is your problem!" I declared loudly, throwing my arms out to express my outrage.

"My problem, oh you wanna know my problem, young lady," my eldest brother started. "Well, lets see. First you disobeyed me. Second, you had _sex _and your only fourteen. Third, you ran away again with lover boy after you got busted."

This was gonna be a long rant, then again I did bring it all on myself. Nevertheless, we were both pissed at each other.

"Lover boy happens to be my boyfriend" I stated irritably, interrupting the flow of his scolding.

"Shut up, I'm not finished" he snapped angrily.

The lecture continued regardless to my statement.

"Mistake number four, your only fourteen and you _drive_ the Impala, and I swear to God it better not have scratches on it," reprimanded Dean. "Then number five, you have sex _again _in the Impala! _My _car might I add! I am very disappointed and pissed at you right now, young lady. This has got to be the worst thing you have ever done!"

I could only glare up at him on his last statement. What do you say to somebody that suffers from low self esteem? I know, tell them that you're a huge disgrace and shame upon the family, that you're a disappointment. Biting my lip furiously, I spun around as I was ready to march away, yet Dean grabbed me by the shoulder.

"Who said you could leave?" he asked. "If you leave it's with me and on my turf."

"Let. Me. Go" I said slowly, angry rising once more in my voice.

I could feel the tears stinging in the back of my eyes.

"Um, Who is the one in charge here?" my brother quizzed. "Oh yeah, me! So that would make me in charge of you and right now you have no rights."

"Shut up!" I shouted unwisely.

Rage erupted and I found myself being frog-marched back to the car. I had really shot myself in the face this time. Things were gonna get messy later. I was then thrown into the backseat of the car and had the door slammed in my face. Jared was getting assaulted with verbal abuse from what I could see, probably getting the whole _your forbidden from seeing my baby sister_ and the _your lucky I don't break your face and legs_ speech.

It was obvious that Jared was in deep trouble too, it was clear on his face once we dropped him off at his house. Anguish bubbled inside me as I watched him travel towards his house and being ushered inside by his annoyed mother. Then, he was gone. I was probably never gonna see him again, a fact that caused my chest to hurt.

The drive back to the motel was just as silent. I sat huddled in the backseat, my knees to my chest as a lone tear dripped down my face. Hastily, I swatted at it with a shaking hand. Weakness was always a bad thing to express in this family. All I wanted to do was scream. Yet I to refrain myself until we got back to the motel.

Once arriving back at the motel, the deathly silence was broken by the discovery of something, a large hickey on my neck. More shit was about to hit the fan.

"What is that?" Dean demanded, an expression of horror and disbelief on his face. "Please don't tell me that's a hickey on your neck. This boy gave you a love bite! I don't believe this! Did you bite his neck as well?"

Well, believe it because it happened.

"So what if I did" I replied arrogantly.

Like I said before, experiencing sex for the first time was obviously nerve wracking yet after getting rid of the angst, it was the most thrilling sensation. I honestly don't know what came over me, I was probably overwhelmed with lust and the desire to be noticed.

"Oh my God!" squawked my eldest brother in disgust. "Your already stupid enough to have sex when your fourteen, but to bite his neck! C'mon, don't you think that's just a little too much!"

He could hate me all he wanted, it still wouldn't change anything. I glared up at him.

"No, actually" I replied, my arms folded over my chest.

Rage blazed in my eldest brother's eyes. I was clearly asking for a slap. Part of myself was ready to grovel for forgiveness, the other half couldn't give a shit. We glowered at each other for several minutes, not a word was exchanged. Unable to handle the situation, my brother stormed out the room, slamming the door behind him. I was left standing in the middle of the room, trembling with anger. What have I done! I glanced over at Sam, his expression was no different from Dean's. Perfect, I was a now officially a complete disgrace in the eyes of my brothers. The anger had now vanished, and was being replaced by sorrow. I could only blame myself, I deserved everything that was going to be coming my way.

Without speaking a word to Sam, I wander into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. After glaring at my reflection for a minute or two, I turned the shower on. I wasn't going in, I just needed a sound distraction. As the water jetted out the shower head, I sat with my back against the bathroom door, knees pulled up to my chest. The tears came thick and fast, sobs rattling against my ribcage. I couldn't do anything right. I was a major screw up. I was disgusting. The pain in my chest increase as I thought about Jared. I knew for a fact I wasn't gonna see him again, or at least not for a while if I was lucky enough, though I had my doubts.

The tiniest amount of happiest in my life, and it was snatched away from me. Just like everything else.

You hear song lyrics, droning on about broken hearts, in the past I always thought it was just a metaphor for something, but now I can understand them. My heart was broken, and boy did it hurt like hell.

* * *

**Thanks again for all of your reviews. Also a shout out to brittpage21, she helped with this chapter once again :)**

**Sorry if this update is short. Hope you all like it and tune in for the next installment.**

**Any more doubts/worries about this Jared character?**

**Please review**


	20. My Lover's Violet Eyes

**Man, this was a royal pain in the arse to get uploaded because the site went daft for a couple of hours. Still, here's my latest update. Thanks to brittpage21 for her help again, your a real pal.**

**Warning: contains bad language and scenes involving spanking and themes of underage sex**

* * *

A furious thump on the bathroom door interrupted my heartache, halting the tears that were streaming down my face. Taking a deep breathe, I rose to my feet. I knew I had dug myself a deeper hole than before, and actually I might as well have shot myself in the face in the process. My right hand wiped my face down, removing any signs of tears whilst my other hand smoothed and dusted down my denim shorts. I could only think about Jared as I did so. The thrill I felt as he yanked my shorts off in the heat of passion made me tingle and squirm inside. With a heavy heart, I turned off the shower before exiting the bathroom. I hadn't been out the door as much as a second when Dean grabbed hold of me by the arms, rage and wrath in his eyes as he rattled me.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" he screamed, his face turning a shade of purple. "You're _fourteen _years old for Christ sake! You think it's acceptable to drop your pants for some random boy you don't even know? Seriously? What the fuck!"

The good minions in my head probed me into giving reasonable and apologetic explanations, whilst the devil minions urged me to snap back with something smart and unwise. My brother's hands squeezed my upper arms fiercely, to the point when I could hear the bones underneath the skin and muscles creak due to the pressure.

"You don't understand," I implored, wriggling against his vice like grip vainly. "It wasn't like that."

My big brother then dragged me over to one of the beds and sat me down before staring at me, his arms folded over his chest. Boy, did he look pissed.

"Now, I don't wanna hear that," he said, his tone serious. "If it wasn't like that then why did you sneak out in the first place. You know you forbidden from leaving this room. It was an order."

I recall reading an article in a magazine one time, it was about parenting styles. Apparently if a kid has been raised in an authoritarian environment, then they are more likely to rebel against authority. Hell, everything in that article makes sense.

"What?" I started, glaring up at him. "Like you've never snuck out before?"

I turned my head away from him. Anger was conflicting alongside my heartache, causing a dangerous cocktail of emotions to bubble and brew inside me. Sighing, Dean sat down next to me.

"Chrissie, baby girl, you know that's different," I heard him say, as my attention had been drawn away from him. "And yes, I made some mistakes and I regret them, and I got in trouble after that didn't I?"

The Great Wall of Me was under threat once again as the emotions inside me began battering against it, in an attempt to make it collapse. Dean guided my face towards his direction, only I swatted his hand away. I wasn't in the mood for this shit.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" he commanded.

Not when your like that I ain't. I'd rather face Dad when he's blind drunk than face Dean when he's in a bad mood.

"You will look at me when I'm talking to you!" my eldest brother ordered. "Now tell me why you snuck out in the first place and in the middle of the night no less young lady. You knew it was wrong!"

I glowered up at him.

"To get away from _you _that's why!" I hissed venomously.

My brother glared back at me. Maybe my choice of words wasn't the best but then again they never are.

"And just why would you want to get away from us?" he demanded, his tone threatening. "Tell me that young lady? You knew you were grounded and weren't allowed to go anywhere without one of us with you."

This was beyond stupid now. I glared at my clenched fists as I turned my attention away from my brother again.

"No" I mumbled.

Dean sighed in exasperation, nearly losing his temper all together. I was counting the seconds until he finally snapped.

"Yes you do" he replied, turning me back around to face him.

Man, I really am suffocating within this sheltered and overprotective environment. It's driving me insane alongside the other fucked up shit inside my polluted melon.

"I'm _not _a little girl anymore, I don't need a damn guard dog!" I spat. "Jesus!"

I turned away from him again, the anger inside me threatening to explode out of my ears like a volcanic eruption.

"Listen to me young lady! You were grounded. You knew better!" Dean hissed. "Now things are going to be getting a lot worse for you from now on! You think this previous punishment was harsh, Oh you ain't see nothin' yet!"

Oooooh I'm quaking in my high-tops.

"Should I be scared?" I challenged, glowering at him. "You can go screw yourself sideways!"

Big mistake. Something inside my brother finally erupted, causing him to grab me before pinning me down on the mattress, my stomach pressed against the bed sheets. Oh shit! Not this, anything but this! Please no! My eyes widened as reality dawned on me. Next thing I knew was the stinging sensation of my brother's leather belt slapping against the skin on my rear end, sending painful shockwaves throughout my body. Within seconds, my strong demeanor vanished as I started to cry out in agony and sorrow.

"Stop it!" I pleaded as tears scarred my flushed cheeks.

Nevertheless my punishment continued to be delivered. I hadn't been belted in a while and it seemed like second nature. Hell, my Dad used to give me the odd smack across the head or face if I was disobedient or wrong. Try as I might, I could escape from my wrathful big brother as he continue to slap me with his belt. I was gonna have some pretty painful wealds on my back that's for sure.

"Please, stop it!" I begged, my ass burning as the leather generated heat with each smack.

Ten more lashes later, the belting stopped.

"Alright I think you've had enough," I heard Dean say. "That will be nothing compared to what happens if you ever and I mean ever do that again. You understand me?"

Speechless I moved over slowly to Sam's bed, my ass still red hot from the belt lashes. It was always Dad delivering the belting punishment, but I never thought Dean had it in him to do so. I deserved it though. I deserve everything bad at that moment in time. Slamming my face into the lumpy pillow, I hugged my arms around it as I could still sense the salty tears streaming down my face. Everything I do is wrong. I'm never right, I'm just the obnoxious kid who always gets in the way and ruins everything. On top of that, now I'm a reckless little slut who would gladly sleep with some boy I didn't even know. I hated myself even more now. All I could do was cry like the pathetic kid I am.

The door to our room open, as I could sense the cold air rush in and tickle the back of my neck causing me to shiver. I felt the bed dip. Lifting my head from the pillow slightly, I was met by Sam's concerned gaze. Unable to look at him, I reburied my face into the pillow.

"Alright, What's going on?" said Sam, then there was a pause before he spoke again. His tone expressed disbelief. "Oh, no. No, you didn't!"

Damn right he did. Like father like son. I tucked my legs up close to my quivering chest as I sobbed into the pillow.

"Somebody had to" Dean replied.

Everything ached. My ass, my head, but mostly my heart. I could feel it shattering within my chest. I hadn't felt that kinda pain since Sam left for college when I was ten years old. The bed rose up again as Sam got up.

"I need to speak to you outside" I heard him say to Dean.

Aw shit, now I've caused a fight between the Hen and Goose. Brilliant! Nice work Chris, you idiot! I rolled onto my back before sitting up, resting my back against the head board, clutching the pillow to my chest as the tears continued to stream down my cheeks. I gazed at the Sasquatch, giving him a mournful expression as several hiccups escaped from my throat. He knelt down, leveling himself with me.

"Where are you going?" I asked, sounding like a little girl.

Giving me a small sad smile, Sam patted my knee in reassurance. I knew he was mad at me too. I could see into his mind and it was obvious in his eyes too. I was simply a huge disappointment to my family.

"I just need to talk to Dean alone outside" he replied.

Crap, that sounded bad. They left the room in an awkward silence. I listened into their conversation. Words were exchanged before the conversation turned violent and the fists were brought out.

"How could you? I mean come on!" shouted Sam as he threw a heavy upper cut punch.

No. I wasn't having any of this. Charging outside I dived between my battling big brothers.

"Stop it!" I screamed, not caring if I woke the rest of the motel. "Just stop it! I can't take it anymore! I won't have you fighting because of me!"

My brothers looked down at me.

"None of this is your fault" said Sam.

Yes it was.

"Of course it is!" I yelled, my voice breaking.

Yet again, my brothers tried to brain wash me with their opinions. I thought different though.

"No it's not. This is just a silly fight between brothers," said Dean. "Now you just go back inside and we'll be back in in a minute."

Rushing back inside, unable to face either of them, I locked the door behind me before sliding down the door.

"C'mon Chris, this isn't funny," came Dean's voice as he knocked on the door. "Now let us in."

"Or what, you'll hit me again" I retorted with a choked scoff.

Probably. The way my attitude is at the moment I'll be surprised if he doesn't do a Dad and rattles me across the back of the head. The Hen clucked at the Goose and his voice followed.

"Chrissie, it's Sam," came the Hen's voice. "Can you at least let me in so we can talk?"

So I did, yet once I unlocked that door, I locked myself in the bathroom. I'm just a big screw up. If I wasn't in their lives everything would be fine. This whole fight they had was about me. Tears poured from my eyes again. My brothers knocked on the second door that was protecting me from them.

"How could you be so dumb?" I heard Sam say to Dean, his voice laced with outrage "I mean really! You actually, physically hit her!"

I tried gulping back the sobs but it was useless.

"Leave her be Sam," replied Dean. "She's probably only crying from the spanking I gave her. She crying out of pain yeah, but she deserved it."

Damn right I did.

"Am I hearing right? You actually are happy that you hit our baby sister?" said Sam, sounding appalled. "Who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

There was a knock on the door again. It was the Hen.

"Chrissie, baby girl, unlock the door for me please and let me in," begged the Hen. "It's just me, Sam."

Well duh, I can recognize my own brother's voice, I wasn't dropped at birth you know.

"I can't" I croaked, ashamed at myself.

I heard the Hen sighed.

"Please, just let me in and we can talk," he said. "Just the two of us."

I unlocked the door and allowed Mother Hen to enter since I couldn't face Mother Goose. Sitting on the cold tiled floor, Sam looked at me square in the eye.

"Now what's wrong?" he asked. "And can you please look up at me so we can have a face to face chat"

So I did, meeting his gaze with my own. I swallowed my sobs down, hopefully getting rid of them for the time being.

"After what I've done, I'm surprised you wanna talk to me, hell even look at me" I mumbled, wiping my tired puffy eyes.

The Hen always thought different from the Goose. This was gonna become a Big Brother Monologue Moment, I could tell by the atmosphere.

"Sweetheart, I know what you did was wrong," began Sam. "But Dean had no right to just hit you like that."

Uh, no. I had it coming so, yeah, he did have the right.

"I deserved it though" I stated.

Understatement of the freakin' year. I should get an Oscar for being the Best Bitch.

"You deserved it? I don't think so," answered Sam. "Yes, you deserved to be punished, but not that way. There are other ways of punishment."

The belt is the favorite choice of punishment in this family. I simply scoffed at him as I looked away.

"Chris," started the Hen sympathetically, putting a wing over my shoulder. "I'm soo sorry. I don't know what got into him."

Why be sorry when I clearly was asking for it. Nobody can change my opinion on myself no matter how hard they try, one of the cons of being stubborn I guess.

"He's just pissed at me," I said. "I understand."

Sam sighed. Sometimes it was like trying to bleed a stone when it came to my stubbornness.

"Yeah, he's pissed. Still he no right to hit you like that" he insisted.

I scoffed again. It was always hard to express my opinion in this family, real hard.

"Why not?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Here comes the _very _predictable answer. I didn't need to be psychic to know what Sam was gonna say next.

"Because, we would never hit you," my brother said. "Because your our baby sister, and we love you."

God, I wanna puke. Somebody get me a bucket, quick. Shrugging his arm from shoulder, I looked away.

"I wanna be alone now" I said simply.

Man, I'm such a stubborn mule to the point its unbelievable. I felt sorry for Sam, I knew he was trying but I still could face either of my brothers not after what I did.

"Come on," said Sam. "How about just the two of us go out some where? Huh? Would you like that?"

I shrugged.

"No," I replied. "Sorry but I wanna be alone right now."

Sam sighed again. I'm just surprised he didn't go completely ape shit like the Goose.

"Whatever you say," he said, giving me a kiss on the forehead. "If you need me, I'll be right outside in the room. Okay?"

He then left, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I sat with my back against the door, letting out a heavy sigh as I ran my hands through my hair. What a day!

The following afternoon was no better. I hadn't said a word to my brothers in hours. I just sat in silence on the couch, still dressed in my pajamas whilst Sam was sitting on his bed surfing the net on his computer. Next thing I knew was the Goose sitting beside me. Oh boy, this should be interesting.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

Define talk. More like lecture if you ask me. I scooted away from him before giving him a brief glance.

"Come on," he said, practically begging. "How about we go out and I say buy you some lunch or we just go for a car ride? I may even let you drive. It's possible."

Bribery. How the mighty have fallen. Nah, ain't gonna work with me. It used to when I was a runt of a kid but I grew out of that naivety years ago. Besides, why would he give me the chance to drive his car after I stole it in order to do a little joy riding, not only that but I had sex in the backseat.

"No," was my reply. "Your both busy. I'd rather be alone."

I then made my move and ventured into the bathroom in order to hog the shower and the warm water, taking my clean clothes with me. Minutes after I had entered the shower I heard the guys leave the room. Finally, now I had peace.

My relaxing shower was then disturbed by a knock on the motel room door. Slowly, I climbed outta the shower making sure I didn't slip and break my neck. I carefully wrapped a towel around my soaking wet skin before rushing to answer the door. Before I answered I noticed something.

"Dammit, I forgot to salt the door" I cursed myself.

Setting aside my stupidity, I opened the door and there standing in the door way was Jared.

"Hey!" he grinned, leaning against the doorframe in a very casual manner, his eyes scanning over me.

He looked even more attractive than before. His dark hair was spiked and ruffled slightly, and was dressed in dark jeans and an AC/DC t-shirt. God, even his eyes turned me on.

"Oh, hello" I answered, surprised that he was standing before me, my heart fluttering with excitement.

"What?" he questioned, noticing my expression. "Not happy to see me?"

Of course I was happy, I was thrilled.

"Just surprised to see you that's all" I replied, beads of water trickled down my bare legs.

He grinned at me, still leaning against the doorframe, his demeanor was full of confidence.

"Well, you want to go somewhere with me?" he asked, his eyes scrutinizing my towel clad body. "We could go for a walk or go to a movie? Whatever you like?"

Oh God, if only that were possible. I gazed up at him with an apologetic expression.

"I can't," I answered. "I'm grounded and besides I'm in a towel."

He clearly noticed I was in a towel as his gaze repeatedly returned to it, giving him a lustful look in his flashing eyes.

"Well, we could always just hang out here for a little while," he suggested, his gaze returning to my eyes. "I can get away long before your brothers get back."

You better, else you'll be dead meat this time if my brothers catch you. I'm still shocked that they let him go away without a black eye the first time.

"Well, you gonna to invite me in?" he grinned, studying me once again with his stunning eyes.

I held the towel close to my dripping body as I allowed him inside the room. He chuckled slightly.

"If I had known you were to take a shower I would have come a little earlier," he said, giving me a sly and suggestive smile. "We could have showered together."

His tone sounded more mature compared to any other fourteen year old, he sounded a more adult than teenager. Yet that'll be the male testosterones going into overload. That's the only explanation. I grinned up at him.

"You caught me in the middle of it," I giggled. "I wasn't finished."

The way he kept staring at me, made me feel all tingly inside as his dazzling eyes bore into my soul, flashing from both deep brown to a sudden streak of bright violet.

"Well, maybe I could help you finish up" said Jared as he wandered over to me, getting closer and closer.

I giggled again, smoothing down my drenched hair with one hand whilst the other kept the towel firmly around my body.

"If you want" I replied before giving him a wink.

Something inside me knew what was coming up which made it all the more exciting. He followed me into the bathroom and after he locked the door, he began to strip. Turning the shower back on, I turned to watch him, my heart bursting with lust. Was it natural for someone my age to be expressing such romantic desires? Hell, I dunno. Once he finished, he ventured over to me, his fingers peeled the towel away from my body, letting it drop to the floor with a heavy thud.

It felt strange having him in the shower beside me, yet I couldn't deny the sensational feeling as he lathered the soap on my bare back, his body almost pressed against mine.

"You know, I wish we could do this more often" he whispered into my ear.

His hands massaged my back, gently kneading the skin as the shower rained lukewarm water down on us.

"Me too" I grinned, trying to keep the bubbling desire of lust down.

My secret lover stopped lathering, before slowly guiding me around the face him. His eyes were almost hypnotic.

"Well, maybe we can" he stated, smiling down at me.

I frowned in confusion. Our eyes locked.

"How? I already told you, I'm grounded" I said as his arms slid around my waist, pulling me into his chest.

One of his hands then cupped the side of my face, eyes shining with passion and desire.

"You could always just leave with me for good, well at least for a good little while," my lover uttered. "It could just be the two of us."

Is it possible for a fourteen year old guy to be so sexy? Apparently he thinks the same about me though I think different about myself. His suggestion sounded wonderful but it would never happen. I couldn't run away. It would destroy my brothers.

"Where would we go?" I asked, playing along with his idea.

I leaned into his hand, his thumb gently stroked my wet cheek. Our eyes never left each other.

"Anywhere you want," Jared replied. "It would just be the two of us, and I would be happy wherever I am as long as it's with you."

My hands rested on his bare chest, my heart and mind losing the ability to fight off the lustful and sexual desires. The soap was tossed away as our lips finally locked. His tongue probed inside my mouth as the shower rained down on us both, his hands traveled from my face and began gliding up and down my back. My God, this was the best feeling in the world. It got even better once he started kissing my neck. Our make out frenzy then paused.

"You love me don't you?" inquired Jared.

I slung my arms around his neck, smiling up at him, his eyes shining both brown and violet.

"Of course I do" I assured him, as our bodies pressed against each others, the shower continuing to soak us both.

"Then why won't you just run away with me?" my forbidden lover asked in a hushed voice, his hands resting on the small of my back.

God, don't ask me that impossible question. I couldn't answer that.

"I don't wanna talk about that," I told him. "Not now."

My secret lover's hands snaked up my naked back, gently massaging as he did so.

"Okay. Whatever you say," he smiled. "What do you say we go back to kissing?"

Before I had the chance to answer my voice was stolen by a breathtaking kiss, making me moan in the process.

"I love you" I found myself uttering between heart fluttering kisses.

It feels strange when you have another tongue in your mouth, which almost tries to venture down your throat. Yet in the heat of passion, you ignore the discomfort and replace it with pleasure.

"I love you too," my lover replied, kneading my back in a gentle manner with his hands. "How much do you love me?"

Seems like a pretty dumb question if you ask me. I could only give an honest answer.

"More than you'll ever know," I grinned, the smile then turned lustful as we gazed at each other intently. "So what's gonna happen now?"

It's obvious what was gonna happen now.

"Why don't we get out and dry off ," suggested Jared. "Then we could always get a little more active on one of the beds. Huh? That sound good?"

Damn, he was feisty and eager. I must be doing something right if he wants to go in for round three.

"Love the idea" I smirked.

He reached over to the shower head knob and twisted it, turning the water off. Pulling the curtain open, we slowly stepped out of the shower together.

"Sneaking around makes it more fun and dangerous" I said as I dried my hair with the towel.

"Yeah I bet it does," I heard Jared reply. "Although I bet it doesn't feel good lying to your brothers like this sometimes."

I rolled my eyes. Please don't kill the mood conscience.

"I've been told I can't lie" I said to him.

Jared smiled at me, buffering his bare torso with another towel.

"Is that so?" he said with a raised eyebrow. "Well then, we'll just simply have to find a way for you to since you can't be tellin' your brothers I was here. Now can you?"

I simply smiled back at him.

"I work in mysterious ways" I stated with a wink.

We soon finished drying off and he opened the door before scooping me up bridal style, in order to carry me over to one of the queen sized beds. The bed sheets felt cold against my bare skin as I was gently placed onto the mattress before my lover loomed on top of me, who then began kissing my neck ravenously.

"I love you so much" he declared between kisses.

"Prove it" I demanded, lust lacing my tone of voice as the kisses trialed down my collar bone.

His hands pulled at my waist as our lips crashed together once more. Man, we were probably the World's friskiest fourteen year olds.

"If you want proof I'll give it to you" remarked Jared, his eyes shining with desire, his hands caressing every inch of my body.

I giggled like some girl whenever he nibbled at my ear or neck.

"Your feisty" I remarked as my legs curled around his narrow waist, pulling him closer to me.

He kissed me on the lips again, expressing such passion that it made me funny down below.

"You know it," Jared grinned. "Anything for you."

To think over half an hour ago I was in a foul mood, and now I was in the arms of my secret boyfriend. Clearly my mood had brightened up thanks to a good make out session in the shower.

"I love you soo much babe" he said, holding the nape of my neck with one hand, whilst the other glided up and down my right thigh.

Seriously, my downstairs anatomy was going all weird with each spine tingling kiss and grope.

"You are the best" I uttered, gazing into his flashing eyes.

That was strange too. I thought his eyes were brown. Ah well, I think about that later, doesn't seem that important anyway. I wrapped my limbs around him before flipping him over onto his back.

"A little rough aren't ya," chuckled Jared, his eyes glistening with a mixture of brown and violet. "If you wanted to be on top all you had to do was ask."

My hands trialed up and down his developing abs muscles, my lips gently kissing his collar bone.

"I thought you liked rough?" I uttered between each kiss.

He laughed, running a hand through my mildly damp hair, his gorgeous eyes causing my pulse to race.

"I guess you got me there," my lover smirked. "Guilty as charged."

We continued to make out passionately, our limbs entwined and our hands groping, grabbing and stroking each part of our bodies.

My conscience was screaming at me to stop and to get control but I didn't listen.

"I hope were always together," muttered Jared as we kissed. "I love you so much."

I returned the comment by kissing him deeply, my hands holding his face whilst his slid up and down my back.

"God, I love you too" I replied, overwhelmed by hormones and sexual desire.

I grabbed hold of his head, my finger curled around his hair as he squeezed hold of my hips. It was happening again. Gazing down at him, I search for reassurance. My doubt was lifted by a nod and a smile from my secret lover.

I started to grind against him, pressing my hands onto his chest as I established the rhythm I wanted. Man, this felt awkward but after a good few seconds I lost the feelings of nervousness. The pace eventually picked up, causing moans and groans to escape from our lips. I trusted eagerly, hoping I was performing correctly and not making a fool outta myself. My head lagged back as the exhilarating sensation repeatedly entered me, which made us cry out in pleasure. Suddenly I reached orgasm, then it was over. Huh, I sure hope I did okay. So far it seems like it's the only thing I can do right.

Afterwards we lay in each others arms, grinning and in satisfaction. I was still out of breathe even as I rested my head on Jared's chest.

"That was amazing!" he exclaimed, his arm around me, his thumb stroking my bare shoulder.

"I so wish this didn't have to end," I commented, sighing. "I wish this moment could last forever."

A girl can dream right. Yet I know that this won't last forever and it was only gonna lead to more heartache on my behalf.

"So do I, babe," my lover whispered, hugging me with one arm, kissing the top of my head. "So do I."

He sniffed my hair as he continued to massage my shoulder, making me smile.

"You wanna go another round?" he asked hopefully. "Or you just wanna lay here for a while?"

Damn, he was eager. Yet deep down I probably still had enough energy to go for another vigorous round. Still, fourteen. Was he sexually repressed or just desperate for some action? And his eyes, there was something about his eyes that just dumfounded me, still it caused me great feeling whenever I stared into them, almost hypnotic.

"Do _you _want to?" I asked, gazing up at him.

He took hold of my hand that was resting on his chest and planted kisses on it. A lustful smile spread across his perfect lips.

"I do enjoy making love to you," he answered. "But your choice."

The words that fluttered out of his mouth simply made me melt like wax against a flame.

"I'll let you decide" I said, smiling back at him.

The grin on his face widened and his eyes shone again, expressing his delight.

"As you wish" said Jared, whispering into my ear as he climbed on top of me.

Shivering in excitement and anticipation, I could only gaze up at my lover's violet eyes.

* * *

**I watched the latest episode of SPN and I can't believe what's happened to Bobby. He was a legend and it's crap that he's gone. Not only that, the end scene with the whole fake smile made me tearful. Bloody writers! *shakes fist***

**Anyways, what do you think of Jared. Is he creepy or just horny? **

**I'd love to hear feed back for you guys, so if you have anything to ask or say then just PM me.**

**Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	21. In The Arms Of A Stud

**Thanks to brittpage21 for helping with this chapter!**

**Warning: Contains strong language and a sex scene**

* * *

I'm not the only one who has participated in underage sex, not just that but unprotected. I'm not am I? My eyes gazed up at my secret lover, whose fingers were running through my brown waves that spread out against the once white pillow. His dark brown eyes shone brightly, flickering violet every now and again, his stare made me tingle as he cupped my face with his hands.

Our stomachs pressed together as he leaned into me, tilting my head up until our lips joined in a tender kiss. We parted lips for a second, allowing us time to gaze at each other lovingly. One thing was certain, I was head over heels in love.

"You're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen," remarked Jared, studying my face closely. Our foreheads touched, and he let out a lustful growl. "I wanna make love to you again and again. I wanna hear you scream my name. I wanna feel your body rub against mine."

His hands then pinned my arms above my head as he started to kiss my neck ravenously before shoving his tongue into my mouth with such force and passion that it made me groan. As he roughly kissed me, one of his hands began caressing my breasts, his soft palm causing them to become excited. I let out a soft moan as his hands then gripped hold of my legs, spreading them out slightly as we kissed passionately, our stomach pressing against each other.

Each thrust felt sensational, causing me to wince and squeal with the rough and athletic rhythm. With each kiss, grope and pinch, the tingling down below became more and more noticeable. I buried my face into my lover's collar as he pulled me into his chest. His left hand rested on the small of my back whilst the other curled around the nape of my neck, heavy pants escaping from him. I began gasping as the fire between my legs ignited. Throwing my head back and letting out a scream, I orgasmed. Spent due to sex, I flopped against the mattress.

Soon, I lay on my lover's chest, resting my left cheek on his chest whilst he draped an arm over my bare shoulder, his thumb massaged the skin in a sensual manner.

"That was awesome!" I said breathlessly, my heart hammering with adrenaline as a large grin spread across my face.

Jared gazed down at me, an identical smile on his face too, his eyes shining as he stroked my shoulder blade.

"Damn right, babe" he grinned, beads of sweat gathering at his brow, his tanned skin glistening.

I sighed in exhaustion and snuggled into him, wrapping an arm around his narrow waist whilst coiling a leg around his. This was like something outta cheesy chick-flick movie which kind killed it for me but still I remained in the arms of my sexy stud. I'd never felt so happy, which was very weird because I'm usually a moody sarcastic bitch. Self esteem was always an issue with me. I've always hated the fact that I ended up drawing the short straw in the gene pool and being a hobbit compared to my giant brothers. My hair is just as stubborn as I am. Through vigorous training, I'm starting to gain more muscle tone and strength which is giving me a better figure. Even though I hate my short limbs, I do admire my legs, for some reason. I might hate my body, but Jared clearly doesn't. his hands went all over the place when we had sex, and he kept calling me beautiful. For me, hearing that made me smile. Something then dawned on me, my brothers were due back soon. Shit!

Suddenly, I leapt out of bed and began rushing about to gather clean clothes. Jared sat up on the bed, and watched me with a sense of annoyance and bemusement in his eyes.

"What's up, babe? C'mon," he said with a raised eyebrow. "Come back to bed."

As I slipped into a clean black bra and fresh panties, Jared was shoving his boxer shorts and jeans on. His expression made me pause as I yanked a tank top over my head before punching my arms through my red and black plaid shirt.

"My brothers are gonna be back soon," I explained, fixing the collar of my shirt. "I'm not risking us getting busted. Again."

Jared grabbed hold of my wrists, causing me to gaze up at him and into his eyes.

"Babe, we can just sneak out," he suggested, backing me up against the bathroom door. "And we can find a different place and we can be together. Just the two of us."

I bit my lip. I dunno. The shit I got myself into when I snuck out the first time was enough, but I doubt I could do it again. My lover then cupped my face in his hands. His eyes bore into my soul, making my heart race.

"Just come with me," he pleaded. "Please."

I sighed and leaned into his wonderful touch to which I shook my head in a negative response.

"I can't" I said with a sense sadness in my voice.

My secret lover looked at me, his expression filled with both gloom and irritation.

"Why not?" he questioned. "I can make you happy."

My heart continued to race like crazy, my common sense disappearing as I gazed up at him and into his amazing eyes.

"I know you can," I replied. "But my brothers…"

As if on cue, the door to the motel room clicked open and cue my brothers entrance. They both paused in shock and horror at the sight of me and my shirtless boyfriend. Ah fuck! I grimaced as I glanced over sheepishly at them. The Goose's feathers ruffled as he stormed over, his face turning purple instantly. Oh shit, here we go again.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!" squawked the Goose, yanking Jared off me and giving him his infamous death glare. "GET SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON! BOTH OF YOU!"

I hung my head in shame, my cheeks flushing scarlet red as I pulled on a pair of jeans before shoving my boots on. I quivered as I tied the laces of my boots, aware that the Hen was watching me, wearing his trademark bitch-face expression. Jared tugged his t-shirt over his head.

"Please, don't kill me!" exclaimed Jared, through his arms up in defense as his back collided with the bathroom door. "I love her! I wouldn't do anything to hurt her!"

My eldest brother growled at him like a rabid dog and lunged at him, grabbing him by the scruff of the neck.

"I told you to stay away from my sister!" he snarled. "I won't let some punk kid like you break her heart! The worse part of this is, you forced her into _sex_! You're both _fourteen _years old for Christ sake!"

I stood up, ready to defend my lover from the wrath and fury of my big brother.

"He didn't force me into anything!" I said, my tone furious. "I love him and he loves me!"

My eldest brother scoffed and rolled his eyes before glaring at me angrily.

"Get real Chris, you barely know this punk!" he snapped. "Yet you are willing to drop your pants for him! Since when did you become some selfish little bitch!"

I gasped in shock. Did I hear the just right? He was right though, I was selfish. I've always been selfish, thinking only about myself before others. Knowing that there was risk of further fireworks, Sam dragged Dean out of the room, leaving Jared and I alone but under strict orders to keep our distances. Yeah right, like we would listen to that rule.

Hearing my brothers scream at each other made me feel worse about myself. I was repulsive and I disgusted my brothers. Tears filled my eyes as I sat on the bed in which Jared and I made love in.

I sniffed before clamping a hand over my mouth as I choked on a sob, tears began to spill down my cheeks. Jared saw this and crouched down in front me, taking my face in his hands.

"This is all my fault," I wept. "How could I be so stupid."

My lover hushed me by pressing his lips against mine and smoothing my hair down.

"Everything's gonna be okay," he assured me as he swatted away my tears away with his thumbs. "Sssssh, it's okay."

I gazed at him, tears still streaming down my face. His eyes shone with a sense of caring and tenderness.

"How can you say that?" I said through my tears before indicating with my arm. "Listen to them out there! This is all my fault, I'm so dead. We both are!"

I was then pulled into a warm and comforting hug as the tears continued to glide down my cheeks. Jared's eyes flashed as he glanced over at the door before shifting his attention onto the bathroom. His eyes narrowed slightly before nudging me to look up at him.

"We've got to get away from here," he whispered into my ear. "We just need some time to ourselves."

I looked up at him and hiccupped to which he stroked the side of my face and planted a kiss on my forehead.

"Shhh, I'll take good care of you," he said, a soft smile on his face as he gazed down at me. "C'mon let's get your things packed and we will find peace together. Just the two of us."

Within minutes, my things were being shoved into my duffle bag. I even caught him smirking as he stuffed my underwear inside. My eyes were fixed on the door, hoping my brothers weren't knocking each other out over the mess I've created. Soon, Jared and I were gone. Out the bathroom window and down the street. The Artful Dodger had escaped once again. Dunno why, but I sensed something wasn't right as we hurried along hand in hand. Yet again, I ignored my stupid conscience. Nothing was wrong.

* * *

**I've never written a sex scene before, so be honest and kind.**

**Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	22. The Terrible Teens

**A shout out to brittpage21 and all my reviewers, you guys rock!**

**This very very short chapter contains swearing.**

* * *

**Dean's POV**

I'm gonna kill that punk, the one who had stolen my baby sister's virginity. God, it makes me feel sick thinking about it. She is only fourteen years old for Christ sake! I mean, she has always been mature for her age but she is still a kid.

Returning to the room to discover that they had vanished pissed me off big time. If I were a volcano I would have erupted by now. Seeing the open bathroom window made me even more mad, to the point that I let out a angry roar.

"Fuck!" I yelled, punching thin air. "He made her go with him! She wouldn't do this!"

It's true, I know Chrissie better than anyone. I can tell when she is pissed or upset just by looking into her eyes. When she was younger she used to wear an old baseball cap, and how she wore it on her head reflected whatever mood she was in. Chrissie is a smart, streetwise kid but she wouldn't do something so reckless. Lover boy was bad news, I could feel it. Something wasn't right about him.

When it comes to new people Chris has always been wary, she says it takes time for her to get used to new people. Then again, she doesn't have any friends and she has always regarded herself as a loner. Whilst she was growing up, I would often find her sitting alone in the playground whenever I went to collect her from school. She may come across as a ballsy kid with a feisty and quick witted attitude but behind that mask, she is vulnerable and sensitive. Which is why I'm against this 'relationship', a term I'm using very loosely, I know what that boy wants and I don't want to see my baby sister with a broken heart.

I stormed out the bathroom and paced furiously across the room, almost making myself dizzy. My gaze fell upon the bed that had been used for their antics, the sheets crumpled and wrinkled. Another annoyed yell sounded from my voice box. Never mind the term 'The Terrible Twos' it should be 'The Terrible Teens.'

Sam then called me back into the bathroom, a sense of panic in his voice. When I entered I found him tracing a finger alongside the window sill, an all too familiar substance gathered on his fingertip. Sulfur. Our expressions were identical as we reached a conclusion. Shit! Not again! It made sense as I found no trace of salt lines on any of the doors and windows. Demon, lover boy was a demon. What was worse, aside from the fact he had been manipulating Chrissie into sleeping with him, is that she had no idea.

If there is any reason to go full blown Chuck Norris on this little demon bastard, then this is it. I was gonna kill him.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter is short but I needed to post a little section from the brothers point of view on the current situation, but the next chapter should be longer. **

**Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	23. True Colors

**Thanks to all who have reviewed and favourited this story! You guys rock! Also thank you to brittpage21 for her help in this chapter!**

**Warning: contains some bad language**

* * *

Call me crazy but I've always had a theory that I have a Doppelganger, kinda like Doctor Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Jekyll is my good side, the one who plays by the rules and obeys orders. Whilst my bad side is Hyde, prone to reckless behavior, rule breaking and rebellion. It was clear that I was under the influence of my bad side.

Jared pulled me alongside him, his hand in mine as we wandered down the sidewalk. We had only escaped the motel room and the wrath of my over protective guard dogs minutes earlier. My old backpack was slung over his shoulder as he walked with an upbeat swagger. I still felt embarrassed and ashamed that my brothers had entered the motel room at the wrong moment. I now know that I had officially signed my death sentence.

"Where are we going?" I asked him, gazing up at him curiously.

He glanced down at me and squeezed my hand, a soft smile playing on his lips.

"It's a surprise," Jared replied. "Believe me, you'll love it."

A strand of hair dangled at the side of my face, after coming loose from my messy ponytail. Tucking it behind my ear, I let out a sigh before biting my bottom lip. I don't like surprises. Lust generated from Jared as he smiled at me again.

"I just know your gonna love this place," he grinned. "It's a great place to be alone."

He then wrapped his free arm around my shoulder and pulled me into a one armed embrace as we continued to walk down the sidewalk. A smirk tugged at the corners of my mouth as his arm began to travel further down.

"You wanna get started as soon as we get there?" he whispered, his lips grazing my ear. "Huh?"

My cheeks flushed slightly at the yearning tone of his voice. My fingers tickled the amulet around my neck as his hand rested on the small of my back, almost goosing me. Damn he was eager. I had only met him three days ago, and we have been at it like rabbits ever since. This was gonna be my fifth round with him.

Soon we arrived outside the old derelict Laundry-mat, still decorated with graffiti and boarded up windows. We entered the abandoned building to which we traveled upstairs. The silk sheets from before were still laying strewn about the dusty floorboards. A tiny dust cloud billowed upwards once Jared dumped my backpack on the ground. The sun was vanishing in the sky and the last remaining sun beams filtered through the gaps of the wooden boards that covered the broken windows. On peering out the gaps, I could see the sun setting. I turned to Jared to which he took my hand again.

"Now close your eyes" he uttered, to which I obeyed him.

I could feel myself traveling across the room with him, a sense of urgency in his footsteps. What was the hurry? Something tingled inside my head, burrowing into my conscience like a headache. Suddenly I was lifted into the air, like a newlywed bride. A juddering feeling rippled down my spine as I was soon dumped down again, landing amongst silk sheets. This caused me to snap my eyes open.

"What the hell was that for?" I questioned with a glare.

Jared quickly loomed over me, literally in a straddling position. A smirk on his face as his eyes sparkled violet. Licking his lips like a hungry animal, exploring my face and body with his colorful eyes. His fingers began to unbutton my red and black plaid shirt, revealing my black tank top underneath.

"Stop!" I said, swatting his hands away as they snaked underneath the material, massaging my stomach.

Something wasn't right. I didn't trust the look in his eyes anymore. My developing headache continued to make itself present. Wait, I know that sensation. It's my spidey senses! Danger! I wiggled slightly but Jared pinned me down. He then slapped me across the face.

"Quit wriggling around or your gonna get another slap!" Jared growled, his hands now squeezing my wrists. "You hear me!"

My answer to his statement was to bring my knee up and deliver a swift blow to his manhood, causing him to react in instant pain. Scrambling away on my hands and knees I tried to escape him, but Jared caught my leg and yanked me back towards him. Crap!

"Just where do you think you're going?" he demanded in outrage, looming over me like a shadow.

Snapping my leg upwards, the heel of my boot came into contact with his face. His nose crunched with the sudden force and blood gushed out in a scarlet fountain, causing him to scream out loud. Using my speed and stamina to my advantage, I dashed over to the boarded up window. I kicked at it repeatedly until the rotting boards broke apart. On looking out into the street below I saw a very familiar sight. It was the Impala. My heart tightened with relief and fear. Using all my strength I tossed one of the planks of wood out the window in hope it would get their attention. I could hear the brakes slamming to a halt.

"Dean! Sammy!" I cried in desperation, almost hanging out the window in an attempt to be noticed. "Help!"

Suddenly, Jared appeared behind me and coiled an arm around my waist, clamping a hand over my mouth to stop me from screaming. My screams were muffled as he dragged me away from the window.

"Mustn't have that," he sneered in my ear. "Now can we?"

I refused to listen to him. What the hell was going on! Why had everything turned sour! He slapped me again.

"Be quiet and quit wriggling!" he snarled, leaning his face towards mine as his eyes flashed violet. "Your mine!"

No! This can't be happening! My ears then picked up the sound of panicked voices, very familiar voices.

"Chris!" bellowed the Goose. "Chrissie hang on, we're comin'!"

The nearby door began to rattle as a force thumped against it. I muffled another scream but Jared hushed me, his tone sickly and perverted. His arm was still wrapped around my waist, his hand caressed my stomach. I felt sick to my very soul. How could I allow this to happen?

The door caved in under the weight of my brothers' boots and they both charged in like the cavalry. Jared flicked his wrist at them, sending them flying across the room.

My oxygen supply suddenly was under attack when Jared's hand removed itself from my mouth, only to grip my throat instead. He wrenched my left arm behind my back with a violent jerk, whilst my right arm attempted to free myself from his choke hold. My brothers rose to their feet again and began storming over towards Jared and I.

"Get your dirty hands off our sister!" thundered Dean.

I wheezed and choked as Jared squeezed my throat even more, a nasty smirk spreading across his face as he backed away, pulling me along with him.

"One move and I'll break her neck" cautioned Jared, his tone threatening and dangerous.

Oh God, I prayed that my brothers hadn't burst in here unarmed but then again they ain't stupid. Suddenly Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out his gun.

"Oh yeah?" replied my brother, narrowing his eyes at Jared. "Well, if you don't let her go, you're dead. I'm serious. Let her go or I shoot!"

White dots were beginning to dance about, obscuring my vision. Strangled sounds continued to escape from my lips as my face began turning purple.

"That makes two of us" interjected Sam, also standing with a gun poised in his hands.

Jared scoffed at him before shaking his head at the both of them.

"So I suggest you do as we say," growled Dean. "Or I'm gonna enjoy putting bullets through your skull! Let. Her. Go. Now!"

Much needed oxygen flooded back into my starved lungs as Jared released his hand from my throat, causing me to gasp and cough.

"Chrissie?" questioned Sam, his expression full of concern. "You okay?"

I gave him a reassuring nod. However Jared still had me hostage. At that moment both Sam and Dean charged towards us, which only made matters worse as Jared grabbed onto my throat yet again. My brothers halted in their tracks.

"One more move and I kill her!" snarled Jared.

A choked cry trembled out my mouth as my knees slightly wobbled. Jared's eyes flashed violet. He obviously wasn't human, a fact I had gathered several minutes earlier. How could I be so stupid! I actually allowed myself to be seduced by whatever the hell he was. Jared's hand loosened, his lips against my ear as he hushed me.

Unable to see me suffer any longer, Sam fired his gun. The bullet zoomed through the air and embedded itself in Jared's left kneecap. Jared buckled and winced in agony as blood oozed from the wound, which now accompanied the broken nose I had given him. Using this situation to my benefit, I scuttled away from him only to be tossed in the air. I collided with the wall, causing me to grunt in pain.

"Leave her the hell alone, you demonic son of a bitch!" roared Goose, firing his gun, putting a bullet in Jared's upper arm.

Jared simply threw his head back and barked out a laugh.

"You really think you can kill me that easily?" he said. "That barely even left a scratch on me. Your sister is mine, and I intend to get my prize."

Wrong word choice to say in front of my eldest brother.

"You little prick!" growled Goose, giving Jared a death glare.

Jared smirked and rolled his eyes at him.

"That isn't very nice" mocked Jared, before gazing down at me.

The way he looked at me made me feel even more nauseous. I narrowed my eyes at him as he inched closer towards me.

"Touch me again; I'll rip your balls off with my bare hands!" I threatened him, rising to my feet slowly.

As I leaned against the wall for support, Jared laughed yet again. My brothers inched forward, their guns pointing directly at Jared.

"Oh sweetheart, I can have you in my power like _that_," he chuckled, snapping his finger on the word _that_. "The powers I have can get you under my spell. You won't give a damn what your brothers think."

That's what he thinks. He doesn't know my brothers; the brothers who would go to hell and back for me, the brothers I would do anything for. No demon or monster is gonna convince me otherwise.

"Oh really?" I said with a serious frown.

He chuckled again.

"I indeed tend to get my prize score," he leered. "Every Succubus or Incubus does."

Aha! Now I'm gonna get an explanation on what in the name of holy fire he is. I frowned and my brother exchanged a look with each other.

"That's right, I'm an Incubus," declared Jared proudly. "Actually half Incubus. My Mom is a Succubus. As for Dad, well he is just a regular demon."

Goose still stood in position with his .45 still in his grip.

"Either way you're still the scum of Hell" he quipped, his face deadpan.

Jared ignored my eldest brother's remark, a smirk spreading across his face.

"I will get my way," he said. "My job is simple. Breeding with humans. Just so happens that you tick everything in my list. Good health; strong pelvic muscles, excellent kisser, pretty face, slightly gullible and a hot body."

To say that I felt extremely violated would be an understatement. His violet eyes will surely haunt me for a very long time.

"Hate to break it to you but puberty hasn't really developed much with me," I said. "I ain't some breeding tool. Nothing would happen even if you tried."

I'm fourteen years old and I haven't even had my first period and I hit a very small growth spurt when I was eleven and a half. I found these facts rather annoying.

"Well, I'm sorry to say it, babe, but your mine" said Jared. "I'd give anything to ride that body of yours until the sun rises."

By this point I was sick in my heart, stomach and soul. I couldn't bear it anymore.

"Shut the fuck up!" demanded Sam.

The only way to get rid of this problem was through one method and one method only. Exorcism.

"Well I've got something say" I said, shooting my brothers a knowing glance, to which they nodded encouragingly.

It took me a long time to learn but I believe I have mastered it now. Even better, I know now it by memory.

"_Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino qui fertis super caelum caeli ad Orientem_," I chanted. "_Ecce dabit voci Suae vocem virtutis, tribuite virtutem Deo_."

Jared fell to his knees, his eyes shining bright violet, no longer hiding under a disguise.

"An exorcism!" he taunted. "Are you serious?"

My brothers remained as vigilant as ever, watching Jared like a hawk. Dean glanced at me, a silent statement encouraging me to continue with the exorcism.

"_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus_," I recited. "_omnis satanica potestas, omnis incuriso infernalis adversarii_."

I continued to glare at the demon who had manipulated me, hate burning in my eyes as I continued the incantation. Just seconds before he succumbed, Jared winked at me.

"I'll be back" he smirked, before throwing his head back and letting out a roar as smoke billowed from his mouth.

Wow! Did he just rip off Arnie from Terminator? The human host fell to the ground with a heavy thump. Blank brown eyes stared into space, completely void of any emotion or thought. The guys hurried over to me. My ribcage creaked with pressure as both Sam and Dean took turns to hug me. Nevertheless, I'm probably grounded for life and in their bad books for the time being. I wandered over with my brothers to the body.

"He's dead isn't he?" I questioned, my tone flat as I nudged the boy's leg with my foot.

Poor kid didn't ask to be possessed by a sex crazed incubus. He just lay there, bullet wounds decorating his knee, upper arm and a badly broken nose. His clothes soaked in his own blood.

"Unfortunately no," said Goose, standing by my side as he stored his .45 within the waistband of his jeans. "You just sent him back to hell, where he belongs."

I'm not an idiot, I know that. I'm well aware that he is gonna come back at some point, dunno how or when but it'll happen.

"I don't mean the demon," I mumbled, indicating the still body at our feet. "I mean the host."

I just knew from the second the demon was banished. Sam squatted down and search for a pulse. I knew from the expression on his face that he didn't find one.

"Yeah, he's gone," said Sam. "Probably been dead for a while. I'm sorry Chrissie."

Without saying a word, I slung my backpack onto my shoulder and walked out the room.

With an almost zombie like shuffle I made my way down towards the Impala. Letting out a weary sigh, I dumped my backpack at my feet, and leaned against one of the car doors. I had been robbed. Robbed of my virginity, by some sleazy demon who wanted to impregnate me. The fact that I had been under his hypnotizing spell made me feel worse, because I was none the wiser during the process. Come to think of it, what made me break out the spell. Probably my brain started working again. I don't know.

My fingers fiddled with my amulet, tracing the engraved design with a gentle touch. Protection against harm my ass. Regardless to the fact, I still ended up with a broken heart.

* * *

**Jared's gone...for now. **

**What did you think of this chapter? Any good?**

**Also if you haven't read them, check out my other stories in the Chris verse.**

**Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	24. Sooner Or Later I'm Gonna Go Insane

**Thanks to brittpage21 for her help with this chapter!**

**Warning this chapter contains some bad language**

* * *

Sleep still causes me trouble. I find it harder and harder to cope with the never ending nightmares, exhaustion is gonna kill me but I'm too afraid to sleep.

It's was almost dawn, the sun was beginning to rejuvenate the dull sky and I was wide awake. I had been awake since four forty-five and it was now six. In order to keep myself busy, I swallowed down a mug of disgusting coffee and began drawing in my sketchbook.

My gaze traveled over to the slumbering giants, my brothers, worn out due to a recent battle with a Shtriga. The Shtriga was making kids fall into comas but with our interference, the creature was destroyed and the kids were saved.

Boy, I wish I could be such deep sleepers like them. Honestly I'm surprised that they haven't noticed my erratic sleep patterns, or should I say _lack _of sleep. Headaches keep annoying me but I choose to suffer in silence. Also I haven't had a seizure in a while, which is a good thing but I'm assuming that one is just laying dormant. I'm more alert now than before, as my head whips around at the slightest movement or noise. Yet I only express this behavior when I'm alone, because if I acted up in front of Goose and Hen then I would have blown my cover.

Everything is weighing on my mind; Dad and his quest on hunting the demon that killed Mom and Sam's girlfriend, my visions and nightmares, and now my recent sleazy affair with a demon. With the way this is all eating away at my brain like a cancer, I'm gonna end up in a psychiatric hospital by the time I'm sixteen. I just now it, and if it comes true then I'll laugh myself into a cardiac arrest.

The caricature I'm drawing is just completely random. Thick lines and dark scoring makes up the large wings that erupt from his back, and a messy scribble makes up his scruffy hair. The lead tip of the pencil gently sketches out the strange man's eyes. Why does this person seem so familiar? Weird.

My ears detect movement from one of the beds. The pencil in my grip became inanimate. Uh oh. The Hen was waking up. Sam yawned, wiping the sleep from his eyes, before noticing me. Frowning in curiosity, he quietly ventured over and sat down beside me.

"Hey baby girl," he whispered. "What are you doing up so early?"

Best solution to this situation. Lie through my teeth.

"Nothing," I replied. "Only been awake for about five minutes."

I placed my sketchbook and pencil on the coffee table. Sam sighed. He better believe this lie as I ain't in the mood for a lecture.

"You still shouldn't be up this early," he answered. "Not after what happened with Jared. You could really use some sleep."

Well, I think otherwise. My hands curled into fists and I looked up at my brother.

"What have I said about mentioning _his _name!" I snapped, my voice quiet in order to avoid waking the Goose.

Why do my brothers constantly bring him up? I've told them not too, the very mention of him brings back the memories that I would rather forget than remember. I spent four hours in a health centre the following morning after the confrontation with him, getting tested in my downstairs region, making sure I was disease free. Getting reminded just pissed me off.

"Now just a minute young lady," hissed Sam irritably. "What's with that attitude?"

I rolled my eyes at my older brother. The last thing I wanted was my renowned bad temper to flare up. The anger meter had been rising for some time and now it was bubbling away at the top, ready to explode into a tantrum.

"Like you don't know," I scoffed. "I always thought you were the brains of the family."

Repressing things in your mind and wearing a mask is very helpful in coping with difficult situations, but it eventually wears thin and everything starts to dissolve. Sam's eyes softened as he caught scent of my hidden misery.

"Why then? Don't tell me it's because of Jared," replied Sam, taking hold of my white knuckled hand. "You didn't know."

Snatching my hand back, I simply shook my head. It had been over two weeks since the incident, yet Jared's image and the sound on his voice still lingered in my mind.

"That's what makes it worse," I said. "I was so stupid. I let a demon get the better of me."

Rising from the couch, I began to pace up and down the room, arms folded across my chest. I wasn't gonna break, not over something like this. It was all my fault, I couldn't ignore that fact and nobody could convince me otherwise.

"Chris," said Sam, still parked on the couch. "Please."

He was wanting me to talk about it. Hell, I wasn't wanting to talk about. Not now. Not ever.

"No!" I hissed, pinning on my bare heels, facing his direction. "I don't wanna talk about, so why the hell do _you_?"

My cheeks began to flush with all the emotions brewing inside me, making me look like a damn tomato.

"If it's hurting you that bad, then _yes _we need to talk about," Sam answered. "Get it out in the open."

If something is bothering them, my brothers clam up inside. They don't talk about the shit that bothers them. Oh no, their big macho men and they have reputations to hold onto. Remaining silent, I turned my back on my brother.

"Chrissie, please," begged Sam, leaning over the back of the couch in an attempt to reach out to me. "We need to talk."

Oh will he just drop it already! I know he is only trying to help but I'm not in the mood.

"Why?" I barked, twisting my body around to face him again.

Stress makes me moody, or I can put the blame on puberty. Or maybe it's both.

"Because we have too" argued Sam, getting annoyed at my stubborn attitude.

No, we don't. Shaking my head, I avoided his gaze. I wasn't gonna break down. It would be stupid. My head drooped down, a wavering sigh escaped my throat.

"Chris, please," said Sam. "At least just come back over here and sit down."

Now I was pissed. The meter had overflowed and anger had been unleashed.

"I don't wanna sit down!" I yelled.

Perfect timing for my loud voice to waken the Goose. Oh the joy of that, now I have _two _over protective brothers to deal with. Sensing trouble, the Goose tumbled out of bed and made his way over towards me.

"What's goin' on?" he asked, kneeling down in front of me, concern evident in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

Throwing my arms in the air like a mad scarecrow, I glared at my brothers.

"Nothing is wrong!" I yelled defensively.

At that moment, the rage inside me took control of my legs and made me storm into the bathroom, slamming the door in fury. Once I locked the door, I leaned against it for support. The wooden door began to rattle due to the beating fist of my eldest brother.

"Chrissie, please come out," he begged. "I know something's wrong, you can't hide that from me."

Oh how I've missed the arguments and conversations via locked doors. A common pastime for me.

"Please, just back off " I implored.

When I have an episode, moments like this are common. I sighed as I pressed my forehead against the door once the knocking stopped.

"Chris, please just talk to me" pleaded my eldest sibling.

Sorrow has now replaced the anger. This is what I was dreading, the waterworks.

"I'm sorry" I croaked out, sounding ultra pathetic and childish.

I ran a hand across my face, and so far I found no tear drops escaping. It was only a matter of time though, I couldn't keep them back forever.

"Sorry for what Chris?" said Dean, his tone slightly shocked.

Oh God, here we go. Better face the Hen and Goose now, since there was no point in hiding anymore. Sighing, I opened the door and exited the bathroom. Goose kneeled down in front of me again, but I avoided his gaze. It's so unfair on how I pulled the short straw outta the gene pool. At least he had a shirt on now.

"C'mon Chris," said Goose. "I know something is wrong. Now, what is it?"

Dammit! The waterworks had defeated my army of mind minions. My jaw began to tremble as my face finally crumpled. Goose took command of his big brother duties and guided me over to the bed we shared. Yeah, I'm fourteen and I share a bed with my twenty-seven year old brother. I never tell anyone that as they would assume that incest goes on within our small family, and if they said that in front of me then I'd punch their teeth out.

I lay on my front, resting the side of my face on the musty pillow, Goose sitting by my side. Not a single tear had been spilt but I knew I was seconds away from breaking down completely. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. The tears began to slip down my cheeks. I buried my face into the lumpy pillow, inhaling the stale odor. After two weeks, the barricades in my mind had fallen, allowing every ounce of mental strength I had to dissolve. The mask I had been wearing had disappeared and this is what was hiding underneath. It was a pitiful sight.

"Chrissie, I don't care if you don't want to," said Goose. "Tell us what's bothering you right this minute."

Next time their upset about something, I should continuously pester them like this.

"Then I'll remember everything" I uttered, my face crumpling in anguish and sorrow.

Then the penny dropped for them. It took them long enough, probably because it was so early in the morning and their brains weren't regenerated enough. At this point I had just given up and cried like a small child. Rib rattling sobs sounded from my constricted voice box, my shoulders convulsed as the memories flooded back, polluting my fragile mind.

"Baby, please talk to us" pleaded Sam, his tone filled with angst and desperation.

My arms wrapped around the pillow as I shook my head out of desolation.

"N-n-n-o-o," I sobbed miserably, tears streaking down my cheeks as my voice caught in my throat. "P-p-pl-leas-se. N-n-o."

I was heartbroken. The first boy I had lost my virginity to was in fact a demon. A demon who just used me for sex, his main agenda was to use me as a breeding tool. My brothers don't know what it's like to feel violated. I've heard songs going on about a broken heart, assuming it was just a figure of speech, but my heart really did ache as if it was spilt in two halves.

"Sssssh, it's okay," hushed Dean, rubbing my back as if I was a little girl again. "You don't have to talk about it right now if you don't wanna."

Unable to stand the smell of the pillow anymore, I brought my face away from it, turning on my side to face my brothers. I'm guessing the sight of my misery broke my brothers hearts also. Goose ruffled my hair in a gentle manner.

"Whenever you're ready we'll be here for you," he said, giving me a small sad smile. He then glanced up at Hen. "Ain't that right Sam?"

Sam nodded in agreement as he took my left hand, giving it a comforting squeeze and kiss.

"We sure will" replied Sam, giving me an identical sad smile, his eyes glazed with sorrow also.

With my free hand, I swatted away several escaping tears but it was in vain as more continued to stream down my cheeks.

"I j-just wanna f-forget" I sniffled.

My voice cracked with emotion and my face crumpled yet again as sobs overpowered me once more.

"Oh baby," hushed Dean, pulling me into a hug. "Don't cry."

I don't wanna cry. It makes me feel weak, and on top of that it makes my eyes bloodshot and sticky. This is my punishment for being reckless and betraying my brothers. I deserve to suffer.

"I'm-m s-s-so sor-r-ry," I sobbed, my breath hitching as I clung onto my eldest brother like a koala bear. "For e-everything-g tha-at I've d-d-done w-wrong-g. I'm so s-s-sorry."

I reckon I'd need to sew and staple my shattered heart together again. The pain wasn't letting up.

"Shhh, don't worry about it," soothed Goose, rocking me gently in his arms. "No more crying, it's killin' me."

I can turn a renowned badass male into a care bear, now _that's _talent. Just like my ability to trip over whilst going _up _a flight of stairs. It took several more minutes to settle me and both my siblings and I were glad when it was over. Pulling away from the embrace I gazed up at my brothers, my eyes puffy and red rimmed due to crying. Goose stroked the side of my face.

"Please don't cry anymore sweetheart" he begged, his tone soft as he leaned down and planted a kiss on my forehead.

I gave him a tiny nod in agreement whilst sniffing and wiping my sticky eyes.

My gaze then drifted towards the nearby window, the sun was now fully risen in the sky and I could detect the very faint sound of birdsong. Well, at least the cute little birds are happy. Rising to my feet, I walked towards the bathroom, grabbing a bag, containing my clean clothes, underwear and toiletries.

"I'm gonna go in the shower," I said in a raw voice as I entered the bathroom. "I won't use any hot water."

The icy cold beads sting at they rain onto my bare back. My hands scrub at my body furiously, almost in a clawing like motion. Soap made my skin bubble and glisten as I continued to lather it on in layers. After another two minutes or so, I exit the shower.

Once I finished drying off, I yanked on clean underwear and the rest of my garments. The only clothes available was my denim shorts and blue and gray checked shirt with matching dark blue t-shirt. I then shoved a pair of socks on before stuffing my feet into my old laced up boots. Using my skill with a hairbrush, I put my brown hair into a simple yet messy ponytail before returning to my brothers.

Dean was resting against the headboard of the bed like some slob, his attention on some auto mechanic show that was flickering on the TV set. He then noticed me and my appearance, and after a slight roll of his eyes he went back to watching the TV.

Another hour or two later, whilst I was perched on the arm of the couch, the Goose returned from his round in the bathroom.

"Well, I don't know about you two but I'm starving," he said, throwing down his bag at the side of the bathroom door. "How about we all go out for some breakfast. Huh?"

I sniffed as I craned my head upwards to look at him.

"You're always hungry" I said in a deadpan expression.

Sam sniggered from his location at the kitchenette table. He then peered over his laptop.

"That's true" smirked Sam.

As long as I gulped down several mugs of coffee then I'll be fine. Food wasn't really my main concern now. It was keeping my mind stable that was important.

"Hey," said Dean, lacing his boots. "I'm a growing boy."

Pfft, whatever. I simply shook my head and rolled my eyes at him. Regardless to my brothers being little rays of sunshine today, I had a dark cloud hanging over me. Damn thing wouldn't move.

"Well, you two comin'?" questioned Goose, grabbing the key card whilst making his way to the door.

Sam and I both nodded in unison and followed him out the door.

Metallica blared on the radio as I sat in the backseat of the car, my fingers twirling my amulet around.

"Dude, really?" complained Sam. "Metallica this early. Can't we listen to some real music for a change."

Dean then started his monologue about how it was _his _car and therefore _he _was in charge of what was played on the radio, and that the person sitting in shotgun had to shut up and live with it. The pair began squabbling about music. Insults like; "_At least I don't listen to ABBA when I'm blind drunk, Dean _" and " _Just because you have a crush on Dolly Parton, you overgrown Sasquatch! _"

During the argument, I wandered off into the only part in my mind in where I found sanctuary. My own planet, filled with snowy mountains and desert badlands. I was Queen of All. My subjects respected me and for those who disobeyed, I had them either banished to my own recreation of the Tower of London, or exiled to Saturn. Yeah, I'm crazy I know, but that's what happens when your childhood diet was mainly high in fat and sugar.

The diner I found myself sitting in with my brothers was just as busy as Times Square on New Years Eve. I called dibs on a window seat, our booth was right at the back of the diner and several short minutes later a waitress, maybe three years older than me appeared.

"Hi, I'm Amy. I'll be your waitress," she chirped happily. "What can I get you guys to drink?"

I felt envious of her happiness and glee, but the one thing I didn't envy was the fact that she worked in a diner and probably earned a peanuts wage at the end of the week.

"Black coffee, please" I mumbled, skimming my eyes over the menu without any interest.

Amy blinked and cocked her head at me, glancing at my brothers for approval.

"Your serious?" she questioned, raising a curious eyebrow at me. "You really want black coffee?"

Should I say it in Japanese? I glanced up at her, still holding the laminated menu in my hands. After giving her a very brief nod, the waitress then exchanged a glance with my brothers, as if to say _Is she okay? _The waitress then took my brothers drink orders and departed for the time being.

Ugh, I really wasn't in the mood for being out in public today. Hunched in the corner seat of the booth with my legs dangling meaning my feet couldn't touch the tiled floor, which mocked my short stature. I fiddled with my amulet whilst my brothers scanned over their menus.

"Look Chris, they've got your favorite breakfast here," said Dean, giving me a nudge with his arm. He then pointed at a very ugly picture on the menu. "Bacon, sausage, and eggs. I know you've loved eggs since you were a baby."

Oh God, gimme strength! The image of the dish looked very unattractive. Huge fatty sausages which was splitting at the skin. The bacon looked ultra greasy and chewy and the eggs looked like a puss filled yellow spots with white edges. Hmm, very appetizing.

"Fine," I shrugged. "Whatever."

I've felt down in the dumps before but this was different than usual. The dark clouds continued to gather around me. To be honest, I just wanted to cry again. That was my plan, have a good cry later. I felt like I could cry the Pacific Ocean. I'm such a loser, I know.

"Sweetie," said Goose as he gazed down at me, a concerned frown on his face. "What's wrong?"

Where is my coffee! I hate the damn stuff but it is the only thing I crave nowadays.

"What do _you _think is wrong?" I challenged my eldest brother, my gaze admiring the design of my amulet.

Do they really think I'm okay after what happened to me? I know they are just trying to help but the stress is making me grouchy.

"Let's not think about that right now," Goose replied, keeping his voice low in order to avoid attention. "Let's have a nice normal everyday breakfast and then we can maybe go and have some fun?"

A scoff escaped my throat as my hands landed on the table with a minor thump.

"_Nice_, _normal_," I hissed, glaring up at him. "Ha! Don't make me laugh."

Bad mood on the horizon with chances of sarcasm and high risk of tears later.

"Now look here, young lady…" started Goose, trying to keep his cool as he glowered down at me.

Oh crap, word vomit was coming out. This was gonna add more tension to the boiling cauldron.

"I know that you've been pissed at me for weeks now," I interrupted, my tone a harsh whisper. "You know what, fuck it! If you wanna _talk_, then we'll do it later. So just shut up!"

Goose's feather ruffled in annoyance, yet since we were in a public environment he knew better than to starting screaming the odds at me because of my attitude.

"Chris, you hold your tongue," he scolded. "I will not have that kind of language come out of your mouth."

That's a very hypocritical thing to tell me, because it was him that was my main influence in using bad language. I recall telling a third grade teacher to "Piss off!" and landing up in the Principal's office, all because I heard my brothers arguing with each other.

An hour of awkward silence passed. The food was just as greasy as the deep fat fryer in the kitchen, and I merely picked at it. The tension between my eldest brother and I was growing, and it reached boiling point when we confronted each other in the parking lot.

"Dammit kid," growled my eldest brother. "How many freakin' times have I told you about that attitude of yours. It stinks. Now hold that acid tongue."

I actually took hold of my tongue with my index and thumb, highlighting how much of a sarcastic brat I am sometimes.

"Now is not the time to get on Dean's bad side," Sam warned me, standing between us both. "Don't start trouble."

Funny, I seem to be a professional in causing trouble as it seems to be the only thing I do nowadays.

"You don't think I already know that," I snapped. "Am I really that stupid!"

Yes, I am stupid. I could feel my evil doppelganger who controls my dark side, lurking around in the shadows of my mind.

"No of course not," replied Sam. "Just lay off of the wise cracks for awhile. Okay?"

Pfft, me not cracking a smart ass comment is like asking the Pope to convert to Islam. The wall inside my head is cracking, threatening to fall down. Sooner or later, I'm gonna go insane. Things are going from bad to worse.

* * *

**Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	25. Another Nice Mess

**Thanks to brittpage21 for her help once again :)**

**Warning: Use of bad language and sexual themes.**

* * *

The headache that was niggling away at my brain wasn't subsiding, it stayed regardless of any attempts I made to get rid of it. Frankly, I don't think being in a busy bar helped it either. I was really surprised at the security in this particular bar, I hadn't been questioned or ushered outside as usual. It was Dean's idea to come here, though in my opinion it seemed pretty stupid as it would be another seven years before I was legal to drink booze.

I wanted to stay behind but neither of my brothers agreed with my suggestion. Sam wanted to ease his heartache in alcohol due to leaving behind a girl called Sarah. Put it this way, I'll never look at a painting again without thinking that something it gonna step out of it and try and slash my throat wide open. As for my beloved eldest brother, he just wanted alcohol for the sake of it and the chance to flirt with the local women. At this present time, my mood had turned bleak and it was clear that my darker side had taken over.

I'm good at hiding behind a mask, yet it was getting harder to keep the mask on. Wearing this mask means I can fool the world, nevertheless I can't fool myself.

We ventured over to the bar, with me lurking behind in the shadows of my two giant guard dogs. A voice caused me to look up as I sat perched on a high bar stool. It was a young guy with dark blue eyes and shiny black hair, his pale skin complimented his black shirt.

"Well, what'll it be sweet cakes?" he asked me with a grin, completely ignoring my brothers.

Okay, forget that scumbag demonic bastard Jared, this guy was drop-dead gorgeous. Still, after what happened with Jared, I outta be careful this time. Don't get sucked into lust again. The guy eyed me up and down, taking in my appearance. I looked my usual basic self. A pair of aging denim shorts, a plaid shirt with a blue t-shirt underneath and old combat boots. Oh yeah, very attractive. I don't get why guys cream their boxers over me, I really don't.

"Hey pal," barked Dean, clearly annoyed by this guy's attitude towards me. "Just make with the drinks and beat it."

The raven haired boy raised his hands in defense, before flashing a mega watt smile as he gazed at me.

"He always this crabby?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, indicating my irritated big brother with a jerk of his head.

I could only smirk back in reply. Our drinks were then presented before us, then around a minute or two later the Goose decided to challenge a couple of heavy built dudes to a game of pool in order to scrape some dollars together. Sam followed behind after ten minutes, leaving me alone on the bar stool yet still within their watchful sight.

Nursing my Coca-Cola, feeling like an underage moron, I felt the presence of the raven haired guy again. I glanced up to find him polishing a glass, to which he grinned at me.

"Hey" he said casually, buffering the unused glass with a small striped dish towel.

His eyes inspected me closely, taking in every single detail on my face and body.

"Hi" I replied, giving him a smile.

Playing with fire isn't safe but something is drawing me to the bright orange flames. It was the way he was looking at me, it made me feel good. Yeah, stupid I know. He stored the clean glass away and slung the dish towel across his left shoulder, before leaning forward on the bar counter.

"My name's Leo," he said. "What's yours?"

Better think of a false alias, better safe than sorry. I twirled a strand of my hair around my index finger whilst taking a small sip of my drink.

"Sydney" I replied.

Where did _that _name come from? Leo smiled in return, exposing his perfect teeth. Seriously, I should back off and tell him to piss off, but I'm hungry for something deep down inside and it's pretty damn obvious he is starving for that kind of attention too. My dark side is the one behind these emotions, it has to be.

"So, you live around here?" asked Leo curiously. "Don't think I've seen your pretty face before?"

I shrugged, still grinning at the blue eyed hunk in front of me.

"I never hang around for long," I returned, taking a large gulp and draining my glass. "My family moves around. It's a very long and complex story. Wouldn't wanna bore you with it."

Leo nodded, acting like Mr. Cool. Oh God, he was so handsome. His skin looked soft and free of acne and impurities.

"Figures," he remarked, eyeing me up and down again. "So, another drink?"

If he meant by another soda, then why the hell not, it's a free country for a reason. I beamed a million dollar smile at him in response to his question. Another full glass was placed in front of me and I gave him a flirtatious smile in return before he quickly went to serve another customer.

"So, how long you been workin' here?" I questioned him, taking a small sip of my drink. "I have to say, black suits you."

Leo smiled and began wiping down the countertop. A message from my evil doppelganger had been delivered to my brain. Basically in simple terms, she wanted sex.

"Not long actually, just started last week," smirked Leo, gazing up at me for a short second. "My Uncle Billy owns this place, managed to sneak me a job. I'm not even twenty one, but he asked for my help and I couldn't say no. He even provided me with a fake I.D."

A smirk tugged at the corners of my mouth as I took another sip of my drink.

"How old are you?" I asked, the fingers on my right hand fiddling with the silver amulet around my neck.

I crossed my legs, in order to adjust my current posture. Better show off my assets if I wanna get laid, that's what my doppelganger is demanding me to do. Not that I have much at the moment because currently my bust is between small and medium, but I'm still developing.

"I just turned seventeen a few days ago" replied Leo, his full attention on me instead of the countertop "Yourself?"

Once again, the best thing to do is lie through my teeth. It had always been said that I express knowledge beyond my years, and also people assume I'm older when they look at my face but if they judge me by height then they think I'm younger.

"I'm sixteen" I answered.

Yeah, in two years time. My dark side was relishing in my disobedience. I glanced over at the pool table and thankfully my brothers were busy with what they were doing, therefore were unaware of my flirting. I continued to play with my amulet, this action had clearly caught Leo's attention.

"Nice necklace," he commented, his eyes fixed on the amulet yet they gradually moved onto my growing bust. "Very nice."

Doppelganger loved this attention, craving sexual contact more and more. I smirked saucily as I stopped playing with my silver amulet, my eyes staring into Leo's.

"Y'know, I finish my shift in five minutes," he said, with a slight waggle of his eyebrows. "It's been a long day for me."

Smoothing down my hair with my left hand, I pushed away my glass with my right. Leo slowly licked his lips in a thoughtful and hungry manner, making them very moist. The headache still tingled in my head but I was ignoring the pain as another sensation was taking over. Lust was returning. What is happening to me? What have I become theses days? Oh no! I'm turning into a younger female version of Goose. Aw Shit! Doppelganger didn't care.

"Oh yeah," I remarked in reply, my tone alluring. "Well, maybe we could go have a little fun of our own."

Leo's eyebrows waggled suggestively once again. I scanned for my brothers again, seemed safe enough, yet my gaze must have been on them for several minutes as Leo was soon at my side. Hopping off the bar stool, I gazed up at him. He inspected me up and down and grinned, and I did the same. I bit my bottom lip in anticipation.

"I stay with my Uncle since he is my legal guardian, he owns a small apartment upstairs," added Leo, whispering into my ear. His warm breath tickled my neck. "We can head on up later if you want?"

Desire was evident in his eyes and his breathing was increasing due to the pace his chest was rising and falling.

"What's wrong with right now?" I enquired with a raised eyebrow, a tiny smile pulling at the corners of my mouth. "Let's have some fun right now, it is a Friday night after all."

Leo grinned broadly. He looked overjoyed that I was handing my body over to him on a platter. Well, doppelganger was the one controlling my actions.

"Wow, you really do move fast," he remarked, before leaning down it whisper in my ear again. "Still it would be wrong to reject a feisty little rabbit like you."

His thumb caressed my left cheek, sending a tingling feeling down my spine. With another cautious glance towards my brothers, the coast was clear. Then my doppelganger vanished upstairs with Leo, throwing all rational thoughts into the wind.

Leo was just as eager as I was, stopping half way up the stairwell that led to his Uncle's apartment in order to kiss me. Our lips connected in a frenzied passion as we continued up the stairs in a careless manner. I grinned into the kiss as the apartment door opened, causing Leo to stumble backwards slightly yet our lips never parted.

My spine juddered as I was pushed roughly against a wall, my arms pinned above my head. Whilst one hand keep hold of my arms, Leo's other hand cupped the side of my face as our lustful kiss continued. He then freed my arms which then allowed me to unbutton his smart black shirt, exposing his bare chest underneath. In the heat of the moment, Leo ripped open my plaid shirt.

"Oooh Sydney," he mumbled as he kissed my neck and collar. "I want you so bad."

The passion increased as I threw my arms around his neck and coiled my legs around his narrow waist, allowing him to hoist me up. With his hands gripping onto my thighs, Leo carried me into his bedroom.

"Time to get busy, gorgeous," uttered Leo between kisses.

The bedroom was very small and dark, covered with posters of bikini clad models and heavy metal bands. I landed on a bed of navy blue bed sheets, which reeked of socks. This was horrible. Why was I submitting myself to this?

Gazing up I noticed Leo shrugging off his unbuttoned shirt, only to see his face close up as he climbed on top of me. Afterwards he helped me remove my over-shirt and boots. My sensible mind cringed at the sound of his fly unzipping and the sensation of his tongue invading my mouth and his hands wandering all over my body. My t-shirt was then slowly peeled from my skin.

He slowly wriggled out of his jeans and in several yanks and tugs he also removed my shorts, throwing them to the side hastily. I was glad that Leo was prepared with protection at least. More kisses followed afterwards whilst our underwear was being disposed onto the floor. His hands groped the curves of my hips, sliding down my smooth legs as he spread them apart.

The only sounds to come out of my mouth within the next ten minutes was cries of pleasure as Leo established a fast rythmn. To be honest, I was glad when it was over, as it was both uncomfortable and painful.

I returned to my normal senses afterwards as I pulled my underwear back on whilst Leo was still laying in his bed. Why did I go through with it?

"Oh c'mon babe, don't tell me you're through," commented Leo as he leaned up. "I know you want more. It's way too soon to quit now."

No, it was the right time to quit. I had to swallow back the feeling of intense nausea as Leo's hands rested on my bare shoulders, his lips kissing and nibbling the soft skin on the nape of my neck.

"Stop," I ordered him but he continued regardless. "Stop. It's getting late and my brothers will worry if I'm not downstairs somewhere."

I wriggled away from him and proceeded to get dressed again. I gave him an awkward smile as I craned my head over my shoulder, my fingers busy lacing my boots.

"Look, I'm sorry," I said. "It's been fun but I gotta go."

Looking up again I discovered that Leo was missing from his bed only to find him blocking the door.

"No, you're not going anywhere," Leo said with an expression that conveyed both anger and lust. "You'll leave when I say you can."

I glowered at him and shoved him away from the door, making my escape. Or so I thought. Leo grabbed my arm before I left the room, a leer on his lips.

"Just to let you know, I placed a bet with my co-worker Charlie that I would fuck you," he said. "Which means I win twenty dollars. Though I would say a cheap piece of ass like you would only be worth around fifty cent anyway. If I had the opinion, I would keep fucking you until you couldn't walk upright."

My stomach dropped and my breath caught in my throat. Tears stung at the back of my eyes. Yanking my arm free I fled the room, only to have a barrage of laughter and name calling follow behind me. Chris, you stupid bitch! What have to you done now! I was a sleazy bet, like some race horse. Oh God! I want my brothers.

I stumbled into the bar again, scanning around for my big brothers. Where were they? Then I found the familiar giant that was Sam, my pace quickened as I traveled towards him. I accidentally knocked into a drunk biker, causing him to spill his beer. The biker glanced down at me as he stopped me from falling over.

"Hey little lady," slurred the biker, wearing shades and a red bandana. "Where you going so fast?"

My head was aching and the tears continued to smart at the back of my eyes. Every part of my body was riddled with a numb pain, and it was clear that the biker sensed my distress.

"Please, lemme go" I begged, my watering eyes pleading with him in earnest.

I tried to move away but the biker clumsily took hold of my face, stroking my hair back.

"Awwww, c'mon little lady," assured the drunk biker. "I won't hurt you."

Suddenly a giant hand planted itself on the drunk's shoulder. It was Sam. The drunk was confronted by the hostile expression on my big brother's face. Not wanting trouble, the drunk let me go.

I blundered into Sam's arms. He gazed down at me with a concerned and puzzled look on his face. Next thing I knew, Goose appeared in front of me, stuffing his latest winnings into his wallet. He then noticed the expression on my face, making him equally as worried.

"Chrissie?" inquired Dean. "What's wrong? What's happened?"

Hell, you don't wanna know. My watering eyes wandered around the bustling bar.

"I gotta get outta here" I croaked.

My doppelganger was cackling at me again, mocking my misery and anguish. I really wanna kill her, but that would count as suicide. There was gonna be a family intervention as soon as we returned to the motel, I could tell. This was gonna be fun. I had a message for my bitch of a doppelganger, in the words of legendary and immortal Oliver Hardy, _"Well, here's another nice mess you got me into."_

* * *

**Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	26. If I Had A Torture Chamber

**Thanks again to brittpage21 for her help with this chapter.**

**Warning: Contains some bad language.**

* * *

"It was a mistake," I kept repeating, running my fingers through my messy hair. "It was nothing special. How could I be so stupid."

I can honestly say if you looked up the words "stupid" and "reckless" in the dictionary, you would find a picture of me there. My brothers were definitely gonna boot the crap outta me, therefore turning me seven shades of blue.

"What? Calm down," said my eldest brother, with a worried expression on his face as he guided me outside. "What was a mistake?"

Don't spit it out now Chris. Do you want to loose your head? Yet once again, my doppelganger jumped into the spotlight.

"That kid bartender," I replied, as I stood outside the bar with my brothers. "I slept with him."

Ah shit. I'm just gonna find a space on the side of the highway, dig myself a hole, and shoot myself in the head. Maybe, I could run away to either Mexico or Canada. Anything to escape the almighty wrath of my eldest brother. At this point I was dragged around the side of the bar, into a dark alleyway and pushed against the brick wall.

"You what?" squawked the furious Goose. "How could you! Why would you be so stupid?"

I knew I couldn't blame him if he lashed out and smacked me in the mouth.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen," I said, trying to conjure up a valid excuse for my careless actions. "It happened so quick."

Why did I do it? Personally, I don't know. There was me thinking that Leo was a nice guy, but then he turned out to be a conniving bastard who was eager to win a bet. In the moment that we shared, he made me feel special, but then again it all changed when he started calling me horrible names.

"Didn't _mean _to?" growled Dean. "How could you not mean for something like _that _to happen? You had to have had a good enough reason to have sex with this guy."

My brother glared down at me, the veins at his temples throbbing with rage as his face flushed a shade of purple. He then simply turned his back to me.

"Man, the things you do sometimes," he said coldly. "After everything that Incubus did to you. You're really testing my patience now."

Wait a second. The old man going into a rage for me sleeping with a random? He's one to talk. Hell, he's most likely to be in the rankings of earning a World Record for the amount of times he's slept around. He's probably had more women than a friggin' Mormon. Clenching my trembling fists, I glared up at my brother.

"Oh really?" I yelled whilst marching towards him, my emotions beginning to bubble and boil like a witch's brew. "Don't be such a damn hypocrite!"

Goose spun around on his heels and glowered back down at me. He looked ready to tear my head off with his bare hands.

"This is bullshit!" I exclaimed in frustration, throwing my arms out like a scarecrow. "I can never explain myself fully without you two clucks throwing a bitch fit!"

Sasquatch finally decided to make his voice heard within this latest domestic dispute.

"You shouldn't have done what you did tonight," he said to me, his face expressed obvious disappointment. "It was very irresponsible."

I chuckled and turned away from the both of them, resting my hands on my hips.

"You're right, the both of you are," I said with a smirk. A smirk that almost exposed the misery I was feeling inside. My arms dropped to my sides as I turned to face my siblings once again. "I'm just a reckless and stupid little whore. Oh, how I laughed when I discovered that the only reason why Leo fucked me, was to win a twenty dollar bet. I feel like a million bucks."

My brothers exchanged a glance with each other before returning their attention to me. At that moment we heard voices. It was Leo and his colleague Charlie. Instead of attacking them instantly, my brothers decided to use their ambush technique. We hid behind a dumpster so that we were outta site.

"So where's my money," came Leo's voice. "I did it. Didn't I?"

Oh, I hate that cocky little son of a bitch. I would love to pounce on him and claw his eyes out. From the look on my brothers faces they would love to do worse damage.

"Did you have fun with her?" asked Charlie.

Leo sniggered, which made my blood boil even more. If I had a torture chamber then he would be a permanent guest there.

"Yeah, it was rather fun. She was a cute ," replied Leo. "Maybe I'll see her again someday."

Huh, no thank you. I'd rather eat cockroaches and have needles rammed into my eyeballs.

"I'm surprised you didn't hear us upstairs" added Leo, making his friend laugh.

"If I wasn't still on shift, I could've had a piece of her too," remarked Charlie. "Shame, she looked like a good ride. What did she look like with her underwear? Both on and off?"

Okay, now Charlie can be thrown into the torture chamber for life long suffering.

"She sure was pretty," replied Leo, in which my brothers growled in reaction to his words. "If she hadn't run off then I'm sure she would be still in my bed upstairs."

At that moment, my brothers sprung out and lunged at the arrogant and perverted pair, ramming them both against the wall by the scruff of their collars. The pair were too shocked to react. Not wanting to hide like a coward, I appeared from behind the dumpster. I glared at the two teenage perverts, only for them to smirk at me. Man, I felt no remorse for either of them as I watched my brothers smack them around as if they were both punching bags. Still, my brother knew their limits, they couldn't leave too much damage regardless on how much they wanted to.

My siblings stood back and admired the work that they had done on the two bartenders, cracking their bruised knuckles in the process. Leo and Charlie lay on the ground, battered and bleeding.

I marched up to Leo and pressed my foot on his chest as I glared down at him with blaring eyes.

"You mess with me," I hissed. "Then you mess with my brothers. For the record, I wouldn't boast about your dick. There isn't much there anyway."

I took the twenty dollar note from his hand and stuffed it in my mouth. After I chewed it twice, I spat it out, in which it landed with a splat on his left cheek. I felt so powerful at this moment, like I had beaten some heavy weight boxer.

However, on the very silent journey back to the motel I wanted to cry.

* * *

**Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	27. There Are Worst Things I Could Do

**Thanks again to brittpage21 for her contribution to this chapter and for the reviews so far :)**

* * *

The next day we were packing up and getting ready to leave. I had been up a while and desperate to get out of town. After I took a very quick shower, I finished gathering my things.

"Well," I announced in a quiet voice. "I'm ready"

We were on the road several minutes later. My speech had been limited through my choice, I couldn't find the right words to say to my big brothers. What could I say to them? Sorry wasn't enough, I knew that for sure. My mind wandered as I sat in silence in the back seat of the car, my eyes gazing out the window. Damn, the sun was too bright. Half an hour passed and the car journey had been silent up until this point, until Dean ruined the silence by blaring his Metallica tape.

I turned onto my side, making sure my back was facing my brothers as I could feel their eyes constantly watching me. I want to fix things up with my brothers badly. I don't even want to think about what will happen when Dad finds out. Instant death probably. Not a single tear drop had fell from either eye, but I could tell I was at breaking point. How could I be so stupid, letting myself be used for money. Years of getting knocked about by monsters has seriously done damage to my IQ levels.

The grip I had on my silver amulet became tighter, my bottom lip began to tremble. It wouldn't stop trembling to the point I had to bite down on it. Dammit! I couldn't break down now, I was far too exposed. Nevertheless, the tears began to drip down my cheeks. At least I was facing away from my brothers and they couldn't see me cry. It's like in the movie _Grease _with that song _'There Are Worst Things I Could Do' _and with the final lyrics '_But to cry in front of you, that's the worst thing I could do_'. Man, I would be a psychologist's dream with the amount of issues I have, to the point they could write a book about me. A small sob broke free from my throat. My hand clamped over my mouth, hoping to muffle the noise. It didn't make a difference as my brothers obviously heard my pathetic weeping.

"Chrissie?" came Sam's voice. "What's wrong?"

Everything in my mind was crumbling, all because of a perverted boy and the twenty dollar gamble he had with his work colleague. The second boy to break my heart. At this moment I felt the car steer into the side of the highway and the car juddered to a stop. Another sob escaped my mouth. The feeling of a hand ruffling my wavy hair made me shiver slightly. I wasn't alone in the backseat anymore. Great.

"Baby, you don't have to worry about that punk kid," said Goose, his tone of voice soft and gentle, a huge comparison to a few hours previous when he was screaming bloody murder at me, delivering a swat across the small of my back with his leather belt as punishment. "He won't be bothering you anymore."

Why was he being nice all of a sudden? I didn't deserve their pity, I deliberately disobeyed them, which is not a wise thing to do in my family. The barricade was destroyed and I just broke down like a small child. Through my tears I became aware of being turned over and hands belonging to my eldest brother taking hold of my face.

"You have nothing to worry about," consoled Dean. "You're gonna be okay. That kid will never hurt you again. We promise."

My misty eyes finally focused on my eldest brother, but on seeing his face it caused me to burst into a fresh flood of tears. Pathetic, huh?

"I'm sorry" I sobbed. "I'm so sorry."

When I was little it was known for me to cry at anything, from being left alone in the dark to nightmares and even getting scolded. Then I started elementary school and that's when I started construction on my emotional inhibitors. There still there, but due to constant strain over the years it has caused them to crack, causing malfunctions every once in a while. At my age now, it seemed rather childish to activate the waterworks.

"Chrissie, listen to me," said Dean with a small sigh, pulling me into a one armed hug. "What's done is done. You can't change that."

More sniffling followed. Sam gazed down at me, bearing his wide eyed sad puppy look, an expression that I have inherited also. He kept patting my knee in an act of comfort.

"I fell for his charm," I wept. "He kept telling me how beautiful I was and that I was special. I knew he just wanted to get into my pants, but I fell for it, like the stupid little girl that I am."

My eyes were beginning to ache, yet the tears continued to ooze down my cheeks.

"Leave all the stressing out with us, sweetheart," said Dean. "Forget about him. Put him in the deepest, darkest part of your mind and just forget."

Yeah, that's what I'm gonna do. The gadget from _Men In Black _that wipes memories would be a useful tool right now. Forgetting can be easy or hard. This time, I hope it's easy.

* * *

**I was listening to the song from Grease, you know the one that Rizzo sings, that's what I decided to call the chapter after. Listen to the song and listen to the lyrics. It seemed to fit Chris's thoughts at this present time.**

**Anyways, the next chapter will be longer as it will be my take on "Dead Man's Blood" **

**Stay tuned!**

**Please review! **


	28. The Colt PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE**

It's cold, and the moonlight is barely peeking through the wooden slits of the barn. I can see several blood trails painted along the dirt floor. One belonging to Sam, and the other belonging to me.

My battered converse sneakers fail to reach the ground, leaving me to hang by the arms, on the wooden rafters like a piece of meat from a butcher's van. My wrists becoming red raw, due to the harsh rope that was tied around them. The gash on my left temple, was the result of the fall from the tree. Then I briefly recalled the state of my crossbow, before being dragged away, further into the woods. My crossbow wasn't even a year old yet, and it was already broken, because of the fall.

I winced, as I continued to dangle. My eyes focused on that of my unconscious brother. Sam hadn't woken up yet. The deep wounds on his forehead and collar bone caused me great concern. With the current situation, the risk of infection was greater, and that was the last thing that I wanted for him.

Blood continued to dribble down the left side of my face, and slowly began to dry against my pale skin. Dad and Dean were both still out in the woods, somewhere. Where they alright? Hurt? Dead? I wasn't sure of the facts, but I knew that they would be searching for Sam and I. Besides, it was only a couple of months previous, that Sam and I got captured by a crazed group of cannibalistic hillbillies. I received a slight burn scar from one of the hillbillies. One of my knee caps kinda has the texture of tough leather when you touch it. Still, those were human enemies. This time, it was different.

The barn doors suddenly swung wide open, in which I assumed that it would cue a dramatic opera musical score, but to my disappointment, it didn't. I recognised two of the figures, emerging from the shadows of the night, alongside group of six others. The leader held something in his hand. The Colt revolver. The very one my Dad was searching for.

The vampires had stolen the Colt.

"Stealing is a sin, y'know" I remarked.

* * *

**Finally! A new teenage Chris chapter. Writer's block is the worst. Sorry if it's short, but the next chapter will be set 24 hours before this.**

**Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	29. The Colt PART 1

**12 HOURS EARLIER**

Something woke me up in the early hours of the morning. A series of noises coming from outside the motel room. Shit! My brothers were passed out, both softly snoring in their own beds. I slowly slithered out of bed, whilst gripping onto the handgun under my pillow. Which heartless bastard had decided to wake me up from my beauty sleep?

Crouched down, I crept behind the moth eaten couch. I waited, as the tension increased in the silent atmosphere, poised like a cat ready to attack. My body shivered with the cold, due to only wearing a small pair of pyjama shorts and a gray tank top. My dark hair, which was tumbling out of a messy braided ponytail, began to tickle my neck.

Suddenly, a dark figure burst into the room, holding a hand to its side. I popped up from behind the couch, pointing the loaded weapon at the shadow. The figure flicked the light on, to reveal itself. It was Dad.

"Whoa! Hey! Hey!" hissed Dad. "It's me. It's Dad."

I lowered the gun slightly. No, really? For a moment there, I thought is was SpongeBob.

"You know the drill then" I answered, my voice a hushed whisper in order to avoid waking my brothers, even though Sam was beginning to stir.

Dad produced the hip flask I gave him last Christmas, and to a large swig of the holy water that was contained inside it. The handgun remained in my grip. Dad was clean of demonic possession, after proving so. The moonlight glimmer against my silver amulet.

I then placed the gun on the arm of the couch, before rushing into my Dad's strong arms. It's been so long since I last saw him. He winced loudly, due to the pain in his side.

"Careful, sweetheart," he cringed. "Daddy's a little sore."

I really wish Dad would stop treating me like a naïve little girl. I mean, I'm fourteen years old, for God sake. Fourteen, and full of it, as Dean usually states. I gazed at my Dad's wound. It was sticky and oozy with blood, but it wasn't too severe, but it still looked nasty enough to warrant stitches.

"What the hell happened?" I asked, with a concerned expression. "Did a Wendigo or Werewolf do that to you?"

Dad shook his head. Thank God. Wendigos are the biggest pains in the asses to get rid off, due to the fact that they are so quick, and are super sneaky and stealthy. Plus, tackling a Werewolf can easily result in a fatal and life changing accident. Basically, one foot wrong in the presence of a Werewolf and you'll be howling at the moon in no time.

"Vampires," replied Dad, as he slumped towards the kitchenette table. He placed his machete onto the table. "I got jumped by one of them. The nest must total of around nine vamps. We have to track them down before they find us. They would've caught my scent."

Sam continued to stir from his sleep.

"What were you doing at a Vamp nest for, Dad?" I questioned, curiously, as I pulled out the first aid kit. "You always told me, that you can't take down a Vamp nest alone, as it's the quickest way to get yourself killed or turned."

As I began to dab at my Dad's wound with disinfectant, Sam finally woke up. His brow furrowed with confusion, as he thought I was talking to myself again. Sam's eyebrows almost disappeared into his hairline when he noticed me kneeling in front of Dad. He saw the blood.

"Dad?" he quizzed, as he quickly came over. "What are you doing here? What's happened? Are you alright?"

The noise Sam had started to make, had now woken Dean, who was equally as worried.

"I'm fine, boys, just a little clip from some Vamp," replied Dad. "We need to fine the damn things, and gut that nest, before they track us down to this motel. That's not the only thing. The head of the nest stole something from me."

Dean frowned, whilst rubbing the back of his neck slightly, with sleep still in his eyes.

"I've found something that can get the demon, a weapon. Back in 1835, when Hailey's Comet was overhead, same night those men died at the Alamo, they say Samuel made a gun. A special gun," began Dad. "He made it for a hunter. A hunter like us, only on horseback. Story goes, he made thirteen bullets. This hunter used the gun a half dozen times before he disappeared, then gun along with him."

All eyes were on Dad, my siblings and I deeply fascinated by the legend of this fabled gun.

"Another hunter, a friend of mine, Daniel Elkins, managed to get his hands on this Colt Revolver, but a Vamp nest killed him and nabbed the gun," continued Dad. "I managed to sneak away with it when I discovered the nest, but it was stolen from me when I got jumped. They say…they say this gun can kill anything. Not just exorcise it, or send it back to Hell. Actually kill it."

Sam's eyes were almost bulging out of his sockets with awe. To say the least, Dean was now fully awake, as this news was like getting a bucket of cold water dumped on your head.

"You serious? How did Elkins get hold of this gun?" questioned Sam, as he gazed down at Dad.

I continued to clean Dad's wound, before preparing the needle for the stitches. I was only just learning the basics of first aid, and I was very skilled at it just yet, like most things, but I believe I'm a fast learner. I still think I'm better at taking on a vampire, compared to combat with a werewolf. Reason being, I have a better aim with a crossbow, or bow and arrow, rather than a gun. Still, my weapons training is increasing in pressure, since I'm getting older.

Dad shrugged his shoulders. He winced in pain, as I began to carefully stitch up the wound. I didn't like having the knowledge that I was hurting him.

"I don't know, son, but all I know is, we need to get that gun back. We need to kill the nest. We need to kill that yellow eyed sonofabitch. This needs to be settled," said Dad, who then gazed down at me and stroked my hair. "Slow down, baby, you're hands are shaking. It's alright. Just calm down, and don't worry. I'm tougher than you think. I was in the Marines during Vietnam y'know."

Several more minutes passed, until I finally finished the stitches. Sam was reading over Dad's journal, whilst Dean heading to the bathroom. As I packed the first aid kit away, Dean wandered by. I sniffed the air, and mocked Dean by pretending to gag.

"Man, you stink like a dive bar toilet stall," I smirked, whilst pinching my nose in exaggeration. "Get in that damn shower, ya vagrant."

Knowing that I was simply teasing him, Dean exchanged a knowing glance with Sam, before he smacked me upside the head. That took the smirk off my face. On seeing my startled expression, Dean cackled loudly. He quickly zipped into the bathroom and locked the door, as I launched myself at him.

"Nice try, squirt," said Dean, from behind the locked door. "Women find my musk irresistible. Beats smelling like gross chewing gum. Lay off that Juicy Fruit stuff, or no boy will come near you."

I gasped loudly, and started thumping on the bathroom door. Sam sniggered whilst reading, and Dad rolled his eyes, as he made coffee.

"I hope you slip on a bar of soap and break your ass," I retorted. "I'm sure women would love meeting a guy with a giant plaster cast on his ass, looking like he's always sitting on the toilet."

I could hear Dean howling with laughter. That damn smart ass!

"All the more reasons to get a sponge bath" he replied, and my guessing had that damn smug expression on his face.

I simply threw my arms into the air, like a mad scarecrow. I caught Sam sniggering.

"I don't know what you're laughing at, it will be you to give him a sponge bath" I said.


	30. The Colt PART 2

Training is exhausting. I'm really not kidding. Since it's a vampire nest that is being dealt with, I have to take both my skills with a crossbow, and a machete into consideration. I'm not as skilful compared to my Dad and brothers, partly because I'm only allowed certain weapons, until I get a little older that is, even though I began weapon training when I was only ten.

Dean has ventured out, in order to obtain dead man's blood, which is a known toxin to vampires. Ignore the whole garlic stuff, because the quickest way to render a vampire helpless, is to shoot it with an arrow soaked in the blood, before swiping it's head clean off with a sharp blade.

I sat on my bed, whilst sharpening my machete, until Dad came over, and took it out of my reach. Sam was sitting at the kitchenette table, reading over Dad's journal once again. I put my hands out to the machete.

"It's not sharp enough yet, Dad" I remarked.

Dad shook his head at me, which made me slightly confused as to why the weapon had been removed from my hands.

"You're staying here," replied Dad. "It's too dangerous. I don't want you getting hurt."

My mouth dropped open in outrage. Dad always pulled this sorta crap on me. Was it because I was a girl, and not able to defend myself? I doubt so, because of all the times I was suspended from school for fighting.

"Dad!" I protested. "That's not fair! I can handle myself in a fight, you know I can. Besides, I've been in worse situations."

Dad shook his head once again, remaining firm. Sam gave me a sympathetic look from the kitchenette table.

"Chrissie, you're my little girl, and I don't want to see you getting hurt, or worse," said Dad, as he placed his hands on my shoulders. "You'll be safer here."

Letting out an animalistic growl, I shrugged off my father, before storming into the bathroom. I nearly took the door of the hinges when I slammed the door. For the next few minutes, I glowered at my reflection in the bathroom mirror. I had lost some weight, but that's no surprise to me, as I've always been a skinny looking runt. My developing chest is still small, but I doubt I'll be a busty brunette, like those models in the dirty magazines Dean reads. No wonder Dad still thinks I'm a little girl, is because puberty is either late, or just caught up in traffic. I wish I was taller. I hate being only 5'1, though I was shorter only a couple of years previous. Dean always jokes that I hold a family record for the 'shortest' growth spurt, as I only gained three inches in height from the age of eleven to thirteen.

I can hear the mumble of Sam and Dad's voices from the other side of the door. Suddenly, my head begins to spin, and a searing pain flashes through my brain waves. I slumped onto my knees, as I clutch my burning head. My eyes flash a violet colour, as I enter a vision. However, this vision is different from my usual one. I see a blurred outline of a hanging body, tied up by the arms. It is no question, on who the body outline belongs too. Very tall, with a headful of hair, and long limbs like a giraffe. It's Sam. More outlines gather around him, before I hear Sam let out a bone rattling roar of agony. I gasp loudly, as I come out of the vision. Slowly, I climb shakily to my feet. I need to warn my brother. I need to come on the hunt. Something bad is going to happen.

* * *

**A:N Posting this whilst on lunch break, in the library of the college that I attend. Wanted to update before my Communtion/Literature 1 class at 2.15pm. Enjoying season 9 so far, and happy about season 10 being annouced. **

**Enjoy!**

**Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	31. The Colt PART 3

Not sure how long I had been out of it for, must have been a while, since Dad started to knock on the bathroom door. I stared at my reflection, deeply troubled by my vision. To be honest, it was good to have different vision, compared to the one I normally have on a confusing repeat. I still can't figure that vision out, and not knowing something bugs the hell outta me.

"Christina!" barked Dad, his tone full of authority. "Christina, open this door this minute! Young lady, I am too busy to be dealing with your silly little temper tantrums."

Ah shit, I was in trouble. My full name is normally spoken when I'm up shit creek without a paddle, or when somebody is too snobby to say the abbreviation. I frowned. There was a slight crack in the mirror. I traced it with my hand carefully, before shrugging it off. I cringed, as Dad continued to thump on the door. My hands were still trembling as I opened the door. Dad instantly grabbed me, and shook me roughly by the shoulders.

"Quit this childish attitude, right now!" he growled. "You should damn well know that I only want to protect you! Understand that please!"

His eyes softened, as his grip loosened. Dad sighed, as he noticed me trembling. Sam watched the scene from the kitchenette table, a large jar of crimson red dead man's blood in his hands. Dean was back, sharpening his machete on one of the beds, yet ready to react if Dad lashed out in a more aggressive way.

"Sweetheart, I don't want you getting hurt out there," said Dad, as he cupped the side of my face with his hand. "I don't want to risk it. You need to stay here. You're my little girl, and I just want you to be safe. We all do. If something bad happened to you, it would kill me."

In the end, I was left alone in the motel room, with only protective salt lines for company. Yet, that horrible vision of Sam didn't leave my mind. Dad had whisked by brothers away, before I had to chance to confront Sam. I paced up and down the room, deep in thought. I scratched the back of my head, before pulling out a bobby pin, from my messy ponytail. A smirk stretched across my lips, with my eyebrows arched in a mischievous manner. I pulled on my old converse sneakers, before securing my crossbow onto my back, and carefully storing my machete in my bag pack, which also contained the arrows for the crossbow. Carefully, I picked the lock for the front door. My family should know by now, to never lock me in a room on my own, because they know that I would bust out someway or another.

As I quickly walked down the street, I noticed a bike, unchained outside a convenience store. Thankfully, after spying on the map that my Dad and brothers were examining before they left, I had a clear idea of where I was heading. In the end, I stole the bike, and sped away into the night, with the owner screaming at me. Chain the bike up in future, buddy.

On eavesdropping earlier, I figured out the overall plan of action. Dean was gonna be the bait for the vampires, whilst Dad and Sam remained hidden, ready to ambush. Dad was gonna be in the far left of the collection of woodland, with Sam being in the right. I had to warn him, or something bad was gonna happen. Quietly, I sneaked through the woodland, searching for my brother. Moments later, I had a crossbow pointing in my face. I held my hands up in defence. Sam glared at me.

"Chris?! What the hell are you doing here?!" he hissed. "Dad is gonna go ape-shit when he sees you here."

Sam grunted in annoyance. I prepared my crossbow, soaking the arrows in the blood of the dead man, from the jar that sat at the foot of a large oak tree.

"Sam, I need to speak to you," I said. "It's important."

Before I could speak, a series of noises, caused Sam to freeze. He signalled me to climb up the large tree, in order to remain hidden. From the thick tree branch that I was steadily balanced on, I gazed down at Sam. He was poised with his own crossbow, ready to attack.

Suddenly, there was a loud yell in the distance, following by hurried footsteps and rustling of the trees and bushes.

"AMBUSH!" screamed a vampire. "HUNTERS!"

Seconds later, a large vampire appeared at the base of the tree, his eyes fixed on me. Suddenly, the brute leapt towards me, baring his sharp teeth. I screamed in surprised, as I tried to fire my crossbow.

"CHRIS!" shouted Sam, after beheading several vampires that surrounded him.

However, it was too late, the vampire tackled me off the tree branch, resulting in me falling to the ground with a heavy thud. My crossbow lay broken nearby. I stared at the vampire, through my groggy vision. There was another thud. A large body fell down next to me. It was Sam. Smacked across the back of the head with his own crossbow.

The last thing that I remember is hearing the shouts of my Dad and eldest brother; and seeing Sam being hauled away, before I blacked out.

**A:N/ Writing this from the college library again. Got class in the next couple of minutes. Better skedaddle.**

**Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	32. The Colt FINAL

It's cold, and the moonlight is barely peeking through the wooden slits of the barn. I can see several blood trails painted along the dirt floor. One belonging to Sam, and the other belonging to me.

My battered converse sneakers fail to reach the ground, leaving me to hang by the arms, on the wooden rafters like a piece of meat from a butcher's van. My wrists becoming red raw, due to the harsh rope that was tied around them. The gash on my left temple, was the result of the fall from the tree. Then I briefly recalled the state of my crossbow, before being dragged away, further into the woods. My crossbow wasn't even a year old yet, and it was already broken, because of the fall.

I winced, as I continued to dangle. My eyes focused on that of my unconscious brother. Sam hadn't woken up yet. The deep wounds on his forehead and collar bone caused me great concern. With the current situation, the risk of infection was greater, and that was the last thing that I wanted for him.

Blood continued to dribble down the left side of my face, and slowly began to dry against my pale skin. Dad and Dean were both still out in the woods, somewhere. Where they alright? Hurt? Dead? I wasn't sure of the facts, but I knew that they would be searching for Sam and I. Besides, it was only a couple of months previous, that Sam and I got captured by a crazed group of cannibalistic hillbillies. I received a slight burn scar from one of the hillbillies. One of my knee caps kinda has the texture of tough leather when you touch it. Still, those were human enemies. This time, it was different.

The barn doors suddenly swung wide open, in which I assumed that it would cue a dramatic opera musical score, but to my disappointment, it didn't. I recognised two of the figures, emerging from the shadows of the night, alongside group of six others. The leader held something in his hand. The Colt revolver. The very one my Dad was searching for.

The vampires had stolen the Colt.

"Stealing is a sin, y'know" I remarked.

A dark haired, Kurt Cobain wannabe vampire, and from the look of it, the leader of the gang, smirked at me, wielding the Colt proudly in his pale hand, which was decorated with various rings.

"Elkins was dangerous," remarked the vampire. "This is a handy little weapon, and the last thing that we need is for some jumped up hunter getting his paws on it. From what I gather, your Daddy was Elkins' buddy, am I right?"

My fists clenched, as I glared at the vampire. The pain in my arms was agony, like that time I was branded with a hot poker on my right knee by crazy hillbillies. Another vampire, a dark haired female in tight fitting jeans, prowled around Sam, like a shark waiting to attack. She sniffed his neck, as Sam grumbled, due to the wounds he had received. I wriggled slightly, before plastering a sarcastic expression on my bruised face.

"Meh, my Daddy isn't that much of a people person," I replied. "We're just in the neighbourhood."

The vampire leader smirked, as he stroked the Colt gently. His dark eyes pierced right into me, and to be frank his expression was down right perverted. Eurgh, makes me wanna hurl. I shivered, as he stroked my hair, as if I was a kitten.

"Then why were you hiding up a tree then, and why was the moose over there, sneaking about the bushes?" he asked, as he grabbed the side of my head with a fierce grip, yet his voice soft. "I can detect a couple of hunters a mile off."

I sniffed, as I returned the vampire's glare.

"Oh really? Well shit, I knew I should've have put that damn perfume on" I remarked, sarcastically.

My jaw almost detached from my skull, as the vampire brutally slapped me.

"Aww, Luther, don't hit the little girl," said the female vampire, who was petting Sam's sweat and blood stained hair. "Such a pretty, delicate little thing."

I was pissed at this point, to the point that my blood began to bubble and boil.

"Get your dirty hands off him, you bitch!" I growled, as I thrashed my skinny legs, only to received a punch in the gut, which caused me to swing back.

I felt like my organs had been crushed with the single punch. Winded, I glared up at Luther. Sam was beginning to stir.

"What the hell was that for?!" I demanded, angrily.

Luther grabbed my face, baring his sharp teeth at me. The fangs were glimmering white, razor sharp and dangerous.

"Never belittle my woman," he snarled. "And, there is no point in struggling, there is nothing you can do."

Not a wise move, for me to snort with sarcastic laughter. The smug expression returned to my face.

"Huh, you know what, your right," I replied. "I'm just gonna let karma fuck you over."

Another series of wind stealing gut punches, and then Sam finally became reanimated, and when he registered the situation, he went ape shit with fury.

"_Finally_," I wheezed, as I gazed over at my brother. "Was worried that those vamps had knocked your brain outta your skull."

Sam thrashed around, his eyes burning with anger.

"If you've touched a single hair on her head, I'll rip your fuckin' head off your damn neck!" shouted Sam, his wrists bloody and raw from the rope that bound his wrists.

I rolled my eyes, my whole torso, alongside my shoulders and arms.

"Too late for that" I mumbled, only to get another slap.

Again, Sam went ape shit. Luther just laughed, as his mate licked Sam's bloody collar bone.

"Careful, Kate," said Luther. "Don't wanna get too carried away. Those other hunters will be looking for these two."

Kate slowly moved away from Sam, mocking disappointment. She then hooked her thumbs between the belt loops of her tight jeans.

"C'mon, we need to watch out for those other hunters" said Luther. "It won't take them long to find this place."

The pair then ventured out of the old barn, leaving me and my brother alone. Sam gazed across at me, his wounds messy and bloody.

"You alright? You took a bad knock from your crossbow," I said, as I hung limp from the ropes that bound me to the beam above.

Sam grunted, as he tried to focus on me.

"Pfft, I've had worse" he replied. "Dad will be pissed at you, and I'm not talking about the crossbow. He told you to stay at the motel, and you didn't listen."

I rolled my eyes once again. This was a conversation that I've heard since I was a young ankle bitter. Well, technically, I'm still an ankle biter according to Dean. I hope Dean and Dad are alright, regardless of how much trouble I'll be in. Sam continued to watch me.

"You alright?" he asked.

I shrugged slightly, as best I could, despite the pain in my arms and shoulders.

"To quote you; _'I've had worse' _," I answered. "I'm more worried about you, Sam."

My brother sighed, as sweat poured down his forehead, soaking his heavy bangs. His eyes travelled across the upper beam. Sam then tried to swing back and forth, in order to wear the rope out. After several long minutes, he gave up after not having any luck.

A small amount of time passed before the vampires returned. This time, Dad and Dean were being frog marched into the barn. Their eyes went wide when they noticed me.

"Chrissie!" exclaimed Dad, as he ventured forward, only to be restrained by Luther.

Dean gazed at Sam, deeply concerned about his wounds. He wriggled slightly, whilst being restrained by Kate, who was sniffing his neck.

Another vampire took over Luther's position in holding my Dad. Luther revealed the Colt, whilst circling around Sam and I.

"I can make you a deal you a deal, John," began Luther. "I'll give you this gun, but at a price."

Dad frowned, whilst struggling against the vampire.

"I never make deals with vampires" answered Dad, his eyes full of hate and danger.

Luther simply sighed. Suddenly, I let out a high pitched scream, as Luther bit down on my right forearm, hard. Blood streamed down my wounded arm, and created a small puddle on the dusty ground. My brothers and Dad were furious at this action, and were filled with murderous rage.

My breathing was very heavy, as sweat gathered all over my shivering body. Luther stood behind me, and grabbed the back of my head, his fingers clutching my hair.

"One false move, John," said Luther, his mouth dripping with fresh blood, as his free hand worked its way around my throat. "And I turn your precious little girl. Imagine that. To have a daughter being a creature of the night. Deadly and eternally beautiful."

Dad growled at Luther, who had now began to prowl around Sam. Dean gazed at me, his eyes full of concern. Luther toyed with the Colt, as he wandered around my brother. My head was burning, and my vision was becoming blurry.

"I'd rather not hurt him," stated Luther, with a bloody smirk. "Someone else has his eyes on your boy, John, and you know it. That's why you need this gun, am I right?"

As my headache got worse, the upper beam holding me and Sam began to tremble.

"What the hell does that mean?" demanded Dean.

Suddenly, Sam delivered a powerful kick, which stunned Luther, causing him to throw the gun in the air. On this action, Dean and Dad sprung into action, and fought of Kate and the other vampire. They could only evade the vampires attacks, due to being weapon less. As the gun tumbled through the air, I watched it. Some how, as I stared at it, the gun zoomed into the path of my father, who then grabbed it. Luther bared his bloody fangs, and dived at him.

_BANG!_

The Colt fired its first deadly bullet, in God knows how long. With flickers of blue and purple static energy, Luther landed on the ground dead. My eyes remained on my Dad, who was standing with the smoking gun in his hand. Fear had settled into the remaining vampires, who then decided to flee, in order to escape my vengeful father.

As my body and mind was growing weak, I noted Dean, cutting Sam down from the beam.

"You're gonna be alright, man," I heard Dean say. "We're gonna patch you up. Nice going on gut kicking that vamp."

Everything hurt. My body. My mind. Dad raced over towards me, and then gently caught me in his arms, after freeing me from the ropes. Aching, bloody and bruised, I whimpered in relief and pain, as Dad scooped me up in his arms. The Colt safely tucked in the back of his jeans.

"Shhhhh. Shhhhh. It's alright, sweetheart," he said, his voice gentle and soothing. "You're safe now."

I grunted with pain, as my eyes were becoming heavy. My silver amulet had specks of blood on it.

"Furthermore, you're grounded" added Dad.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance, before letting out a final grumble before passing out.

* * *

**A:N/ The Colt has arrived into the story, but trouble is on the fast approaching horizon. *cue dramatic music***

**Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	33. Journal Entry 1

_Late August, 2006, 12AM_

_Sam is the one who roped me into the idea of keeping a journal. He believes it might help relieve my anger issues, as writing down feelings is suppose to be some sorta stress relief. A lot of bullshit if you ask me really. Still, it works for some people. I'm gonna be using this journal, like how my Dad uses his. Note down key pieces of information, like contacts and dates, alongside monster and spirit logs._

_Got this journal this morning, when Dean and I went out to gather groceries. It's been two days since the vampire incident, and Sam is still recovering from his concussion. That's not all, I've now got another damn scar to add to my battle wounds. Once the bite mark has fully healed, the teeth marks will still be noticeable to some small degree. Still, it won't be as ugly as the one I have on my pelvis._

_Anyway, I spied a small book emporium next to the convenience store. Dean gave me $15, and I got Sam a book on Native American folklore and history to cheer him up. That came to about $8, and I found this journal for just under $4. It has a light leather cover and a brass clip to keep it closed. Compared to my Dad's, this journal is in better condition. Call me weird, but I've always liked the smell of fresh paper._

_The other remaining $3 was spent on a tin of soda, and bubblegum, since I wanted to annoy Dean, by blowing gum balloons in the Impala. He freaks out that I'm gonna ruin the upholstery._

_A new development too, is that I've began to crack the recurring vision that has been bothering me for months, well, at least I think I have. From what I've interpreted so far, the vision is hinting towards a danger warning. It's hard to know what kind of danger, as the vision still refuses to become any clearer, and remains its usual noisy and annoying self._

_Honestly, its driving me nuts. Its weird, as I've always seemed to have had a knack of unravelling dreams, yet this one has proven to be my biggest challenge. Still, the whole visions is something I've only experienced recently. Yet when I think about it in greater detail, have I always had them? Has it just been dormant for a while? My dreams were bizarre and freaky when I was little, but they never caused pain before. So, what is happening? Will need to look into it more, and try to go deeper into the vision's true meaning._

_As I write this all down, I'm drawing a scribbling of the images that I'm seeing during the vision. It's unclear on what I'm meant to be drawing, so it won't make a lot of sense. Still, I don't trust it. I never have. The vision scares me. But, isn't that the whole point of the unknown, to bring fear? Regardless to whatever is going on, I'm still scared. I hate being left in the dark when stuff is going on. Danger is coming. I can feel it._

_I need to speak to my brothers about this. Dad can come later, since he'll only freak out about the whole psychic business. He had a bad experience with Sam, when he was my age, when he suffered visions like mine, only his was more violent and happened when he was asleep. It only lasted a couple of months, but I remember them well, even though I was only little and didn't know what the hell was going on at the time. Now, the visions have now come back to haunt Sam, and at a stronger force than before._

_It's around midnight now, and I'm writing this by the light of my cell phone, while I sit on the couch. My handwriting won't be good because of this, but then again, my handwriting has never been the best anyway…..oh shit. Sorry journal, gonna have to cut this short. Sam is having another nightmare._

**A:N/ You'll notice the dates have been muddled witihin the Chris saga. Bear in mind that I had just started watching SPN when I began writing this, so my background knowledge of the show was limited at this time. Only started watching the show before the start of season 6.**

**Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	34. Salvation PART 1

Manning, Colorado was the current destination that my family had settled in for the time being. The main focus still being on hunting down the demon that killed Mom and Sam's girlfriend. All over the walls, Dad had pinned up all the details and information that he had acquired. From newspapers, to weather reports regarding omens.

I scanned over the details, whilst rubbing my arm, healing nicely from the vampire bite. The mounted head of a stag was almost putting me off my concentration.

"So this is it. This is everything I know," began Dad, as he sat at the table with Sam's laptop in front of him, the Colt sitting beside it. "Look, our whole lives we've been searching for this demon, right? Not a trace, just nothing. Until about a year ago. For the first time, I picked up a trail. The demon must have come out of hiding or hibernation."

I twirled my amulet between my fingers, deep in thought. Guess that explains why Dad took off suddenly.

"So, what's this trail you found?" questioned Dean.

I turned around, very keen on hearing my father's answer. I folded my arms, my hands nearly hidden due to the oversized plaid shirt I was wearing.

"Starts in Arizona, then New Jersey, California. Houses burned down to the ground. It's going after families, just like it went after us" continued Dad.

Sam frowned.

"Families with infants?" asked Sam, curiously, to which Dad nodded in reply.

"The night of the kid's sixth month birthday" added Dad.

It was my turn to frown. Hang on, none of this made sense. If the demon is after Sam, then clearly it made a total goof of the night that it visited us, fourteen years ago. Sam was eight years old that night, not six months. I was the infant in the crib. Dad had noted my puzzled expression, alongside Sam. Dad gazed at my brothers.

"Dean, you were maybe too little to remember, but do you recall the night of November 2nd 1983?" asked Dad.

Dean shrugged and shook his head. Dad's words furthered our growing curiosity.

"I remember your mother running into our room with Sam, only six months old, hysterical. At first I was worried that something was wrong with Sam, and that Mary must of hurt herself because she was ranting something chronic about a stranger in the nursery," said Dad, his voice becoming sad with recalling a memory regarding my Mom. "Then this white light appeared, and that's all I can remember. It just seems odd, that the demon came to our home twice within the span of eight years. It doesn't match the details that I've uncovered. What does it want with us? Why did it come a second time?"

Sam was troubled by Dad's words. To be frank, all of us were deeply concerned about the situation.

"This demon is going after these kids for some reason. The same way it came after me? So Mom's death, and Jessica's death, it's all because of me?" said Sam.

"We don't know that for sure, Sam" butted in Dean.

"Oh, really? I'd say we're sure" insisted Sam.

I continued to twirl my amulet with my fingers, my expression remained a troubled frown. So, according to Dad, the demon had visited twice. It visited Sam, when he was a baby, back in 1983, and then once again in 1991, precisely eight years later. However, in 1991, I was inhabiting the nursery once occupied with Sam. Was the demon still searching for Sam at that time? Had it found a new target? Maybe it had found the wrong room? Everything was running through my overactive mind, at over a million miles an hour. What did the demon want? Why is it targeting my brother?

"For the last time, what happened is not your fault" said Dean, using his authoritarian tone with Sam.

However, Sam didn't seem convinced.

"Yeah, your damn right it's not my fault, but it's my problem" remarked Sam, who was getting more frustrated with himself.

"No, it's not, it's _our _problem" responded Dean.

At that moment, Dad found his voice again.

"Okay, that's enough" he chided.

Thank God, because I couldn't deal with hearing my brothers argue at the moment. My headache lingered above my left eyebrow, like a damn power drill. I stuffed my trembling left hand into my jean pocket. Took me a while to master, and I don't know how, but it's my own way to repress the visions. Then again, I'm fully aware that it'll come back to bite me in the ass, in the form of a much more violent vision induced seizure. I just want them to stop. I can't keep doing this. It hurts too much.

"So, why is it doing it? What does it want?" questioned Sam.

Dad pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Look, I wish I had more answers. I do. I've always been one step behind it," replied Dad. "And, I've never gotten there in time to save…."

He then paused, as his voice caught in his throat, the night of November 2nd, 1991 replaying in his mind from what I was guessing. Dad gazed at me briefly, before looking away again.

"How do we find it before it hits again?" asked Dean.

Dad thought for a moment.

"Well, there are signs. It took me a while to see the pattern but in the days before these fires, signs crop up in an area. Cattle deaths, temperature fluctuations, electrical storms. And then I went back and checked, and….." started Dad.

Dean frowned, his eyes expressing horror. With an equally matched expression, I slowly sat down in the chair, as my legs began to feel like jelly.

"These things happened in Lawrence" muttered my eldest brother.

Dad nodded, sadly.

"A week before your mother died," he said, before returning his gaze to Sam. "And in Palo Alto, before Jessica. And these signs, they're starting again."

I cocked my head to the side.

"Where?" I asked.

Dad looked exhausted, and I can't really blame him. With all that is happening in recent times, he has being bustin' his ass trying to rustle up all key elements in tracking this thing down. It was game over for this bastard, and then Dad would finally avenge Mom.

"Salvation, Iowa" he replied.

No little than an hour later, we hit the road. Some time passed, as we eventually reached Salvation. I joined my Dad in his truck, wanting to keep him company.

"I was thinking about something," I began, as I twirled my amulet between my fingers. "When I'm older, I wanna get a tattoo. Something cool, like a magic sigil; the Ghost Busters logo or a disapproving Squidward with his arms folded."

Dad looked at me, with a bemused expression, his right eyebrow slightly raised. I just wanna meet somebody, one day, that will be a kindred spirit with me. A fellow nerd if you will. Nerds don't give a shit, not like everybody else I've been confronted with at school.

"Who the hell is Squidward? Remind me?" asked Dad, with a smirk on his face.

He then answered his ringing cell phone, whilst I continued my spiel.

"Doi, Spongebob's neighbour," I replied, with a chuckle. "Remember, I used to be SpongeBob, because I used to be Miss Happy Go Lucky Optimism. Dean was Patrick, because he acts like a goof most times. And Sam was Squidward, because he used to moan whenever Dean and I would have our shenanigans."

The smile on our faces had vanished at this point, as Dad was listening down the other end of his cell phone. I quickly turned off the radio, as Dad pulled over.

"Dad? What is it? What's wrong? Is everything alright?" I asked, worried about my father.

My brothers were also troubled by Dad's expression, as we pilled out of our designated vehicles.

"Goddamn it!" cursed Dad, as he slammed his door shut.

I jumped slightly. Well, I could definitely tell something bad had happened.

"What is it?" questioned Dean, looking to me briefly for answers, to which I could only shrug my shoulders.

Dad slammed a fist into the side of his truck, making me jump once again.

"I just got a call from Caleb…" started Dad.

"Is he okay?" asked Dean.

Dad sighed heavily, his eyes full of anger and also sorrow.

"He's fine," he replied, before sighing once again. "Jim Murphy's dead."

I gasped aloud, a put a hand to my mouth.

"Pastor Jim?" I questioned, my hand instantly gripping onto my silver amulet. "How?"

Another close friend of the family. If my brothers and I weren't staying with Bobby, then it was with the Pastor. A man of the Church he may have been, but he was also a knowledgeable hunter. A nice man, who was always fond of my imaginative stories when I was a little girl. He gave me an illustrated children's edition of the Bible when I was six. When I was little, used to ask him all sorts of questions about the Bible and just religion in general. Pastor Jim would always have an answer. Don't know why, but my favourite story from the Bible, was in the Old Testament, in the Genesis chapter, regarding Abraham and Isaac. Not sure why, because it's pretty fucked up. Human sacrifice doesn't sit well in my books.

"Throat was slashed. He bled out. Caleb said they found traces of sulfur at Jim's place" answered Dad.

My brothers shared the same expression on there faces, the one matching my own. Disbelief.

"A demon? The demon?" quizzed Dean.

Dad could only shrug his shoulders.

"I don't know," he added, the stress in his voice very obvious. "Could be he just got careless, and slipped up. Maybe the demon knows we're getting close."

Sam wrapped an arm tightly around my shoulder, as I stood there shivering. However, Sam was shaking worse than I was. His breathing was heavy, which wasn't a good sign.

"What do you wanna do?" queried Dean.

Dad rubbed his face with his hand, still in shock over the news of Pastor Jim's murder.

"Now we act like every second counts. There's two hospitals and a health centre in the county. We split up, we cover more ground. I want records. I want lists of every infant that's gonna be six months old in the next week."

Sam took several deep breathes before finding his voice. I thought he was gonna topple over and pass out, judging by his body language.

"That could be dozens of kids. How the hell are we gonna know which one's the right one?" he questioned.

Dad was becoming more stressed.

"We'll check them all, that's how. You got any better ideas?" he demanded.

Sam's head went down. I squeezed his hand in an act of support and comfort. It would be my mission of the day, to look after my brother, as I suspected he was struggling mentally. Dad turned his back on us, as he leaned against the truck.

"It's Jim. Y'know I can't..," he began, as his voice then caught in his throat. He turned around to face us again. "This ends now. I'm ending it. I don't care what it takes."

It was my cue to move, as Dad climbed back into the truck.

"Dad, I'm gonna head with them," I said. "I'll be much more helpful with Sam, since I can't pull off a medical officer look."

Dad sighed, as he passed my backpack to me from the truck. Later, I was sitting in the Salvation medical centre, pretending to be reading a medical journal, whilst I was secretly helping Sam read through the birth records.

Afterwards, Sam and I headed outside when we had completed the task of searching through birth certificates. I then recognised a familiar look on his face. He almost dropped Dad's journal from his hands.

"Sam?" I asked, as I touched his arm.

I instantly withdrew my hand, as it felt like a static shock going through me. Sam blinked several times, trying to regain his focus, before bringing a hand to his forehead. Yup, I was right, his spidey senses were tingling again. Seconds later, he pulled himself out of his vision.

"You alright?" I asked, concerned. My tone then became hushed. "What did you see?"

Sam gazed around.

"I heard a train. A train line must be running near her home, or something along that route, at least I think," he rambled, before fumbling around with a local map. When he found what he was looking for, Sam then tugged my arm. "C'mon, we gotta go check it out."

Sam was literally pulling me along, my short skinny legs trying to keep up with him.

"Sam? Sam, slow down! Jesus, it's like I'm tryin' to keep in pace with a freakin' giraffe. Short legs remember," I remarked. "Sam, I mean it, slow down and tell me what's going on."

Sam grounded to a halt, his eyes focused on a particular white panelled house across the street. I lightly brushed the shoulders of my old hooded jacket, since it was drizzling with rain. A woman holding a grey umbrella with one hand, whilst pushing along stroller with her remaining free hand, wandered along the side walk, leading to the house. She waved as a passing car beeped its horn at her.

"It's her" muttered Sam, under his breath.

I frowned in confusion and curiosity, before Sam dragged me across the road, to which I nearly tripped over the kerb.

"Hi. Here, let me help you hold that. You look like you don't need that anymore," said Sam, offering to take the woman's bag and umbrella. He then took notice of the infant in the stroller. "She's gorgeous. Is she yours?"

I was lingering back, not wanting to get too close, as it would seems very creepy. To be honest, if I was that woman and a stranger ran up to me like Sam has just done, I would be backing away. Still, Sam has his own way of doing things.

"I'm sorry, I'm rude. I'm Sam, and this is my kid sister, Chris," began Sam, signalling over to me. "We just moved in up the block."

Well, so much for not getting involved in the conversation. With a small smile, I wandered over to the woman and my brother. I then knelt down to the stroller, and gently shook the baby's tiny hand, when she offered it to me. I don't know how I feel about babies, they always look at me weird for some reason. Maybe it's the whole _Children of the Damned _stare that babies do, that freaks me out.

"Oh, hey! I'm Monica," introduced the woman. She indicated to the baby. "And, this is Rosie. So, welcome to the neighbourhood."

Sam smiled at the baby, who was quiet content in her stroller.

"She's such a good baby" remarked Sam.

"I know, she never cries. She just stares at everybody. Sometimes she looks at you, and I swear it's like she's reading your mind" responded Monica.

I shuddered with the cold, as I rubbed my healing arm. Maybe if I was around babies or little kids more often growing up, I would be more open to them, but years of watching horror movies has dampened my views. I mean, come on, it's a total horror movie cliché to have a creepy baby or child. Come to think about it, I would be that kid. Uh, never mind, I'm rambling, again.

"What about you? Have you lived here long?" asked Sam.

I was still keeping quiet, since the baby continued to stare at me with her big eyes.

"My husband and I, we bought our place just before Rosie was born" replied Monica.

"How old is Rosie?" questioned Sam.

"She's six months old today," answered Monica, with a very proud smile on her face. "She's big, right? Growing like a weed."

Judging by the look in Sam's worried eyes, this woman was a clear connection to the vision he was enduring. He was trying to speak, but he was struggling with a growing lump in his throat. Monica seemed puzzled.

"Just….Just take care of yourself, okay?" said Sam.

Moments later, as we were once again, at the other side of the street, Sam brought his hands to his forehead once again. Monica was busy greeting her husband, who had just pulled up in his car.

"Take it easy, man," I assured, putting a hand on my brother's arm, only to withdraw it again, due to some weird shock. "It'll pass, that's what you always tell me, right?"

Suddenly, Sam returned from his vision, with tears in his eyes. He repeatedly shook his head, as we returned to the motel.

"I can't let that happen," he repeated. "Not again. It's not going to happen."

Safe to say, Dean and Dad was as equally concerned about Sam, as I was. As Sam rubbed his forehead, we watched him carefully. I sat with my back against the headboard of one of the motel room beds, twirling my amulet between my fingers. Things were becoming more frightening. I muttered under my breath, to which my family didn't notice, as I played with my amulet.

At this point, I forgot that Dad was unaware of Sam's recent visions, and I imagine that he saw that as a thing of his young teenage past. Sam went through a small phase, around my age, when he could see things before they happened. It was brief, but Dad was very keen on monitoring it, in case it cropped up once again. I think Dad was annoyed at Dean, for not telling him. He would erupt if he knew about mine.

"I saw the demon burning a woman on the ceiling" said Sam.

Dad was almost burying his head in his hands. I glared at Dean, begging him not to even think about bringing my vision up. Sam was the focus at this moment in time, not me.

"You think it will happen to this woman because…?" asked Dad, his tone weary.

"Because these things happen exactly the way I see them" answered Sam.

Dean then stood up.

"Yeah, they started out as nightmares," he said, shooting me a knowing glance. "Just like when he was a kid. Then, they started happening while he was awake."

Sam sighed very heavily, as he massaged his brow.

"It's like the closer I get to anything involving the demon, the stronger the visions get" added Sam.

I would later regret my choice of words, as it wasn't the time to crack a joke.

"Like Harry Potter and Voldemort" I chirped up, earning a glower from Dean.

Yeah, I'm just gonna shut up, and zip it until necessary. Dad rapped me on the lower leg with his hand, for my wise crack. He looked mega pissed.

"All right, when were you gonna tell me about this?" he demanded.

"We didn't know what it meant" replied Dean.

"Something like this starts happening to your brother, again, you pick up the phone and you call me" responded Dad.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, awaiting the fall out.

"Call you?" said Dean. "Are you kidding me? Dad, I called you from Lawrence. Alright. Sam called you when I was dying. I mean, getting you on the phone? I got a better chance of winning the lottery."

Still waiting for Dad to explode, but I was surprised by his reaction.

"You're right," said Dad. "Although I'm not real crazy about that tone of yours, you're right. I'm sorry."

Don't mention mine. Please, don't mention mine.

"Look, whether visions or no visions, the fact is we know the demon is coming tonight. And this family's gonna go through the same hell we went through" remarked Sam.

"No one is, ever again" replied Dad.

Suddenly, Sam's cell phone rang, to which he answered. It was Meg.

Moments later, Dad was speaking to her, on her request. Tensions where high, as it turned out that Meg was Pastor Jim's killer, and was now holding Caleb, one of Dad's contacts, hostage. From the look on Dad's face, it was clear that Meg was letting Caleb bleed out, and forcing my father to listen. Dad paced back and forth, delivering the odd threat to Meg. His eyes fell upon me. My guessing, Meg has found out about the Colt.

"I'll bring you the Colt" he muttered, his voice full of hate.

My hands began to tremble, to which I made a quick dive for the bathroom. Dad was took concerned with current events to notice, thank God. I could hear conversation behind the bathroom door, but the pain in my head was so painful, I failed to pick up on what was being said. I could almost earn the bones in my hands creak and crackle, as they twitched and curled into fists. It'll pass. Don't let it go, or I'm gonna make an unnecessary scene.

The very same vision rushed through my brain, blaring in my ears, and blinding my eyes. A monotone beeping noise. A loud beeping noise, following by two white lights. It only lasted several seconds, but it was still rough. I reappeared from the bathroom, only to be confronted with the sight of my Dad, with tears in his eyes.

It was a mystery to me, as we drove to the outskirts of town. Dad started to load his truck with weapons. They were keeping something from me. I then figured it out, as soon as Dean handed Dad a replica of the Colt. My eyes widened.

"You're going alone?" I said. "Dad, you can't, it's a trap. It's pretty damn obvious, that's why Meg wants you to come alone."

Dad placed his hands on my shoulders.

"I can handle her, baby," he said. "I got a whole arsenal loaded. Holy water, Mandaic amulets…"

Knowing that I was getting upset, Dean pulled me away slightly.

"Seriously Dad, if this thing goes south, just get the hell out. You're no good to us dead" said Dean.

Dad nodded, and produced the real Colt from his jacket.

"All right, they made the bullets special for this Colt," he stated. "There's only four bullets left, and without them, this gun is useless. You make every shot count."

We nodded. My hands then began shivering once again, to which I ignored.

"I've been waiting a hell of a long time for this fight," said Dad. "Now it's here, and I'm not gonna be in it. It's up to you three now. It's your fight. You finish this. You finish what I started. You understand?"

He then handed Dean the real Colt. I rushed towards Dad, nearly tackling him into the ground.

"Come back to us, promise," I begged, fighting the tears developing in my eyes. "Come back to us. Promise."

Dad stroked the top of my head, as he hugged me fiercely. He didn't answer me, not wanting to give me false hope.

"I'll see you boys later," said Dad, breaking away from me. "Look after Chrissie."

With that, he was gone. I brought my shaking hands to my face, as I started to cry. I want my Dad alive at the end of this fight.

* * *

**Last review I received was from a troll. Stating this whole story is disgusting, due to the risky move I made with the whole Chris loosing her virginity at 14. Still, I know there are readers who still love this saga, and let's get real, Dean would've lost it at that age too. It was a character building move, I decided to make about Chris. **

**There is constructive critisims, and then there is trolls, hiding under a guest entry. If you have something to say, then be nice about it. I would never put down another writer.**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter. A shout out to friend and contributor to this saga, bpt1905.**

**Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	35. Salvation PART 2

Drawing is a keen hobby of mine. Well, put it this way, when you've been stuck in a car or motel room for hours on end, could you really blame me for doing something else, other than research. My scribbles and doodles would never enter the Louvre, put it that way. Basically, they have a Tim Burton look about them.

My journal only has one entry so far, alongside some other things; such as a small map of the USA that I cut out of a geography textbook, and used colored dots to pin point areas that Wendigos are mostly found. The next was a detailed summary of the Chupacabra mythology. Apart from that, my journal was still in early development.

As I sat in the back seat of the car, doodling away at another crude creation, to finish off my Chupacabra section, my brothers kept a vigilant eye on Monica's house.

"Maybe we could tell them there's a gas leak," said Sam. "Might, get them out of the house for a few hours."

Ah screw it, my pen ran out of ink. Annoyed, I tossed the pen back into my bag pack, followed by my journal.

"Yeah, and how many times has that actually worked for us?" replied Dean.

Must be nice to live in a house, free of clutter and empty bottles of whiskey.

"We could always tell them the truth," suggested Sam, which caused Dean and I to raise our eyebrows. "No, I know, I know. It's just, with what's coming for these people…."

Yeah, telling the truth would go down a real storm. There is nothing more terrifying that some wackadoodle saying that they fight the paranormal and supernatural for a living. That's the cue for the straitjacket and padded room.

"We only got one move and you know it. We gotta wait for that demon to show itself and then, we get it before it gets them" responded Dean.

I sighed heavily, whilst watching out the car window, my fingers twirling my amulet.

"I wonder how Dad is doing" I said.

I hated this situation, it reeked of something bad, and I knew that Dean felt that same way.

"I'd feel a lot better if we were there backing him up" replied Dean.

If that were the case, I know I would be told to stay, as if I was some disobedient puppy. Sam scoffed slightly.

"And I'd feel a lot better if he were here backing us up" he added.

Not matter how much I tried to keep an optimistic view on the situation at hand, I still didn't trust it.

"This is weird," said Sam, with a strange glimmer in his eyes. "After all these years, we're finally here. Doesn't seem real."

I would be surprised if I was gonna be allowed to join my brothers, when the demon eventually showed up on the scene. Still, this whole thing is my fight too, and I'm never one to walk away from confrontation. That's always my trouble at school, challenging bigger and more stronger people. That's not healthy in this line of occupation.

"We just gotta keep our heads and do our job, like always" answered Dean.

He sounded nervous, but was doing a good job in hiding it.

"Yeah, but this isn't like always," added Sam, the strange glimmer still in his eyes. "Dean, I wanna thank you."

My eldest brother seemed puzzled.

"For what?" he asked.

I continued to observe Monica's house, whilst playing with my amulet in a thoughtful manner.

"Just for everything. You've always had my back, y' know," answered Sam, with a slight smile on his face. "Even when I couldn't count on anyone, I could always count on you. And now, I don't know, I just wanted to let you know. Just in case."

I frowned. Ah hell, now I see the conclusion to this speech. Uh, no, I was not wanting to listen to this kinda bullshit, and neither was Dean.

"Whoa, whoa! Are you kidding me?" demanded Dean. "Don't say, 'Just in case something happens to you.' I don't wanna hear that freakin' speech, man. Alright, look, nobody's dying tonight. Not us, not that family, nobody. Except that demon. That evil son of a bitch isn't getting any older than tonight. You understand me?"

Sam nodded, as I leaned forward.

"I'll second that" I said.

Time slowly moved on, and Dean was becoming frustrated that Dad wasn't answering his phone. A funny buzzing sound began to circle around the car.

Once again, I leaned forward, and rested my arms against the back of my brothers' seats. Sam and I then stared at the car radio, the origins of the static. Suddenly, the neighbourhood lights began to flicker, and the wind howled all around us.

"It's coming" said Sam.

And with that, my siblings and I were spurred into action mode. We carefully sneaked into Monica's house, making sure were avoiding making a single sound that could give us away. Still, we didn't predict the baseball wielding husband to arrive on the scene so soon.

"Get outta my house!" shouted Monica's husband, swinging the baseball bat. "Get outta my house!"

Dean managed to pin him against the wall, and thankfully avoided being clomped around the head with the baseball bat.

"Whoa, whoa. Be quiet and listen. We are trying to help you. Okay?" said Dean, desperately trying to calm the husband down.

Matters weren't made easier, as Monica began to call downstairs for her husband.

"Monica, get the baby!" yelled the husband.

Shit! I quickly made a beeline for the stairs, my heart racing with adrenaline. Sam followed close behind, not wanting me to be alone in this scenario.

"Don't go in the nursery!" I ordered.

Since it was dark, the husband assumed I was a young teenage boy. The nerve of that.

"You stay away from her!" shrieked the husband.

As Sam and I hurried down the upper floor landing, we heard a loud commotion coming from the nursery.

A dark figure stood beside the baby's crib, as Monica called for her daughter, from the ceiling. Sam gasped and pushed me behind him, as we stared into the demon's glowing yellow eyes. Sam fired the Colt, yet as the travelling bullet ventured towards its aimed target, the demon vanished.

Monica dropped onto the ground, and landed heavily on her knees.

"Where the hell did he go?" demanded Sam, frustrated that the demon had disappeared.

Aware, that time was running out, I shoved Monica towards Sam.

"Go with them!" I instructed, just as Dean arrived in the nursery. "I'll get Rosie."

My brothers bolted out of the room, with Monica, as I carefully scooped up the baby, right before it burst into bright orange flames. Failure was not an option in the situation, by any means. I couldn't have that on my conscience.

"Jesus Christ," I gasped, as I hurried out of the flaming nursery, with the squirming baby in my arms. "Ah, shit, don't drop the baby. Don't drop the baby"

I cringed in fear at the idea of dropping the baby, as I galloped down the staircase. Smoke was engulfing the whole house. Suddenly, the nursery window exploded, and sparks of fire and debris rained down onto the front lawn. I heard several yells, one being the baby's parents, and my brothers. I barrelled out of the front door, with the baby still in tact in my shaking arms.

"Thank you" said a tearful and shaken Monica, as I returned her baby daughter.

Before I could nod, I was yanked back by Dean.

"Pull a stunt like that again, and I swear I'll barbeque you myself!" he shouted.

I put my hands up in self defence.

"Hey, I was closer to the crib, besides, you and Sam had to get Monica out. I wasn't gonna be the spare dummy" I responded. "At least I didn't break it on the way out!"

Sam's eyes widened, to which me and Dean followed his gaze. The demon stood, staring at us from the broken window, surrounded by flames.

"It's still in there" said Sam, venturing towards the smoke filled front door.

Dean pulled him back, using all his strength to fight against Sam's clear intention of going back into the burning house.

"Dean, let me go! It's still in there!" roared Sam.

He continued to struggle with my eldest brother. I would join in too, but I would only get knocked to the ground, since I'm not as strong.

"It's suicide!" yelled Dean.

Sam seemed adamant.

"I don't care!" he answered.

Dean then shoved him back, his eyes filled with frustration.

"I do!" he replied.

As the flames developed and grew larger, the demon vanished once again.

Later, tension was building back in the motel room. Dad was still not answering his phone, and that was never a good sign. I stood with my back to my brothers, staring out of the window, hoping to catch sight of my Dad's truck. I gripped onto my amulet, so much that I ended up with its protective sigils grooved onto my palm.

"Something's wrong" said Dean, after another failed attempt to call Dad's cell phone.

I scoffed loudly, as I folded my arms. My eyes still glaring out the window.

"Huh, I've been saying that, since we arrived here in Salvation in the first place" I responded, turning around to face my brothers.

Sam sat on the edge of the bed, in an aggravated manner, his eyes fixed on the floor.

"Dean, if you had just let me go in there, I could have ended all this" he started, his clenched fists shaking with inner rage.

I rolled my eyes. Here we go again. Conflict, number how the hell should I know.

"Sam, the only thing you were gonna end was your life" remarked Dean.

Sam raised his head, his eyes glaring at Dean.

"You don't know that" he said.

My eldest brother was becoming more agitated each second.

"So, what, you're just willing to sacrifice yourself, is that it?" questioned Dean.

Defiant, Sam rose to his full height.

"Yeah," he answered. "Yeah, you're damn right I am."

Nevertheless, Dean still refused to listen to Sam's either bold or reckless statement.

"Well, that's not gonna happen. Not long as I'm around" added Dean.

Once more, I dramatically rolled my eyes, before pinching the bridge of my nose.

"What the hell are you talking about, Dean? We've been searching for this demon for over fourteen years! It's the only thing we've ever cared about" stated Sam.

Story of our lives really. Oh great, my headache was returning. Should I intervene? Nah, I'll leave it for now, since nobody has thrown a punch yet.

"Sam, I wanna waste it. I do. Okay? But it's not worth dying over. I mean it," said Dean, much to Sam's distaste. "If hunting this demon means you getting yourself killed, I hope we never find the damn thing."

I cringed, as I was aware that things were gonna erupt soon enough, and having a growing headache was making things worse.

"That thing killed Jess," began Sam. "That thing killed Mom."

I still think I was brought into this world, to mop up my brothers bloody noses, and be their damn umpire.

"You said yourself once, that no matter what we do, they're gone. And they're never coming back" stated Dean.

Suddenly, an enraged Sam launched himself at Dean, and slammed him into the wall. Cue the littlest umpire.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" I shouted, diving between them, and trying to pull them apart.

"Don't you say that!" growled Sam, as he glared at Dean, his eyes brimming with anger and emotion. "Not you! Not after all this. Don't you say that!"

I tugged at Sam's arms, trying to break the confrontation apart, but to no avail.

"Let him go, Sam!" I barked. "Calm down!"

I'm surprised Dean maintained his poker face throughout this.

"Sammy, look," he began, his eyes also filled with emotion. "The four of us, that's all we have. And it's all I have. Sometimes I feel like I'm barely holding it together, man. And without you, or Chrissie, or Dad, I…."

Looking as if he was gonna burst into tears at any moment, Sam quickly pulled away, and patted me on the shoulder. Yeah, I'm gonna have a bruise on that shoulder by tomorrow morning.

"Dad, he should've called by now," remarked Sam, trying to compose himself. "Try him again."

I pulled out my cell phone this time around.

"I'll call him," I muttered. "We might strike lucky, and he'll answer this time."

I dialled Dad's number, and waited for him to pick up. Thankfully, Dad answered this time. My relieved expression soon changed within a fact of seconds, as I recognised the voice on the other end of the line. It wasn't my father. It was Meg.

"You kids really screwed up this time" she said.

My terrified expression, then resulted in Dean yanking the phone out of my hand.

"Where is he?!" demanded Dean.

Judging by the look on his face, the reply wasn't good. Things were going from bad to worse. Typical.

* * *

**Enjoy!**

**Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	36. Denmark and Poughkeepsie

**warning: contains some strong language**

"They've got Dad" said Dean, his eyes full of dread.

I knew Meg would see through Dad's foolish attempt to pawn off a fake replica of the Colt. The bones in my hands crackled and creaked, as I clenched them into fists.

"What did she say?" demanded Sam.

My eldest brother gazed at me briefly, not wanting to show any glimmer of weakness or fear in my presence. He believes that he must be courageous at all costs, no matter what the situation is.

"I just told you, Sammy," snapped Dean, as he wiped his face with a shaking hand, before grabbing the Colt and concealing it under his waistband. "Okay."

I frowned, my hands unclenched.

"What are you doing, Dean?" I asked.

Sensing my anxiety, Sam placed his hands on my shoulders as an act of comfort.

"We gotta go," announced Dean, as he quickly gathered his stuff. "The demon knows we're in Salvation. It knows we've got the Colt. It's got Dad, and its probably comin' for us next."

He hurriedly shrugged his jacket on, as Sam and I tried to assess the scenario.

"Good. We've got three bullets left…" started Sam.

Dean cut him off at that point. I began to quickly gather what little possessions I own.

"Listen, tough guy, we're not ready, alright. We don't know how many of them are out there, okay, and we're no good to anybody dead," he remarked. "We're leaving. Now."

The Impala roared down the dark and empty road, to which I ended up flying across the back seat when Dean decided to drift around the bend of the road.

"I'm telling you, we could've taken them" muttered Sam, his facial expression could've turned somebody to stone.

"No, what we need is a plan," responded Dean. "They're probably keeping Dad alive. Just gotta figure out where. Now, they'll wanna trade him for the gun."

Sam seemed sceptical.

"Dean, if that were true, why didn't Meg mention a trade? Dad, he might be…" started Sam, his eyes becoming slightly misty.

I glared at him, and leaned forward and clipped him over the back of the head.

"Shut up!" I squawked.

Sam instantly turned around, and confronted me. I was shaking with fury and disbelief. That is a taboo subject in my mind. The idea of death in my small family has always haunted me.

"Look, I don't wanna believe it any more than you, but if he is, all the more reason to kill this damn thing," he said. "We still have the Colt. We can finish the job."

Dean gripped onto the steering wheel.

"Screw the job, Sam!" he barked.

Nevertheless, Sam continued on his quest to seek out the demon.

"I'm just trying to do what he'd want. He would want us to keeping going" added Sam.

At that point, I slapped my hands on the back of the front seat.

"Quit talking about him like he's dead!" I shouted.

Angry, I slumped back in my seat, folding my arms. My headache was burning away, to the point it made the back of my eyes hurt.

"Listen to me, Sam" butted in Dean. "Everything stops until we get him back. Do you understand me? Everything."

Sam was quiet for several moments, before he spoke again.

"So how do we find him?"

"We go to Lincoln," replied Dean. "Start at the warehouse where he was taken."

I scratched the back of my head. My hair was starting to annoy me, since it was becoming really unruly.

"I really doubt that these demons left us clues or even a trail for us to follow, Dean" I remarked.

My eldest brother paused for a moment.

"You're right," he said. "We need help."

It had been a while since I was in Sioux Falls. The last time I saw Bobby was several long months ago, a couple of weeks before Dean and I collected Sam from Stanford. The junkyard remained practically the same as last time, yet looked dustier than ever. As the Impala parked outside the house, I grinned when I soon spotted something sitting on the front porch.

"Ozzy!" I exclaimed, as I clambered out of the back seat.

I was only seven years old, when Dad introduced me to a tiny German Shepherd puppy, whom he found tied up on the highway, whilst driving to Bobby's house that Christmas. I named the puppy Ozzy, after Ozzy Osborne. There are only two people that Ozzy shows true loyalty to, and that is me and Bobby. Since it would be unfair to take him on the road with us, and as tough as it can be at the best of times, Ozzy stays in Sioux Falls with Bobby.

On seeing me, my seven year old German Shepherd sat bolt upright, his thick tail wagging with excitement. He barked, before running towards me. The force he hit me with, knocked me onto my back.

I laughed, as Ozzy whined and licked my face, whilst being playfully smacked by his paws.

"Hey! Hey!" I beamed, shrugging the large dog off me. "How long have you been waiting on that porch for me, boy?"

Dean smirked, as he petted the dog on the back.

"See, even Ozzy is bigger than you," he remarked, with a grin. "You need to wise up, little girl, you got tackled by a dog."

As Ozzy greeted Sam, my eldest brother helped me up. I shoved Dean's arm.

"Ah, I was caught off guard" I replied.

Bobby appeared on the porch, with his arms folded.

"Well, ain't you three a sight for sore eyes" he stated, to which he then hugged my brothers and I.

"Hey, darlin'" he said, whilst smiling at me. "That crazy mutt will stop howling during the night, now that you're here."

I smirked, as I rubbed Ozzy behind his pointy ears. When then all ventured indoors.

"You know he goes all Hachiko when I'm not here, Bobby. Anyway, I'm just gonna feed him," I announced. "Food still in the same place in the kitchen? Top cupboard, on the left hand side? Above the plates?"

Bobby nodded. Ozzy followed me into the kitchen, where I put his food into his old bowl. As I filled up his other bowl with fresh water from the kitchen tap, I caught part of the conversation being discussed.

Key of Solomon. Basically, according to Bobby, this sigil decorated circle has the ability to trap a demon, rendering it powerless. A satanic roach motel, as Bobby kindly put it. Still surprised that he's helping us out, since he dislikes my Dad.

Suddenly, Ozzy paused from gulping down his water. His sensitive ears detected something, and he began to bark.

"Whoa! Whoa!" I said, as I kneeled down, hung onto him. My fingers hooked onto his leather collar. "Ozzy? What's wrong?"

My brothers and Bobby listened for trouble, as I tried to calm Ozzy down. Suddenly, Meg burst through the front door.

"No more crap, okay?" she sneered, before sending Dean flying into a large pile of books.

Ozzy whined, as we hid in the corner of the kitchen, in order to avoid Meg. I gently stroked his muzzle, in order to calm him down.

"I want the Colt, Sam," added Meg, as she slowly stalked towards my brother and Bobby. "The real Colt. Right now."

Sam shielded Bobby, as they slowly backed away from an advancing Meg.

"We don't have it on us. We buried it" lied Sam.

Meg sneered once again.

"Didn't I say, 'No more crap'?" she said, with a furious expression in her dark eyes. "I swear, after everything I heard about you Winchesters, I gotta tell you, I'm a little under whelmed. First, Johnny tries to pawn off a fake gun, leaving the real one with you two chuckle heads, and that brat of a kid sister. Where is she anyway?"

At that moment, I noticed Dean had crawled into the kitchen, unnoticed by Meg, and hid behind the opposite side of the doorway. He nodded at me.

"Stay there, sweetheart" he mouthed.

I nodded back in silent reply.

"I mean, did you really think I wouldn't find you?" added Meg.

That was Dean's cue to step out, and confront Meg.

"Actually, we were counting on it" he said, before gazing up at the ceiling.

Right above Meg, was a large demonic trap. Stupid bitch walked right into that one. I sniggered at that sight, whilst coming out of hiding, yet keeping hold of Ozzy.

"Gotcha!" smirked Dean.

Meg was then bound to a chair with thick rope, whilst Bobby and I lined every single window and doorway with salt. Bobby had recently trained Ozzy not to touch the salt, as he would usually try to lick it up.

"Y'know, if you wanted to tie me up, all you had to do was ask" leered Meg, as Bobby and I reappeared.

"We salted all the doors and windows. If there are any more demons out there, they ain't getting in" said Bobby.

Dean nodded before venturing over towards Meg.

"Where's our father, Meg?" he asked.

Meg scoffed.

"You didn't ask very nice" she said.

My shaking hand gripped onto my amulet. Ozzy licked my free hand, in an act of comfort as he could sense my unease. I then gently rubbed his ears.

"Where's our father, bitch?" responded Dean.

Even though I was getting more anxious, as my headache continued to burn, I let out as slight snigger.

"Jeez, you kiss your mother with that mouth?" remarked Meg, her tone thick with sarcasm. "Oh, I forgot. You don't."

Dean glared at Meg, his eyes full of rage.

"Hey, you think this is a fuckin' game?" growled Dean, as he towered over Meg. "Where is he? What did you do to him?"

A malicious smirk spread across Meg's lips.

"He died screaming," she remarked. "I killed him myself."

Suddenly, Dean brutally backhanded Meg. Startled at my brother's action, I let out a slight gasp. Sam then placed his hands on my shoulders, protectively.

"That's kind of a turn on, you hitting a girl" said Meg.

My eldest brother continued to glare at the bounded demon.

"You're no girl" he muttered, just as Bobby pulled him into the next room.

Ozzy whined at my brother, and gently licked his hand, in an attempt to comfort him. On seeing my worried expression, Dean patted my shoulder.

"She's lying, Chrissie, don't listen to her," he said, trying to reassure my fears. "Dad's not dead."

My concerned gaze fell upon my feet, which were clad in old converse sneakers. I hoped to God that Dean was right. Once again, I zoned out for several moments, in order to escape the stressful situation I had found myself in. The headache was spreading, to the point it almost hurt too much to blink.

I was lost in my own little world, that I missed the part when my brothers were informed by Bobby, that Meg was merely a vessel, and her human form was trapped inside, whilst the demonic host called all the shots. I honestly think Bobby was surprised at my brothers for not noticing straight away.

As my brothers started the exorcism, I quietly sneaked away, and found sanctuary in the bathroom. The minute the door locked, I slumped onto my knees, my fists trembling. Besides all the distorted sounds blaring in my ears, I could still hear Ozzy's whines. My eyes burned with the flashing images. Alongside, Ozzy's whines, I could hear the shouts of my brothers, and the screams of Meg.

"This. Is. Bull. Shit!" I growled, as I entered the final phase of my painful vision.

Ozzy yelped, as I nearly fell on top of him, as I passed out on the bathroom floor. I don't know how much time had passed, but when I reappeared, Meg was dead. Dumbfounded, I stared at my brothers, with my hands on my hips.

"Uh, care to explain what the hell has happened here?" I asked, my legs still wobbly. "What did you do, slap the demon outta her so hard that you killed her?"

Noticing my pale skin, yet pink cheeks, Sam quickly hurried over. He pressed a hand to my forehead, to which I swatted away.

"Dad's being held in Jefferson City, Missouri," said my brother. "So, we gotta get going as soon as possible."

Before I ventured forward, Sam clamped a hand on my shoulder.

"Next time you have a vision, don't hide" he muttered, making sure Dean didn't hear.

I yanked my brother's hand away.

"You needed to complete the exorcism," I pointed out, before I lowered my voice. "Worrying about me, was the last thing you needed. We needed details on Dad's whereabouts, and now we got them."

By the time we eventually arrived in Jefferson City, my headache had vanished. Thank God. Painkillers are shit, no matter how many Dean tries to force down my throat. It always ends up with me bringing up the painkillers. Talk about gross. Seriously, it's like bringing up dissolved chalk. Then again, if my brothers continued to argue about whether or not it would be a wise choice to bring the Colt in our search for Dad, my headache might return. As they debated outside the car, I lay in the back seat, twiddling my thumbs.

I replayed the vision in my head, my concentration being disrupted slightly, because of the argument outside.

"Urgh, Christ, I'd have a much easier time decoding Egyptian hieroglyphics, than this crap" I grunted, whilst pinching the bridge of my nose. "I can't concentrate with those two clucks hollering."

Later, as we wandered down alongside the river, I was very wary of the water, so I managed to wedge myself between my brothers. Plus, since I was in the middle, it might deter them from fighting again, but I really wouldn't get my hopes up on that idea.

Apparently, a clue left by Meg's dying vessel, Dad's location was at a building called Sunrise, and by the apartments in the distance, it appeared to be the correct target. However, it was obviously a trap set out for us. The demons would have this building well guarded, and to charge in like the cavalry would be dumb as hell.

Setting off a fire alarm is nothing new to me. I used to do it all the time when I was younger, and stuck in a school filled with morons, and I'm not just talking about the teachers I had. The city response to the fire alarm would take over seven minutes, but in that space of time, all the civilians would have managed to evacuation from the building.

Dean pulled me into the bushes, whilst Sam scanned the area for the fire department.

"Jesus, don't scare me like that, man," I scowled. "Anyway, I managed to pull the alarm without being detected, like you asked me."

Dean clapped me on the shoulder.

"Good girl," he said. "Right, when the fire department arrives, and Sam and I go in to search for Dad, you stay outside. Contact me if anything suspicious happens."

I grunted slightly, yet nodded. Moments later, the fire department arrived and began to evacuate the building. I stayed behind, whilst my brothers sneaked indoors, under the disguise of firemen.

I paced back and forth, twirling my amulet, whilst gazing up at the building. Dad better be ok, or even better, alive.

"C'mon," I repeated under my breath, as a crowd began to gather outside the building. "Find him, guys. C'mon."

Moments passed, when suddenly a shiver went up my spine, as if a cold wind had entered me. I looked towards the crowd, and noticed a large man in a dark jacket. Once slightly hunched, and now he was standing poker straight. He began to walk towards the building entrance.

"Shit" I mumbled, whilst fumbling for my phone.

The man in the dark jacket was acting too suspicious for my liking, and what made matters worse, was the fireman that he had passed, began to act in the very same manner.

I urgently sent Dean a text message stating: _'Poughkeepsie. Incoming black eyes.' _Once the message was sent, I quickly ventured to the back of the building, and hopefully out eye shot of the public and further incoming demons. Suddenly, I caught sight of Dean and Sam clambering out of one of the windows, on the upper level.

"Is Dad there with you?" I called up, and much to my relief, I saw my father, being steadied by Dean.

With demons on their tracks, my siblings and father eventually made it down to street level. I raced over.

"Dad!" I exclaimed, helping him to stand up. "Are you alright? What did they do to you?"

Dad looked completely worn out, and his face with covered in bruises and dried up blood. As Dean, Dad and I hurried along the side walk, Sam ran out ahead of us. Just as he passed a white van, Sam was suddenly tackled to the ground.

"Sam!" I called out, before making a dash towards him, only to be pulled back by Dad.

Using all his strength and adrenaline, Dean charged towards the male demon, and delivered a swift kick to the face. However, the demon glared at him, and sent him flying into a car windscreen, before knocking the holy beejesus outta Sam's face. My body tensed up, as a loud bang echoed throughout the street. I looked over, to find the demon laying dead in the middle of the road, with an exit wound in its temple. Dean stood a slight distance away, the Colt smoking in his hand.

Oh crap. Dad was gonna be pissed. With the gun used on the demon that assaulted Sam, that resulted in a wasted bullet. Only two more bullets left.

That night, we took shelter in an old and dusty cabin, on the outskirts of town. As my brothers salted down all the doors and windows, I watched over Dad, who sleeping. I rubbed my forehead slightly. Something was bothering me, and I wasn't sure what.

"Hey, sweetheart," mumbled Dad, as he slowly sat up on the moth eaten mattress he had been laying on. He patted the spot next to him. "C'mere and sit with your old man."

I obediently did as I was told, and sat down beside my father. My expression was full of concern, as I gazed up at him.

"Daddy, are you alright?" I asked. "You look a little off, if you don't mind me saying so."

Dad gave a small laugh, before stroking my hair gently.

"I'm fine, baby," he said. "Just a little bit bumped and bruised, but I'll be alright. Don't worry about me, it's my job to worry about you."

I rolled my eyes, as a smile tugged on the corners of my lips.

"You're my brave little girl," Dad added. "Remember, I will always love you, no matter what."

Something was definitely bothering me, as I hugged Dad. It felt very different to ones in the past. Meh, I was just tired. Dad then suddenly broke away, having overheard the conversation my brothers were having in the next room.

"It shouldn't. You did good," remarked Dad, voicing his opinion on Dean's fears regarding the callous killings on the demons.

Dean raised an eyebrow.

"You're not mad?" he asked.

He had wasted a bullet though, and in Dad's mind, was a reckless thing to do. Dean's confusion deepened as Dad shook his head.

"For what?" questioned Dad.

"Using a bullet" responded Dean.

Dad looked equally as confused. My eldest brother exchanged a glance with me, to which I shrugged my shoulders.

"Mad? I'm proud of you," Dad added. "Y'know, Sam and I, we can get pretty obsessed. But you-you watch out for this family. You always have."

Dean's frown furthered, to which he nodded his thanks to Dad. At that moment, the lights in the room flickered. Dad instantly travelled over to the window.

"It found us," he stated. "It's here."

I gripped my amulet, as Dean pulled me to his side. Guess there is no such thing as a safe haven then, huh.

"The demon?" quizzed Sam.

Dad nodded, answering Sam's concerns. I gazed up at Dean, who still had a troubled expression on his face.

"Sam, lines of salt. In front of every window, every door.." began Dad.

However, Sam interrupted.

"I already did it" he replied.

I nudged at Dean's arm, and shot him a concerned look. My eldest brother then indicated towards Dad with his eyes. It was now my turn to frown.

"Well, check it, okay?" said Dad, to which Sam obeyed his orders and wandered off to check all the salt lines. "Dean, you got the gun?"

With a frown still on his face, Dean pushed me behind him, in a protective manner.

"Yeah" answered Dean.

I clutched onto my brother's arm, whilst retaining my grip on my silver amulet around my neck.

"Give it to me" ordered Dad.

"Sam tried to shoot the demon in Salvation, and it just vanished" replied Dean.

Nevertheless, Dad stuck with his plan.

"This is me. I won't miss," assured Dad. "Now, the gun. Hurry."

Dean then produced the gun from his waistband, whilst making sure I was safely behind him. However, he seemed very hesitant in giving our father the Colt. He then slowly backed away from Dad.

"Son, please," begged Dad, his tone desperate. "Gimme the gun. What are you doing, Dean?"

Slightly irritated, I moved out of Dean's protective shadow, only to be pulled back.

"He'd be furious" remarked Dean, causing Dad to become confused by his words. "That I wasted a bullet. He wouldn't be proud of me. He'd tear me a new one."

Dad then gazed at me, his eyes begging and urgent.

"Chrissie, be a good girl, and take the gun from your brother, and then give it to me" he said.

Unsure on what to do, I refused to act on my Dad's demands, since Dean had mouthed 'Denmark' which was our code word for trouble, taken from Shakespeare's Hamlet. My eyes then widened, as Dean then raised the Colt, and pointed it directly at our father.

"You're not my Dad" he uttered.

I was dumbfounded by Dean's statement, yet I somewhat believed him. Don't ask me how. It was the little things I guess. Sadly to say, but it was his unusual fuzzy like warmness towards Dean that gave it away. Compared to Sam and I, Dad always treated Dean kinda badly. They would both try to deny it, but I witnessed Dad, when he was in a drunken bad mood, hitting Dean in the past. It didn't happen all the time, but it did happen, regardless of what they tried to make me believe.

"Dean, it's me" insisted Dad.

Nevertheless, Dean stubbornly shook his head, the Colt still aimed at Dad.

"I know my Dad better than anyone," he responded, his expression a dangerous scowl. "And you ain't him."

I'll admit it, I was frightened. Everything was travelling at over a million miles an hour. It was the overall conclusion that I was scared off most of all.

"What's the hell has gotten into you?" demanded Dad.

I appeared from behind Dean, and my presence in this situation caused Dad great concern.

"Chrissie, come here," begged Dad, holding a hand out to me. "Get away from your brother."

Confused, I moved forward slightly, to which Dean's hand clamped down on my shoulder, hard. He then pulled me into his side.

"Dean?" I said, in a very scared and puzzled tone.

My brother shook his head, whilst resuming his protective stance over me. At that moment, Sam returned to the room, and was shocked at the sight that came before his eyes.

"What the hell is going on?" Sam demanded, as he then yanked me towards him, keeping me away from the potential firing zone.

Alright! Enough! I'm not a God damn rag doll! I wish they would stop pulling and pushing me around the place.

"Your brother's lost his mind," replied Dad. "Keep Chrissie away from him."

Sam gazed at me, looking for answers, but was only met by my scared expression.

"He's not Dad," remarked Dean. "I think he's possessed. I think he's been possessed since we rescued him."

Sam looked between Dad and Dean, becoming even more puzzled than before. I clung onto Sam's arm, my gaze falling onto my father.

"How do you know?" he asked Dean.

"He's-He's different," stuttered my eldest brother, still pointing the Colt at Dad's direction. "Keep Chris back. I don't want her near him."

Dad was becoming stressed out with this situation.

"Y'know, we don't have time for this," Dad said. "Sam, you wanna kill this demon, you gotta trust me."

Full of disbelief, Sam slowly edged towards Dean, making sure I was behind him at all times.

"Fine," muttered Dad. "If you're all so sure. Go ahead. Kill me."

Dean's eyes filled with emotion, as he stood poised with the gun in his hand, his bottom lip quivering ever so slightly. As soon as Dad bowed his head, Dean became hesitant. During this, I hid my face in Sam's arm, not wanting to see what was possibly going to happen.

"I thought so" uttered Dad, to which I looked over in his direction.

I gasped loudly, as Dad raised his head to reveal something truly terrifying. His dark eyes had been transformed. They were now a horrible yellow.

Suddenly, a powerful force separated me and my siblings apart, and pinned us to different areas of the room. I felt like a hapless fly caught on a trap, whilst I was plastered to the wall by an invisible power, with Sam trapped to the left hand side of me, and Dean to my right. Seriously though, demons and their Jedi mind tricks. The Colt lay abandoned on the floor, to which the Yellow Eyed Demon collected in his hands. I must say, Dean has got real good instincts in figuring out that Dad was possessed.

"Huh, what a pain in the ass this thing's been," said the Yellow Eyed Demon, with a malicious smirk.

I growled like a pissed off puppy, as I struggled against the force pinning me to the wall. I would be more pissed if I end up with a splinter, since the wall was wooden.

"It's you, isn't it," said Sam, a furious expression developing on his bruised face. "We've been looking for you for a long time."

Yellow Eyes simply smiled wickedly.

"Well, you found me" it stated.

"But the holy water…" began Sam, before the Demon cut him off.

"Oh, what, you think something like that works on something like me?" scoffed Yellow Eyes.

Sam was furious, and was desperate to get his hands on the demon that had caused so much pain and suffering.

"I'm gonna kill you!" growled Sam, as he struggled.

Yellow Eyes scoffed once again.

"Ohhh, that would be a neat trick," it said, placing the Colt on the table that was directly in front of Sam. "In fact, here. Make the gun float to you there, psychic boy."

The Colt remained untouched, and unmoved, to which the Demon chuckled.

"Y'know, this is fun," it remarked. "I could've killed you a hundred times today, but this…this is worth the wait."

Yellow Eyes was standing too close to me, which really ruffled my brothers feathers. It winked at me, in a sort of way that made me feel really sick. The demon then stroked my cheek.

"Daddy's in here with me," it said. "Trapped inside his own meat suit. He says hi, by the way. He's gonna tear you, and your precious brothers apart. He's gonna taste the iron in your blood."

I snapped at the demon, baring my teeth, in a manner that I've seen Ozzy do to strangers that he doesn't like.

"Fuck you!" I growled.

Not a wise move, as it earned me a slap across the cheek. The Demon then moved away, and inched closer towards Dean.

"Let him go, or I swear to God" said Dean.

Once again, the demon scoffed loudly.

"Or what? What are you and God gonna do?" asked Yellow Eyes. "You see, as far as I'm concerned, this is justice. You know that little exorcism of yours? That was my daughter. The one in the alley, that was my boy. You understand?"

Ah crap, that bitch Meg was a relation to Yellow Eyes, alongside the asshole that jumped Sam.

"You gotta be kidding me" remarked Dean, as Yellow Eyes invaded his personal space.

I rolled my eyes, and hung my head for a brief moment. Looks like were really heading down Shit Creek without a paddle.

"What? You're the only one that can have a family, huh? You destroyed my children. How would you feel if I killed your family? Ohh, that's right, I forgot, I did. Still, two wrongs don't make a right" Yellow Eyes said, in a really sarcastic manner.

Y'know what, screw it! I wanna get my paws on this dickhead! What hurts even more, is that it's using my Dad as a meat suit to say these things.

"I wanna know why. Why did you do it?" demanded an enraged Sam.

The demon turned around to face him.

"You mean, why did I kill Mommy and pretty little Jess?" inquired Yellow Eyes. "You know, I never told you this, but Sam was gonna ask her to marry him. Been shopping for rings and everything."

My eyes fell upon Sam, a lump now forming in my throat. Why couldn't this bastard leave us alone? Why couldn't it just leave Sam alone?

"You wanna know why?" questioned Yellow Eyes, getting all up in Sam's face. "Because they got in the way."

Sam glared at Yellow Eyes, his eyes full of hate.

"In the way of what?" he demanded.

"My plans for you, Sammy," it replied. "You, and all the other children like you. Shame that you, had to come along and put a spanner in my plans."

On the final statement, the demon then suddenly spun around and pointed an accusing finger at me.

"Me?! What the hell have I done wrong?!" I demanded, in a highly annoyed tone.

The demon smirked, obviously playing its cards close to its chest. Dean too was getting highly fed up of the demon's monologuing.

"Listen, you mind just getting this over with, huh? I really can't stand the monologuing" said Dean.

Yellow Eyes marched over towards him.

"Funny," it remarked, its face inches away from my eldest brother's. "But that's all part of your m.o., isn't it? Masks all that nasty pain. Masks the truth. You know, you fight and you fight for this family, but the truth is they don't need you. Not like you need them. Sam, he's clearly John's favourite. Even when they fight, it's more concern than he's ever shown you. And Chrissie, well, she's John's little girl."

Throughout all the horrible words being spoken to him by the Yellow Eyed Demon, through the vessel of our father, Dean retained his poker face.

"I'll bet you're real proud of your kids too, huh?" Dean said. "Oh, wait, I forgot. I wasted them."

Yellow Eyes kept his eyes upon Dean, as it slowly backed away. It bowed its head for a brief moment, before returning its glare onto my brother. Suddenly, Dean was struck by a force that caused him to yelp out in agony.

"Dean!" I shrieked, struggling against the wall. "No! Leave him alone you son of a bitch!"

Pools of scarlet blood gathered and began to spill down my eldest brother's chest. The force that was attacking him, made Dean cry out in pain.

"Dad, don't you let it kill me!" pleaded Dean, trying to reach out to our trapped father.

He then threw his head back, and let out another agonised yell. I screamed with rage, as I trembled furiously against the wall. My eyes briefly fell upon the Colt, to which I noticed it moving around on the table very slightly. Dean continued to cry out in pain, as blood poured from his torso. Blood began to spill from his lips, which frightened me the most. Tears gathered in my eyes, as I screamed for my brother.

"Dad, please" begged Dean, who was now growing very weak from blood loss.

Dean's head then flopped forward, causing Sam and I to yell out in desperation. Suddenly, a voice that I was glad to hear echoed throughout the room.

"Stop!" pleaded Dad. "Stop it!"

At that moment, the forcing holding my brothers and I to the walls vanished. I landed on my bottom with a hard and loud thud. Sam took the opportunity to grab the Colt. As soon as he grabbed the gun, Yellow Eyes returned.

"You kill me, you kill Daddy" stated the demon.

"I know" replied Sam, before firing a bullet into Dad's thigh, causing it to fall to the ground.

With that, Dean landed on the ground, having been released from the wall. I then instantly scurried over to him, and gently laid his head in my lap, not caring that I was now being covered in blood.

"Jesus, man, you lost a lot of blood," I said, cradling his head, with tears in my eyes. "It's gonna be alright. I'm gonna look after you, yeah. A returned favour for all the times you've looked after me."

Sam inspected Dean's wounds, and tried to reassure him when he asked about Dad. It was so typical of my eldest brother, to show more concern about others than himself.

"Shhhhh. Shhhhh. It's gonna be alright, Dean," I comforted, as Sam went to check on Dad.

I cringed slightly, at the site of my now bloody hands. Still, I didn't care about that. Suddenly, I whipped my head in Dad's direction, as his loud and desperate voice startled me.

"Sammy! It's still alive!" he cried. "It's inside me! I can feel it! Just shoot me! You shoot me! You shoot me in the heart, son! Do it now!"

With a shaky and blood stained hand, Dean tried his best to shield me from potentially seeing my father being killed at the hands of Sam. Dean urged Sam not to do it, his weaken voice laced with desperation. I squeezed my eyes shut, as I clung onto my big brother. Sam didn't shoot Dad, as it was clear evidence when the demon spurted out of Dad's mouth in a stream of black smoke.

Well, since Sam didn't shoot the demon whilst it was inside Dad, it had sparked another argument, whilst in the car to the hospital. All that concerned me, was getting Dean to the hospital. I carefully dabbed at his wounds with tissues and wipes, whilst sitting in the back seat with him. Every now and again, I would lean over and hand my Dad a couple for his thigh, as I sat in the seat behind him.

Dean let out a slight groan, as I gently wiped his bleeding lips. Like seriously, I was getting tired of Dad and Sam's arguments for one day.

"Damn, I've ran out of tissues" I muttered, as I searched my bag pack. "Oh wait. Ah ha! Found some more."

I then sat back up in the seat, to which I then turned my head, in order to gaze out the window. I squinted my eyes as I saw two bright lights heading towards the Impala. A semi truck? My eyes then widened, and I let out a sudden gasp, but it was too late. Suddenly, the large semi truck smashed into the side of the Impala. It all makes sense now. The two white lights. The horn. The sound of shattering glass, and crunching metal.

What was then distorted, was more clear to me, as I cracked my forehead against the now twisted window frame. This is what my vision was about all along. Then, darkness fell.

* * *

**A:N / So, that's it guys. Finally, after over 3 years or so, we have reached the end of season 1. Let's gallop onto one of my favourite seasons, season 2. hope you have enjoyed season 1 and will continued reading on.**

**Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	37. Blink

**SEASON 2 STARTS RIGHT HERE**

* * *

Pain is the first thing I was aware of, as my eyes slowly flickered open. Now I know what a bowling ball felt like when it goes speeding down a polished runway, only to collide with bowling pins at the other end. My head was throbbing, as I blinked again. The right side of my forehead also hurt, a sharp stinging sensation. There was a metallic tang swimming around inside my mouth. I instantly recognised it as blood. I blinked again. My vision was starting to clear. What happened? What's going on? Was my head in somebody's lap? What's that dripping on my face? I blinked again. Somebody was calling my name, as my fingers began to flex, brushing against something sharp. I blinked again. Then, I remembered.

"S-Sam?" I croaked, as I try to lift my aching head. "Sammy?"

I blinked again. Things were becoming clearer, yet the pain in my head remained. The semi-truck. Where did it come from? I saw it coming. I saw it. That's what I was envisioning all this time. It was the semi-truck. It's easy to figure it out now, after it happened. Typical.

"Chrissie?!" came Sam's voice, laced with desperation. "Chrissie? Are you hurt?"

I groaned loudly, as I blinked again.

"I'm a-alright" I replied. "I t-t-think. S-S-Sammy?"

Another grunt and groan, as I slowly shifted my body.

"I'm alright, Chrissie. Don't move," winced Sam. "Just stay still. Everything is gonna be alright."

Everything was still here, and everything was still working. I blinked again, as I turned my head and looked up. I blinked again. I then let out a pained gasp, as I lifted my arm.

"D-D-Dean?" I whimpered. "D-Dean?"

That's what was dripping on me. My gravely wounded brother's blood. The shaking hand reaching out for contact with my brother, was stained a dark crimson colour. Blood. Not mine. His. I blinked again. Tears then sprang into my eyes, and began to run down my cheeks.

"D-D-Dean!" I begged, my voice broken and raw. "Sammy, he's not w-waking up. M-Make him wake up."

My eldest brother remained motionless, soaked in his own blood. I blinked again. More tears. I slowly craned my head, to inspect the front seat passengers. Sam was slumped back in the driver's seat, breathing heavily. The door on the driver's side had vanished, as if it had been ripped off by a great force.

"Help is coming," assured Sam. "Just don't move. Everything is gonna be alright. Trust me. Help is coming, Chrissie. Just hang on. It's gonna be alright."

Dad was motionless too. I blinked again. More tears began to form and fall.

"D-D-Dad? D-D-Daddy?" I cried. "Is he alright, S-Sammy?"

Sam broke his own rules, by trying to move. He failed, and collapsed against the driver's seat once again.

"Help is coming," he muttered. "Everything is gonna be alright."

I blinked again. My leaking eyes returned to Dean. I saw all this coming. How could I not figure it out? I should've known. I got enough warnings, yet I ignored it all. I should've known. This is all my fault. If had figured the vision out sooner, then maybe this wouldn't have happened. What have I done?

"D-Dean!" I sobbed, my hands weakly gripping onto his blood stained shirt. "D-Dean!"

I blinked again.

"DEAN!"

**stay tuned!**

**please review!**


	38. AUTHOR NOTE

**Hey Guys, season 2 will be continued in due course, have no fear :)**

**Also thinking about possible redoing some of the early chapters, and including a good portion of season 1. Not really happy with some of the quality in the earlier chapters, as I was just starting fan fiction at the time. What do you guys think? Do you like the early chapters, and would you mind if I changed them?**


End file.
